


THE BOOKSTORE

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 107,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: Regina Mills escapes to her favorite Bookstore a few times a week to grade assignments for her students. What happens when she meets one of her students father's and there is an immediate attraction between the two of them? Can they remain professional or will they give in to desire?





	1. Chapter 1

THE BOOKSTORE

This came to me OUT OF NOWHERE. I literally went to Barnes and Noble with my fiancee’ and said OMG … and came up with this craziness. I swear are there any other fan fic writers that go around and say “Oh I should write Robin and Regina here or there or . . .” I feel like a loon. This story will probably have a lot of fluff and romance. Nothing new for me; I’m not a fan of angst so if you’re looking for it here sorry. There probably won’t be much. As usual I thank you for your enthusiasm and I have no idea how long this is going to be. And if you know me AT ALL … this is rated M for obvious reasons. #OutlawQueen P.S I miss ROBIN SO MUCH! I have no idea how I’m going to watch season 6 but I feel as an #EvilRegal I have too!! WAHHHHH!!!!  UPDATE: Since I wrote this intro Robin is coming back … YAY! 

 

CHAPTER ONE

Regina Mills wasn’t sure what it was about this particular Barnes and Noble but she loved coming here to grade papers. It wasn’t the only bookstore in the area but this one was fairly new and that’s why she assumed it was so popular. The people were nice, the coffee was good and one of her best friends - Belle was the store manager who didn’t care that she hung out here for hours at a time to grade essays and homework assignments. She came every Saturday and sometimes twice at night during the week as long as her schedule permitted. Regina taught high school English and it wasn’t surprising to run into a student now and again. She was used to it. Especially, on a rainy Saturday afternoon in early September like today – she’d already seen two of her students. They’d said hello and goodbye and that was it. Then, she just went back to grading her papers and sipping on her coffee. A few minutes later; she was distracted by another voice who said “Hi Miss. Mills.” It was Roland Hood; one of her freshman students. 

She smiled as he sauntered up to her table “Hello Roland. How are you today?” 

“I’m fine. I’m here with my pop. He’s looking around so I thought I’d grab a drink,” he said. 

“That’s nice,” she replied. 

“Hey! Are those our essay’s your grading? Did you do mine yet,” he asked anxiously. 

“Yes, and I will talk to you about it on Monday,” she said. 

“Oh’ alright,” he said. They chatted for a few more minutes and then were interrupted by the sound of someone saying Roland’s name. They both looked up and Regina almost forgot to take a breath. She assumed the man approaching her table was her student’s father. She’d never met him before and he was . . . quite handsome. When he smiled at them she realized exactly where Roland got his dimples, from “This is my English teacher Miss. Mills,” Roland said as he introduced his father to her. 

“Oh’ it’s nice to meet you. Roland talks about you all the time. He says you’re his favorite teacher.” 

“What the heck,” Roland said somewhat embarrassed as he glared at his father. 

Regina laughed “It’s alright. That’s nice to hear. It’s nice to meet you,” she said. 

“I’m Robin,” he said as he stuck out his hand. 

She shook it and said “Are you coming to parent-teacher conferences this Friday?” 

“Yes, actually I’m looking forward to meeting Roland’s teacher’s this year.” 

“Miss. Mills comes here all the time to grade papers,” Roland explained. 

“It’s a nice place,” he said. “They make the best coffee here,” Robin added. 

“I’m going to get something do you want a drink pop?”

“Yeah’ son, coffee please,” Robin said. They watched as Roland got on the huge line to wait. 

Regina smiled “He’s a great kid,” she said. 

“Oh’ thank you; may I,” he asked as he nodded toward the chair across from her. 

“Of course,” she said. He sat and she finally put down her pen “Roland really looks up to you. He’s proud of you. We’ve talked a bit,” she explained. 

“Oh’ . . . well I’m glad he feels he can talk to you,” Robin said. 

“He tells me you’re a police officer?” She sipped her coffee and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Robin was momentarily distracted by the action and couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to run his fingers through her gorgeous locks. 

He cleared his throat and smiled “Yes, ten years next month,” he said proudly. 

“That’s wonderful. Come to think of it; you must know my best friend Emma,” she said. 

“Swan; yes we work together actually,” he said. “We’re basically partners. She’s mentioned you a few times.” 

“Wow, it’s a small world. It’s funny how we’ve never met,” she said. 

“That is strange,” he replied. They both chuckled and then Regina couldn’t help the blush that was creeping up and over her cheeks. Her face felt hot and she cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. She couldn’t help but notice Robin was staring at her. Roland was making his way back over “We should let you get back to work.” 

“It was nice to meet you,” she said. 

“The pleasure was mine and I’ll see you next week at parent-teacher conferences,” he said. 

“Of course and Roland I will see you Monday. Don’t forget about the reading assignment,” she said smiling. 

“Yes, Miss. Mills; Pop, c’mon let’s get going,” he said practically dragging his father away. Robin waved one last time and she smiled and picked up her pen. She watched as they headed out of the bookstore and Regina couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited when Robin glanced back again. She quickly looked down at the essay sitting in front of her and let out a breath. This was the first time in a long while that she’d had such a reaction to a man. It’s not that she didn’t look or go on dates but her heart just hadn’t been ready for such things. She shook her head but this was inappropriate. Robin was Roland’s father and her priority must be her student. But, Regina couldn’t help the butterflies in her belly. She placed her hands on her face and she was sweating. There was something about him that she found pleasing and she couldn’t help it. Regina was done grading. She couldn’t concentrate anymore and decided to head home. She would have to try really hard not to think about Robin but part of her was already excited about the prospect of seeing him on Friday. For now; she’d have to try and put him out of her mind . . . 

 

Sure enough; Regina didn’t think about Robin again until Friday morning when she realized she was going to be seeing him at some point for the parent-teacher conference. She’d changed her outfit three times and decided to just dress conservatively in a black skirt, white blouse, blazer and pumps. Students were not reporting to school today but all staff attendance was mandatory. It was a long day. She saw parent after parent; some of them had meltdowns, others were overbearing, somewhat protective and concerned. Others; didn’t even show. By the time four o’clock came she was exhausted. Her blazer was on the back of her chair and she went to reach for it because she decided to gather her stuff and head out. Regina was startled by a knock on her door. She glanced up and Robin was standing in the doorway of her classroom; dressed in uniform with a smile on his face. Their eyes met and she could feel her face instantly begin to flush. She couldn’t help that her tongue darted out of her mouth and swiped against her bottom lip. He cleared his throat and took a step toward her “I’m sorry I was on a call. Is it too late to talk about Roland for a bit,” he asked. 

She shook her head “No, please come in. Have a seat over here,” she said as she motioned toward one of the desks. She walked back behind her desk and started looking for   
Roland’s file “Let me just find his folder,” she said. 

“I’m sorry. It looks like you were getting ready to leave,” he said. 

“It’s fine. No worries,” she said smiling. She came back around the desk and sat on the edge “I really have no complaints about Roland to be honest. I mean; he’s polite, he volunteers in class, he seems to be doing all his reading and homework. His essays are well written. The only thing that I’ve spoken to him about is his drawings. My class is English but sometimes his mind wanders and he doodles. Granted, he is an excellent artist. I’ve seen what he can do but not in my class. Maybe, you can talk to him about that,” she said. 

Robin let out a breath “Yes, Roland loves to draw. It’s his favorite thing in the world to be honest and I will speak to him about it.” 

“Thank you. I know it’s early in the year but now they have the parents come and meet the teachers so they know the expectations that we have. But, like I said; Roland seems to be doing fine so far. Now, do you have any questions for me,” she asked. 

“Well, this a personal question regarding my son but I would love your input. See, Roland has asked if he can work at the local YMCA on the weekends and since you seem to talk to him often – do you think he can handle it?” 

Regina sat next to Robin at one of the smaller desks “I think as long as he keeps up with his homework and puts time aside for studying – he’ll be fine. But, you’re his father Robin. What do you think?” 

“I want to let him try,” he said proudly. 

She smiled “Then, I think it’s a great idea.” 

He nodded “I’m so unsure sometimes. It’s been just he and I since his mum died several years ago. He’s growing up so fast . . .” 

She couldn’t help it; she put her hand over his “I’m sure you’re doing a great job. He’s a wonderful kid. Try not to worry,” she said. “I’m sorry about your wife.” 

“Thank you. Car accident; it was a long time ago but Roland has always been my priority,” he said. 

“I can understand that Robin but you need to take care of yourself also,” she replied. 

He smiled at her “Yes, Miss. Mills,” he said teasingly. 

“Alright,” she said standing up and then clearing her throat “Do you have any other concerns?” 

“No, thank you for staying late to talk to me; unfortunately, I didn’t get to meet with any of his other teachers,” he said. “It seems they’re all gone.” 

“You can always make appointments with them. I’m sure they’d be happy to meet with you after school one day,” she said. 

“Alright; I’ll do that,” he said. He stood and watched as she gathered her stuff “May I walk you to your car,” he asked. 

She put her blazer on and grabbed her briefcase “Yes that would be nice. Thank you,” she said. They walked out of the school and continued chatting until she stopped in front of her Benz “This is me.” She could tell he was nervous; he ran his hands through his hair and shuffled back and forth on his feet. She felt the same way but she wasn’t quite sure what to say to him. 

He smiled “I have one more question.” 

“Of course; what is it,” she asked. 

“Is there a school policy . . . what I mean to say is,” he cursed under his breath and took a step back. He glanced into her face and said “Will you have dinner with me?” At first she was shocked and didn’t know what to say. 

She smiled and bit her lip “Oh’ . . .” 

“Oh’ okay yeah that’s crazy of me. I’m so sorry. This was a bad idea.” 

“No, Robin I would love to,” she said softly. 

He looked at her dumbfounded “You would?”

She cleared her throat “Yes, but Roland is my student and he’s my number one priority. I’m not sure how to handle this,” she said. 

“Of course; I know and I understand. But, do you feel something between us,” he said softly as he stared into her face. 

“I do,” she admitted. 

He leaned against her car and she did the same “It’s just . . . you’re gorgeous and I’m not going to lie my son must have thought I was a loon because all the sudden I was asking him questions about you. I wondered if maybe you felt the same way,” he said softly. “I know we only met one time. You won’t hurt my feelings . . .” 

She turned toward him and cut him off “Tomorrow . . . two o’clock,” she said. 

“I’m off tomorrow,” he said. “That works for me.” 

“Good. Where do I go every Saturday Robin,” she said. 

He smiled “The Bookstore?” 

“Yes, I’m not sure about dinner yet but what’s the harm in having a cup of coffee,” she said. 

“I’ll be there.” He took her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles and then slowly released her fingers “Have a good night,” he said. 

“You also,” she replied. He opened the car door for her and she got in. He took a step back and watched as she drove away. Now, he’d have to go home and have a conversation with his son but he wondered what the hell he was going to say to him. They would need Chinese food for this talk . . . 

 

They were cleaning up the cartons of Chinese food when Roland finally asked about the parent-teacher conferences “So, how did it go? Did you talk to my teacher’s,” he asked. 

“Actually, I was stuck on a call so I only got to speak with Miss. Mills and she says you need to stop drawing in her class,” Robin said seriously. 

“Yes, Pop. I’ll try. What else did she say?” 

“Nothing really,” he said. “You’re doing a good job. Keep up the good work.” Robin couldn’t help that his face was flushing and he hoped his son didn’t notice. 

“Oh’ alright then. Why’s your face all red,” he asked. 

“It’s a little hot in here,” Robin said as he stood. 

“Not really,” Roland replied. Robin cleared his throat and Roland smiled “So, Miss. Mills she’s pretty huh? She’s probably the best looking teacher at our school.” 

“Roland Hood . . .” 

“What? I’m just speaking the truth.” 

“Don’t talk like that,” Robin said. 

Roland smiled and then laughed “Pop you’ve got a crush on my teacher.”

Robin shook his head and laughed “You’re mad. Besides; that’s unprofessional. You’re her student,” he said. 

“What does that matter?” 

“There’s a code or something; I mean it’s a school and she’s your teacher,” Robin said as he sat on the sofa. “It’s inappropriate.” 

Roland joined him “You have not been on a date since mum died. You have not looked at another lady since . . . well I don’t know when. If you like Miss. Mills maybe you should ask her out?” 

Robin cleared his throat “Funny you should mention that . . . I asked her to dinner but she says she’s not sure if she can. So, she kind of told me that she’d be at the bookstore tomorrow at two.” 

“Oh’ sneaky. I like it,” Roland said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Now listen; this might not go anywhere. It’s just a cup of coffee and I don’t think you should tell anyone.”

Roland held up his hand “On my honor,” he said smiling. 

“Good and stop being so cheeky about this; it’s just coffee.” 

Roland laughed “Speaking of Miss. Mills . . . I’m going up to read. I have a feeling she’s going to throw a pop quiz at us on Monday. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Good night Son.” 

“Night Pop. Love you,” he replied. 

“Love you too.” Robin ran his hand through his hair and then stood to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Once everything was washed and put away; he sat on the couch to watch television for a bit but he couldn’t concentrate. Was Roland right? What was the big deal if he ended up going out with Regina? The problem was; if kids at school found out they would probably tease his son and that would not be a good thing. Maybe, Regina was right. They should be careful. After a few minutes of pondering this Robin finally went up to bed but ended up tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity until finally he drifted off . . .


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

 

Regina got to the bookstore at one. She wanted to finish grading the homework sheets from a few days ago and figured she better get it done before Robin showed up. She sat with her back facing the door on purpose because she didn’t want to keep looking for him. At around ten to two; she glanced down at her phone to check her Facebook page and realized the time. She put her phone away and tried to concentrate but the fact of the matter was - she was nervous. She sipped her coffee and then ran a hand through her hair. She was startled by his voice “Hi,” he said as he sat in the chair across from her. 

She smiled “Hello. What time is it? I’ve lost track,” she said hoping he didn’t notice she wasn’t being completely honest. 

“It’s close to two. How are you today?” 

“I’m fine and you?” 

He smiled “I’m good. You’re grading?” 

“Yes, I’m almost finished.” 

“I’ll get a coffee. Do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine. Thank you,” she said. He nodded and got on line for his drink. She finished the sheet she was working on and then went to the last one – Roland Hood. She shook her head and laughed and proceeded to grade his assignment. Not too bad; it was obvious he’d done the reading. Regina put her papers away and finally sat back to try and relax. A   
few minutes later; Robin was joining her again “I’m all set,” she said. 

“Oh’ good. I don’t want to interrupt,” he said. 

“No, it was just homework assignments from the other night. I’m finished.” 

“You’ll be happy to hear that Roland was reading last night,” Robin said. 

Regina smiled “I can tell he always does the reading. That’s good. Did you talk to him?” 

“Yes, he thinks you’re going to give a pop quiz,” he said. “I think that’s why he was reading for so long.” 

“Oh’ no what I meant was did you talk to him about . . .” 

“Oh’ you mean about us – yes sort of.” 

She sat forward “Really? Do tell,” she said. He told her the story and she let out a breath “I’m concerned if you and I start to spend time together it will affect Roland at school. 

I’m just thinking other students may tease him or think he’s getting special treatment,” she said. 

“I thought of that last night,” Robin said as he sipped his coffee. 

“Did you?” 

“Yes,” he admitted.

She sat back and sighed “I care about my students. So, this can’t happen. My main concern is Roland.” Robin nodded and she couldn’t help but think he looked completely torn over this. To be honest; she was too. She was definitely attracted to him and it was obvious he was to her as well. She watched as he reached over and took her hand and then brought it up to his lips. He released her fingers and she sighed “What do you think Roland would tell us to do?” 

“Well, he seemed open to all this but I really don’t know.” 

“We should take this very slowly,” she suggested. 

“I agree. We could be friends,” he said. 

She smiled “I’d like that. I don’t have many male friends with the exception of a few of my girlfriends significant others.” 

“Well, then that’s settled and as your friend I’d like to give you my number. In case you ever feel the need to get a man’s point of view on things,” he said teasingly.

Regina laughed “Hand me your phone please.” They exchanged numbers and chatted for another hour and a half. They shared a banana nut muffin and each had another cup of coffee. Robin loved getting to know her and she seemed open to them having this . . . friendship. He couldn’t help grabbing her hand occasionally and when they left the bookstore and headed to the parking lot she actually hugged him “I’m glad we talked. I meant what I said – I care about my students and I don’t want this to affect Roland.” 

“I know Regina and I appreciate that – trust me. May I call you,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, and I do text as well. It might be a good way to get to know one another better,” she suggested. After talking for a few more minutes; they finally parted and Robin couldn’t help but feel somewhat upset. He was grateful to have a friendship with Regina but he was very attracted to her physically and it would be difficult for him to hide his feelings. He would do his best . . . for his son because after all his number one priority was being a good father to Roland. 

 

She ended up texting him first. Sunday night after she made herself dinner; she was sitting in front of the television bored out of her mind. There was nothing on and she’d caught up on all the shows she’d saved on her DVR. They went back and forth a few times and then he asked if he could call her before bed. Regina agreed and proceeded to get changed and waited for him to call. They talked for over an hour and when she yawned he finally decided they’d better hang up. During the week they’d sent a few messages back and forth a few times; just friendly “getting to know you” conversation starters and what not – it was innocent. Friday night; she asked if he was working on Saturday and he was. She was somewhat disappointed because she wanted to see him again. She didn’t answer right away and then a few minutes later – the phone rang and it was Robin “Hi,” she said. 

“Hi, I thought it might be easier to talk. I just got into bed,” he said. 

“I was just reading in between messages,” she admitted. 

“Ah’ so . . . do you want me to let you go?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Alright if you’re sure. So, I have to work tomorrow – a double actually. It’s going to be a very long day.” 

“Well, you were off last Saturday,” she said. 

“True but I’d like to see you again,” he admitted. 

“Me too,” she said. “How’s Roland? Has he said anything at all?” 

“No, I told him we’re friends and leaving it at that. He gave me a look as if to say okay Pop. I’m not sure he believes me.” 

She laughed “I keep meaning to ask . . . Pop?” 

Robin chuckled “Growing up he called me papa. So, as he got older . . . Pop stuck.” 

“It’s cute. I like it,” she said. 

“Yeah’ it’s funny I suppose. He’s definitely getting older. It makes me nervous. Listen, I was thinking do you want to meet Sunday at the diner for lunch? Roland says he has a ton of studying to do so I can sneak out of the house for a little while,” he said. 

She pondered it for a moment “I don’t see why not?” 

“Okay, that’s great. I’m looking forward to it,” he said. 

She yawned “I’m sorry. I probably should turn in.” 

“Alright, I’ll text you regarding Sunday?” 

“Yes, definitely,” she said. They hung up and Regina wondered how long they’d be able to pull of this “friends” charade because as each day passed it was getting more and more difficult. She wondered if Robin felt the same way. 

 

For three weeks; they’d talked on the phone, sent text messages and met for coffee. They flirted, held hands, and complimented each other. But they were friends and for Robin it was pure and utter torture. He wanted more. He couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her; holding her and it was making him crazy. He took on extra shifts and spent more time with Roland but nothing was working – he couldn’t get her beautiful face out of his head. Her hair, lips, eyes, even her hands; he loved everything about her. He really thought by working more and hanging out at the station and being side-tracked; he would stop thinking about her. But, when she would text him at random times and flirt; he wouldn’t be able to control himself and he would respond and then they would talk on the phone at night before bed. It was driving him insane. For instance; tonight he and Roland were going to a football game at the high school. He was grateful his son still wanted to spend time with him so he was really looking forward to this. They parked the car and headed over to the field. Roland walked up the bleacher steps and Robin followed. After a few minutes; he couldn’t help but notice that his son appeared to be looking for someone “Roland what’s up,” he asked.

“My friend Henry is coming. So, I thought we’d hang. We’re in a few of the same classes this year.” 

“Oh . . . that’s nice.” 

“Don’t worry Pop; we won’t desert you,” he said laughing. 

“Good to know,” Robin said. A few minutes later; Roland stood and shouted Henry’s name. Robin rolled his eyes when he saw who was following him – he should have known. He groaned as his fellow officer sauntered up the steps behind her son “Swan . . . how are you tonight,” he asked. 

“Hood . . .” They bumped fists and the boys did the same and sat down next to one another. 

“Let’s go we have something to do,” his blonde partner said seriously. 

“What?”

“Hey you two I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay mom; we’ll be fine,” Henry said. Emma pulled Robin down the stairs and they headed into the school. 

“Where are we going,” he asked. 

“They need help at the concession stand,” she explained. 

“So, you thought you would just volunteer me?” 

“I don’t think you’ll mind – trust me,” Emma said. They walked down the stairs and inside the school where the gym was located. 

“I’m supposed to be spending time with Roland,” Robin said. 

“Will you just be quiet and trust me,” she said. As they got closer to the concession stand he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Regina “The teachers run the stand and they need help. Go . . . I’ll stay with the boys.” He watched Regina; she was passing drinks and taking money “She told me about the two of you. Don’t be mad. I just thought this would give you a chance to spend time together. Go partner,” she said shoving him a bit. Emma watched as Robin slowly approached the table. They talked for a second and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. Emma turned around and headed back outside to hang with the kids - mission accomplished. 

 

Robin and Regina were so busy they lost track of time. They eventually ran out of drinks and snacks and she grabbed his hand and said “We have to hurry if we’re going to catch the rest of the game.” They ran out of the gym and Robin tried to remember where Emma and the boys were sitting. Eventually he heard Roland’s voice and they headed up the stands to join them “Who’s winning,” Regina asked. 

“We are. What took you guys so long,” Henry asked. 

“Leave your God Mother alone she was working,” Emma said. 

“Whoa . . . Miss. Mills is your God Mother,” Roland exclaimed. 

Henry laughed “Yeah’ that’s the reason I can’t take any of her classes,” Henry replied. 

“That sucks for you,” Roland said. 

“I guess that means I’m a good teacher,” Regina said as she leaned in toward them. 

The boys both laughed and everyone continued to watch the game; Emma leaned toward Robin “Henry wants Roland to sleep over. So, I’ll take the boys tonight,” she said.   
Robin looked surprised “Are you sure?”

“Yeah’ I don’t mind,” she said. “They’re buddies and I think it’s a good thing.” 

“Hey, you’re my ride. What am I supposed to do,” Regina asked. 

Emma smiled “I’m sure there’s someone that will take pity on you.” 

“Swan; what are you up to,” Robin asked. 

“Well, if you don’t want to take Regina home there’s always one of her fellow teachers like that Sidney guy,” Emma suggested. 

“Gross . . . shut your mouth,” Regina whispered. “It’s bad enough I feel like he’s always undressing me with his eyes,” she said softly.

“I’m definitely taking her home. Don’t you worry,” Robin said as he smiled at Emma.

“Well, if that’s settled this game is basically over – why don’t we get ice cream,” Emma said. 

“Here Roland take some money just in case,” Robin replied as he started to take money out of his wallet. 

“No, I got this. I’ll talk to you tomorrow and we’ll arrange a drop off. Goodnight,” Emma said as she stood. 

Regina swatted her on the butt “I know what you’re up to,” she said to her friend. 

The boys laughed and Emma smiled brightly and wiggled her eyebrows “Bye Pop,” Roland said as he fist bumped his father. 

“Behave yourself.” 

“I will.” They watched as Emma and the boys took off. 

Robin took Regina’s hand “Do you want to wait for the end?” 

“Sure,” she said. They sat huddled together and watched the rest of the football game. When it ended; several teachers and students said good night as they headed toward the parking lot. When they got to Robin’s car he opened the door for her and she got in “We’re going to Mifflin Street,” she said softly. 

“Oh’ that’s a nice neighborhood,” Robin said. 

“My parents left the house to me; they died many years ago” she said softly.

“I’m sorry,” he replied as he turned out of the parking lot.

“Where are your parents,” she asked. 

“They’ve been gone many years also. It’s just me and Roland,” he said. 

“I see,” she replied. “I’m sorry too. Roland and Henry seem to be getting along.” 

“Yes, I’m glad. I have a feeling Emma thinks Roland will have a positive effect on Henry. He’s serious about his schoolwork. She tells me lately Henry has been slacking. Which house is it when I turn onto Mifflin; we’re almost there,” he said. 

“It’s the second house on the right; the big white one. Freshman students tend to go through a lot of changes. It’s their first year of high school. It can be challenging.” A few seconds later Robin was pulling the car in front of her house. She couldn’t help but chuckle when his eyes bulged out of his head “I know it’s a little overwhelming. Why don’t you come in and I’ll give you the grand tour? We can watch a movie,” she suggested. 

He cut the engine and sat back in his seat “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, as long as you are,” she said glancing over at him. 

“Alright, let’s go,” he said. Once they were inside; she turned off the alarm, they hung up their jackets and took their shoes off. She told him to leave them by the door as she began the tour. She held his hand as she walked him around from room to room and eventually they ended up in the kitchen. 

She grabbed the tea kettle “Tea,” she asked. 

“Yes, that would be lovely,” he replied. 

She put the kettle on “You’re quiet. Is everything alright?”

“Yes of course; I’m just taking it all in,” he said. 

“I know it’s a bit overwhelming . . .” 

“It’s a beautiful house.” 

“Thank you. My mother worked for the government and my father was a horse handler at the local stables,” she explained. 

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms “That’s impressive,” he said softly. She simply nodded as she continued the task at hand and Robin cleared his throat “I noticed you said we could watch a movie but I didn’t see a television down here as we walked around.” 

“Oh’ I almost forgot; the T.V in the den broke last week so I only have the one in my bedroom,” she admitted. “But, we can just listen to music if you want. We don’t have to go upstairs.” They were staring at one another. He was trying really hard not to but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to pull her into his arms, hold and kiss her until they couldn’t breathe. She took two cups out of the cabinet “Would you like sugar in your tea?” 

“Milk and sugar please,” he replied. She fixed their drinks and they began to sip and then she hastily placed her cup down on the counter “Is something wrong,” he asked. 

“It’s just . . . I don’t think we can be friends,” she said. 

His eyes shot up and he stared into her face and he said “Why not?” 

“I want more,” she said softly. 

“What?” 

“I want us to be more than friends but I’m afraid,” she admitted. 

He ran his hand over the top of his head and sighed “That’s what I thought you said.” He took a few steps toward her “I can’t stop thinking about kissing your mouth,” he said softly. He reached out and began playing with the ends of her hair “You consume my thoughts. I’ve been waiting for you to . . . I don’t know confirm that you feel the same way.”  
She finally looked up and glanced into his face “I do but the question is do we stop being friends and walk away completely or do we take this to the next level?” 

He placed his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in closer “I want you,” he said seriously. “I don’t think I can walk away,” he admitted. He rubbed his nose against hers and then kissed her forehead “I want you Regina but I will do whatever you want.” 

“Will you hold me for a minute,” she asked. Robin pulled her into his arms and ran his hands down her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in close. He could smell her shampoo; vanilla and he nuzzled his nose against her neck and she sighed. It felt nice. She wanted this but she would be taking a huge chance. They would have to have complete communication when it came not only to their relationship but with Roland as well. She gripped his shirt and his hand stilled on her back. 

“Is this alright,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Yes, but I can’t take it anymore - kiss me,” she said softly. 

He pulled back slightly “Thank God,” he said as he slowly leaned in and placed his lips over hers. She moaned as he placed his hands on either side of her head. She opened her mouth giving him permission as he stroked his tongue against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed himself against her. He had her backed against the counter and when she moaned Robin couldn’t help that his body instantly reacted to the sound. Her fingers carted through his hair and they kept kissing. Finally, she slowed them down and when they parted; he placed his forehead against hers “God, you’re a good kisser.” She smiled and that’s when his phone rang; “Shit,” he said softly as he took a step back from her. He glanced down at his phone and it was Emma “Swan, everything alright?”

“The short version . . . I’m on my way with the boys. There was a shooting at the town line and they need all hands on deck. One of the guys got away on foot. Meet me outside in ten.” 

“Alright, see you then,” he replied. Robin told Regina quickly what was going on and asked her to come outside while he put on his vest and holster. Once they were out at his car; he put on his jacket and he kissed her sweetly “Thank you for a lovely evening.” 

“Be careful and just come back after. Don’t worry about Roland.” 

“I won’t. Thank you.” He hugged her and rubbed his nose against hers “I want you to be careful also. Emma says one of the guys got away on foot so lock the door and set the alarm.” 

“I will.” After one more kiss; they heard the siren in the distance and the patrol car raced down the street and stopped in front of them. Roland and Henry jumped out and Robin hugged his son “You mind Miss. Mills.” 

“I will pop,” he said. Robin jumped in the car and they took off. 

“C’mon Roland I’ll give you the grand tour,” Henry said as they headed up the sidewalk. 

“Pick a room to share,” Regina said as she followed behind them. They went inside and she let out a breath – it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don’t forget that my stories are RATED M for a reason. You’ve been warned. The comments have been lovely. I can’t thank you enough. I love writing this and I’m so glad everyone is enjoying it. I’m super excited for the BTS pics of Sean and Lana. Let me know your thoughts if you feel like chatting. Also, add me on twitter if you haven’t yet please. I need more followers. Xoxo 

CHAPTER THREE

The boys set themselves up in one of the spare rooms and after about an hour of laughing and talking they were passed out. She’d checked on them and then went downstairs to sleep on the sofa. If she knew Emma; she’d come back to the house after. She drifted off a few times but at one o’clock the text came from her best friend “We’re here. Can you let us in?” 

Regina put the hall light on and Robin and Emma came inside “Oh’ my God, you’re filthy. Are you alright,” she asked. 

“Yeah, we chased the guy into the woods but Robin tackled him to the ground and held him until backup came,” she explained. 

“Are the kids alright,” Robin asked. 

“Yes, they’re fine. They’re sleeping upstairs in one of the bedrooms,” Regina explained. 

“Is it alright if I take a shower and just crash on the couch,” Emma asked. 

“Of course I’ll get you something to sleep in,” Regina said. “I’ll leave it outside the door for you. Robin, come upstairs with me,” Regina said. They quietly headed to her room and once they were inside the master suite she asked “Are you hurt?”

“Just a couple of scrapes and bruises I think,” he said. 

“You should take a shower,” she replied. 

“Regina, I don’t have anything to wear.” 

“Don’t worry about that; I’ll get something for you to wrap yourself in. Go shower. I’m just going to bring something down to Emma and I’ll be right back.” 

He kissed her quickly on the mouth “Thank you.” She watched as he headed into the bathroom. She brought Emma her clothes and then told her goodnight through the door and then grabbed a few extra blankets out of the hall closet. She checked on the boys one more time and once she was back in her room Robin poked his head out “I’m sorry but it turns out I have a gash on my leg and it’s bleeding,” he explained. 

“Wrap a towel around yourself and come sit on the bed. I’ll tend to it for you. I have gauze and tape,” she said. He came out a minute later wrapped in a towel and she wouldn’t let herself look at him. She went under the sink in the bathroom to get the supplies she would need and then sat next to him on the bed. He had covered himself with one of the extra blankets she brought up “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” he admitted. Regina began cleaning it and he watched her work. He couldn’t help himself and ran his fingers through her hair “You look gorgeous when you’re concentrating,” he said softly. 

She smiled “I want to make sure it’s cleaned properly.” 

“I know and I appreciate it,” he said seriously. 

He kissed her forehead and continued touching her hair “You’re distracting me,” she sang. 

He laughed “I know. I’m sorry.” 

A few minutes later; she was all finished and sat back “All done.” 

She went to stand but he grabbed her hand “Hey, can you look at me?” She didn’t want to. She was avoiding it because she knew he probably looked amazing and it frightened her. These feelings were already intense and . . . she looked up into his face and then her eyes deceived her. She glanced from his face down his chiseled chest and thank God he was covering himself with a blanket. She already wanted to touch and kiss him all over. Her cheeks grew hot and she placed a hand on her forehead “Regina, don’t be embarrassed. I’m very attracted to you,” he said softly. She looked into his face again “I would love nothing more than to strip you bare and make love to you but I know that’s not an option right now.” She could feel the heat rising to her face and she cleared her throat. He was still holding her hand rubbing his thumb over her fingers. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly on the mouth. He groaned and placed his hands on either side of her head and when the kiss became heated and tongues clashed - she pulled back. 

She stood; bent down and picked up one of the blankets off the floor “I’m sleeping in another room. You should get some rest.” Before he could respond; she high-tailed it out of there but it took her over an hour to fall asleep thoughts of Robin and his kisses keeping her awake. 

 

Emma heard someone in the kitchen and she smelled – bacon. She wondered who was cooking this early in the morning and after going to the bathroom she went to investigate. She was surprised to find Roland and Henry busy and it appeared they had everything under control. “Mom, Ro knows how to make omelet’s so I’m taking care of the toast, bacon and even the coffee,” Henry said proudly. 

“I for one am grateful for the coffee. Thank you boys; this smells awesome,” Emma said. 

Regina came into the room yawning and stopped dead in her tracks “They’re cooking,” she said. 

Emma laughed “Yes and doing a great job.” 

“I hope it’s alright,” Roland said somewhat nervously. 

“It looks good,” she said coming up behind him. Emma set the kitchen island and poured herself and Regina a cup of coffee. 

“Pop is always starving after a late night; come to think of it you might want to wake him up,” Roland said. 

“I’ll go,” Regina said as she headed out of the kitchen. 

Emma was fast on her heels “Wait! What happened with you and Hood last night – I’m dying to know.” 

“Not now. We slept in separate rooms but we did kiss . . .” 

“I knew it! I want details later!” 

“Maybe, now go back in the kitchen,” Regina said. She was hesitant to enter her bedroom and when she did she realized Robin was still sleeping. She hated waking him but the boys were working hard downstairs. She sat on the edge of the bed “Robin, do you want to come downstairs and have breakfast the boys are cooking.” Nothing; she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair “Robin, are you ready to wake up,” she whispered. He began to stir and stretched his arms over his head and pulled the blanket down to his waist “Robin . . .” 

He sat up slowly and stretched “Good morning,” he said. 

“Hi, do you want to come downstairs? The boys cooked breakfast.” 

“I feel so tired,” he said as he placed his head in his hands. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep,” she asked. 

“Would you mind? I think I need a little more time,” he said as he lay back down. 

“No, not at all; you had a long night.” 

“I wish you’d lay down with me,” he whispered. 

She smiled “Maybe later,” she replied. 

“What about the boys?” 

“We’ll figure it out. Just try to get some rest,” she said. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and he snuggled under the comforter. She headed back downstairs and everyone was already eating “He doesn’t want to get up. He says he’s really tired,” she explained. 

“Yeah’ that’s normal,” Roland said. 

Regina sat at the kitchen island and began to eat with everyone “He’s exhausted. What happened last night Emma?” 

“Robin ran ahead of me. He tackled the guy to the ground but we had to wait ten minutes for more back-up. The jerk was struggling a lot – it was tiring for him. But he insisted on doing it and I kept watch just in case.” 

“Pop can’t help himself; he has to protect the ladies even though you’re a good cop,” Roland told Emma. 

“Well, I appreciated it and I owe him one.” 

Regina couldn’t help but shovel the food into her mouth and her Godson noticed “Is it good,” Henry asked as he turned toward her. 

“Do you see me shoving food in my mouth,” she teased. “You two did a great job.

“Good. Listen mom; can Ro hang out with us for a while today? If Robin is going to be sleeping we were thinking of stopping at his house so he can change and then Robin can pick him up later.” 

“Yeah, I don’t see a problem with that,” Emma replied. 

“You don’t mind if my Pop stays here for a while do you Miss. Mills,” Roland asked. 

“No, and Roland when we’re out of school you can call me Regina,” she said. 

“Oh’ I don’t know. I’ll try but that’s just weird,” he said smirking.

“Trust me; it’s something we both need to get used to,” Regina replied. Emma did the dishes since the boys cooked. A half an hour later; the boys and Emma were on their way out the door. Regina told Roland his father would call when he was awake and ready to pick him up. Once they were gone; she sat on the sofa to catch her breath – she was nervous. Robin was upstairs in her bed and all she really wanted to do was go up there and do what he had said earlier – lay down with him. But, they couldn’t do that. Her priority was Roland. But, every time she told herself that she went back to last night in the kitchen with Robin. His lips coasting over her mouth; and his hands running down her back; she couldn’t stop thinking about it. So, like any normal woman – she kept herself busy. She cleaned; did a load of laundry, graded a few papers, snuck into her room, grabbed a change of clothes and showered downstairs. When the clock struck noon she decided she’d better go wake him up or he’d sleep the day away. She finally summoned the courage to go upstairs. She slowly opened the door and he was actually tossing and turning. She approached the bed and sat down “Robin, do you want to get up now,” she asked. 

He turned toward her “Hi.” 

“Hi,” she said softly. 

“Where is Roland?”

“Emma has him. You can pick him up whenever you’re ready,” she said. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes, actually; I need to use the bathroom though,” he said. 

She stood and he wrapped one of the blankets around his waist “Get in that bed. I want to hold you,” he said seriously as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.   
Regina looked down at her clothes and rolled her eyes. She’d changed into shorts and a tank top but he’d already seen her. She heard the toilet flush and jumped into bed; pulling the comforter up to her waist. Robin walked out and smiled “You listened,” he said sending a wink her way. She watched as he carefully got into bed and pulled the blanket over himself “Get under this with me,” he said. 

“You’re bossy,” she said smirking.

He laughed “Please Regina will you lay under this blanket with me? I want to hold you.” She scooted under the covers and he pulled her into his arms. He sighed as she laid her head on his chest. Robin’s hand drifted through her hair and she couldn’t help the moan that emitted from the back of her throat, “Feel good?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“I’ve come to the conclusion that I enjoy spending time with you,” he said. She smiled against his chest and he kissed the top of her head “Are you comfortable?” 

“Robin, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” she whispered. He quickly pulled her up to his eye level and bit his lip “What is it,” she asked. 

“I borrowed some of your mouthwash because I could really use a kiss,” he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. She laughed and leaned in; letting him know it was okay. Robin kissed her slowly, his lips moving over hers. She couldn’t help that her hips grinded against his leg. His hand moved down her back and he pulled her closer. Her tongue glided against his and their kisses became more heated. She was on fire and couldn’t deny how wet she was getting as each second passed. It had been years and she hated admitting it but right know all she knew was that she wanted him. Regina pulled back and he placed his forehead against hers. They were breathing heavily “God, I want you,” he said as his fingers drifted through her hair. “When’s the last time someone pleasured you,” he asked. 

“What?” 

He smiled “I want you to come,” he said bluntly. His words shocked her and she wasn’t sure how she should react. She was blushing and he pulled her on top of him. Her shorts were thin and she could feel him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and he whispered for her to move. He was rock hard and part of her wanted to just strip everything off and let him take her but there was an annoying voice in the back of her head telling her this was wrong even though it felt very right. She knew she was losing control when her fingers drifted down her chest and gripped the bottom of her top. 

She quickly lifted it up and over her head and tossed it to the floor. Robin’s mouth opened and he sat up so fast she was almost thrown off his lap. He didn’t ask for permission; he gripped her right breast with his hand and then swiped his tongue over her nipple. She cried out as he began sucking and caressing her. Her fingers were drifting through his hair and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them “I have condoms,” she said. 

Robin stopped what he was doing and glanced up into her face “What?” 

She halted all movements “I have condoms. I mean; it’s a brand new box.” He quickly flipped her onto her back and she whispered “My body is on fire.” He leaned down and tongue kissed her and she ran her hands down his bare back. He tossed the blanket off them and kneeled in front of her. She finally got a good look at him and her tongue came out and swiped her bottom lip. He was . . . nice. Everything about his body was . . . so nice. 

He reached for her hand “Do you want that? Do you want me to make love to you,” he asked. She wanted him. She really did but she was so nervous. Was this wrong? At the same time how could something so wrong; feel this good? He could tell she was struggling “Talk to me,” he said. 

She cleared her throat “I want this but is this wrong?” 

“Why do you say that,” he asked as he lay next to her again. 

“You know why,” she said seriously. 

“We’re two consenting adults,” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

“I know . . .” 

“How about . . . we stick to my original plan,” he said. 

“What’s the original plan,” she asked. 

“Me – pleasing you,” he said as he grabbed the waistband of her shorts. She let Robin slide them down her legs and now she was gloriously naked before him, “I want you to lay back and enjoy this,” he said. 

“What if I want to watch,” she said teasingly. 

“Even better,” he said. He tossed her shorts to the floor and then moved back up to kiss her mouth. Tongues clashed, noses bumped and Robin kissed her until they both couldn’t breathe. His lips traveled down her breasts, her belly and his fingers gripped her nipples. She whispered his name and he parted her legs. He situated himself between her thighs and she let out a breath. Regina watched as his tongue licked and sucked her skin and finally when she thought she would explode - he began to eat her. She moaned so loud it echoed off the walls. Her fingers gripped his hair and he groaned as she parted her legs even more. The pleasure was intense and she couldn’t help the sounds coming out of her mouth It had been way too long since she’d felt this. But the things Robin was doing with his tongue were . . . she was getting the best oral sex of her life.   
When he stuck a finger inside of her; she almost lost her mind. He was going back and forth between sucking and probing and when she had almost reached the edge; he pulled her even closer toward his mouth. His hands gripped her ass and squeezed. She came and Regina screamed his name. She was writhing on the bed and when her breathing subsided; he licked her clean. She placed an arm over her forehead and Robin crawled up and kissed her enthusiastically on the mouth. Tongues met, lips sucked for a few minutes until he pulled back and lay next to her. She scooted over to him and he wrapped her in his arms and pulled the blanket over them. 

She sighed “That was . . .” 

“I wanted to please you,” he said. 

“Mission accomplished,” she replied. “We only just kissed for the first time last night. Oh’ my God,” she said embarrassed. 

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair “I don’t know what to say to that but I enjoyed myself,” he said. 

She leaned up on her elbow “I should do something for you,” she said glancing into his face. 

“I do not care about that,” he said seriously as he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the mouth. 

“What are we doing,” she asked. 

“Regina, I really like you and I’m very attracted to you. So, we will do whatever you want. I would say let’s take this slowly but I think we are beyond that because I’ve tasted you and I enjoyed it immensely. Plus, I’ve seen you naked and you’ve seen me.” 

She blushed and cleared her throat “I know. I’m not sure what to say,” she said. 

“How about . . . I take a shower and get out of your hair. I need to pick up my son and maybe one night this week we can have dinner?” 

“Yes, I would like that,” she replied.

“Good.” She watched as he stood from the bed and walked naked to her bathroom. Once he was inside she let out a breath, grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. She started laughing and when her giggles subsided she managed to stand and get dressed quickly. A few minutes later; Robin came out with a towel around his waist and he got dressed. She walked him downstairs and he pulled her into his arms and held her “Thank you. I like spending time with you and getting to know you,” he said. She pulled back and he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her slowly. Regina moaned as he drifted his fingers through her hair and when he released her mouth; he kissed her on each cheek and then her forehead “I’ll talk to you later?” She smiled and Robin finally headed out; she watched as he got in his car and drove off. 

When he was down the street she closed the door and leaned against it “Holy Shit,” she whispered. She didn’t move for five whole minutes as she contemplated what had just occurred upstairs. Something serious was starting . . .


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Regina was super busy all week that she didn’t get back to the bookstore until Thursday night. She’d chatted with Belle for a few minutes and then started grading the homework assignments and essays from the previous week. She drank her water but after a while she ordered a latte to keep her going and didn’t stop until her phone went off an hour later. She was surprised to see a text from Robin “Hello gorgeous.” 

She smiled and replied “Hello Officer.” Regina took a sip of her latte and her phone dinged right away. 

She glanced at it “You look beautiful tonight,” it read. She looked up and laughed when he stepped out from one of the nearby book stacks. He waved and headed into the café area “Hi,” he said softly. 

“You’re working,” she said matter-of-factly as her eyes trailed down his uniform. 

He sat across from her “I am. I finish at ten. I’m just grabbing a drink. I’m sorry if you’re busy. I couldn’t resist when I walked in and saw you sitting there.” 

“It’s alright. I could always use a break,” she replied. 

He glanced around and reached for her hand “You look nice,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her fingers. 

“You said that already,” she replied smiling. 

“I know – I’m a little nervous,” he said glancing up into her face. 

“Really; you don’t have to be Robin.” 

“Well, I am. The other day was . . . I miss you. Is that silly for me to say?” 

She smiled and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear “No, and I’ve been thinking about you also,” she admitted. 

“Good. I’m glad. It’s been a busy week. Listen, if you’re free this weekend I would like to take you on a proper date. Perhaps Saturday night - since I’ve been informed that Henry and Roland are sleeping at a friend’s house. Emma is working and I’ve off the whole weekend.” 

“I just happen to be free on Saturday,” she said. 

“That’s great. I can pick you up if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Where are we going,” she asked. 

“I was thinking dinner and a movie. Unless, that’s too boring,” he said nervously. 

“No, that sounds nice,” she said. 

He glanced down “I better get my coffee and go,” he said. “I’ll call you tomorrow?” She smiled and he got in line to order his drink. The barista ended up giving it to him for free and he tossed a few singles in the tip jar. Regina was startled when he squatted down next to her chair and placed his cup on the table “I was going to say – I may not survive the rest of this night unless I get a kiss.” 

She laughed “Oh’ really? Do you think it would help?”

“I’m confident it will – yes,” he said seriously. She didn’t say anything. Regina leaned down and placed her lips over his. He grabbed the side of her head and his tongue caressed hers. She stroked the inside of his mouth and he groaned and then pulled back. He kissed her quickly again and again and then stood “God, you’re good at that. I have to go,” he said. 

He turned to leave and she said “Be careful.” He waved and as fast as lightening he was outside and already on his way. Belle must have seen the whole exchange because she was nearby fixing a display and had a giant smile on her face. Regina went back to grading her sheets and a few minutes later her friend sat down across from her “Can I help you?” 

“I want details,” Belle said. 

Regina began putting her stuff away and then sat back “I like him.” 

Belle laughed “Yes and he really likes you; it’s so obvious. Have you seen the way he looks at you Gina?” 

“Yes, but he’s my students father. We’ve already crossed the line though so there’s no point in stopping now but I should have shown some restraint.” 

“What exactly do you mean by crossing the line?” 

Regina could feel her cheeks flushing “We were intimate,” she whispered. 

Belle leaned forward slightly and looked around “Did you sleep together?” 

“No, but he . . . went downstairs. If you know what I mean,” she said. 

“Stop it. Are you serious?” 

“Yes and he didn’t expect me to reciprocate.” 

“Whoa . . .” 

“Yes, and he asked me out for this weekend – I said yes.” 

“So, his son . . .” 

“Roland; he’s a really good kid. He’s also Henry’s friend.” 

“This has to be difficult for you,” Belle said softly. 

“It is and I’m a little nervous but I’m doing my best to remain calm and professional when I’m at school.” 

“You haven’t been with anyone since Daniel and Gina you deserve to be happy.” 

“I know. It’s been a long time. I was just so shocked when we broke up. I never saw it coming and then he left the state. Robin is so different from Daniel. It’s difficult to explain.”

“It’s obvious you really like him. I’m happy for you. Listen, I should get back to work. But keep me posted.” 

Regina stood and they hugged; “Thank you and I should be heading out anyways. I’ll see you soon.” She grabbed her briefcase and Belle walked her out. As Regina headed home   
she was already excited for her date with Robin on Saturday night. 

 

Friday was uneventful at school and she was in the mood to leave early so Regina high-tailed it out of there when the last period of the day was dismissed. Robin had text her a few times asking about movie preferences and it seemed nothing really interesting was playing right now. So, they decided to go to dinner and then they’d play the rest of the night by ear. She went home and decided to eat a light dinner of salad and chicken with brown rice; she graded a few papers and then around nine-thirty she felt herself getting drowsy and headed up to bed. Once she was comfortable and dozing off her phone began to ring on the nightstand – it was Robin “Hello,” she said. 

“Hello gorgeous. I’m sorry were you asleep?” 

“No, just lying down. Are you working?” 

“Yes, just patrolling but it’s pretty quiet for a Friday. I’m finished in about forty minutes or so.” 

“Oh’ I see. What’s Roland doing tonight,” she asked. 

“He’s with his friends. He’s Mr. Personality,” Robin said laughing. 

“Oh . . .” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“No, I was just curious if he was home on his own or not,” she said. 

“No he isn’t home,” he said.

“I see . . .” 

“I’m not far from you actually. I’m at the park.” 

She sat up quickly in bed “If you’re not tired I could put tea on.” 

“Are you sure? You sound as if you’re ready for bed.” 

“I’m alright. I promise,” she said softly. 

“I’ll text you when I get there. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes, oh’ and do you like oatmeal raisin cookies? I made some the other night,” she said. 

“I love all cookies,” he teased. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” They hung up and Regina dubbed herself officially hot for him. She is tired – exhausted but seeing him means more to her right now even though   
they have a date tomorrow night. She can’t explain her feelings and she doesn’t want to. She runs into the bathroom to freshen up and changes into black yoga pants and a white tank top. Once downstairs she sets up the tea kettle and begins to pace around the kitchen. First they decided to be friends, then they kissed and . . . her face flushes and she pours a cold glass of water and downs it. She can’t stop thinking about the fact that he’s going to show up in his uniform. He’s so damn attractive but dressed like that . . . she shook her head and concentrated on setting up the island with the teacups and cookies. A few minutes later a text came up on her phone “Hi beautiful. I’m here.” She unlocked the door and opened it. Robin was coming up the walkway and locked his car with the remote. She let him inside and he closed and secured the door behind him. He kissed her quickly on the mouth and she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen “Tea should be ready soon if you want to sit,” she said. “How was work?”

“Not too bad. But this is a great way to end my shift,” he said smiling. 

She placed the cookies in front of him “I made these the other night.” The kettle sounded and she fixed their tea and he grabbed an oatmeal raisin off the plate. Regina sat next to him and did the same. They were quiet. She wasn’t sure what to say and then Robin cleared his throat and scooted his stool closer to her and turned her toward him “I know you’re tired. I can tell,” he said as he played with the ends of her hair. 

“I am,” she admitted as she sipped her tea. 

“But . . .” 

“I wanted to see you,” she said softly.

“Ah’ so we are on the same page – good.” 

“We are,” she admitted. 

He continued to run his fingers through her hair “There is an undeniable physical attraction here,” he said. 

“You are very right about that,” she whispered. He couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes moved down his body; he smirked and sipped his tea “I like the uniform,” she admitted. 

“Ah’ I see,” he said smiling.

She reached for his hand “C’mon let’s go sit in the living room.” He grabbed one more cookie and followed her. They sat down and he took off his shoes and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she sighed “This is good,” she whispered. He kissed the top of her head and settled in. They started talking about work and friends. The whole time he rubbed his hand down her arm; stroking her gently. It was comforting and blissful. A little while later; she leaned her head on his shoulder and he snuggled closer to her “Is this okay,” she asked. 

He chuckled “Of course,” he said. 

“This is nice,” she admitted. 

“Sure is.” He tilted her chin up toward his lips and he kissed her slowly. She moaned as they traded slow, lazy kisses. 

Finally; a minute or so later he pulled back slowly; she placed her head on his shoulder again and she couldn’t suppress the yawn that escaped her lips “Sorry.” 

“It’s time for me to go,” he said softly. “You’re tired.” 

“I know.” 

“I’ll pick you up around five and we’ll have an early dinner if that’s alright? I found out there’s a concert in the park. I thought that would be nice?” 

“That sounds lovely,” she said. 

“Good.” He put his shoes on and she walked him to the door; “Thank you for the tea and cookies.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck “You are very welcome.” His hands held her on either side of her waist and he didn’t wait – his mouth took hers. They kissed until he was backed against the front door. She wanted to tell him to take her upstairs but knew that wouldn’t be wise “Robin . . .” she said in between kisses “We . . . should . . . slow . . . down.” She stepped back and he reached for the door knob “Yes, you should go,” she said laughing. 

He chuckled and bit his lip “See you tomorrow gorgeous.” He was out the door and practically running to his cruiser. Regina shut the door and headed up to bed; at least tonight they didn’t strip each other and go to town. Although, that was exactly what she had wanted to do . . . 

 

Saturday Regina spent the morning doing chores around her house and then went to the bookstore for lunch, coffee and to grade papers. Belle wasn’t there so she managed to get a lot of work done. In fact; she was all caught up with grading for the first time all year. She went home around three and got ready for her date with Robin. He’d messaged her a few times; reminding her to dress warm and that even though it was unseasonably warm for October one couldn’t be too careful. After taking a shower and applying a small amount of make-up; she dressed in jeans and a red top but grabbed a sweater before heading downstairs to wait for him. She wondered if she should pack something to eat for the park but decided against it. She wasn’t even sure where they were going for dinner but Robin had told her to dress casually. She grabbed a small shoulder bag so that she could bring her phone and wallet and then before she knew it – he was ringing the bell. She opened the door and let out a breath; he was holding a bouquet of flowers and smiling from ear to ear “Robin, these are lovely,” she said as he handed the roses to her. She took them and he followed her inside “Let me put these in water and then we’ll go,” she said. They went into the kitchen and she filled a vase and then placed the flowers inside and put them on the island “Thank you. They’re beautiful.” He kissed her quickly and she took his hand as they headed outside “So, where are we going for dinner?” 

He opened the car door for her and she got in; once he started the engine he said “It depends are you in the mood for Mexican or Italian? There’s a new little bistro that opened across town called Tony’s and I thought we could try it or if you’re in the mood for tacos . . .” 

“No, Tony’s sounds good. I heard that place is amazing.” 

“One of Roland’s friends got a job bussing. It’s supposed to be good.” 

“It sounds lovely.” They chatted until they got to the restaurant. Robin parked on the street and then took her hand as they headed inside; they were greeted by a young woman who sat them at a table by the front window. After a few minutes; someone brought waters for each of them and said the waitress would be right with them “Do you like Calamari,” she asked. 

“Yes, actually; do you want to start with that?” She smiled and he bit his lip “If you keep smiling at me like that you can have whatever you want gorgeous.” The server came by and asked if they wanted to start with drinks and Regina ordered a glass of house wine and just water for him; along with the Calamari. 

Robin cleared his throat as he looked over the menu “What are you thinking?” 

“I think the Pasta Primavera with Shrimp,” she said carefully. 

“Oh’ that sounds good. I’m debating between Cannelloni or the Chicken Parmigiana,” he said. She closed her menu and a few seconds later their drinks and the Calamari had already arrived “Wow that was fast. Oh’ this looks good,” Robin said. They began to eat and he closed his menu also. They chatted, ate, drank and then when the waiter came back they ordered – he’d decided on the Cannelloni. 

After a few minutes; they were surprised when the owner of the restaurant Tony came over and introduced himself. He thanked Robin for keeping the community safe; he’d seen him on patrol a few times, and made sure to tell them if they needed anything to ask for him. After a few minutes their food arrived. Robin scooted his chair closer to her and they shared. It was romantic, sweet and Regina loved it. They fed each other bites of their entrées and even kissed in between. Anyone looking from the outside at them would probably say they were completely smitten with one another. Regina knew this to be true and she shook off the nerves regarding these feelings because Robin was looking into her eyes and calling her beautiful and it made her feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time. When he kissed her hand and smiled at her – it made her heart soar. They’d stayed for over an hour and when they were asked if they wanted desert; Robin shook his head and said they’d have something later. She wondered if he was planning something for the park. They each used the restroom and he insisted on paying the bill. Once outside he opened the door for her and then ran around to get in on the driver’s side. 

She took his hand “Thank you. That was nice,” she said. 

She leaned over and kissed him and after a few seconds she pulled back and rubbed her nose against his. He kissed her forehead “You are very welcome and it was nice,” he said. “Now, are you ready to go listen to music?” 

“Yes, most definitely,” she replied. He started driving toward the park and Robin held her hand as they talked. It was pretty busy and thankfully he managed to find a good spot in the main lot. He popped the trunk and Regina got out “What are you getting,” she asked. 

He smiled “You’ll see.” He grabbed a large blanket and a small picnic basket out of the car. 

Regina looked stunned “Wow, who knew Officer Hood was such a romantic,” she teased. 

“I’m not going to lie - this was not my idea. Roland suggested this because he heard about it and pretty much asked me straight out what my plan was.” 

“Wait; so he knows about our date tonight?” 

He took her hand and they started walking “Yes, I told him.” 

“Is he . . . okay with all this?” 

“He seems to be. Regina, are you? I mean; is it weird in class with Roland?” 

She gripped his hand “Not really. I’m all business when it comes to my students.”

“Good. I just want to make sure you’re alright,” he said seriously. They continued walking and passed a few people he knew; guys from the department and their families. They were yelling HOOD! HOOD! Robin just laughed and waved; he didn’t want to sit anywhere near his partners or anyone he worked with. He wanted this time with Regina. There was the perfect tree near the gazebo and no one was near it yet. Robin high-tailed it over and began placing the blanket on the grass under it.   
He put the basket down and told Regina to sit. She sat down and crossed her legs; and he joined her “So, I did pack desert but we don’t have to eat it now.” 

“What’s in there,” she asked curiously. 

“Well, I didn’t make these but I did con someone into giving them to me.” Regina peeked in the basket “Do you like brownies,” he asked. 

“Are you kidding? Who doesn’t like brownies? But, I’m still too full,” she said. 

“Me too; they’re for later,” he said. They watched as the band got on stage and warmed up. Robin recognized one of the guys; his name was Leroy and he played guitar. The band eventually started; they announced that they play a mixture of songs and would even take requests. 

They started with jazz music and Robin couldn’t help himself he laid his head in Regina’s lap and she kissed him quickly on the mouth “Is this alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, it’s fine.” A few minutes passed and she cleared her throat “I will say that this is one of the most romantic dates I’ve ever been on.” 

He smiled up at her “I’m glad. In case I haven’t said it lately – I like you.” 

She smiled “I feel the same way.” They sat that way for quite a while; she ran her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes “Do you like that,” she asked. 

“Yes, very much so; it’s relaxing,” he said. The band started up again and they stopped chatting to listen. After about twenty minutes he reached up and touched her cheek “Do you want to switch” 

“Alright,” she replied. Robin sat against the tree and she laid her head in his lap and he began to drift his fingers through her hair. They watched the people going by and quite a crowd began to gather. Robin sighed when he saw one of his fellow officers coming their way with his wife “Oh’ here comes Mary and her husband David,” Regina said. 

“I work with David at the department,” Robin said. 

“Mary works at the school sometimes. It looks as if we have more mutual friends than we realized,” she said glancing up into his face. He smiled and kissed her forehead and then Regina waved over to Mary. 

They walked up to their blanket “Hi, nice to see you Hood and hello Regina,” David said. 

“What’s up mate,” Robin asked. 

“We heard about the concert and we wanted to check it out,” Mary said. 

“It should be nice,” Regina replied. 

Robin looked down at Regina and then said to his friend, “Would you like to join us?” 

“Oh’ no we don’t want to interrupt your date; we’ll find a bench to sit on,” Mary said. 

“I forgot a blanket; I’m just distracted,” David explained.

Regina sat up “Oh’ no please we don’t mind.” 

Mary and David looked over at each other “Well, if you’re sure,” she said. 

“Yes, we don’t mind. Please sit,” Robin said. They sat down on the blanket and Regina smiled at Robin “Swan is working tonight right,” he asked. 

David nodded “Yeah, I saw her a little while ago. She’s patrolling on the other side of the park. I might take a walk over there during the intermission,” he said. 

“You’re off the clock,” Mary said shaking her head. 

“I’ll go with him when it’s time and I’ll make sure we come back quickly,” Robin said smiling. 

“I hope they do things like this more often – it’s very nice,” Mary said. 

Regina nodded “I agree.” The women talked about school while Robin and David talked shop. They would stop chatting and listen to the music and then before they realized it the band was taking a break. David stood and stretched and then bent over to give Mary a quick kiss. Robin kissed Regina on the cheek and then also stretched his arms over his head “See you in a bit,” Regina said. 

“We won’t be long,” Robin added. 

The women watched as they walked off and Mary immediately turned toward Regina “So, you and Robin?” 

Regina smiled “We just started seeing each other,” she admitted. 

“Well, you two make a very cute couple. I can tell he likes you,” Mary said. 

“It’s a sticky situation; he’s Roland’s father.” 

“Yeah I realized that so does he know?” 

“Roland? Yes, actually and he’s fine with it so far. I mean we tried being friends for a few weeks; meeting for coffee and just talking but . . . that didn’t last long,” Regina explained. 

Mary laughed “I can understand that. Well, since we’re here and chatting; I should tell you that I might not be at the school as often. I’m going to be cutting back,” she explained. 

“Oh’ really; why is that,” Regina asked. 

Mary was glowing and finally admitted “I’m pregnant.” 

Regina immediately reached over and hugged her “That’s wonderful.” 

“We haven’t told many people yet.” 

“My lips are sealed.” They chatted for a few more minutes and the band came out to warm up. Regina leaned back against the tree and she smiled when she saw David and Robin talking animatedly and coming back toward their blanket “What’s David carrying?” 

“He probably bought me something to eat,” Mary said. 

Sure enough they came over and David handed her an ice cream bar “Here you go wife,” he said smiling. 

“Thank you husband,” she replied. 

Robin sat next to Regina and she smirked “Where’s mine?” 

He laughed and grabbed the picnic basket “This is much better than ice cream,” he said softly into her ear. Regina laughed and they began to eat their brownies. She shared a piece of hers with David and they all sat back and listened as the band started up again. 

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder “Did you find Emma?” 

“Yeah, she’s fine. There was a scuffle with a couple of teenagers but she handled it,” he said. “Everything alright here,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied. He kissed her quickly on the mouth and she settled against his shoulder. 

“Are you cold,” he asked. 

“A little,” she admitted. 

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her “Better?” 

“Robin, are you sure? Aren’t you cold?” 

“No, I’ll be alright. This should be over soon and then we can go,” he said. 

“Are you coming home with me,” she whispered into his ear. 

“Is that what you want?” 

“Yes,” she said. 

“Then, that’s what we’ll do,” he replied. A little while later; the band thanked everyone for coming and announced it was time for the last song. When it ended; people began to pack up but Robin waited and David agreed. Finally, they all stood and Regina carried the basket while he grabbed the blanket. They all hugged and split up; Robin took her hand as they headed back toward the car “That was fun,” he said. 

“I really enjoyed myself,” she said. 

“I’m glad.” When they reached the car he tossed the blanket in the back seat and they got in. Robin started the car and headed toward Regina’s house “You weren’t annoyed that   
I asked them to join us were you baby?” 

She turned toward him “No not at all . . . baby?” 

“Oh . . . sorry I’m so comfortable with you already. I apologize,” he said as he concentrated on the road. 

She chuckled “It’s alright. I guess I’m just not used to terms of endearment. No one has ever really talked that way to me,” she admitted. 

“Never,” he asked. 

“No,” she said softly. 

“I see,” he said. He gripped her hand and continued to drive. A few minutes later they were finally parking in her driveway and he cut the engine. 

She took off her seatbelt and ran her fingers through her hair “C’mon let’s go in,” she said. 

“I didn’t bring clothes,” he said. 

“Robin and this is a problem because . . .” 

He laughed “I know. Good point. Are you sure about this,” he said softly. 

“Let’s go inside,” she said. “Maybe, we’ll just go to sleep; it’s been a long night.” He nodded and they got out of the car. He locked it and they headed up the walkway. Once inside Regina set the alarm and they took off their shoes “Do you want a drink?” 

“Actually, yes water would be great,” he said. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll meet you in my bedroom,” she said. 

He kissed her quickly “Okay.” Regina went to the kitchen to get them each a bottle of water and then headed upstairs. When she entered her room Robin was looking at a few of her pictures on the wall “Here you go.” She handed him his water and she opened her dresser to find something to change into. She chose a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and she watched in the mirror as he stripped his shirt over his head leaving him in only a white tank top. She bit her lip and his eyes met hers in the mirror “This is why I shouldn’t be here,” he said seriously. “It takes only one look. One look at you and I’m already hard and wanting you Regina.” 

She let out a breath “Robin . . .” 

“Tonight, we went on our first real date. We’ve been spending time together for the past month or so; I’ve seen you naked, I’ve tasted you and all I can think about when I’m near you is what it will feel like when I’m finally inside you.” 

She put her clothes down on top of the dresser and placed a hand on her hip and turned around “So, what are you saying? Do you want to go or are you going to make a move Hood or what?”

He turned his head and took a step toward her “What?” 

“Tonight was nice. I loved every second of it and I know we’re trying to . . . I don’t know what we’re doing. But, if you want to strip me bare as you like to say – I’m right here. I asked you to come in because I want to be with you. So stop overthinking. I don’t want to obsess over this anymore. I just want to be with you,” she admitted. Robin unbuttoned his jeans and ripped them down his legs and took his boxers with them. He threw his tank top over his head and tossed it to the floor. Just like that – he was naked in front of her. She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. He took a step and she put a finger up “No, do not move,” she said seriously as her eyes moved over his body. Regina walked toward him and dropped to her knees. He let out a breath and she heard him whisper “Oh’ God.” She didn’t hesitate; she quickly licked his cock up and then down with her tongue. He gripped her hair in his hand and then she began to suck. He closed his eyes and groaned as she reached up with her hand and played with his balls. She moved his shaft up and down and she kissed and bobbed her head over his cock. She was doing amazing things with her mouth and he couldn’t think. She was moaning and clearly enjoying herself. It was all happening so fast and he didn’t want to come this way. So he carefully attempted to take a step back. He whispered her name and she pulled her mouth off his shaft with a pop “Sit down on the bed,” she said as she looked up at him. He did what she asked and then he watched as she stood and took all her clothes off piece by piece. He licked his lips and couldn’t help but stare at her. 

Robin cleared his throat “I need you now. I don’t want to wait,” he said. She walked up to her dresser and took the box of condoms out. He scooted back on the bed and got comfortable as she opened them and ripped one open. Regina kneeled on the bed and placed a condom over his cock “Come here first,” he said as he held out his hand. She lay next to him and their mouths met. Tongues clashing, teeth and lips sucking “God, you feel like a dream,” he said as his fingers drifted through her hair. His lips came down on her neck and she moaned as his mouth moved down and then over her breasts and sucked on her nipples. It was better than she could have ever imagined. She wanted this; her body craved it and Robin was attentive and wonderful. Finally; she was underneath him and looking up into his face “Are you ready,” he asked. She smiled and he carefully began to push his cock inside her. She moaned and when he asked if she was okay; she told him to keep going and he kissed her mouth until he was fully inside of her. 

She thrusted her hips and stopped kissing him “Robin, please . . .” He took that as a hint and began to move. She was tight and so wet. Her moans were distracting him but in a good way. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder; it was a better angle and she was getting louder with every thrust “God, it feels so fucking good. Don’t stop,” she begged. “I won’t last long. God it’s been forever. So good,” she moaned. 

He kissed her quickly and then stared into her eyes “Tell me. Tell me when you’re going to come Regina,” he whispered. He sped up his thrusts and she leaned up slightly to kiss him; his tongue met hers and she moaned as his hips moved faster “Fuck,” he whispered “You are so beautiful,” he said as he continued to kiss her. Her fingers were gripping and scratching his back and the sounds coming out of her mouth were driving him to insanity. All he could do was groan and move faster; he longed to give her pleasure for weeks and now it was finally happening. 

She whimpered “Robin . . .” She pulled back roughly and yelled “Yes, Robin now, now I’m going too . . .” he placed his forehead against hers and he kept thrusting as she came. Her moans drove him over the edge and he finally finished a minute or so later. Sweat was dripping down his chest and he couldn’t catch his breath. When their breathing finally evened out he carefully rolled off her. She glanced over at him and he couldn’t help it – he pounced on her again. They kissed and kissed; his fingers carting through her hair; their moans loud and echoing off the walls, they were getting all riled up again. He couldn’t believe he was already getting hard again. 

He reached down and took the condom off and dropped it onto the floor “Is it crazy that I want you again,” she said as their mouths continued to caress and suck. 

He kissed her neck and then said “No, I feel as if I may very easily become addicted to you,” he admitted. 

“I’m right there with you officer,” she teased. He laughed and they started kissing again; lazy, slow, tender kisses. Regina hadn’t felt this light in a long time “I could keep doing this all night,” she whispered as she kissed his cheek; he laughed and pulled her even closer to him. They were making out like teenagers and she didn’t care. A few minutes later; they were startled by the sound of his phone going off on the nightstand “Crap,” she said. 

He got up “Sorry I should check; it’s the station,” he said somewhat alarmed. “Hood, what is it? Yes, you can’t get anyone else huh? No, it’s fine. I’m on my way,” he said. He placed the phone down “I’m sorry; I’m needed at work. God, I hate this. I don’t want to leave you,” he admitted as he went to the bathroom. She heard the water running and a minute later he was back out in her bedroom and began getting dressed. He was cursing under his breath and she felt terrible. She didn’t want him to feel bad about this.

She put a shirt on over her head “Robin, it’s alright. You’re a cop for God’s sake,” she said. 

“I know but this is the part that really sucks,” he said. “I just made love to you for the first time and now I have to go. It’s bloody frustrating.” 

“You can come back you know,” she said smiling. 

He finished getting dressed and then reached for her hand “Well, I like the sound of that. I might take you up on that,” he said as they started downstairs. Once they were standing at the front door he hugged and then kissed her quickly again “I’ll call you later. Don’t wait up for me,” he said as he placed his forehead against hers “I’m really sorry about this. I feel awful. Try to get some rest.” 

“Don’t worry Robin. Come back and just be safe,” she said as she let him out. He kissed her several more times and then she watched as Robin finally ran down the walkway, unlocked the car and got into his cruiser. He turned on the lights and then drove off rather quickly; sirens blazing. Regina really wanted him to come back and she was confident he would. She set the alarm and then went straight up to bed – she was exhausted and rightly so. It didn’t take long for her to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 

She slept like a log. Around one o’clock her phone went off and she reached for it “Hello?” 

“Hi beautiful; I’m back,” Robin said. 

“I’ll be down in a minute,” she said softly. She stood from the bed still wearing only the shirt from earlier. She unlocked the door and he came inside. She set the alarm again and   
slowly they headed upstairs. 

Regina got into bed and he stripped his clothes off “Do you mind if I shower,” he asked. 

“No, go ahead;” she said stretching her arms over her head “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, just tired. There was a bar fight. Not many cops in this town – it got very out of hand,” he said. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” She snuggled under the blankets and closed her eyes. She wasn’t sure he was even going to come back but she was happy he did. When she was with him – she felt good. She felt better than she had in years. Regina heard the shower turn off and Robin came out a few seconds later with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he entered the bedroom she sat up and all the air went out of her lungs. He was dripping wet and her tongue came out of her mouth and she heard herself moan out loud. Their eyes met and Robin dropped the towel and crawled onto the bed with her. She met him half way and they tumbled down to the mattress. He flipped her so that she was situated on top of him and she couldn’t help it; she straddled him and his cock moved inside her. They both moaned and she couldn’t help herself – she began to ride him. He looked up into her eyes “Condom love,” he said softly. 

She nodded and let out a somewhat frustrated sigh “I know. I’m sorry I’ll get it,” she said. 

“Wait, don’t be sorry,” he whispered. “You feel amazing Regina.” 

She smiled “It does feel good.” She leaned down for a kiss and then got up from the bed to retrieve a condom from the dresser and walked back over to the bed. She placed it over him and he motioned for her to get back on top. She couldn’t believe he was already hard and ready for her. She straddled his lap once again and Robin ran his hands over her breasts and pinched her nipples. She tossed her head back and whispered his name. 

He sat up slightly “God, you’re so beautiful. Ride me baby,” he said as he gripped her hips and began to move her. She loved this. She loved being physical with a man again; especially one as amazing as Robin – he did things to her. Glorious, wonderful things; she opened her eyes and he was staring at her and smiling “I’m close,” he said. She nodded and rode him faster – harder and then he reached down and pinched her clit. Her nails dug into his thighs “Ouch! Bloody Hell; God, Yes,” he yelled. She didn’t mean to scratch him so hard but the pleasure was intense. 

Regina cried out and thrusted faster and harder on top of him. She leaned down and he kissed her and groaned into her mouth; he was coming and he reached down and his fingers took her over the edge. They were gasping for air and she collapsed on top of his chest and he ran his hands down her back. They were breathing heavily and she nuzzled her face into his neck “God, that was fucking sexy,” he said. She laughed and rolled off him. Robin pulled her into his arms and brought the blanket over them. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He was so glad he came back. It took him a while to calm down. Regina had an extraordinary effect on him and it was quite nerve-wracking. Eventually he fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms but he had a lot to think about . . . 

 

Regina didn’t know how but she managed to keep things as professional as possible when it came to Roland. It had been several weeks since she started seeing Robin and at first he was coming over every weekend and yes they were enjoying one another’s bodies quite regularly but it was her idea they slow down a bit. Thanksgiving was approaching in about a week and she was trying to figure out how to ask him if he and Roland would like to have dinner at her house. She also planned to invite Emma, Henry and even Mary and David as well. She still had time but she wanted to see where he stood on the subject. She was grading at the bookstore and it was pretty busy. Regina had seen several students already and she had been at it for quite a while. She rolled her neck and took a sip of her coffee. She heard laughter and glanced over to the right; Henry and Roland had arrived. They noticed her right away “Hi, Miss Mills,” Roland said. 

“Hello, and what did I tell you? You can call me Regina outside of school. Are you here alone,” she asked looking around. 

“Mom, dropped us off,” Henry said. 

“My dad isn’t here in case you were wondering,” Roland replied wiggling his eyebrows. 

Regina laughed “ha ha very funny,” she said. 

“I’m just saying,” Roland said laughing. “He’s working actually.” 

“We are to stay here until Granny picks us up,” Henry explained. Beverly otherwise known affectionately as “Granny” was a lifelong friend of Emma and Regina’s. She’d known them since Henry was a baby and even though the boys were perfectly capable of staying on their own; Emma preferred Henry didn’t. Since they’d been spending so much time together; Granny agreed to watch over both of them. Roland was intrigued because his friend spoke so highly of the woman.

“What are we going to do at Granny’s anyway,” Roland asked. 

“Believe it or not; she has every video game console you can imagine, Netlflix, and a Fire Stick. We spend an hour or two helping her do a few chores around the house and then we have our pick of whatever we want to do.” 

“Sounds like a sweet deal to me,” Roland said. 

Regina smiled and looked down at her papers and decided she was done grading “I’ll wait with you,” she said. 

“You don’t have to,” Henry said. 

“I know but I want to. I’ll say hi to Granny and then I’ll go,” Regina replied. 

“Are you wierded out,” Henry asked Roland 

“No, it’s alright. Why would I be? Are you wierded out,” Roland asked Regina. 

She laughed “No, not at all.” 

“Well, good because I know you and my Pop are seeing each other and I’m cool with it. He deserves to be happy,” he said. 

“Thank you Roland that’s sweet,” Regina said. 

“Okay, I’m just making sure everything is all good,” Henry replied. A few minutes later; Henry’s phone rang and Granny said she was had arrived. They all headed out and then with one last wave Regina went to her car. 

 

Later on in the evening; Regina was pacing the floors – something was bothering her. She’d sent Robin a few text messages and even if he was working he always managed to reply but tonight was different. She was still hoping to talk to him about Thanksgiving but she had this sick feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. Another hour passed; she’d cleaned the kitchen, done a load of laundry and finally her phone went off. She glanced at the caller I.D - Emma “Is something wrong,” Regina asked without even saying hello. 

Emma cleared her throat on the other end “Yes, but don’t panic.” 

“I knew it. I had a bad feeling. What is it?” 

“Robin’s been shot,” Emma said quickly. 

“Oh’ my God! Is he alright,” Regina asked. 

“I think so can you meet me at the hospital? We’re here now and they took him in for surgery a while ago and they say it won’t be long until he’s in his own room. He was hit on his right side,” Emma explained. 

“Yes, of course I’ll come. Does Roland know?” 

“When we know more I’ll call him,” Emma said. 

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Regina said as she hung up the phone. As fast as lightening, she changed clothes, grabbed her purse, phone charger, jacket and was practically running outside. She did her best not to speed on the way to the hospital. She was surprised at her reaction to all of this but the fact of the matter was she really liked Robin. She had strong feelings for him and she was very worried. Regina concentrated on the road and getting to the hospital but deep down she was terrified for him. She hoped he was okay.

 

Emma was drinking her second nasty cup of hospital coffee and wallowing. She blamed herself. This was the second time Hood had saved her ass and she felt awful. She was thankful that they’d taken him in for surgery immediately. He was already on his way to his own room. It had gone by real fast. It seemed the bullet was lodged in his side but hopefully it didn’t do too much damage. The standoff at the convenience store and gotten tense real quick and the gunman was also brought in and would survive. Even though Robin’s injury wasn’t life threatening she still felt bad about what happened. 

Emma tossed her cup in the trash and headed back toward the hospital entrance and that’s when she heard a frantic voice at the reception area “Robin Hood was brought in earlier; he’s a police officer and my boyfriend.” 

She lifted her eyebrows at this declaration by her friend and turned the corner “I’ll take care of this,” Emma said as she wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulder and looked over at the receptionist. 

The woman nodded and the two of them headed down the hallway “Have you heard anything? Is he alright?” 

“Not sure; we’ll go find David and maybe he’ll have more answers. “Oh’ you are referring to your boyfriend right,” Emma teased. 

“Now, is not the time to joke,” Regina said. 

“I’m just clarifying that Robin is your boyfriend,” Emma said. 

“I just said that because I wanted them to let me in . . . and shut up Swan.” 

“I’m only teasing you,” Emma replied. “Look David’s coming he’ll know more,” she said as they rushed toward him. 

“He’s in a room already,” David explained. 

“That was really fast,” Emma said. 

“He’s fine. It wasn’t that bad. No major organs were hit. You should call Roland,” he said to Emma. She nodded and took out her phone to call Henry. Regina leaned against the wall and placed a hand over her stomach “Are you alright,” David asked. 

“Yes, I was scared,” she admitted. 

“Welcome to the life of dating a cop,” he said smiling. 

“Is it that obvious,” she asked. 

“Yes, and Robin cares for you. We can all tell.” 

“Well, that’s nice to hear. We haven’t really made things official but . . .” 

“Oh’ well I’m sure he’s working on the nerve to talk to you; believe it or not our Hood is a romantic. We tease him about it constantly,” David said smiling. 

Regina chuckled “That’s nice to hear. Listen, while I have you; I was wondering if you and Mary had plans for Thanksgiving; I’m inviting Emma and Henry over and I need to talk to Robin still,” she explained. 

David seemed shocked “Wow that would be very nice. I’m sure Mary will be honored. We have no plans. Can we bring something?” 

“How about desert and one side – mashed potatoes perhaps,” she suggested. 

“That sounds great. Mary makes amazing potatoes actually with parmesan cheese. You’ll love them. Thank you Regina it will make her very happy,” he said. “She’s been very emotional lately. I know she told you about the baby. This will really brighten her mood.” 

She smiled “I’m glad.” 

They chatted a few more minutes and Emma came down the hall “The boys are going to stay with Granny and I’m going to head home and get some sleep. I’ll bring them in the morning,” she explained. 

“Is Roland alright,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, he’s a smart kid. He gets it,” Emma replied. 

David grabbed her shoulder “This isn’t your fault. So, get that thought out of your head. We’re a team,” he said. 

“I know. I’ll try,” she said softly. 

Regina hugged Emma “I’m glad you’re safe. Get home and rest.” 

“Are you staying here,” she asked. 

“I don’t know. I can. Will they let me,” she asked David. 

He nodded “Yes, I actually asked them to set up a cot in his room in case you or Roland wanted to stay with him. I’ll take you there now. Swan, get some sleep. I’ll check in with you tomorrow,” he said. 

“Yes, sir; goodnight Gina,” Emma said. They hugged one more time and then Regina and David headed toward Robin’s room. 

“You should be the first person he sees when he wakes up,” David explained. “I think it would be good for him.” Once they were outside Robin’s room they noticed a cot was being set up and they waited for the orderly to come out. Regina glanced inside and Robin was asleep “I’ll come back in the morning to check on him. I should get home. Try to get some rest,” David said as he grabbed Regina’s hand and squeezed it “I’ll talk to Mary about Thanksgiving. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” She smiled and then headed into the room. There was a small light on over Robin’s bed and a cot was set up with blankets and a pillow. Regina was glad she was smart enough to grab her phone charger before she bolted out of the house so she plugged it in and then took her shoes off. There was a pitcher of water on the sink so she downed a glass to calm her nerves and then lay down on the cot. She didn’t want to disturb Robin so she stayed on the other side of the room. 

She checked her e-mail and thankfully they were off school now for the Thanksgiving holiday so there was nothing pressing going on. She was just about to doze off about thirty minutes later when an older nurse came into the room “Hello dear. I just need to check his vitals,” she whispered. Regina nodded and sat on the edge of the cot and watched “He’s doing well. He should wake up soon. My name is Mrs. Potts and I’ll be the nurse on duty tonight,” she explained. 

“My name is Regina,” she whispered back. 

Mrs. Potts pulled up Robin’s blanket “Are you Officer Hood’s lady,” she asked. 

Regina smiled and nodded and then Robin startled them when he said out loud “Yes, she is.” 

The nurse laughed “Well, hello there Officer Hood you gave this old woman a fright! How do you feel dear,” she asked.

Robin rolled his neck and bit his lip “My side hurts,” he admitted. 

“Well, don’t you worry, because I’ve got pain meds going through your I.V you should feel better soon. You should drink some water but I’ll leave you for now. Call me if you need anything,” she said. 

“We will. Thank you Mrs. Potts,” Regina said as she stood from her cot and walked over to Robin’s bed. 

Once she was at his side he groaned and finally opened up his eyes “Hello gorgeous,” he whispered. 

She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah’ I’ve been hit worse,” he said softly. “God, I’m so glad you’re here but Regina you should go home and be comfortable.” 

“It’s alright. We’re on break for the holiday so I’ll stay,” she said. 

“Roland . . .” 

“He’s with Henry at Granny’s and he knows. Emma said she’ll bring him in the morning,” she explained. 

He nodded “Alright. Can you help me sit up a bit? I should drink some water.” Regina carefully helped him up and then poured him a glass. He drank it down and then she fixed the pillows for him and placed the drink on the nightstand “Thank you that’s much better. I think the meds are kicking in,” he said as he closed his eyes. 

“Good. You should rest,” she said softly. 

He reached for her hand and then opened his eyes again “So beautiful,” he said as he kissed the top of her hand. 

She laughed “Stop flirting with me officer. You need to sleep.” She kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes as she made her way back over to the cot and lay down. 

Regina pulled the blanket over her and finally she felt like she might be able to fall asleep when Robin said “I guess now isn’t the right time to ask you to be my girlfriend. I had this whole speech and I was going to take you to dinner,” he admitted. “I mean it’s so obvious how I feel about you. Even Mrs. Potts can tell and she just met us,” he said laughing. 

Regina couldn’t help it but giggle and say “Robin, you should go to sleep. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” 

“Do you think Roland will mind if we make it official,” he asked. 

“No babe; I don’t think he will,” she said as she bit down on her lip. “You should try to get some rest.” 

“Alright baby; whatever you say.” She laughed into the pillow and when she looked over again Robin had fallen back to sleep. Regina couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on her face as she drifted off as well. 

 

Regina woke to the sound of whispering “She’s my son’s teacher so it’s a bit scandalous,” Robin said. 

“Oh’ I see,” Mrs. Potts replied. 

“Yeah’ but I really like her,” he said. 

“Well, it seems she feels the same way about you. After all she stayed here all night.” 

“Yeah’ I like her . . . a lot,” he whispered.

Mrs. Potts laughed “Oh’ Officer Hood you said that already dear,” she said. “She’s lucky to have you.” 

“No I’m the lucky one,” he replied. Regina heard the nurse washing her hands as she turned over “Oh’ hi baby, you’re awake!” 

Regina smiled “I am. How is he,” she asked. 

“Oh’ loopy but that’s to be expected. I’ll have them bring up your breakfast and a little something for you too dear if you’d like,” she said to Regina.

“Oh’ I’m fine but thank you,” Regina replied. 

“Thank you Mrs. Potts,” Robin sang, as the nurse giggled and walked out “She’s a nice lady,” he said as he looked over at Regina. 

“She is. How are you feeling?” 

She put on her shoes and then stood and walked over to his bed “I’m alright. I think I can go home. At least I hope I can.” He took her hand and   
kissed the top “I got shot. Were you scared,” he asked seriously. 

Regina smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed “You’re definitely loopy and yes I was very scared Robin. I care about you.” 

He pulled her down next to him “Lay down with me.” 

“Here? I don’t know.” 

“Just for a minute,” he said. Regina carefully lay down and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. 

She cleared her throat “I wasn’t just scared – I was terrified,” she admitted. 

He ran his fingers through her hair “I’m alright love. It wasn’t bad. I’ve had worse,” he kissed the top of her head and she sighed. They lay like that for several minutes and then there was a knock on the door and a woman brought in a tray of food. Regina sat up quickly and thanked her as she headed out just as fast as she came in. Robin sat up wincing slightly and then Regina fixed his pillows and brought the tray over to him “Eggs . . . they look alright. I guess this will do for now. I hate hospital food.” She smiled and watched as he ate “Do you want some,” he asked. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m not going to stay too long. I need to head home and make a list,” she said. 

“Oh’ what are you listing,” he teased. 

“I almost forgot . . . well did you and Roland want to come for Thanksgiving dinner; Emma, Henry, David and Mary are coming as well. I asked David last night and I’m pretty sure they’re joining us,” she said. 

“That’s soon; isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it’s a few days away. So, I need to go home and make a list and head to the grocery store,” she said. 

“Do you need help? Roland can help you; unless you’d rather do it alone?”

“Oh’ . . . no I’m fine. Did you want me to take him? While in the hospital I mean or do you think he’ll stay with Emma,” she asked. 

Just then three people entered the room “I heard my name,” Emma said as she, Henry and Roland walked in.

“Well, hello everyone we are talking about Thanksgiving,” Robin said enthusiastically. 

Roland laughed “I can see you’re on pain meds then.” 

“Hello son, yes and I feel fine,” Robin said. He reached out for a hug and Roland held him tight “What is everyone up to today? Swan can you find out if they are letting me out of here,” he asked. 

“Sure partner. I’ll go talk to the nurse,” she said. 

Henry walked up to Regina and put his arm around her “They let you sleep here,” he asked motioning toward the cot. 

“That’s cool,” Roland said. “I didn’t think they still did things like that.” 

Robin snorted “Well, she is my girlfriend so . . .” 

Regina had a look of mortification on her face and her eyes grew wide; Roland laughed “Pop! Don’t worry; I’m sure he’ll be embarrassed later,” he said winking at his teacher. 

Henry chuckled “So, mom told us you’re having Thanksgiving; do you need help? She has to work and we really don’t want to be stuck with Granny again. No offense to her of course; but we thought maybe we could hang out with you?” 

Roland was smiling and nodding and so was Henry “Oh’ actually yes we were just talking about that,” she said looking at Robin. 

“I’ll sleep at Henry’s tonight if dad doesn’t come home but we can help,” Roland said smiling. 

Regina smiled “Alright if you’re sure. I need to go home; shower and change then make a food shopping list. Then, we’re going to the store. Can you handle it?” 

“We can,” Henry said. 

“Are you sure there isn’t something else you’d rather do,” Regina asked. 

“Well, I do have a reading assignment for over the break,” Roland teased. 

Henry rolled his eyes “Book worm; all our friends are busy or away for the holiday plus we don’t mind helping.” 

Regina laughed and shook her head “Alright meet me in the hall. I’ll be just a minute,” she said. Roland hugged his father and then the boys left the room. 

Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him for a hug “Have I told you how amazing you are lately,” he said against her forehead.

“No, but thank you and don’t worry; we’ll be fine,” she said as she smiled and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips. 

“What would I do without you,” he asked. 

“You’d manage but you do . . . have me,” she said carefully as she started to walk away. 

“Wait,” he said as he pulled her back for another quick kiss. When he released her mouth he said “Does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend Regina Mills,” he asked. 

She laughed “Yes, Robin. Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend,” she said. 

“Okay, now I feel better,” he said. 

“You’re being silly if you actually thought I’d say no. I’ll talk to you later,” she said as she blew him one final kiss and then headed out of his room. She shook her head when she saw Emma, Henry and Roland all leaning against the wall and on their phones “Are you two ready?” 

“Yes,” Henry replied. 

Emma glanced over at the boys “Behave yourselves and I’ll come get you later. They might be letting Robin leave so if that’s the case I’ll bring him home and pick up the boys,” she said. 

“I’ll bring them and meet you at Robin’s later; it’s no problem,” Regina said. 

“Are you sure,” Emma asked. 

“Yes, it’s okay. Come to think of it – I’ve never even been to your house,” Regina said glancing over at Roland. 

He laughed “Don’t mind the mess.” 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Regina said as her and the boys stared walking down the hall. Emma watched them go and then decided to check in one last time on her partner before heading to work. 

She walked in and he was sipping his water “So, did you find anything out,” he asked. 

She leaned against the wall next to his bed “Yeah, they might let you out but it wouldn’t be until later. Regina said she’ll bring the boys over to your place if you end up going home. We’ll figure it out so don’t worry,” she said. 

“Alright, thank you,” he said. 

“Robin . . .” 

“No, Emma. Don’t apologize. I know you probably feel bad but you don’t need to. You hear me,” he said seriously as he looked into her face. 

“You saved me again,” she said softly.

“That’s what partners and friends do,” he said. 

“I know but I owe you,” she said. 

“No, Swan you don’t. Thank you for looking out for Roland. He’s my number one priority,” he said. 

She smiled “It’s no problem. Oh’ but what about your girlfriend,” she teased. 

Robin laughed “I can’t wait to be off these meds,” he said running his hands through his hair. 

“She was scared. She really likes you just promise me you’ll be careful with her. She’s my best friend,” Emma said. 

“I will. I promise. Now, go to work,” he said. 

She laughed and then they bumped fists “See you later,” she said. Robin watched his partner walk out and then decided he’d better try and get some sleep while he could.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Roland and Henry were actually a big help. It somewhat surprised Regina but at the same time – not so much and she was grateful for them. They’d gotten everything they needed for Thanksgiving dinner in one trip and she didn’t think that had ever happened before. They’d put everything away and Henry thought Roland was crazy when he said he really wanted to read his homework assignment to get it over with. So, Henry read something on his phone while Roland cuddled on the couch and read the book Regina had assigned. They really were good kids. She was proud of them and she was grateful Roland was so supportive of her relationship with his father. She shot Robin a text “Just saying hello. Did you hear anything yet? Everything is fine here. So, no worries,” she said. 

She sat next to Roland on the couch and browsed her e-mail and Facebook to see if Robin would respond and he did “Hi beautiful. Yes, I’m getting out. Emma says she’ll bring me home. Should I text you when we’re leaving and you can meet us?” 

She replied “Yes, that sounds good. I’ll see you later.” 

“Alright and thank you again,” he replied. 

Regina put her phone down “Your dad is going home so as soon as he lets me know that he’s leaving the hospital we’ll go,” she said. 

“Okay, cool,” Roland replied. Regina put on a movie for them and that killed quite a bit of time. 

A little while later they were still lounging around when Henry asked “You are making apple pie for Thanksgiving . . . right?” 

“Is there ever a Thanksgiving I don’t make apple pie,” she teased. 

He laughed “No, I was just checking.” 

“What should we bring,” Roland asked. 

“Roland, your dad just got shot. You don’t have to bring anything just yourselves,” she said seriously. 

He smiled “Alright. I need a break,” he said as he put his book down. 

“You have plenty of time,” she said. 

“Well, I’ll be taking care of pop so that’s why I’m trying to get as much done now,” he admitted. 

“You’re a bookworm dude,” Henry said. 

“Henry . . .” Regina said. 

“No, don’t worry I’ll just tease him about Violet,” Roland said as he made a face at Henry. 

“Seriously . . .” Henry said through gritted teeth.

“Who’s Violet,” Regina asked. 

“That’s what you get for calling me a book worm,” Roland teased.

Henry was turning beat red “She’s just a friend.” 

“Right . . . sure,” Roland teased. 

“Okay you two; why don’t you go outside for a bit,” she suggested. A few minutes later; she glanced out back and they were already laughing and joking around. Regina was shocked that Henry was already interested in a girl. Although, he was getting older and it shouldn’t surprise her. Her stomach growled and she decided to head into the kitchen. She was hungry and skipped breakfast so she made herself a sandwich and wolfed it down. Regina heard her phone going off and it was a text from Robin that they were on the way to his house. She hadn’t realized it was already getting so late. Regina glanced at the clock and it was already three; she’d gone basically all day without eating. She really had to stop doing that. She yelled out to the boys that they should get ready to leave and fifteen minutes later; they were on their way to Robin and Roland’s house. 

 

Regina couldn’t believe she’d been dating Robin for several weeks and never knew he lived in a small cabin in the woods on the outskirts of town. When she pulled up she saw Emma’s cruiser and the boys jumped out and ran inside straight away. She saw his cruiser parked under the trees as well and she was taken aback as to how beautiful the scene in front of her was. She could hear running water and when she turned to the left; there was a stream that trickled through the woods and who knew where it lead to. She felt like a moron for never even asking about his house but there was just so much going on and he always wanted to come over to the mansion. She hated that he called it a mansion but it was all in good fun. But now; she wished she’d suggested coming here and having dinner with him and Roland. She was leaning against her car as Emma and Henry came outside “Wait in the car. What’s wrong,” Emma said as she approached Regina. 

“I’ve been dating Robin for weeks and I had no idea he lived out here. It’s beautiful.” 

“Yeah’ it’s nice. He fixed it up. It’s only one floor but he and Roland seem to like it. He’s already in his room reading and Robin is on the sofa. He’ll need meds in about two hours. But, if you need to go Roland can handle it. Are you going in or what,” Emma teased. 

“Alright, yes I’m just taking it all in. I’ll talk to you later,” Regina said. 

“Sure,” Emma replied as she got in the car with Henry. Regina grabbed her purse and walked inside the cabin. It took her breath away. Wood paneling throughout, A huge fireplace in the living room and she assumed the door to her immediate right led to the kitchen. There was a small dining room table where about five people would fit comfortably at. It was a beautiful space. 

Roland came down the hall from the left out of his room “Are you staying for a while? I’m going to read in my room,” he said. “I’m almost done.” 

“Sure. I’ll stay. What should we do for dinner,” she asked. “It’s getting late.” 

“I’m not sure. I mean we could probably make something,” he said. 

“I’ll check it out. Go ahead I know you want to get your reading done,” she said. 

He went back to his room and Robin yelled from the couch “I’m in here gorgeous,” he said. 

“Hello, how are you feeling,” she asked as she entered the room and then approached the sofa. She kissed him quickly “You’re looking better.”

“I’m alright. I heard you talking about dinner,” he said. 

“Yes, Roland and I were just discussing it,” she said.

“Why don’t we order in from somewhere my treat,” he suggested. 

“Robin, I can make something. I’ll just see what you have,” she said. “I don’t want you to worry. Just rest,” she said. 

He grabbed her hand “Just sit down with me for a few minutes. There’s plenty of time,” he said. Regina sat at the end of the sofa and she brought his feet into her lap. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back   
“I miss you. I know that sounds so dumb but we were . . . slowing down for a bit there.” 

She began to rub his feet “I know. I was just thinking about Roland,” she said. 

“I know and I appreciate that; right now is the first moment where I don’t feel all hyped up on pills. I hope I didn’t sound like a loon. I’m sorry . . .” 

She poked his leg “Hey, look at me.” He glanced into her eyes “You have nothing to be sorry about. Whatever is happening between us feels nice and if you meant what you said earlier . . .” 

“Of course I meant what I said. I want to be with you Regina. Only you,” he said as he grabbed her hand and brought it up to her lips. 

She smiled “Okay then; I feel the same way.” 

“I’m glad,” he replied. They sat for a few minutes and then she put the t.v on searching Netflix for something to watch. 

About fifteen minutes later Roland came out of his room and announced he was taking a break from his reading “How you doing Pop,” he asked. 

“Fine are you joining us,” Robin asked. 

“Sure,” Roland replied. Robin moved his feet and Roland squished in between his father and his teacher. Regina still felt somewhat nervous about this situation but everything seemed to be okay. Both father and son were laid back and she was grateful for that. She didn’t want things to feel strange or awkward between the three of them. Another hour passed and after the movie was over they’d been watching Roland said he was throwing on laundry and he escaped again. 

Robin grabbed Regina’s hand “You don’t have to stay. You probably have things to do,” he said. 

She nodded “No, I’m on break from school for the week because of Thanksgiving. It’s getting late. I can make something for dinner,” she suggested. 

Robin closed his eyes and Roland came back into the room with his phone in hand “Shoot the YMCA just asked if I could work there tomorrow? What should I say?” 

“How many hours,” Robin asked. 

“Well tomorrow is Sunday so I guess from open to close. That would be pretty decent dollars,” Roland said. 

“You better find a ride,” his father replied. 

“Who,” Roland asked. 

Regina bit her lip “I’ll take you,” she said quickly.

The both of them looked at her “You’d have to come all the way here to get me; then go to the YMCA and then pick me up and bring me home again. No way. I’ll just skip it,” Roland said. 

“Roland, no it’s fine. We’re off from school. There’s nothing going on. I’ll do it.” 

“I have to get there for eight in the morning,” he said. 

Regina shrugged “So I’ll sleep here to make it easier,” she said. 

Roland looked at Robin and he shrugged “This is between the two of you. I’ve been shot,” he said as he let out a breath. It looked as if he were about to fall asleep. 

“I’ll go home and get some clothes and I’ll sleep here and then I’ll take you in the morning. If it’s good money it will be worth it. Text them back and say yes,” she insisted. 

“You’re sure,” Roland asked. 

“You’re just like your father. Yes, text them back.” 

“Cool. Thanks,” Roland said as he headed to this room. Robin was already fast asleep. She grabbed her purse and told Roland she was going to her house to get a few things and then she’d stop and get groceries for dinner. He told her they were all set for tomorrow and she was racing out the door. Regina didn’t mind helping. In fact; she loved being with them. Loved . . . she shook the thought from her head and got started on her errands. 

 

 

This was the first time in a long while she felt like part of a family and she cared for both Robin and his son. After running around like a lunatic at her house and then at the grocery store an hour later; which had to have been record time for her, she was back at their house with her overnight bag and a few items in tow. Robin was sitting up in his recliner now and Roland was in his room when she knocked on the door and walked in. She kissed Robin and then explained she was going to start cooking dinner. She prepared the salad first and put it in the fridge and then started making the Chicken Parmesan. The smell brought both of them into the kitchen a little while later “Whoa that smells awesome,” Roland said. 

“Do you want to set the table,” she asked him. 

“Sure,” he said. “I’m starving. It’s like eight o’clock.” 

“Yes, well I tried to get up from the couch sooner but your father held me hostage,” she teased. 

Robin laughed and sat down slowly as Roland took out the salad and started serving them each a portion to get started on “Put mine over here please. I’ll eat it,” Regina said as she finished getting the chicken in the pan and   
ready for the oven. They began to eat their greens and then a few seconds later she was wiping her hands and the meal was ready to bake “This should be done in about thirty minutes. Thank God for this salad,” she said as she leaned against the counter and ate. Roland announced he was going to get his clothes ready for tomorrow and take a shower. Regina rinsed the dishes and then finished her salad. 

Robin stood and leaned against the counter “I like having you here,” he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

She smiled “Your home is beautiful. I can’t believe I’ve never been here. I mean you always come to me which is fine but . . .” 

“I wasn’t keeping it from you Regina. I just . . . I wasn’t sure how Roland would react.” 

“I know. I don’t blame you,” she said. 

“We should shower and turn in after we eat,” he said. “You’re getting up early.” 

“You’re right and you need to rest. You shouldn’t even be standing.” The timer read five minutes and Robin sat back down at the table in the adjoining dining room and called Roland. He came out a minute or so later in his   
pajamas and sat down. 

He glanced at his father “Alright Pop,” he asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” Robin said. 

Regina took the chicken out of the oven and plated their food and sat with them “Usually, it’s just me taking care of you but now I have help,” Roland said as he winked at his teacher. 

She laughed “I’m happy to help,” she said. They chatted about the YMCA, school and Thanksgiving dinner. Then, Roland actually volunteered to wash the rest of the dishes while Robin and Regina continued to chat. Once he was finished he announced he was going to bed and that he’d see them in the morning. Regina stood “I’m going to take a shower and I’ll meet you in your room,” she said. 

“I was going to ask for your assistance in taking a shower actually,” he replied. “The nurse said I could as long as I keep the bandage on.” 

“Oh’ alright; you ready now,” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said as he stood. Regina grabbed her bag and they went to Robin’s room. It was nice. Kings sized bed, a dresser, and pictures on the wall. It was simple but beautiful just like the rest of the house. She put her bag down “Alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, this is nice,” she said. 

“C’mon let’s go to the bathroom,” he said. Regina was shocked when they entered the bathroom. It was huge. She stood in awe “I know. It’s nice right?” 

He closed and locked the door “Robin, this is amazing,” she said. 

He took his tank top off and tossed it to the floor “I wanted this to be a retreat so to speak. Roland loves it too actually. He’s been known to soak in that tub for over an hour,” he said. 

Regina laughed “I don’t blame him. It’s nice that you have both,” she said as Robin stripped the rest of his clothes off. She bit her lip and couldn’t help that she was already blushing but she had a job to do “Alright, let’s get this over with.” 

She started the shower and he got in “Get in with me,” he said. 

“Robin . . .” 

“How else am I going to be cleaned properly,” he said smiling. “I need help.” Regina shook her head and undressed; he leaned against the shower wall to wait for her. She opened the glass door and stepped inside; he immediately grabbed and pinned her against the wall “God, I need this,” he said as his lips began to move over hers. Regina didn’t fight him – at all. It felt glorious. The water raining down on them and his body pressed against hers. His fingers gripped her nipples and she moaned as their kisses continued. He reached down and stuck a finger inside her and she whispered his name.   
His mouth came down on her neck “So beautiful. So stunning,” he said as his mouth moved toward hers again “God, I miss being close to you Regina.” She opened her mouth for him and he darted his tongue inside; she moaned as their kisses grew harder and when she inadvertently moved her hips against him he stopped abruptly “Ouch,” he whispered. 

She pulled away “Oh’ my God. See; wait, you’re not well. Robin, you just came out of the hospital,” she whispered. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” she said sternly. 

He placed his forehead against hers “I know. We should finish washing and get out,” he said. She nodded and they showered quickly, got out and then quietly walked to his bedroom. Once they were dressed; Robin got in bed   
and motioned for her to join him “It’ll be alright. Come lay with me,” he said. 

“Are you sure? What about your side,” she asked. “Maybe, I should sleep on the sofa?”

“Are you kidding? Trust me. It’ll be okay. I want you next to me,” he said seriously. She climbed in bed and he kissed her quickly and then she snuggled against his chest “You’re getting up early. Go to sleep.” 

“I’ll try,” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

“Thank you Regina. Thank you for being here,” Robin whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. It didn’t take Regina long before she was asleep in her boyfriend’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

Regina woke Thanksgiving morning at seven o’clock to bake her famous apple crumb pie. She ended up making two; one for desert and one for Robin and Roland to take home with them. David said Mary was making a chocolate overload cake and Regina didn’t know exactly what that was but it sounded pretty amazing. She was also bringing parmesan mashed potatoes and anything with cheese was sure to be a hit. Once the pies were in the oven she started prepping for dinner. She liked to do as much as she could early on so she didn’t have as much to do later when her guests arrived. She prepared the stuffing for the turkey, and once the pies were finished she made herself a quick omelet for breakfast. Around 10 o’clock her phone went off and it was a text from Emma “Hello best friend in the whole world! How are you this fine Thanksgiving morning?” Clearly her friend was up to something so when Regina text back and asked her what the hell was going on - Emma asked if she could bring a date to dinner and that they’d stop and get extra food. Regina hated when Emma did stuff like this but how could she say no? It was only one extra person. Her best friend replied that they would come early and help; which Regina was grateful for. She set the dining room table next; every year she made cute homemade place cards with little turkeys showing everyone where to sit and she was secretly glad her table was completely full this year. Around eleven o’clock she stuffed the turkey and put the bird in the oven and gathered pots, pans and other ingredients for the two casseroles she would make when Emma and her date arrived. Her phone rang as she was organizing a few things on the counter; it was Robin “Hello gorgeous. How is your morning going,” he asked. She took a few minutes to chat with him and when he asked what time he should show up with Roland and Henry she told him around one o’clock. As soon as she hung up with her boyfriend the doorbell rang and Emma showed up with her date for the holiday – Killian Jones. 

Regina laughed and shook her head as he kissed her cheek “Thank you for having me,” he said as they all headed for the kitchen. 

“I have one question,” Regina said as she glared at Killian. 

“Regina, go easy on him,” Emma replied. 

“Are you sticking around? I don’t want you breaking her heart and leaving town again,” Regina said seriously. 

He placed the bags on the counter “I got a job at the marina and I just rented an apartment this morning. I’m not going anywhere,” he said seriously.

“Good. Then, make yourself useful and start cutting up veggies and pealing those sweet potatoes. We have two casseroles to make,” she said. Regina decided she better put an apron on. Things were about to get serious in her kitchen. They worked quickly and eventually the veggies were in the oven and she was putting the sweet potato casserole together when the doorbell rang. Emma went to answer it and Regina laughed when she heard the boys run in holding flowers and a bottle of wine. She instructed them where to put everything and was surprised that Robin and Killian knew one another. 

Emma gave her a look and Regina just shook her head as the two men immediately hugged and started talking. She opened the oven to put the casserole in and when it was situated she let out a breath and jumped when she felt two arms come around her waist “I’m sorry love. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said into her ear “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Hello, how are you feeling,” she asked as she ran a hand up his arm. 

“Much better,” he said as his fingers traveled down her sides. 

Goosebumps formed on her arms and she quickly turned around and kissed him quickly “I can tell,” she said softly as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Can I do something,” he asked as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose against her face. 

Her arms encircled his neck “You’re still healing. Go into the living room and take Killian with you. We can handle this,” she said. He kissed her forehead and the side of her face again and then his mouth took hers. 

He pulled her closer and they both jumped when they heard Roland say “Come up for air every once in a while you two.” 

Robin shook his head and smiled and Regina glared at Roland “I see you and Henry over there. Do not take anything from this kitchen unless it’s a piece of fruit,” she said. They laughed and ran out of the kitchen. Robin kissed her one more time and then followed them along with Killian. Regina leaned against the counter and said to Emma “I keep meaning to ask; are you on duty today?” 

Emma sighed “Technically, yes it’s me. So, if I have to leave Killian is going to hitch a ride home with David and Mary. Not many of us on the force and today it’s my turn,” she explained. 

“I’m sure if something comes up David will get involved too,” Regina said. “Here’s to no drama in our small town today though.” An hour later; the doorbell rang again and David and Mary had finally arrived. She came in to join them in the kitchen while he stayed out in the living room with the men. The women managed to get everything ready and a little while later everyone was helping bring all the dishes into the dining room. David carried the turkey and when he put it down he said “Who’s carving?” 

Regina smiled “I’d like Robin to do it.” 

Robin was too engrossed in conversation with Killian and everyone was already seated. Finally Roland said “Pop! Regina wants you to carve the bird. Pay attention.” 

Killian sat in his seat and the only one left was the head of the table in front of the turkey “You want me to do this,” Robin asked as he glanced straight into her eyes. She simply nodded and he got to work. 

Roland helped his father pass around plates and once everyone had meat Regina told them they should dig in but Mary interrupted “I’m sorry it’s just . . . in my family we used to go around the table and talk about what we’re thankful for. Would it be okay if we did that,” she asked Regina. 

“That sounds nice. Sure, why don’t you go first,” Regina said. 

“Well, I’m thankful we have somewhere to be for the holiday. So thank you Regina for inviting us,” Mary said. 

“I’m thankful for my beautiful wife, my job and my incredible team,” David said smiling at Emma and Robin. 

“I’m grateful for my son, my best friend,” Emma said smiling at Regina “and this food.” 

“My turn,” Killian said. “Thank you for having me Regina and I’m grateful for my new apartment and that you have given me another chance,” he said as he turned toward Emma and kissed her quickly. 

“Good grief,” Henry said. “I’ll go. I’m thankful for Apple Crumb Pie,” he said smiling at Regina “But, I’m also thankful we have great friends and family to spend the holiday with. Ro, you’re turn.” 

Roland sat for a minute not quite sure what to say and he turned to his father “Pop, I’m thankful we’re not alone either and I’m happy . . . that for the first time in a long while you’re smiling again.” 

Robin smiled “Thank you son. That means a lot to me. I’ll go. I’m with Henry I can’t wait for pie,” he teased. “But in all seriousness; I’m thankful for all of you and for this wonderful meal you beautiful ladies prepared and . . .   
Regina thank you for being you. You’re wonderful,” Robin said seriously as he smiled at her. 

She smiled back “It’s your turn,” Emma said to Regina. 

“Alright; I also like all of you am thankful for friends, family and this wonderful meal. I have a job I love,” she said smiling at Roland. “Robin, I’m so thankful you and Roland are in my life,” she said. “You make me very happy; happier than I’ve been in a long time. Now, can we please eat? I’m starving,” she said. Everyone started passing around plates and piling food. After a few minutes; no one was talking. 

David moaned “Wow, this is probably the best meal of the year.” 

“No doubt mate,” Killian agreed as he shoveled sweet potato casserole into his mouth. Robin smiled at Regina down the table and she bit her lip. Roland and Henry were laughing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Regina truly was thankful for having so many people sitting at her table this year. 

Halfway through dinner David’s phone rang “Work,” he said. 

Emma groaned and started shoveling food into her mouth “Slow down. What are you doing,” Regina said. 

“I know I’m going to have to leave. I need to finish,” Emma replied. 

Henry was laughing “Mom, you’ll get heartburn.” 

“Maybe, you won’t have to go,” Mary said. 

“I’ll make you a plate and you can come back. Emma you’ll choke,” Regina said. 

Emma downed her water and stood from the table. She kissed Killian quickly and then David came back into the room “Accident on Elm,” he said. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I’m on it. I’ll be back,” she said as she kissed Henry and then high-tailed it out of the house. 

“Well, that sucks,” Roland said. 

“I agree,” Killian replied. 

“Language; Roland Hood,” Robin said. 

“Thankfully mom is off for Christmas,” Henry said. 

“What about you Pop?” 

“I’m not sure yet Ro,” Robin replied but he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question. He was most likely working. Once everyone was stuffed; the men cleaned up while Mary, Regina and the boys hung out at the table. 

Henry’s phone rang and he glanced at Regina “Can I please take this,” he asked. 

“Go ahead,” she said. He stood and Roland made kissing noises at him “Stop teasing. One day that will be a girl calling you.” 

“Not yet. Well, I mean there is this one girl,” he said softly. 

“There’s no hurry. You decide when you’re ready,” Regina said. 

Mary headed into the kitchen to help and insisted Regina stay seated “You did most of the work.” 

Robin came out holding his side and plopped into a chair next to his girlfriend “You’re up,” he told Roland. His son took off into the kitchen and he let out a breath “I’m hurting,” he admitted. 

She made a face and reached for his hand “Why don’t you stay here the night? The boys can too. There’s plenty of room. I’ll let Emma know. You’re in pain Robin. I’ll rub your back,” she said. 

He leaned forward in his seat and looked over at her “A backrub? My God when’s the last time I had one of those,” he wondered aloud. 

She laughed “I don’t know but you should stay. Let me help.” 

He smiled and kissed her quickly and then Henry came back into the dining room “I’ll clear the rest of this,” he said. 

Regina couldn’t help but notice his face was beat red “Henry is it cool if we stay here tonight? I’m not feeling too hot,” Robin admitted. 

“Sure, do you want me to tell Roland?” 

“Yes, please that would be great,” he replied. 

“I should go with Henry and check on things in the kitchen,” Regina said as she stood. 

“I’m sitting on the sofa,” Robin said. 

Once they turned to go into the other room a loud crash was heard and the boys were yelling “Oh! You’re in trouble!” 

Robin and Regina headed into the kitchen and Killian was on the floor picking up pieces of broken glass “I’m so sorry. It slipped out of my hand,” he said. 

Henry came with the broom “You should go hang out with Robin in the other room. What a mess,” he said as he started cleaning up the pieces. 

Killian smiled “Maybe, I should listen to the lad,” he said as he stood and headed out of the kitchen. 

Regina leaned against the counter and let out a breath “Be glad Pop isn’t helping. He’s just as clumsy and would probably break two plates,” Roland said as he winked at her. He helped Mary with the rest of the dishes and David   
left the room to call Emma to see if she was alright. Regina and Henry got the food and coffee ready for desert and set the table once again. 

Then, twenty minutes later; Emma was running back into the house “Did I miss desert,” Regina heard her yell. Then, she was coming into the kitchen “They didn’t even really need me,” she explained when Henry looked over at her. 

“Was anyone hurt,” Regina asked. 

“No, thank goodness,” she replied. 

“You’re boyfriend broke a dish. Hence, the reason all the other blokes except for me and Henry were kicked out of the kitchen,” Roland teased. 

Emma made a face “Killian broke a dish?” 

“Yup,” Henry replied. 

“Are you mad,” Emma asked. 

“No, I banished him though,” Regina said. Emma apologized softly and then joined the rest of the men in the living room. 

Henry came into the dining room carrying both pies and she glared at him “Why are there two pies,” he asked. 

“One is for Robin. Put one on the table and the other one back in the kitchen please,” she said seriously. 

“Wait, Robin gets a whole pie,” he said shocked. “What the hell?” 

“Language and yes because he’s my boyfriend now; wouldn’t you want Violet to have a whole pie,” she whispered. “Now, do as I say. You’ll get over it.” Henry turned red again and Roland started laughing hysterically. Regina called everyone back into the dining room for desert. Once everyone was seated Mary sliced her cake and Regina did the same with her pie. 

Everyone moaned over the deserts and when the cake was half gone, the pie devoured and the coffee pot empty Henry knew now was the perfect time to put his Godmother on the spot “Hey mom, did you know Aunt Regina made Robin a whole pie. Just for him,” he said out loud. 

Roland started laughing again and Emma turned toward Regina “What the hell?” 

“That’s what I said,” Henry replied. 

Regina smiled at Robin and he bit his lip “Just in case you missed the memo; there is a man in my life now.” 

Emma stared at her friend with wide-eyes “So, you have to make him a whole pie,” she exclaimed. 

“Get over it,” Regina said as she took Roland’s plate who was still hysterically laughing. 

Henry was clearing getting annoyed with his friend “Cut it out or I’ll tell everyone about Alice,” he said. 

Roland shot Henry a dirty look “Shut up.”

“Who’s Alice,” Robin asked. 

“Nobody; shut up Henry or I’ll tell everyone about you and Violet in the bathroom,” he said standing up. 

“Who the hell is Violet,” Emma asked. 

“Just a friend - shut up Hood,” Henry said angrily. 

“Wait Alice from class,” Regina asked as she sat down. 

“No,” Roland answered too quickly. 

“What the hell did you and Violet do in the bathroom,” Emma asked seriously. 

“Oh’ my God; nothing mom – Roland you’re dead,” he said as he also stood from the table. 

“Gotta catch me first – slow poke,” Roland said as he high-tailed it outside. Everyone was quiet and Emma sat back in her seat dumbfounded. 

Robin cleared his throat “Wonderful. Our sons are already kissing girls. I’m assuming you didn’t know about this,” he said to Emma. 

“No, of course not,” she replied. 

Regina sipped her water and cleared her throat “Um, I kind of knew about Violet but I only just found out and I knew Roland was talking to someone but I didn’t know it was Alice Hatter from class,” she admitted. 

Killian stood “I’ll go make sure they haven’t killed each other,” he said as he headed outside. 

“So, what do I do? Do I ask Henry about Violet,” Emma asked looking at Regina. 

She shrugged “I just teach English. I’m out of here,” she said as she stood and began clearing the table. 

“I can talk to Henry,” Robin offered. 

“If you want; I would appreciate it. I have to head to the station. I’ll go outside and check on them.” Once she was gone; David and Robin shared a laugh and Mary joined Regina in the kitchen to help finish cleaning. 

David stood and stretched “I hope you understand you’ll be on for Christmas as long as you’re cleared.” 

“What about New Year’s,” he asked. 

“I’ll put you on back-up,” David replied. “But, we just have to see how things go. Last year was pretty terrible if you remember?” 

“That’s fair. I mean; since there’s a lady I’d like to kiss at midnight,” Robin said smiling. “But I can understand we’ll probably need all hands on deck.” Mary came out of the kitchen about twenty minutes later and announced they   
should leave. They were driving Killian home and once everyone said their goodbyes Regina collapsed on the couch next to Robin “Is there anything left to do,” he asked. 

“No. Everything is finished. Are the boys still outside?” 

“Yes, I imagine they’ll be in soon. It’s cold out there.” 

Sure enough; a few minutes later they came inside and closed the door “Roland and I have been talking and we were wondering if we could bring the television down from upstairs,” Henry said. 

“Since, we’re sleeping here tonight; we need something to do,” Roland added. 

“We’ll bring it down and set it up,” Henry said. 

“Sit down. Both of you,” she said. “If I say yes; you need to answer a few questions for me.” 

“Oh’ crap,” Roland said as he plopped next to her. 

“Okay, you’ll go first,” Regina said as she turned toward him. “The truth about you and Alice Hatter – go.” 

Roland groaned and ran a hand through his hair “We kissed a few times and I like her but her father is very strict. I mean; I’ve asked her to a movie but she’s afraid he’ll hit the roof. So, we’re trying to figure out what to do next. Please tell me that’s enough,” he asked. 

Regina smiled “For now yes, thank you. But be careful. Alright Henry what about you and Violet,” she asked. 

He sat down on the other sofa and he was hesitant at first but finally said bluntly “We made out in the bathroom.” 

She let out a breath “If you get caught; you could get detention so if I were you – I’d stay out of the bathroom with Violet. Do you hear me,” she said. 

“Yes, now can we bring the television down,” he asked. 

“Go ahead,” she said. 

The boys ran upstairs and Robin moved over and sat next to Regina and placed an arm around her shoulder “Wow, that was impressive,” he said. 

“I try. I am a teacher after all. So, we could all watch a movie together if you’re up to it,” she said. 

“That’s fine and I haven’t forgotten about that back rub you promised me,” he teased. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll get it,” she said. 

“You did a wonderful job today,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head “We are so grateful to you.” 

“You are very welcome and I feel the same way,” she said. She snuggled against his chest and a few minutes later the boys came down with the t.v. They worked together and in a matter of minutes it was all set up and they were   
searching for a movie to watch. Regina went upstairs to change her clothes and she told Robin to get comfortable on her recliner. When she was out of earshot Henry said to Roland “I’m screwed she’s going to tell my mom about the thing with Violet.” 

“Language,” Robin said. 

“What’s it matter really? She’s cool,” Roland said. 

“I know but my mom is probably freaking out,” Henry replied. 

“Give your mother time Henry. She has to get used to the idea of you growing up,” Robin said. 

“Yeah’ I suppose I don’t want her to worry. It’s not like I’m ready for sex or anything we just like each other,” he said. 

“MATE! Please shut up. Don’t bring up sex,” Roland begged. “Jesus, my Pop . . . ugh!” 

“LANGUAGE,” Robin said rather loudly. “Henry, I’m sure you’re mom doesn’t think that.” 

“Can we please stop talking about this before Regina comes back down? She’s still my teacher for Pete’s Sake! It’s bad enough she knows about my friendship with Alice. Now, I feel like I can’t sit next to her anymore in class,”   
Roland said. 

“How’s it going with that . . . I mean with Aunt Regina being your teacher,” Henry said. 

“I already told you. She’s a great teacher and if she makes you happy Pop I’m all for it,” Roland said glancing over at his father.

“But . . .” Henry said. 

Roland shrugged “I don’t want Alice to get into trouble with her father,” he admitted. Regina had been hiding on the stairs and she decided now would be the perfect time make her presence known.   
Henry made an ‘oh shit’ face just like his mother when he saw her and said “Are you ready to start the movie.” 

“Let’s do it,” she said as she sat in between the boys and pulled a blanket over all of them. They watched Ant Man and it was her first time seeing it and she really enjoyed it. Robin watched them from the recliner and about halfway through the movie Henry lay with his head on Regina and he could tell Roland might want to do the same. He watched as she lifted her arm and motioned for his son to come closer and he went willingly. Robin’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of them. Roland snuggled against her and Robin was in shock. His son was usually pretty shy with people but with Regina he wasn’t at all. He’d taken a liking to her rather quickly. Like father; like son apparently. She caught Robin staring and she glanced over and winked at him. He smiled and sent a wink back at her and then tried to concentrate on the movie. Once Ant Man was over Henry asked if they could make turkey sandwiches and oddly enough both Robin and Regina were already hungry again. Regina glanced at her phone and it was only eight o’clock “I’ll take one,” she said. 

“Pop,” Roland said “You want?” 

“Sure, why not,” he said. The boys went into the kitchen and Robin joined her on the sofa “This was fun.” 

She smiled “It was. Do you think I should go supervise,” she asked. 

“It’s your kitchen love,” he teased. 

“I’ll let them be. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yes, just tired I suppose. What about you?” 

“The same,” she replied. 

“After we eat I think I’ll take a shower and turn in.” 

“I’m sure the boys will watch something else,” she said. “So, I’ll join you.” 

“I’d like that. We haven’t had much time together since I got hurt,” he said as he nuzzled her neck. 

“You’re still healing Officer Hood so knock it off,” she whispered. 

He groaned “Don’t remind me.” A few minutes later the boys came out carrying plates and everyone began to eat “You better have cleaned up,” Robin said. 

“We did. No worries,” Henry replied. 

“How is it? I put turkey, stuffing, mayo and cranberry sauce on there,” Roland said. 

“It’s really good actually,” Regina said. 

“It’s Roland’s specialty,” Robin explained. “He makes the best turkey sandwiches.” 

“I plan to sneak apple pie when you go to bed,” Henry said winking at Regina. 

“I don’t want to hear that you have stomach ache’s either of you,” she said. “When you’re finished eating I want you to get blankets and pillows for you and Roland in the closet.” 

“You getting tired Pop,” Roland asked. 

“Yeah, I’m heading up to bed soon,” Robin said “As soon as we’re finished eating. 

The sandwiches were delicious and a few minutes later Regina noticed Robin was rubbing his side “Why don’t you go ahead? I’ll get the boys settled,” she said. He stood and fist bumped Henry and then Roland and went upstairs. Regina ended up showing Roland where the extra blankets and pillows were and they worked together to set up an area on the floor for Henry and he took the couch “Watch what you want but try not to stay up too late.” 

“We won’t,” Roland said. 

Henry stood and gave her a hug “Happy Thanksgiving,” he said. She kissed the top of his head and then she looked at Roland and opened her arms. He smiled and then hugged her and then she went up the stairs to join Robin. 

When she entered her room; he was already lying down and he sat up “Everything alright?”

“Yes, they are all set and already watching something. I just told them not to stay up too late,” she said. “How are you?” 

“Tired,” he admitted. 

“You should rest,” she said. 

“But I want attention,” he replied. 

She laughed “Take that shirt off and turn over. I promised you a backrub.” He did as she asked as she straddled his back “Is it alright if I sit like this,” she asked. 

“Yes, do your magic,” he said into the pillow. She giggled and began to rub his back. 

Robin moaned and she laughed “I only just started. Hopefully, this will put you to sleep. You need to rest,” she said seriously. She worked her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, and then moved to his lower back. He groaned as she worked her fingers into his spine “Does that hurt?” 

“No, please keep going,” he said. Regina did her best and continued to move her fingers up and down his back, caressing and massaging. Eventually, she could tell his breathing evened out and when she whispered his name; he didn’t answer her. Regina carefully stood from the bed; turned out the lights and then crawled under the covers with him. She was exhausted and sleep came very easily for her. It had definitely been a Happy Thanksgiving.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

 

A week later; Regina was at the bookstore putting together a pop quiz and when she finished she decided to browse around for a bit. Bookstores were so different now; there were more products offered and something that intrigued her lately was the adult coloring books. Everyone she’d talked too seemed to think they were relaxing. There were so many different ones and she’d been tempted to buy a set of colored pencils and a book and start coloring. So, today she grabbed one called ENCHANTED FOREST, a pack of pencils and continued to browse around the store. She roamed every section from Graphic Novels to Self-Help books; she liked to look at everything. Something caught her eye and she headed toward the Romance section. It was her guilty pleasure. Sometimes, she’d find something she was into; Nora Roberts was a brilliant romance writer and she hadn’t read anything in a while. Regina read a few book jackets; put one under her arm to buy and was startled when she heard a voice say “Well, there you are love.” 

She jumped and dropped the stuff she was holding “Robin, Oh’ my God. You startled me,” she said. They both squatted down and she picked up her coloring book and pencils and he handed her the book “Thank you,” she said smiling. 

They both stood back up “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I saw Belle and she said you were still here and walking around so I thought I’d find you to say hello.” 

Her eyes roamed his body and she couldn’t help but smile because he was wearing his uniform “You worked today?” 

“I’m on light duty for another week or two. Mostly working in the office,” he explained. “I’m going back for a little extra overtime tonight.” 

“I see. How are you feeling,” she asked as they started walking. 

“Much better; what are you buying,” he asked as he motioned toward the pile in her hands. 

She hoped she wasn’t blushing “Oh’ well every once in a while I like a good romance and everyone has been talking about these adult coloring books so I decided I’d try,” she said. 

“You like romance novels?” 

She smiled “Yes, sometimes.” 

They got on the escalator and headed to the bottom floor “Do you need more romance in your life Miss Mills,” he teased. 

She bit her lip “No, well . . . what I mean to say is.” 

He started laughing “I’m only teasing you,” he said. “Can I buy you a coffee?” 

“Don’t you have to get back,” she asked as they headed toward the café. 

“Not just yet,” he said. 

“Alright,” she said. She ordered a latte and they sat down “I was working on a pop quiz before. I’m thinking of giving it tomorrow . . . Oh’ shit! Don’t tell Roland,” she said quickly as she placed a hand over her mouth. 

Robin laughed “I won’t. He’s home studying so I’m assuming he’ll be fine.”

“Sometimes I forget,” she admitted. 

“Well, it’s understandable. It’s easy to talk to you,” Robin said. 

“I agree,” she said smiling. 

“So, coloring books and a romance novel; interesting choices,” Robin said. 

“Are you still teasing me about that,” she asked. 

“Maybe, just a little,” he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her fingers. He leaned forward “I miss you,” he whispered. 

“Me too but the next few weeks are busy until Christmas and then school is closed until after New Year’s,” she explained. 

“Well, I was hoping maybe this weekend I can take you out,” he asked. 

“What did you have in mind,” she asked. 

“Well, there’s this comedy show on Saturday night and I was thinking of getting two tickets. If you’d want to go that is; if it’s not something you’re interested in we can do something else.” 

“No, I’d love to go. I’m sure it will be fun,” she said. 

“Roland is staying at a friend’s house so we can go back to my place after – if you want,” he said seriously. 

Regina placed a strand of hair behind her ear “I’ll pack a bag,” she said softly as she ran her finger over his palm. 

Robin grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her fingers again “That sounds like a brilliant plan,” he said. He glanced down at his phone “Crap. I’m late. I should go. I’ll text you about Saturday?” She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her and then rubbed his nose against hers “I’ll miss you.” 

He stood and so did she “Wait,” she said. Regina hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her “I can’t wait,” she said as she kissed him on the mouth quickly again. She sat back down and Robin high-tailed it out of the store. She decided to hang around for a few minutes; she went and paid then headed back over to the café to color. She’d lost track of time and was shocked when Emma approached her table about an hour later “Hi, everything alright?” 

“Yes, I need coffee. I’m working late tonight,” Emma explained as she glanced down at Regina’s coloring book strangely. 

“Yes, I’m coloring. I see the look on your face,” Regina said. 

“I’ve heard that’s very relaxing actually,” Emma replied. 

“It is; I’ve been doing this for an hour.” 

“Wow, that’s nice. Maybe, I’ll try it,” Emma said. 

“You have no patience for this Swan,” Regina said laughing. 

“Have you seen Robin lately? I heard he’s on desk duty.” 

“Actually, he was here a little while ago. He says he’s working late so maybe you’ll run into him,” Regina said. 

“The boys hang out but I haven’t really seen him; it’s not the same at work. I miss my partner,” Emma admitted as she let out a breath. 

Regina smiled “I can understand that,” she said. 

“The other guys are okay but . . .” 

“Emma, he saved your ass twice. You don’t trust the others as much as you do Robin,” Regina said. 

“Yeah but I don’t want him to come back until he’s ready. I’m getting my coffee and then I have to run.” They kissed each other’s cheek and then Regina went back to coloring. Another hour later she sat back and looked at her book - she was shocked as to how much she’d done. It really was calming. She gathered her things and headed out and was already looking forward to the weekend and her date with Robin. But, she was even more excited that Christmas season was almost here. The wheels in her head were already spinning . . . 

 

Regina rummaged through her closet on Saturday to figure out what to wear. She wanted to look nice. Not just nice but . . . very nice. She had a few dresses but nothing really spoke to her. But then she remembered it was technically almost Christmas and she pulled a dark hunter green short dress from the back of her wardrobe and tried it on. She glanced in the mirror and smiled – yes Robin would definitely like this. She put on black pumps, the reddest lipstick she owned and sprayed her neck with a light mist of her vanilla perfume. Once she was satisfied she grabbed her fancy black trench coat and headed downstairs. Her overnight bag was already by the front door. Yes, they were going to dinner and a comedy show but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t dress nice. Plus, she’d been looking forward to this all week and she and Robin hadn’t been on a date in quite some time.   
She was glad he was feeling better and she wondered . . . just how much better. About ten minutes later; her doorbell rang and he was standing outside the front door.   
His mouth hit the ground when she stood before him and she laughed out loud “Is something wrong,” she asked. 

“I’m sorry milady but I can’t seem to form words at the moment,” he said seriously. 

She laughed again “Is it too much? I could change.” 

“No, please don’t do that,” he said. She grabbed her bag but he took it from her as she put on her coat and locked the door. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her. She got in and he placed her bag on the back seat. 

Once he got in he let out a breath and she took his hand “What’s wrong,” she asked. 

He turned and faced her “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

She couldn’t help the blush that crept up her cheeks “Thank you. You look very nice,” she said. 

“Not as nice as you,” he said softly as he kissed the top of her hand and then started the car. Regina continued to hold his hand; he really did look nice. He was dressed in black pants and a red button downed shirt. So, they’d both dressed nicely and she was glad they were on the same page “So, dinner is first and then the comedy show follows. It’s a new place that opened a few weeks ago just outside of town. It’s called Umberto’s and Emma and I have had pizza there on break a few times. That’s how I found out about the show,” he explained. 

“It sounds fun. I’ve only been to a comedy show once before so I’m looking forward to this,” she said. 

“I’m glad. I think you’re going to like our seats,” he said smiling. They talked about different comedians, Christmas break and finally he said the words that had been in his head for days “Regina, do you have plans for Christmas,” he asked. 

“Well, usually Emma, Henry and Granny come over but it all depends on Emma’s schedule really. But, she’s off for Christmas Day and working Christmas Eve so to be honest . . . I’m not sure.” They got to the club and Robin parked the car and got out. He opened the door for her and took her hand “Why do you ask,” she said as they headed inside. 

“We’ll talk more later about it but I was curious. I’m working Christmas Day and I’d like Roland to be with Henry and Emma,” he said. They checked their coats and walked into the theater and Robin handed the greeter the tickets and he asked them to follow him. Robin held her hand and she was shocked when they were seated at a table in the center of the room toward the front. It wasn’t the closest table to the stage but it was very close. She was impressed. The greeter pulled out her chair and then did the same for Robin. He informed them their waiter would be with them shortly and told them to enjoy the show. Regina smiled and shook her head “What,” he asked. 

“These are amazing seats,” she said. 

“Oh’ do you think so,” he said teasingly. 

She glared at him “Robin, this is impressive. It’s too much.” 

“No, it’s not and I will not lie I wanted to show off a little and get us good tickets,” he admitted. 

“Mission accomplished,” she said as she kissed him quickly on the mouth. 

“I’m glad,” he replied. Regina ordered a glass of wine and Robin asked for water as they pondered on their food choices. They decided on mozzarella salad to start and they were brought bread with oil for dipping. 

She was interested in the topic they had been discussing in the car so Regina brought it up again “So, you asked me about Christmas before,” she said. 

He smiled “So, you want to talk more about it,” he said. 

“Well, yes and I think if you want Roland with Henry and Emma; then we’ll do Christmas at my house. I’ll just ask everyone to bring something. I’m sure Killian is coming also,” she said. 

Robin sipped his water and cleared his throat “I’ll buy a Prime Rib,” he said. 

“No, that’s not necessary,” she replied. 

“I want to. If you’re hosting at your home again for another holiday . . . I want to get a Prime Rib.” The waiter came back for their dinner order and Regina decided on Veal Parmigiana and Robin ordered Chicken Marsala. Once the waiter was gone Robin continued to talk “If you’ll let me . . . I’d like to go with you to do the shopping and I’ll get everything.” 

Regina almost spit out her wine “Robin . . . no.” 

“You say no now but I’ll convince you,” he said as he kissed her quickly on the mouth and then sipped his water again. She changed the subject and they talked about movies and music until their food arrived. Regina couldn’t help but harp on the fact that Robin wanted to go shopping with her and pay for everything for Christmas dinner. Just because Roland was coming didn’t mean he had to go to such extremes. Yes, she hosted Thanksgiving and Christmas was the biggest holiday of the year but that didn’t matter to her. She loved entertaining – especially now when she had someone important in her life to share it with. Regina glanced up and he was staring at her “Are you alright?” 

“I’m sorry . . . yes I was just thinking.” 

“About what,” he asked. 

“Christmas,” she replied. 

“You’re obsessing about me wanting to pay for the groceries.” 

“I wouldn’t call it obsessing but I just want you to know it’s not necessary.” 

“If it bothers you that much Regina . . .” 

“No, no Robin it doesn’t,” she said reaching for his hand. “I’m not used to someone . . .” 

“Wanting to take care of you,” he said finishing her sentence. 

“I suppose. Yes,” she replied. 

“I can understand that,” he said. Once they were finished with dinner; the waiter cleared their table and brought them another drink. He said they should choose a desert and then during the intermission it would be brought to them. Robin let her make the choice and after much deliberating she decided on the chocolate lava cake and then finally the show started. Robin scooted his chair closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace. They laughed so hard; tears rolled down their faces and at one point he watched her and she genuinely seemed to be enjoying the show. The comedian started talking about relationships and Regina smiled over at Robin and bit her lip. He talked about first dates, clothes, sex and awkward situations. It was quite amusing and then he announced he was taking a short break. Robin stood to go to the bathroom and Regina took out her phone to check a few notifications and e-mails. When he came back; she went and then when she returned to the table the chocolate lava cake was waiting for her. They shared it and talked about the show and at one point he was staring at her again and she smiled as he kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair “In case I haven’t said it enough tonight; you look stunning.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly. They fed each other cake and then the lights went down again and the comedian came back on stage. Once again Regina snuggled against Robin’s shoulder and they watched the rest of the show. Finally, the lights went up and everyone headed out of the theater. Robin got their coats at the check and they walked out into the cold. He held her hand and then opened the car door for her. He went around and got in as well; and then started up the car “That was fun,” she said as she sat back and closed her eyes. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said. 

“Those seats were amazing and the food – really good.” 

“I agree,” he replied. He noticed she still had her eyes closed “Tired?” 

“A little,” she admitted. 

“We’re almost there,” he said. 

“So, we’re staying at your house tonight. Is Roland at a friend’s,” she asked. 

“Yes, actually he is. We have the place to ourselves.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head “Close your eyes,” he whispered. It was only another ten minutes or so and then finally he pulled in front of his house. Regina stirred and he got out and grabbed her bag from the back seat and she followed him inside. Robin put the lights on “Would you like a cup of tea,” he asked. 

She shook her head “No, just water is fine,” she said. 

“Go to my room. I’ll be there in a bit,” he said as he kissed her forehead. Regina went to the bedroom while Robin grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. When he walked into his room she was sitting on the edge of the bed unstrapping her shoes “Here, let me,” he said softly as he put the bottles of water down on the dresser and then fell to his knees to unstrap her shoe. 

She smiled “Robin, I can do that.” 

He dropped the shoe on the floor and then unstrapped the other one “No need. I got it.” 

‘You’re spoiling me.” 

“Nonsense; I like doing things for you,” he replied. 

She stood and turned around “In that case; I need you to unzip me,” she said as she winked at him over her shoulder. Robin smiled, bit his lip and then slowly brought the zipper down her back. He ran his hands over her shoulders and then let the dress pool at her feet. She was wearing a black bra and panties set and he swore he drooled. He took a step back and just stared. She laughed “Stop staring.” He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor and then undid his pants. He swiftly removed his boxers, pulled the blankets down and literally jumped into bed. Regina couldn’t stop giggling at him and he beckoned her toward him. She climbed into bed and lay next to him and Robin kissed her roughly and pulled her close. His fingers drifted down her arms and she moaned as his tongue coasted over hers. He had her bra snapped off in one movement and she shrugged it off and it fell to the bed. She tossed it on the floor. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap “Are you sure you’re okay for this,” she whispered as his lips moved down her neck. 

“Yes,” he said as his tongue sucked on her pulse point. “It’s been too bloody long. I need you,” he said as his mouth took hers again. Regina couldn’t help herself as she grinded on top of him. They both moaned “Fuck,” he whispered as his fingers glided through her hair “I need to be inside you,” he said against her mouth. Regina nodded and then the worst thing that could have happened – did. Robin’s phone rang “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! That’s work! Am I the only fucking cop in this town! Shit,” he said as he quickly got up and grabbed it off the dresser “Hood,” he said angrily. Regina had a feeling something bad was happening. His face fell and he ran a hand through his hair. This wouldn’t be the first time and she hoped it wasn’t too much of an emergency “Anyone hurt? Yeah’ where is Swan? Of course; it’s alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said. Robin put down his phone down hard on the dresser “Shit,” he whispered as he walked into his closet to change. Regina scooted under the blankets and he came back out a few minutes later “Why does this always happen to us,” he said as he glanced over at her. 

She shrugged “It comes with the territory. Is it anything serious?” 

“Accident but they need another body for traffic control and Swan is on another call,” he explained. 

Regina lay back on the bed “Don’t be angry. I’ll be here when you get back,” she said as she snuggled under the covers. 

Once he was dressed he sat down “My God, this is the worst,” he said as he leaned down and kissed her. 

She pulled back “Be careful.” 

He smiled “I love it when you worry about me.” 

“Don’t be smug,” she said. 

He laughed “I’ll be back,” he replied. Regina listened as Robin headed out and she couldn’t help herself as turned on as she was she fell asleep in his bed in a matter of minutes.

 

When Robin got home it was three in the morning. He was exhausted, and desperately needed a shower. He quietly entered the house and went straight to the bathroom to undress and clean up. Once he was under the spray he washed his hair and then he saw the door open and Regina entered the room. She was still gloriously naked and he opened the glass door and she stepped in with him. She pushed him against the wall and slammed her mouth on his. Robin groaned as her arms came around his neck; she kissed his pulse point and whispered in his ear “I want you in me.” He wasted no time; he picked her up in his arms and leaned her back against the shower wall. Her legs went around his waist and her arms encircled his neck again. Robin pushed his cock inside her and they both moaned at the contact. She kissed him with everything she had “Regina is this alright,” he asked into her ear. 

“Yes, don’t stop,” she practically groaned. 

“No, what I mean is . . . condom; and I’m scared I might drop you. It’s slippery and I’m tired,” he admitted. 

“Then, let’s get to the bedroom,” she said breathlessly. Robin pulled out of her and then turned off the water. They got out and he grabbed a towel but Regina ripped it out of his hands and tossed it to the floor. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and she laughed and straddled his lap “Now, where were we,” she said teasingly as she grabbed his cock, stroked it a few times and placed it at her entrance. Robin’s hands reached down and gripped her hips and she sunk down on top of him “Yes, I think that’s where we were,” she said as she began to grind on top of him. He groaned and closed his eyes as she continued to ride him “God, you feel so good,” she said. He stopped and she glanced down at him “What’s wrong?” 

“Condom,” he said. She didn’t move and he reached for her hand “You don’t want to use one?” 

“It’s just . . . I should have told you this sooner. I can’t get pregnant. I know this isn’t the time for this conversation but I’m clean. I get tested every year and I haven’t been with anyone in a long time.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“What for Robin?” 

“That you can’t have a baby,” he said. 

“It’s hard. I’m dealing with it. Does . . . does that change anything between us,” she asked. 

He shook his head “No, absolutely not and you’re right now is not the time to talk about his. We should get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted earlier. Don’t you think?” he whispered as he stared into her eyes. Regina began to ride him again and she couldn’t help the heat that raced to her face. He placed two fingers inside her and began to rub her clit “I want you to come – hard,” he said as he reached around and gripped her ass with his other hand “I want you to scream.” She didn’t know how he was doing it but he was stimulating so many senses at once within her. She was thrusting on top of him still; and she moaned so loud it stirred something in his stomach. He was beyond turned on and he knew neither of them was going to last much longer. They were panting, grinding and a string of curses flew out of Robin’s mouth “So fucking beautiful,” he said. Robin sat up slightly; grabbed and then flicked his tongue over one of her nipples. Her fingers gripped his hair and he told her to pull tighter and she obeyed. The things they did to one another . . . he was going insane. He was moving his mouth back and forth between her breasts and by the way she was acting he knew she was close “You taste so good,” he whispered as he continued to suck on her. He knew he was probably leaving bruises on her chest but by the sounds she was making – she didn’t care. 

She was whimpering and he couldn’t believe how sexy she looked bouncy on his cock “Robin, Fuck . . .” 

He thrusted hard and reached down and pinched her clit and finally Regina felt her lower body tighten and she began to yell his name “That’s it love. Come for me,” he said. She did what he wanted – she came hard. The orgasm flowed through her body and goosebumps formed over her skin; finally Robin couldn’t hold back anymore; her voice was driving him to insanity and he released himself inside her. Regina collapsed onto his chest and his fingers roamed her back gently. She kissed his cheek and slowly slid off him. Robin lifted the blankets and pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, “Alright,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied softly. “Are you alright? I know you’re probably exhausted from work.” 

“I’m fine. No worries love. Go to sleep. We’ve had a long night,” he said. Regina closed her eyes and in minutes; they were both sound asleep - completed satisfied and exhausted. 

 

When Robin woke; Regina was still cuddled against his side. It was glorious. He didn’t want to wake her but he had to use the bathroom. He carefully moved her aside and got out of bed. He stayed in there for a few minutes, washed his face and then quietly walked back into his bedroom. He was startled when he saw her sitting up with the blanket pulled up to her chest “Sorry, did I wake you,” he asked. 

“No,” she replied. “I just realized you weren’t here.” 

He sat on the edge of the bed “It’s late. We slept in,” he said.

“We needed it,” she said softly. 

“Regina, are you alright? What I mean to say is . . . do you want to talk?” 

“I wasn’t sure if I was ready to admit my situation to you yet but. I don’t know. I feel close to you Robin.” 

“I know what you mean. What’s the reason? What I mean to say is; why can’t you get pregnant?” 

“I was diagnosed with perimenopause a few years ago; it’s basically impossible for me to get pregnant,” she explained. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he placed his forehead against hers. 

“Don’t be. I’m alright. It’s just frustrating sometimes,” she whispered as she kissed him quickly.

“I think you’re wonderful, beautiful and incredibly sexy. My God, you tried to take me in the shower,” he said chuckling. 

She giggled “I know. I missed you,” she admitted. 

He ran his fingers through her hair and stared into her face “I don’t want to scare you but I really, really like you,” he said. 

Regina let out a breath “I know. It’s intense. I feel it too,” she admitted. 

“Thankfully, we both feel the same way.” 

“Yes, and I’m glad we talked,” she said. “I feel communication is very important in any relationship. Do you agree?” 

“Most definitely and I’m also glad we talked.” 

“It’s difficult for me to trust,” she said. 

“I understand,” he said. 

“Is Roland coming home soon,” she asked “It’s getting late.” They were startled when they heard the door slam and Roland yelling throughout the house.

“Shit - are you psychic,” Robin asked as he quickly put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt “I’ll be back,” he said. Regina got dressed when he left the room and the only thing she had with her were the clothes she had on from last night. She wondered if she should make her presence known but she was sure Robin would tell his son she was here. About ten minutes later; Robin came back in “He’s cooking breakfast. God, he’s so smart. I was a wreck because I didn’t know what he would say.” 

Regina smiled “Robin, it’s not like he doesn’t know about us,” she said as she sat on the bed and put on her shoes. 

“I know but . . .” 

“Listen, you have breakfast with your son and I’m going to head home,” she said. 

He looked somewhat sad she was leaving “You don’t have to go,” he said. 

She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck “I know but you should spend time with Roland. Last night was perfect and thank you again,” she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him slowly. He groaned and pulled her tightly against his chest and ran his hands down her back. 

She laughed and then pulled back and he placed his forehead against hers “I’ll call you later,” he said. 

She smiled “You better,” she replied as she practically ran out of the room. Robin changed clothes and then composed himself before he went back downstairs but was surprised when he heard Regina in the kitchen talking to Roland “It was fun,” he heard her say. “I hadn’t been to a comedy show in a long time.” 

He walked into the room and Roland was frying bacon and Regina was leaning against the counter “I thought you were going,” Robin said as he entered. 

She turned around “We were talking. Anyway, I’ll see you guys later,” she said as she started walking out. 

Robin grabbed her arm “Wait,” he said as he pulled her in quickly for a kiss. 

Roland laughed and shook his head “Pop, let the lady go. She has a life besides us,” he teased. 

She pulled back and laughed “Roland, don’t tease your father,” she said smirking at Robin. She hauled ass out of the house and Robin sat down. 

A few minutes later; breakfast was ready and Roland served them bacon, eggs and toast and sat across from his father “So, you’re really okay with all this,” Robin asked. 

“Regina is cool Pop and it’s obvious the two of you really like each other. Stop worrying about me; it’s fine,” he said as he shoved toast into his mouth. 

Robin sighed “Okay, well you’re my son and my first priority. So, I have to worry about you,” he said. 

Roland smiled “I know Pop but I’m not a kid anymore. It’s cool. Trust me. By the way; have you decided if you are giving it to her or not?” 

Robin shook his head “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m really nervous about it. Do you think she might freak out?” 

Roland shrugged “You’ll never know unless you try. I say go for it. What have you got to lose?” 

“Alright, but I’m nervous . . .” 

“Well, I think you should and tell her how you feel,” Roland said. “Dating a cop can be intense and she should know where you stand. I know you think I’m just a kid but still.” 

“No, you’re incredibly smart. I’m still trying to figure it out.” 

Roland shrugged “You still have a little bit of time. I’ll clean up. Why don’t you go shower?” Robin nodded and headed back upstairs. His son was growing up, smart and extremely loving. He was handling his new relationship with Regina in such a positive way and Robin was glad. He was nervous about Christmas but excited at the same time. He hoped he was doing the right thing by giving her the special gift he’d picked out . . .


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

Regina was invited to a “Cookie Swap” party at Mary and David’s apartment a few days before Christmas. She decided to make a simple bite-sized peanut butter, chocolate chip cookie; they were small but delicious. So, here she was on the night of December twenty-second with ingredients laid out on her counter; and mini muffin pans stacked and ready to go. She put on her apron and was just about to start when her doorbell rang. She ran to see who was outside and looked through the peep hole – Robin. She opened the door but before she could say anything; he was pushing her inside the house and closing the door with his boot. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until they were both gasping for air. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and his lips moved down to her pulse point. She giggled and his hands gripped her waist and he began to walk toward the stairs “Oh’ . . . no you don’t,” she said pulling back from him “As much as I would love to fool around with you Officer Hood; I just started baking. Come with me,” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. When they entered the room his mouth hit the floor “I have several dozen cookies to make. So, you can stay or I wouldn’t blame you if you decided to leave,” she said as she went to the sink to wash her hands. 

He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she washed her hands “I wanted to take a bath with you,” he whispered into her ear. 

“That sounds lovely. If you want to wait or stay over that can definitely be arranged,” she replied. 

She turned around in his arms and he kissed her cheek “It just so happens I have a bag of clothes in the car. So, I’ll go outside and get it and then I’ll take a shower and maybe you’ll let me help?” She nodded and he headed outside. She got to work quickly; there were several dozen cookies to make. Regina put the radio on in her kitchen and Christmas Carols blared throughout the room while she carefully measured, mixed and prepared the first two batches of cookies. Robin took a while to shower and change and when he came back downstairs; he lingered in the doorway to watch her. She was already scooping dough into two pans and putting them in the oven. 

He came inside and leaned against the counter “Do you feel better,” she asked. 

“Yes, thank you. Wow, those look good,” he said as he stepped a little closer. 

She smiled “They taste good too. I like to bake,” she said proudly. 

He sat at the kitchen island while she prepared the next batch “What kind of cookie?” 

“Peanut Butter, Chocolate Chip,” she said.

“Bloody Hell; that sounds delicious,” he said smiling. 

“They’re mini and don’t worry I’m making an extra dozen for you and Roland.” 

“On my honor; I promise not to tell Emma or Henry.” 

She laughed “Please don’t. They’ll never let me live it down.” He watched as she creamed the brown sugar, eggs and oil together. Then, she mixed the dry ingredients in “You’re staring. What is it,” she asked. 

He shook his head “You look good in an apron,” he teased. 

“Don’t flirt with me. It’s distracting and this is a delicate process,” she said. “You look nice,” she said smiling. 

“Really, sweat pants and a tank,” he said as he made a face. 

“You have no idea,” she said teasingly as she sent a wink in his direction. He grabbed them each a bottle of water and then sat back down. The oven beeped and the first two pans came out and she wiped her face with her apron. She took the other two pans and began to fill them with the next batch of dough. 

Robin cleared his throat “Did you eat dinner? I can cook us up some eggs while you do that. I promise not to get in the way,” he said. 

“Actually, I didn’t eat much today so that’s probably a good idea. I’m getting tired. There’s cheese if you want to do omelets and bagel thins.” Robin got to work as Regina put the next two pans in the oven and checked to see if the cookies were cooled enough to remove them. She did so carefully, and put them on a rack to cool completely. She sat down to rest and Robin plated her food and told her to start without him while he cooked up his eggs. Regina didn’t realize how hungry she was and started eating immediately. While she was shoving eggs into her mouth; the timer went off and Robin told her to eat and that he’d take them out. He plated his food and sat across from her “This is delicious,” she said. 

“It’s just eggs love,” he said smiling. 

“Well, thank you. We have two more pans to fill and then we have to wrap them. That’s a whole other project,” she said. Regina stood and took the cookies that were somewhat cooled out and on the rack. Robin did the dishes as she made the next batch. While she measured and stirred she explained the packing process “I’m putting them in those red and green Chinese cartons you see over there,” she said pointing to the other side of the counter. “Everyone gets a dozen; including you and Roland. The guests all get a dozen cookies to bring home with them – of every kind. It’s a lot of cookies. Let’s just say there will be plenty for Christmas,” she said. Robin watched her mix the dry ingredients with the creamed butter and he couldn’t help it – he was staring. He couldn’t help but notice that when she was concentrating her tongue darted out between her lips and she scrunched her face. She had to wipe her brow with her apron because she was sweating and she had a bit of flour on her cheek. Robin didn’t tell her. He smiled and continued to watch and bask as she worked. She was adding the peanut butter when she looked up and caught him staring again “Now what,” she asked. 

She could tell he was blushing “Nothing, I just like watching you,” he admitted. 

“It’s nice to have company. Do you want to put these in and then we’ll start wrapping the other ones,” she said. He stood and did what she asked and then they started organizing the island for packing the cookies “Will you wash those dishes for me? I need a break,” she admitted as she drank down some water. Robin got to washing and then even dried and put things away for her. 

They chatted until the last batch of cookies came out she instructed them to leave them for a bit “This part is simple; put twelve cookies in each carton and close it.” 

Robin nodded “That’s it? Are you going to write on them or something?” 

“Actually, yes; I printed labels that have my name and the cookie on it. So, we’ll stick them on after the cookies are inside. Those cookies we just took out are for you and Roland by the way and the last batch is the one for everyone to eat at the party. I swear I’ll gain five pounds by the time Christmas is over.” 

“You’re gorgeous Regina,” Robin said as she continued to place cookies in the cartons “Trust me we appreciate the cookies. I’m sure Roland will sneak and eat most of them.”

She grabbed one from his batch and split it in half; she fed it to him and he moaned “Wow, that’s delicious.” 

“I’m glad you think so,” she said as she popped it into her mouth. She leaned against the counter “I’m exhausted,” she admitted. 

He stood in front of her “Does that mean I can draw us a bath now,” he asked as he put his arms around her waist. 

She kissed him quickly “Yes, go ahead. These can wait until later. I just want to put the labels on,” she said. Robin went upstairs and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. He lit a few candles, undressed and then got in to wait for her. A few minutes later; she entered the bathroom and he motioned for her to join him with his finger “Come here,” he said softly. Regina undressed and he held out a hand to help her in. She leaned back against his chest and sighed as the water moved over them “Comfortable,” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Yes,” she said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder “It’s heavenly,” she whispered. 

“Roland is excited for Christmas. Thank you again for letting him hang here,” he said. 

He was running his fingers up and down her arms “Trust me I don’t mind. I love Roland,” she said. The words were out of her mouth quickly and he felt her body tense “What I mean is . . .” 

“I know what you mean. He cares about you too,” he said. 

She cleared her throat “I bought him art supplies for Christmas. I hope that’s okay?” 

“That’s brilliant! He’ll love that,” he replied. 

“I wanted to do that for him. I know how much he likes to draw. At least he listens to me now and doesn’t draw in class or I’d nail his ass and send him to detention.” 

“Yes, you definitely should,” Robin said seriously. 

“I know I’ve said this already but thank you for offering to pay for Christmas dinner. I guess we’ll go tomorrow? It’s going to be crazy but I’m sure we can navigate the store together. I have a list,” she said. 

“Stop thanking me; I want to do it,” he said as he ran his fingers down her arms and over her stomach.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t decorate the tree with us the other night. Emma, Henry and I do it every year. I waited way too long this year but it still came out great.” 

“I know. I wish we could have been here but Roland wasn’t feeling great and I wanted him to rest so that he’d feel alright for Christmas.” 

“Is he doing better?” 

“Yes, much,” Robin said. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” she said softly. 

“Me too,” he replied. She moaned as his hand drifted over her breast; he watched as she spread her legs slightly – she was ready for him “Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful and sexy you are? You drive me insane,” he admitted as his lips coasted over the side of her face “Will you let me stay the night? Roland is with a friend.”

“I’d like that,” she said breathlessly. 

“Good,” he said as he gently parted her legs and placed a finger close to her core. She moaned as Robin began to tease and touch not only her nipple on one of her breasts but her clit at the same time. 

She whispered his name “Stop teasing me.” His lips came down on her neck and he began to suck – hard. Regina began to thrust her hips and he chuckled. She turned around quickly and straddled his lap. Water sloshed out of the tub but she didn’t care. He groaned and then placed his hands on either side of her head and pulled her against him. Their mouths met and a fire was released inside her belly and she began to grind her hips on top of him. It was all teeth and tongues and as they kissed Robin shifted them and her cunt came down on his cock. They both moaned and she began to move on top of him. She pulled back and began to ride him; she glanced into his eyes “You take my breath away. Every time I’m with you. Every time I kiss you,” she said. 

He smiled “You’re about to make a grown man cry,” he teased. She laughed and continued to ride him as his fingers danced along her ribcage “What do you say we get out of this tub and I make love to you properly,” he said in between kisses. She nodded and carefully stood up and got out of the tub. He did the same and she handed him a towel but he tossed it to the floor and pulled her against his chest for another heated kiss.   
Robin pulled her out to the bedroom and while shuffling; stuck a finger inside her “Already wet for me,” he said as he gripped her ass in his hand. She moaned as he pulled the digit out slowly and then sucked her juices off it. He continued teasing her with his lips as he kissed her neck and then moved down to each breast; sucking, biting and showing her much needed attention. She went to lie on the bed but he stopped her by grabbing her arm “Wait,” he said. 

She glanced into his face “What is it,” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I’m just going to ask because I’m not sure. Well . . .” his hands ran over her ass and she bit her lip as he massaged her “I want to take you from behind,” he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

She smiled “Oh’ really. Well, I guess that will be enjoyable for both of us,” she teased as she pulled out of his arms and crawled onto the bed. Robin laughed when she wiggled her ass at him and he bit his lip “What are you waiting for?” 

Robin didn’t hesitate. Regina situated her body and bent her head forward as he rubbed his hands over her ass and then stuck a finger inside her to ensure she was still wet enough for him. He pumped his cock a few times; he was definitely hard enough “Tell me if I hurt you,” he said as he pulled her toward him and slowly moved in and then out. 

She moaned and said “You won’t hurt me. I want you Robin. Take me.” 

“Patience,” he said as he continued to enter her slowly and then move back out. He did this several times and with every movement Regina would moan and thrust her hips. Robin vowed to go slow because every time they made love; it was always rushed, hot and passionate. But tonight he wanted to savor her. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her. She was practically begging him to go faster but he rubbed her back and kept telling her to be patient that he wanted to make this mind blowing for both of them. Robin asked if she was uncomfortable and she shook her head; it was then that he noticed she was touching her nipples and watching her turned him on even more “That’s it baby. Touch yourself. Does this feel good?” She was whispering and he heard her tell him to keep going; he began to move faster and his muscles were on fire. His hands were gripping her hips but somehow he managed to caress and squeeze her ass at the same time. Regina obviously loved it as her moans grew louder and she began to say his name over and over. He really was determined to make this last but he could tell they were both close “Baby, are you close,” he asked. 

“Yes, please Robin; harder. Fuck me harder,” she said loudly. He gripped her hips and began to move faster and he didn’t want to hurt her but he was pounding into her with such force. She was whimpering and telling him that she loved it and that convinced him she was alright. They were both cursing, skin was slapping against skin and the sweat was dripping down his chest. His body was addicted to her; he’d never felt anything with anyone like this before. He tried not to think about how he was already falling in love with her. He loved everything about her and so did his body. The way it reacted around her astounded him. Her voice blasted him back into reality – into now “I’m going to come. Robin! Robin! Robin!” Her body shuddered and he felt the orgasm begin to flow through him as well. The truth was; he’d been holding out for her.   
He watched as she bent forward on the bed even more as he thrusted a few more times inside her and came with a loud groan. He felt liquid dripping down his legs and his body almost dropped immediately because he was exhausted and spent. He carefully pulled out of her and she flipped over and lay down on the bed. He got up slowly and went to the bathroom. Regina closed her eyes and attempted to catch her breath. It was . . . fucking amazing. Scratch that; there were no words. Her body had never felt such pleasure before Robin. She was startled when she felt a warm washcloth on her legs. He cleaned her and then went back to the bathroom. She got under the covers and he joined her. She snuggled against his side and couldn’t help that her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep . . . 

 

She was lying in his arms as his fingers drifted through her hair and his legs were tangled with hers. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been out but she could tell Robin was awake. He kissed the top of her head and she moaned 

“Are you awake,” he whispered. 

“Sort of,” she said. 

He chuckled “Go back to sleep,” he said. 

“I’m just resting,” she replied. She snuggled against his chest and he pulled the blanket over them a little more. She couldn’t help but think – Robin was it for her. It frightened her but at the same time it comforted her. She felt safe with him. Safer than she had in a very long time and she trusted him. Regina let out a breath – was she already in love with him “Shit,” she said out loud. 

“What is it,” he asked. 

“Oh’ it’s nothing. I’m just so relaxed,” she said softly. 

“I’m glad,” he said. “I have a confession to make.” 

“What is it,” she asked.

“I brought your Christmas present. I’ve been waiting for the right time to give it to you and I wanted us to be alone.” 

She turned over and leaned up on her elbow “We’re alone now.” 

He smiled “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course,” she replied. He stood quickly and she wrapped the blanket around herself. Robin went inside his duffle bag and pulled out a small, black velvet box. The air went out of Regina’s lungs as he sat down in front of her. 

She cleared her throat and he smiled “Happy Christmas,” he said as he handed her the box. Regina took a deep breath and opened the lid; her eyes grew wide “Before you get excited – it’s a promise ring. I’m not sure how to explain this but as a cop; I know it’s not going to be easy to be in a relationship with me. But, I need you to know that I am committed to you and that I’m serious about us. I don’t know if I’m explaining this well. Roland said you might freak out and break up with me because it’s too soon for something like this.” He was babbling on as Regina stared down at the ring; it was a pretty metallic blue diamond; the color that symbolized law enforcement in the center of a simple gold band. It was gorgeous and she really didn’t know what to say “It’s just I know we haven’t been seeing each other long. Regina, please say something I’m going crazy here,” he admitted. 

She looked up and smiled “I’m wondering if you’ll ever shut up and put it on me,” she teased as she kissed him quickly and handed him back the box. Robin let out a breath and took the box from her. He grabbed her hand and placed it on her finger and then kissed the ring “It’s beautiful,” she whispered. 

He kept running his fingers over the top of her hand “I’m glad you like it. You don’t have to wear it on your hand. You can put it around your neck if you want . . .” 

She leaned forward and kissed him softly “Stop worrying. I get it and you’re right; I’m sure dating a cop isn’t going to be easy and it’s nice to know you’re committed to me as I am to you,” she said seriously. She stood up from the bed and wrapped the blanket around her body “Now then; I could give you your presents,” she said smiling. 

Robin bit his lip “Yes, please but only if you want to,” he said. She seemed giddy as she headed into the closet and walked out holding two somewhat large boxes. Regina put them down and he couldn’t believe how beautifully wrapped with red and green paper; he almost didn’t want to rip into them. 

She sat next to him “Go ahead. Open the big one first,” she said. He stood from the bed and opened the first box. When he took the lid off and moved the tissue paper aside – his beautiful blue eyes stared in shock. 

He looked over at Regina and she was smiling “Regina, Bloody Hell,” he said as he carefully took the leather jacket out of the box and held it up “How did you know,” he asked. 

She shrugged “I asked Roland for advice and he told me your last jacket got ruined a few years ago and you still didn’t have a replacement. Do you like it?” He put his while tank top back on and then put the jacket on over it and zipped it up. 

Regina stood with a hand on her hip “Damn, black is definitely your color. You look . . .” 

He smiled “Thank you. It’s beautiful. Thank you so much,” he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

“You have one more,” she said as she sat back down on the bed. Robin unzipped his jacket but left it on as he opened the second box. Again; he lifted the lid and moved the tissue paper aside and pulled the dark green button downed shirt out and held it up “Roland says green is your favorite color,” she said. He didn’t say anything. He took the jacket off and then pulled the tank top off and then proceeded to put his new shirt on. He buttoned it and then put the black leather jacket back on and stood “Like I said . . . Damn,” she said smiling. 

Robin turned around and looked in the mirror “I look good,” he said matter-of-factly. 

She giggled “No, actually you look pretty fucking hot; but . . .” 

He smiled in the mirror “Thank you Regina. I love them both,” he said seriously. He got undressed and hung both items in her closet. She got back under the blankets and he joined her. He kissed her all over her face and she started giggling “God, you make me so happy. I’m not just saying that because you just bought me two amazing Christmas gifts,” he said teasingly. 

She laughed and lay down on her back and he snuggled against her chest “Well, I would say we have very strong feelings for one another. Considering our choice of gifts,” she said smiling down at him.

He began to play with the ring on her hand “I’m only going to ask this one more time; are you sure it isn’t too much?” 

She nodded “No, I love it. It’s beautiful and sweet and . . . it isn’t too much. I promise,” she whispered as he leaned up somewhat and placed her lips lightly against his. He pulled her close and then when their mouths parted; she rubbed her nose against his “Merry Christmas,” she whispered. 

He smiled “Merry Christmas. Now, let’s get some sleep,” he said. It didn’t take long and eventually they both drifted off together. 

 

Christmas Eve came and Regina spent the day with Robin and Roland. They’d put presents under the tree, listened to Christmas Carols and even watched a few movies. Then eventually father and son went home to spend time together; just the two of them. She was grateful for the alone time. Things had definitely changed and she couldn’t help but miss her parents; especially this time of year. But her house was filled with people and she loved it. She loved entertaining, cooking and making her friends happy. They were her family. She turned in early and slept the whole night and on Christmas morning she woke to the smell of bacon. Someone was in her house. She knew it was probably Emma and Henry so she went down in her red and green pajamas and Henry was the first to greet her “Mom is making breakfast. Merry Christmas,” he said as he hugged her close. Regina kissed him on the top of his head and they both went to the kitchen. 

Emma was standing at the stove “Merry Christmas! I’m actually making breakfast and I think it will be edible,” she said proudly. 

“You two are here early,” Regina said as she hugged Emma and kissed her cheek. 

“We wanted to help,” she replied. 

“Well, it is greatly appreciated. Henry and I will set the island while you finish.” She poured coffee for them; juice for Henry and then Emma plated the food and they all sat down. 

When Regina went to take a sip of her coffee; Emma gasped, slammed her cup on the counter and grabbed her best friend’s hand “What the hell is that,” she screamed. 

Henry looked over also “Is that an engagement ring,” he yelled. 

“Are you two crazy,” Regina said. “No, it’s a promise ring and don’t make a big deal about it because Robin was very nervous giving it to me.” 

“Why did he give it to you,” Emma asked. 

Regina shrugged “He knows how difficult it can be dating a cop. He wants me to know that he’s serious about us.” 

“Oh’ shit. Roland was right,” Henry said. 

“Language and what are you talking about,” Emma asked as she shoveled eggs into her mouth. 

“Roland swears Robin is already in love with you and that . . .” he says pointing at her new ring “Proves it,” he said seriously. 

“Shit,” Regina said. 

Henry laughed and Emma glared at him “Stop laughing this isn’t funny.” 

“You better not make a big deal,” Regina said to her Godson. 

“I promise. I won’t say anything,” Henry said as he winked at her and then began to clean up. 

“Do you love Robin,” Emma mouthed. 

Regina replied softly “Yes, I’m pretty sure I do.” 

“Holy Shit,” Emma whispered. The doorbell rang and Henry went to go answer it “It’s only nine-thirty. Robin said he’d be here at 10. They’re early.” 

“We’ll have time to open presents before Robin goes to work. I’ll meet you in the living room,” Regina said. Emma met everyone in the hallway and ushered them into the other room while she finished straightening up. A minute or two later; she walked into the living room and Henry and Roland were stacking the gifts into piles, Emma was sitting on the floor next to the tree and Robin was standing in the doorway “Merry Christmas,” Regina said as she reached down and took his hand. 

He pulled her into his arms and then kissed her quickly “Merry Christmas,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“We’re going to open gifts. Do you have time,” she asked. 

“Yes, I have a few minutes. I’ll try to stop back for dinner but no promises,” he said. 

“I know. It’s alright,” she said. She kissed him again and then sat next to Emma on the floor. Santa was good to everyone; new ear buds for both boys, new shirts for Emma and Henry, a spa gift certificate for Regina from her best friend and Roland absolutely loved his new art set. 

Robin got himself a cup of coffee for the road and then came back into the living room “I have to go,” he said to everyone. “Roland, behave yourself please and I’ll see you all later.” 

“He’ll be fine,” Regina said as she sent Roland a wink. He stood and hugged his father and then Emma handed her partner a card. 

Robin took it “What’s this?” 

“It’s from Henry and me,” she said smiling. 

Robin opened the card and his eyes grew wide “EMMA! Tickets! Tickets,” he screamed.

Everyone started laughing “Not just tickets; it’s to the Freestyle Jam you keep talking about in January and I expect you to take your girlfriend,” she said. 

Robin kissed her cheek and then hugged her tightly “Thank you. Merry Christmas everyone; see you later,” he said as Regina grabbed his hand and walked him toward the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her and tugged gently on her hair. When they parted he rubbed his nose against hers “I’ll miss you my love. Have a good day,” he said. She smiled and watched as Robin walked down the sidewalk to his cruiser. She stayed in the doorway until he was down the street. She sat on the stairs and took a breath; he’d called her “my love.” A shocking revelation came over her – she was already most definitely in love with Robin and it terrified her. She looked down at her ring; she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Was this crazy? She shook her head and went back into the living room; she couldn’t think about that right now. Guests would be arriving and there was much to do. 

 

Regina didn’t have any more time to think about loving Robin – she was super busy. Killian arrived next to help in the kitchen and then Granny did also. David had called frantically asking if he could drop Mary off because he unfortunately got called into work. It turned out there was an emergency and he was the next one in the line of officers that had to go. Regina of course welcomed her with open arms and it was obvious they were both upset about him having to leave. He promised to be back as soon as he could and once he was gone; Mary couldn’t help it – she started crying. The women crowded around her at the kitchen island while Regina poured her a glass of water. When she placed it down in front of her Mary gasped and grabbed her hand “Oh’ my God! What’s that? It’s beautiful,” she said wiping away her tears.

Granny cleared her throat “It’s a ‘hi, I’m in love with you but I don’t have the guts to tell you yet ring’ that Robin gave her,” she said teasingly. 

All the women laughed “Seriously,” Regina said. 

“Listen to me girl; a man does not give a gift like that,” she said pointing to her hand “Unless, he’s in love.” 

“I already told you . . .” 

“Yes, but even his boy knows,” Granny said. “Robin is in love with you.” The women were all silent and staring at one another. 

They heard someone laughing in the doorway and were all stunned that Roland had been listening “I think the question is – do you love Pop,” Roland asked. 

“Roland Hood,” Emma yelled. 

“What,” he said innocently as he walked over to them and then sat at the island next to Regina “He’s too chicken to tell you. Trust me; he was terrified to give that ring to you but if you love him and tell him – it might make him feel better,” he said. 

“Roland; stop,” Emma said. 

Regina held up her hand “Wait,” she said. “Roland – pinky swear.” He held up his pinky and she took it “You’re right. I do love him but I don’t know if I’m ready to say it,” she admitted. 

“Holy shit,” Granny whispered. 

Everyone started laughing and Roland hugged her “I won’t say anything. I promise,” he said. 

“Don’t say anything to Henry,” Emma said. “He’s not as polite as you are and he’ll tease.” 

“I won’t,” he said as he headed out of the kitchen. 

Regina shook her head and was staring wide-eyed at her friends “What do I do,” she asked. 

“I have no clue,” Emma said. 

“I need a drink,” Granny replied. 

Mary took Regina’s hand “You should tell Robin. I know you haven’t been together long but maybe Roland is right. Maybe, it will make him feel better,” she suggested.

“You’re probably right but what if we’re wrong? What if he doesn’t feel that way?” 

Granny groaned “I’m not wrong. Trust me. Listen to your friends. You should talk to him,” she said as she left the room to check on the boys. Emma took the Prime Rib out of the oven to let it rest and Granny came back in a few minutes later to help heat up the sides while Mary and Regina set the table. Killian and the boys were outside throwing around the football even though there was about three inches of snow on the ground. A little while later when they were just about to sit down the doorbell rang. Henry ran to get it and everyone was happy especially Mary when David walked into the dining room “I’m so happy you’re here,” she said. He kissed her and then sat down at the table. 

Regina put a plate in front of him “Do you think Robin will make it? If not; I’ll make a plate for him.” 

“I’m really not sure so you better fix him a plate,” David said. She nodded and then filled a plate full of food for him and then put it in the kitchen and covered it with foil. Then, she went back out to the table and sat down. 

Everyone began passing around plates and David raised his glass “Merry Christmas everyone and thank you Regina for having all of us again,” he said. 

“Merry Christmas,” everyone said. Roland sat down next to her and he was obviously enjoying his food as he was shoveling potatoes down his throat. 

“Slow down,” Regina said. 

“But, it’s so good,” Roland replied. She laughed and looked around the table; it was crowded with not only people but with amazing food. Prime Rib, Mashed Potatoes, Stuffing, Candied Yams, Green Bean Casserole, Cranberry Sauce, and Crescent Rolls which Henry had requested were served. Conversation flowed nicely at the table and David explained there was a fire but that no one was hurt and there was minimal damage. Roland took a sip of his water and then said “Is Pop back on regular duty then?” 

“Yes, he seems happy about it - trust me,” David replied. 

“Oh’ you don’t have to tell me; he hates sitting behind a desk,” Roland said. Once the meal was finished everyone helped clean up. Regina was somewhat disappointed that Robin hadn’t been able to make dinner but she understood. He had a very important job and she’d just have to get used to it. She put on a pot of coffee and Killian actually asked for tea. She put the kettle on, took the cookies out and put them on a giant platter and grabbed   
Granny’s Boston cream pie out of the fridge. Roland strolled in and was trying to act casual but she could tell he was up to something “Can I please steal a cookie,” he asked. 

She laughed “Since you asked so nicely; take two for both you and Henry. But don’t tell anyone,” she said. He smiled and then the doorbell was going off and he yelled that he would get it. Regina finished putting the pots and pans away when someone roughly turned her around and backed her against the counter. Robin kissed her hard and all the air went out of her lungs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he groaned as her tongue swept over his. She took his winter hat off and dropped it behind her on the counter and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Her fingers moved down and gripped his shoulder and that’s when she realized he was wearing his leather jacket. He gave her a few more pecks on the mouth and then placed his forehead against hers “Hello Officer Hood,” she whispered. 

“I missed you,” he said softly. 

“How long do you have? I’ll heat your food,” she said. 

He smiled “I’m all yours. One of the guys came in early. Let’s just say he didn’t want to deal with his in-laws,” he said laughing. 

She chuckled and bit her lip “Well, that’s lucky. Why don’t you go sit at the table and I’ll be right out,” she said. She snuck under his arm; grabbed his plate and placed it in the microwave “Do you want to take a shower?” 

He shook his head “I’ll eat first. I did bring a bag; it’s on the stairs,” he explained as he leaned against the counter. 

“Go sit,” she said as she quickly kissed him on the mouth again. 

“Yes, my love whatever you say,” he replied. 

He walked out of the kitchen “There’s that word again,” she whispered to herself as she waited for his food to heat up. When she came out to the dining room; Killian and David were sitting with him. She placed the plate down in front of him and then went to the living room to join the ladies “Does anyone need anything,” she asked. 

“No, sit down,” Emma said. She plopped on the couch between Roland and Henry “Everyone was just admiring Robin’s new jacket.”

“He’s obsessed with it,” Roland chimed in and Henry laughed. 

Emma glared at them and Granny added “It certainly looks good on him.” Regina smirked “What? I have eyes. I’m not blind.” 

“Gross,” Roland said. 

“Oh’ quiet Roland Hood,” Granny said as she tossed a throw pillow at him. Mary and Emma went to the kitchen to finish setting up the table for desert. 

Roland and Henry were on their phones and Regina placed her head on Henry’s shoulder “Were those shirts cool enough,” she asked. 

“Yes, thank you again,” he replied. She watched as Roland grabbed his new art pad and a few pencils and began to sketch something roughly on the paper. She scooted closer to him and she watched as he moved his pencil in quick strokes. She could tell he was concentrating and that’s when he grabbed her hand and placed it on the couch cushion next to him. 

She wasn’t sure what he was drawing but then slowly it turned into something that she recognized – her hand and the promise ring. She continued to watch as he scrunched his face; he would look down and then back at the paper. His pencil never stopped moving. She sensed another presence in the room and Robin lingered in the doorway and their eyes met. He was watching them intently and his beautiful blues bore into her. It was always like this with them. Serious, passionate and intense; God she loved him and it scared the shit out of her. It had only been a few months.

Robin cleared his throat “Desert is ready,” he said. Henry jumped up from the couch but Roland didn’t move “Son, don’t you want some of Granny’s pie,” he asked. 

“Pop, I just need a minute more. I’m almost done.” Robin sat down next to her on the sofa and placed his arm around her shoulders “Please don’t move her.” A minute or two later; Roland was signing his name and putting the date on the bottom of the paper “Here you go; It’s a little rough but Merry Christmas,” he said as he handed the drawing to Regina. He stood and high-tailed it to the dining room and both her and Robin kept staring at the picture. 

She couldn’t help that her eyes welled with tears “He’s so talented,” she said softly. 

“He sure is,” he replied. “Baby, c’mon let’s go have pie,” he said as he stood and held out his hand. Regina smiled and took his hand and they joined the rest of their friends for desert. 

 

Killian had to work early; so he was the first to leave. Then, Granny left, followed by Mary and David; Emma didn’t have to work until the following evening so after a lot of begging they all decided Roland could sleep over and hang with Henry since vacation would be over soon for them “Don’t worry they’ll probably fall asleep fast. We’ll watch a movie or two and then they’ll be out,” Emma said. “Regina is in the kitchen go say goodnight.” The boys ran off and Emma leaned against the wall in the foyer “So, that’s a nice rock you gave my best friend,” she said to Robin. 

He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets “I knew this was coming. Alright, what do you want to know,” he asked. 

“Do you love her?” 

“Jesus, Swan . . . we haven’t known each other that long,” he said. 

“That’s not what I asked; do you love her?” 

“Yes,” he said softly. 

“You should tell her,” she said smiling as Roland and Henry ran back into the foyer. The boys both hugged Robin and then ran outside “Merry Christmas partner - good luck.” 

He smiled “Merry Christmas Swan,” he said. Robin went back into the kitchen and Regina was wiping the counters down “Everyone is gone.” 

“I need a shower. I’m exhausted,” she admitted. 

“I’m pretty tired myself,” he said. 

“So we’ll go up,” she said as she took his hand. They shut all the lights and Robin checked the door. He grabbed his bag off the stairs and they went up to her room. Regina wasted no time; she stripped her clothes off and went to shower “I’ll be out in a bit,” she said. 

He nodded “I’m just going to check in at the station,” he said as he took out his phone. She smiled and then went to shower but he couldn’t help but notice she left the bathroom door open. He wondered if it was an invitation of some sort. He called the station and checked in with Gabe; the officer who had relieved him and everything seemed to be fine. So, he quickly hung up and then stripped his clothes off and went to join Regina in the shower. She was facing the wall and he didn’t want to startle her “Love,” he said. 

She turned around and it looked as if she were crying “You can come in,” she said softly. 

He opened the glass door and stepped inside “Baby, are you crying,” he asked as he placed his hands on either side of her face. Tears were running down her cheeks and he began to kiss them away “I know the holidays are difficult but you’re not alone,” he said seriously. He pulled her against his chest and she couldn’t help it – she started crying again. He held her close and did his best to console her but he’d never seen her like this and Robin hated it. A few minutes later; she turned the water off and motioned that she was ready to get out. He grabbed a towel and she wrapped it around her body and he did the same throwing it around his waist. Regina slowly got dressed in dark green pajama pants and a black tank top and he threw on a pair of black boxers and the same colored tank. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her as she towel dried her hair “Do you want to talk about it,” he asked carefully. 

She sat down next to him and shrugged “It’s nothing really. What you said about the holidays . . . I miss my parents. My father especially; he loved Christmas. I’m like him; he loved to entertain and have people over. It’s difficult sometimes. Trust me; this year has been wonderful . . .” 

Robin placed a finger underneath her chin “I know. You don’t have to explain. I completely understand,” he said. “Do you want to lie down,” he asked. She smiled and they scooted under the covers and he pulled her into his arms. Once they were settled he said “You can tell me anything Regina. You don’t have to be afraid or embarrassed. You know that . . . right,” he asked. 

“I know,” she whispered. 

His fingers were drifting through her hair and he suddenly said “I’m quite nervous. There’s something I’d really like to talk to you about but I’m terrified,” he admitted. 

She chuckled “Robin, what is it,” she asked as she held onto him tightly. 

He cleared his throat and a whole minute passed before he finally admitted “I’m already falling in love with you,” he said quickly. She let out a breath; she swore her heart stopped as they didn’t say a word or move a muscle for what seemed like a century “I know it’s crazy but I can’t help what I feel.” She sat up quickly and faced him “Are you alright? Did I just completely blow this,” he said seriously. He sat up and leaned back against the headboard and waited for her to say something “Regina . . .” 

“I’m alright. It’s just . . . well it’s a long story but we were talking in the kitchen and all the women were saying that you were already in love with me,” she explained. 

“My God; am I that obvious,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. 

She shrugged “Granny seems to think so – she was adamant about it.” 

“Jesus,” he said. 

“The thing is; Roland was eavesdropping and he heard us talking and then he asked me straight out in front of everyone if I loved you,” she said as she glanced into his face. 

“Bloody Hell! That little shit,” Robin exclaimed. 

She laughed “No, it’s alright.” 

“Do I want to know what happened next,” he asked. 

“Why don’t you ask me,” she said as she settled in between his legs and faced him. He wrapped his thighs around her cocooning her in and he placed his hand on the side of her face “Robin, ask me,” she whispered. 

“I’m afraid,” he admitted. 

“Don’t be,” she replied. 

He cleared his throat “Do you love me?” His heart was pounding in his chest and she was biting her lip and staring at him “Do you,” he asked. “Regina, do you love me?” It seemed as if an eternity had gone by. The only thing he could hear was the ticking of the clock on the dresser. 

Finally, she glanced into his eyes and “Yes,” she replied. Her eyes were watering and he pulled her against his chest “I’m scared. I’ve been hurt so many times before,” she admitted. 

“You’re not the only one,” he whispered as he held her close. 

“What do we do,” she asked. 

“One day at a time I suppose,” he said softly. They lay back down and Robin told her to close her eyes. She fell asleep in his arms; with his fingers caressing and lulling her to dreamland. He on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He hadn’t felt this way in a very long time and it scared him. He hoped he could give Regina everything she needed because he loved her – he loved her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Between Christmas and New Year’s; Henry and Roland were passed back and forth between Emma, Robin, Granny and Regina. Henry was actually looking forward to going back to school “I feel like a ping pong ball,” he told Roland one night while they were hanging out at the Hood’s cabin. 

Roland laughed “Agreed.” Robin was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Regina was coming over to join them. Emma would probably be working late so Henry would stay with Robin and Roland tonight. 

There was a knock on the door and Henry jumped up to answer it “What are you two up to,” Regina asked as they came into the living room. 

“Ro is drawing and I’m pretty bored actually,” he admitted.

Regina plopped on the couch next to Roland “He’s bored because his girlfriend is away,” he teased. 

“Dude, don’t go there – or else,” Henry replied. “I can’t believe I’m saying this again but I can’t wait for school.” 

Regina gasped “Bite your tongue!” 

“Why you don’t want to go back,” Roland asked. 

She shrugged “I like a break. Don’t you,” she asked. 

He nodded “Yeah, but I’m ready too,” he admitted. “Pop is making a meatloaf with carrots and potatoes.” 

“It smells good,” she said. 

“Are you staying over,” Henry asked. 

She shook her head “No, I have to get up early to go food shopping for the New Year’s Eve party,” she said. The boys looked at each other “What is it,” she asked. 

“Pop thinks you should have it catered. He and David want to pay for it since you’ve having all the families of the police officer’s over,” Roland said. 

“Really, but I already reached out to a few people and asked them to bring something.” 

“These cops; I’m telling you,” Henry said laughing. 

“Dude, stop; Regina, it’s not a big deal just tell Pop you don’t want to do that.” 

“Well, he does have a point. It would probably be helpful but I wish he’d said something to me first,” she said. 

Just then Robin came from the kitchen “Henry, Roland, dinner is ready and I’m not sure where Regina is but we can start . . .” He stopped dead in his tracks when she saw her sitting on the sofa “Hi baby I didn’t hear you come in,” he said. 

“You’re in trouble,” Henry said. 

“Me? What did I do,” Robin asked. 

“You didn’t tell Regina about catering the party,” Roland said. 

“You two have big mouths. Go sit and we’ll be in shortly,” Robin said as he chased them out of the room. 

She was glaring at him with her hand on her hip as she stood from the couch and it made him nervous “You do have a point,” she said. 

“But . . .” 

“You should have spoken to me about it because people are already planning to bring side dishes,” she explained. 

“I know but David and I talked about it and we just figure you’ve done so much already. We just want to help,” he said as he took a step toward her. 

“Alright but from now on you need to talk to me first,” she said. 

“Yes, I promise,” he said. 

“Nothing fancy; I want everyone to come and relax. Who are you thinking of getting to cater,” she asked. 

“I’ll spread the word and Tony’s,” he replied. 

“Oh’ that will be nice,” she said. 

Robin walked up and wrapped his arms around her “Thank you for hosting. It’s very generous of you. I know you’re probably tired from Thanksgiving and Christmas in your home.” 

“No, I like to do it. I have the room,” she said. He placed a hand on the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her. Their mouths met and his tongue slid over hers. She let out a moan and he pulled her closer to his chest and his fingers drifted through her hair. Their lips parted and he kissed her forehead “I heard you made dinner,” she whispered. 

“Yes, are you hungry,” he asked as he nipped on her ear. 

She laughed “Yes, and you better stop that.” He took her hand and they joined the boys. 

Dinner was delicious and in the middle they were surprised that Emma was finished with work and stopped by. Robin made her a plate and she explained Gabe wanted to escape again so she got out early. She was shoving meatloaf in her mouth and suddenly said “We’re getting a transfer next week. Humbert is coming from the next town over.” Regina spit her water out and began coughing; she held a hand up to signal she was alright and Emma sighed “Yeah you might want to talk to Robin about him. I can take the boys tonight if you want privacy. Killian is working,” she explained. 

Roland stood from the table “I’ll go pack,” he said. 

“I better come with you,” Henry said as his mother sent him a look. 

“I tried to stop the transfer but David said we can really use him and he’s moving back to Storybrooke,” Emma explained as she glanced over at her best friend. 

“What am I missing here,” Robin asked. 

“Regina used to go out with Humbert. It was a long time ago. She’ll fill you in,” Emma said. 

Robin looked over at Regina “So, I’m not the first cop you’ve dated,” he asked somewhat shocked. 

“He was a rookie and it didn’t last long. We dated before he became a cop really,” she said. 

“I see,” he replied. 

“Don’t make it weird. He is known as a total player and an asshole. He tried to get with me while he was dating Regina,” Emma said. 

“Asshole,” Regina said under her breath. 

“Total asshole,” Emma added. “But he’s a good cop and we need someone like him. I’ll get the boys and we’ll go. You two should talk,” she said seriously. A few minutes later; the boys and Emma left and Regina began to clear the table. 

She walked into the kitchen and Robin was right behind her “Are we talking about this?” 

She continued to rinse and then load the dishwasher “I’m annoyed,” she admitted. 

He leaned against the counter “I can tell.” 

“I feel bad you have to work with him – worse for Emma if we are being honest. He put her in a terrible spot a few years ago.” 

“He hurt you,” Robin said matter-of-factly. 

She stilled and ran a hand through her hair and turned around “Yes, he did. He cheated on me and I stayed with the creep for a year,” she said softly. 

Robin cleared his throat “Shit,” he said quietly. 

“Yeah, but I was stupid and I stayed with him even though I was pretty sure of what was going on,” she said. 

Robin stepped in front of her “I will never hurt you like that – ever. Do you believe me,” he asked. 

She smiled at him “Yes. I know. I should go. I didn’t plan to stay,” she said. 

He pulled her into his arms “I don’t want you go to. I’ll make the call to Tony’s and then you will have nothing to worry about for the party. Stay with me tonight,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Go take a shower and I’ll be in shortly.” 

She took a step back and let out a breath “Alright.” He kissed her quickly and she headed to the bathroom. Robin took out his phone and dialed Tony’s and after ordering several trays of food and two giant salads; he hung up with the young woman who had taken his order and finished cleaning the kitchen. He went to his room and Regina was sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel; brushing her hair. He grabbed a pair of his shorts and a shirt for her to wear “Here baby,” he said. She stood and began to get dressed and then he changed into pajama pants and a tank “Everything alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, I feel much better. Thank you. Will you hold me,” she asked. 

“Always,” he said. They climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers “Just sleep,” he said as he kissed her forehead “I’ve taken care of everything for New Year’s.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“No, thank you Regina; you’ll be making a lot of people happy,” he said. She sighed and fell asleep easily in his arms but Robin was another story. He’d be working with Regina’s ex. He really hoped there wouldn’t be any problems. He would do his best to be as professional as possible. He just prayed that Humbert would do the same – or there would definitely be an issue between them. 

 

On New Year’s Eve; Regina didn’t have much to do. She cleaned her house, set up a table in the living room for the food and drinks to go on and that was basically it. Wife’s, husbands, significant others and friends of the police officers of the department all came to celebrate and ring in the New Year. Everyone she met was grateful for her hospitality and gushed about Robin and how happy she’d made him. She loved meeting everyone and mingling but around nine-thirty she felt a dull throbbing begin to form in the back of her skull. A headache was on the horizon. Regina didn’t get migraines but when she was ill with a cold or sinus infection her head was the first indication that something wasn’t right. She took Tylenol right away but a half hour later; the ache began to turn into much more. Killian was in the kitchen depositing trash when she entered the room and he noticed she was wavering on her feet “What’s wrong,” he asked somewhat concerned. 

She took a deep breath and sat at the island “It’s a headache that will not go away – it’s getting worse,” she admitted. 

He quickly poured her a glass of water “You should drink. Do you think you’re catching something,” he asked. 

“Maybe, my throat is a little sore too,” she said quietly. 

“Have you eaten,” he asked. 

She let out a breath “Probably not enough,” she replied. 

“There’s still plenty you should go sit at the dining room table and eat. I’ll handle everything else in here,” he said. 

“Thank you Killian,” she replied. Regina got to the table and sat down. Roland noticed something was up and he sat next to her “I’m not feeling well but I don’t want to make a big deal. Will you fix me a plate of food,” she asked. 

“What’s hurting,” he asked. 

“My head but my throat is burning too. I might be catching something but I know I haven’t eaten enough today.” 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He ran to the living room and she put her head in her hands. Robin was right – she’d been doing too much. Even though they’d been on break from school for the holidays she was running ragged and now she was coming down with something. She was feeling drained and tired and in three days they’d have to go back to school. A minute or two later; Roland was back and sitting next to her. She began to eat “I’ve been doing too much,” she admitted to him. 

“Pop was right about getting this catered.” 

“Yes, he was,” she said smiling as she ate her salad. “Tomorrow I’m staying in bed. This sucks,” she said. 

He laughed “Language,” he teased. “How are things with you and Pop,” he asked. 

She took a sip of water “What do you mean?” 

He shrugged “Are you doing alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, are you okay with all of this?” 

He cleared his throat “After my mum died; I never thought I’d see him this happy again. Sure, he went on dates but he’d always come home and say it was just okay. You’re good together. Everyone can see that and Pop deserves this,” Roland said. 

“You’re smart,” she said. 

He shrugged “I try,” he said teasingly. “Do you have cold medicine? Maybe, we should text Pop and see if he can go to the twenty-four hour pharmacy?” 

She finally finished eating and pushed back her plate “No, I don’t have any cold medicine here. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but send him a text,” she said. 

Roland took out his phone “School is in three days. You need to take care of this” he said seriously. 

They walked out to the living room and Regina plopped on the couch next to Henry and Roland sat next to her on the other side “Is something going on,” Henry whispered. 

“Gina doesn’t feel well so I just sent my Pop a text,” he explained. 

“What’s bothering you and since when do you let him call you Gina,” Henry whispered. 

She laughed “I don’t mind,” she whispered back. “My head hurts. I think I’m coming down with something.” 

“Shit, he’s calling,” Roland said. “You talk to him,” he told Regina as he passed his phone to her. 

She cleared her throat “Hello.” 

“Baby, what’s wrong,” Robin asked. 

“It’s really not that big a deal but I feel like I might be coming down with something,” she said. 

“I’m on my way to the pharmacy with Emma. We probably won’t be home until two though. Is everything else alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, just feeling a bit tired,” she admitted. 

“You should go to bed but just know I’ll take care of you tomorrow,” he said. 

“I know. Do you want to talk to Roland,” she asked. 

“Yes, Happy New Year . . . I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” she replied and she handed the phone back to Roland. She leaned back against the couch cushions and Henry put his arm around her. 

Roland was talking to his father and laughing “Okay, I’ll tell her. I love you too. Happy New Year,” he said as he hung up the phone. 

“What did he say,” Henry asked. 

“He says you should go to bed,” Roland said sternly looking at Regina. 

“No, not happening. Not while I have guests in my house.” 

“We’ll take care of everything,” Henry said. 

“We can handle this crowd and Killian will help us,” Roland added. Regina hated leaving a party in her own home. It made her uncomfortable but right now she felt as if she could barely function. If she went up to bed she was sure to fall asleep. Maybe, they were right “We’ll tell everyone what happened. You can just go upstairs.” 

Henry was nodding and agreeing with Roland “Just go to sleep,” he added. 

“You’ll talk to Killian and everyone else. You’ll help him clean up,” she said seriously.

“We will,” Roland replied. She kissed each of them on the forehead and didn’t think twice. She left the living room and headed upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and once inside she let out a breath – she was definitely sick. The first thing she did was undress and then she took a shower; then she turned out the light and got into bed. Within minutes; she was asleep and she never even heard everyone screaming downstairs when the clock struck midnight. 

 

It was a miracle but by twelve-forty five all of the guests had left and Roland, Henry, Killian and Mary had the tables down and everything straightened up. Once Roland told Mary what had happened she went around the party and explained Regina’s absence. Everyone felt terrible but they understood she wasn’t feeling well. By one o’clock Mary was leaving and on her way home and Killian said he would stay and wait for Emma. The boys wondered if they should bother going to sleep because they weren’t sure if they were staying. Both of them were nervous about catching Regina’s sickness; considering school was starting back in a few days. Killian said that Emma would probably take them home if they wanted; so the boys changed into pajamas but had their stuff ready just in case. They continued to watch the New Year’s Rockin’ Eve show and then at one forty-five; Robin and Emma came into the house “You guys are up? What the hell,” she said. 

“We didn’t know if we were staying,” Henry said. 

“We’re nervous about catching Gina’s sickness. She’s been in bed since we got off the phone,” Roland explained. 

“Is it serious,” Emma asked, 

“Probably a cold or a sinus infection,” Killian replied. “But, she looked wiped out.” 

“I planned for all of us to stay here but looks like we’re going home,” she said. Roland was staring at Emma and she smiled “You too. C’mon let’s just go before I fall down.” Everyone hugged and Emma said they’d figure out everything tomorrow and just like that – they were gone. Robin locked up the house, set the alarm, turned off all the lights and then went upstairs to see to Regina. When he entered her bedroom; he went straight to the bathroom to put on the light because he wasn’t sure if he should even disturb her but he wanted to give her a dose of medicine. 

He sat on the bed and gently tried to wake her “Baby, I’m home. Do you want medicine,” he asked. 

She moaned and then slowly sat up “Yes, you can put the light on if you want,” she said softly. “What time is it?” 

“Almost two,” he said as he went to the bathroom to fix her dose. He came back over with the purple liquid and she downed it right away “How do you feel,” he asked. 

“Like I got hit by a truck,” she admitted. “It came out of nowhere. Where is everyone?” 

“Emma has Roland. He doesn’t want to get sick.” 

“They were wonderful,” she said. “I love them so much,” she said quietly as she turned back over. He kissed her forehead and by the time he stood back up; it seemed she was already asleep again. He took a shower, got dressed and slipped into bed with her and within minutes he was passed out as well. 

 

Regina stayed in bed for the next two days and by the third day she forced herself to get up, shower, dress and get ready for school. She had decided she wasn’t planning anything major – she just wanted to be there. The day dragged and by the time seventh period came around she was exhausted. She was surprised when Roland came in just as the bell rang and put a cup on her desk “I got you tea. I figured you’d be tired by now,” he said smiling as he high-tailed it over to his seat next to Alice Hatter. Regina announced that she wasn’t feeling well but she wanted to know what everyone did over Christmas break so she gave her students the floor as she sipped on the tea Roland brought her. She only had one more class to get through and then she could go home. Once seventh period was over; Roland whispered to Alice and then she nodded and went out into the hallway. Regina could tell she was waiting for him but he wanted to make sure no one else was around. He walked up to her desk “Pop wants to come take care of you tonight. So, we’ll be over to cook dinner,” he said. “I just wanted to let you know.” 

She smiled “Alright. Is everything okay with Alice,” she whispered. 

“Yes, I gave her the necklace I bought and she really liked it. But, we’re still too nervous to get together outside of school because of her father,” he said seriously. 

“I understand. Just be careful. I’ll see you later,” she said. “Roland, thank you for the tea; it really helped.” He was just like this father; he winked and then when he went into the hallway, Alice reached for his hand and he took it. Regina was proud of him and she was so blessed to have both Robin and Roland in her life. The students for her last class of the day began to file inside and she sipped her tea and decided she would do the same thing – let them have the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 

Robin went to work on the first Thursday in January and was surprised when he was roughly pulled into David’s office by Emma “What’s wrong Swan,” he asked as she closed the door. 

She let out a breath “Today is Humbert’s first day. I just wanted to give you the heads up,” she said. 

“Shit . . . you alright? Regina told me what happened.” 

“Yes, I’ll deal with it. Are you okay with all this,” she asked. 

He sighed “I don’t know. I hope we can be professional.” 

Emma looked out into the hallway and David was talking with Graham “He plans to tell Humbert that you’re with Regina. He thinks if everything is put on the table straight away there won’t be any problems and we can all be professional.” 

“I hope you’re right, because we’ll be working in tense situations together. We should get this over with,” Robin said. 

Emma opened the door “Here goes nothing” she said as they headed out to talk to David and Humbert. 

 

Regina knew the first week back to school would be busy and she was right. Despite that; part of her was disappointed because she’d barely heard from Robin since Tuesday. Saturday rolled around and she headed to the bookstore to grade a few homework assignments. Granted, she was feeling much better and she didn’t need to be attached to Robin’s hip but she sensed something was wrong. She sipped on her coffee; it was the first one she’d had in days and it tasted wonderful. It was around two o’clock and she hadn’t been at the store long. She planned to be here for a few hours. She was completely in the zone and didn’t realize someone was standing in front of her “Regina . . .” 

She looked up and her eyes grew wide; she’d recognize that accent anywhere “Graham . . . I heard you were back in town,” she said coldly. 

“Yeah, I just moved back a few days ago,” he said.

“Well, that’s nice for you,” she said as she glanced down at her stack of papers. “I’m busy.” 

“I know you don’t want anything to do with me,” he said. 

“Then, why aren’t you on your way,” she replied. 

“I met Robin on Thursday.” 

She looked up quickly and placed her pencil down “Did you?” 

“Yes, we are going to be working together quite a bit and David informed me that you’re together,” he said. 

“That’s right,” she said.

“Well, I told him that I’m happy for you. You’re a wonderful woman Regina and what I did to you was unforgiveable. So, I just want you to know that I will remain professional,” he said. 

She nodded “Great, because Robin is a good cop and an even better man,” she said. 

He placed a hand in one of his pockets and shuffled his feet “Do you love him,” Graham asked. 

She glared at him “That is none of your business but if you must know – yes. Yes, I love him. Now, if you wouldn’t mind; I have papers to grade,” she said. 

He nodded “Take care Regina,” he said as he walked over to the barista and ordered his coffee. She let out a breath and stared down at the paper in front of her but she couldn’t comprehend what it said. She remained calm until   
Graham left the café and then watched out of the corner of her eye as headed out of the bookstore. 

She sat back in her seat and placed two fingers on the bridge of her nose “Asshole,” she whispered. She really hoped he wouldn’t get to her. Regina knew she’d have to run into him sooner or later but she hoped it wouldn’t have been here. This was her special place and she hated that he had come here. She decided to move upstairs to one of the other quieter corners to grade. She grabbed her coffee, briefcase and the rest of her belongings and got on the escalator. She knew Belle saw where she was going; her friend had given her a sympathetic look and Regina just shook her head. She had lots of work to do. Once she was situated she concentrated on the task at hand and started grading again. An hour passed and her stomach growled. She only had a few papers left but she really needed to eat. She sipped the last of her coffee and plopped it down on the table. She was startled when a muffin was placed in front of her. Regina glanced up quickly and smiled “Hello Officer Hood and how is it that you knew I was in need of something to eat,” she said teasingly. 

He smiled and squatted down next to her “I had a feeling,” he said softly as he pecked her lips. 

“Thank you. I’m actually really hungry,” she said. “Are you working?” 

“Yes, a mid-shift. I’m finishing around ten,” he explained. 

“Oh’ I see.” 

He was playing with the ends of her hair “I’m sorry I haven’t called. I’ve been busy; work has been . . .” 

“I know,” she said staring into his eyes. 

“What do you know,” he asked. 

Regina let out a breath “Graham was here. That’s why I moved. I was sitting in the cafe but I needed to concentrate after he left.” 

“Belle told me you were up here,” Robin admitted. 

“He told me . . . he met you on Thursday,” she said softly. 

“Yes, that’s true. But listen; why don’t I come over tonight? Roland is at a friend’s,” he said as she reached for her hand. “I’d really like to spend time with you alone.” 

“Yes, I’d like that,” she replied. 

“I better get back to work. I’ll see you later,” he said as he leaned up and kissed her once, twice and then a third time and then rubbed his nose against hers “I love you,” he whispered into her ear as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. 

He stood and went to walk away “Wait,” she said as she grabbed his hand “Robin, I love you too and be careful.” He smiled and then got on the escalator. Regina, looked back at her papers “Only four more to go,” she said to herself and then she could go home. Seeing Robin had put her in a much better mood. 

 

Emma was furious. She was on nights – again. She had a kid and a boyfriend and she missed them but Humbert was scheduled days for the next two weeks. She, Robin, Gabe and a few of the other guys were scheduled mid and overnight shifts and it wasn’t fair. She had barged into David’s office and complained but he said there was nothing he could do. The transfer had been made with these stipulations and the schedule would remain. Gabe was nice enough to switch with her a few nights so she could be home with Henry but that wasn’t the point. The asshole did this on purpose. He transferred in knowing this would affect the other officers in the department. She was sure of it but there was no way she could prove it. So here she was; arriving at work at ten o’clock. Robin was sitting behind his desk and it seemed quiet. She hoped it would be like this for the whole night but it was a Saturday so she doubted it “How’s it going,” she asked. 

“Quiet . . . for now,” he said. 

“I’ve barely seen Henry this week,” she said softly. “Gabe switched with me for a few nights next week though.” 

“I heard. This too will pass Emma,” Robin said. 

“It better,” she said angrily. 

“Emma do you really think he planned this?” 

She leaned against the desk and crossed her arms “To be honest; I don’t know. It’s crazy but . . .” 

“Two weeks is almost over – try not to worry,” he said.

“I’m worried about Henry,” she admitted. 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Robin replied. 

“He seems fine but I hate that I’m not home.” 

“I feel the same but our boys are smart. They know our jobs are important.” 

“You’re right,” she said. “Have you seen Regina lately?” 

Robin let out a breath “Yes, I saw her this evening when I stopped for coffee. I’m going there when I get off. She told me Humbert approached her at the bookstore.” 

Emma stood up straighter “What?”

“She seemed okay but . . . I’m not sure,” he admitted. 

“Talk to her. Robin, she loves you. I’m sure she’ll tell you what she’s feeling,” Emma said. 

“I know and I will.” A few minutes later; the phone rang and Robin stood “Let’s go Swan there was an accident on Main. Time to go,” he said. 

She let out a breath “Slow night my ass,” she said as she grabbed her holster and followed her partner. 

 

While Emma drove; Robin was texting with Regina because he wanted her to know he’d probably be late. She told him to come anyway and he agreed to call her when he arrived at her house. Emma was cursing under her breath when they pulled up to the accident scene. The ambulance was already there but Robin noticed right away that an older woman was stuck in one of the cars and the firemen were trying to get her out. He jumped out of the cruiser and ran over “Mrs. Potts! Are you alright,” he asked. 

“Officer Hood? Yes dear but my foot is caught and it hurts,” she explained. Emma was already questioning the driver of the other car so Robin stayed with the elderly woman while the firemen worked. 

He asked how much longer it would be and they explained they were almost done “Don’t worry these guys will have you out in no time,” he said. He watched as the door finally came off and the paramedics carefully began to pull her out of the vehicle. He assisted in placing her on the gurney “Are you alright,” he asked. 

“My foot,” she said weakly. 

“We’ll check on you later. Be careful with her,” he told the paramedic. 

“You’re a sweet boy,” she said as she placed a hand on his face “How’s your lady,” she asked. 

He smiled “We’re doing just fine,” he said. They began to carefully put her in the ambulance and she waved at him. Emma walked over and Robin let out a breath “Please tell me he wasn’t drinking.” 

Emma sighed “He was. I put him in the back of the cruiser. He wasn’t hurt.” 

“Son of a bitch; Mrs. Potts was complaining about her foot. It’s probably broken. He’s lucky she wasn’t killed,” he said staring at the man in the back seat of the cruiser.

“C’mon let’s bring him in and then you can go see your woman,” she said. “At least one of us gets to hang out with the one they love.” 

“You love Killian,” Robin asked somewhat shocked. 

“Don’t say anything and yes I’ve loved him for a long time but we have a rocky past. But, I’m beginning to trust him.” 

“Good for you. I’m glad,” he said. “Are you sure you can handle this guy on your own back at the station?” 

“Yeah’ I’ll be fine,” she said. As Robin and Emma got into her cruiser he was just thankful that Mrs. Potts was alright. Once they got back to the station Robin watched his partner bring the inebriated guy inside and with a final wave he got in his car and drove to Regina’s house. He couldn’t wait to see his lady. 

 

Robin called Regina at twelve-thirty and she was actually pretty awake. She’d set the kettle on for him and cut a corn muffin she’d made earlier in half and put butter on it. She placed everything on a tray and then ran to answer the doorbell when he arrived. She was wearing gray sweatpants and one of Robin’s dark blue sweatshirts. She tried to fix her hair but it was getting longer and was becoming difficult to tame. She opened the door and Robin kissed her quickly on the mouth “Hi love,” he said as he walked inside. 

She hugged him tightly “I made you tea to help you sleep. I’ll bring it up if you want to take a shower,” she said. 

He sighed “Yes, I could use a shower,” he said softly. 

She could tell something was wrong “Robin, what is it,” she asked. 

He leaned against the front door “There was an accident tonight. That’s why I’m so late. Mrs. Potts was hit by a drunk driver,” he explained. 

“Oh’ my God; is she alright,” she asked as she placed a hand over her mouth. 

“I think she broke her foot,” he said softly. 

“Oh’ Robin . . .” Regina hugged him again and he held her close. She took a step back and then squeezed his hand “Go upstairs. I’ll be up shortly with your tea.” He nodded and she watched as he headed up to her bedroom. She grabbed the tray with the tea, muffin and a bottle of water for herself then followed him up. When she entered her suite the shower was still running; she placed the tray on the dresser and pulled the blankets down, got into bed and checked her phone. There was a text from Emma regarding the accident and she told Regina that it seemed to affect Robin and to take care of him. She replied to her best friend quickly and told her to have a safe night. A few minutes later; Robin came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist “I brought you up a corn muffin also. I made them yesterday,” she said. 

“Can I eat in bed,” he asked. 

“I’ll allow it just this one time,” she said teasingly. Robin dropped the towel, grabbed the tray and got into bed. He pulled the blanket up to his chest, sat back against the headboard and began to eat his muffin “What else is troubling you,” she asked as she faced him. 

He shrugged “Just work stuff,” he said as he sipped his tea. 

“Robin, tell me what’s going on,” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair and faced him. 

He let out a breath “Emma is pissed about the schedule. It appears Humbert transferred in with stipulations. He’s only on days for his first two weeks. We all usually take turns but now, me, her, Gabe and a few of the other guys are covering mid and overnights. It’s tiring and I think she’s concerned about Henry,” he explained. “She thinks he did this just to be a . . .” 

“An asshole,” Regina said harshly. 

Robin chuckled “Yes, I think maybe . . . she might be right. I mean I haven’t worked much with him yet but he’s been rather smug about the whole thing.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “Told you . . . asshole.” 

“That’s not all . . . they called him back in tonight but he wouldn’t help. He said he was too busy. Usually when David calls; we don’t ask questions – we just go in. Emma was furious,” he explained. “I don’t want to talk about work anymore. I’m here to spend time with you. This is delicious by the way,” he said. 

She shrugged “It’s only a corn muffin,” she said. “Do you want another one?” 

“No, maybe for breakfast; do you have plans tomorrow? I’d like to pick up Roland and then go see Mrs. Potts at the hospital.” 

She lay down and he stood to put the tray on the dresser “I have no plans. I’ll go with you,” she said. 

He got into bed and pulled her into his arms “Thank you. I’d like to check on her.” 

She reached for his hand “I hope Mrs. Potts is alright. Not to change the subject but I’m worried about Emma.” 

“I am also. I hope this git doesn’t cause problems,” Robin said softly. 

Regina sighed “Problems . . . with me and you?” 

“No with the department,” he said as he ran his fingers down her arm. 

“Oh’ of course,” she replied. 

“Regina is there something you want to talk about love,” he asked. 

She shook her head “No, it’s just . . . I don’t want him to cause problems between us,” she admitted. 

Robin sat up quickly “He won’t. I’m not going to let him,” he said. 

“He might try,” she said seriously. 

“Regina Mills . . . you know I love you right?” 

“Robin, yes of course,” she said as she sat back up and faced him. 

“Then, trust that you and I are going to be fine,” he said as he pulled her against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. 

She pulled back “I know I’m being ridiculous but it seems he’s already causing trouble,” she said as they both lay down again. 

He kissed the top of her head “We will deal with whatever comes our way. Please tell me you’re feeling better about all of this,” he said. “I don’t want you to worry.” 

She smiled “Yes, I should be taking care of you. You had a bad night.” 

“You did take care of me. You always do. Now, sleep. It’s been a long day and we’ll figure out the rest tomorrow.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Robin held Regina as she drifted off to sleep but he could tell she was still bothered. All they could do was take one day at a time and he was confident everything would work out. 

 

Things were quiet for a week or so and Emma decided she needed a girl’s night. She’d planned it for two weeks. She wanted to go out, drink, dance and hang out with her friends. A night out with Regina, Belle and Mary who had already agreed to be their designated driver – she planted the idea in their heads and requested the whole weekend off. She made sure Killian was off so he could hang out with Henry and Roland since Robin would be working overnights. She was ready to party and even dressed in a sexy, short, black number but when her cell phone rang at seven o’clock on Saturday night – her dreams of a ladies night came crashing down.   
She glanced at her phone and cringed when she saw David’s name come up “If you are calling me to come in you can forget it. I have planned for this night for two weeks,” she said angrily. 

“Swan . . . someone called in sick and I really need you,” he said. 

“Who called in?”

David sighed and let out a breath “Humbert . . .”

“Bullshit! He planned this! He’s done nothing but cause trouble since he came. How the hell did he find out I took tonight off,” she asked. 

“I don’t know Swan but I really need you,” David said. 

“He never comes in when you call him but the rest of us have to . . .” 

“Emma . . .”

“Two fucking weeks; I’m so angry! You have no idea! I’m supposed to hang out with my friends for the first time in months!” There was silence on the other end of the line and Emma sighed “I need to change. I’ll see you in thirty minutes,” she said as she disconnected their call. She changed clothes, headed out to her cruiser and called Regina on the Bluetooth – she wasn’t going to have her friends cancel because of this . . . 

 

Regina looked around the bar and couldn’t help but be somewhat disappointed that Emma wasn’t with them. This whole thing was her idea after all and it just felt wrong to be here without her. Belle was dancing with a really cute guy and Mary was sipping on her water while Regina sulked next to her “We’ll see what time Dancing Queen wants to leave,” Mary teased as they watched their friend.   
Regina laughed “It looks like she’s having a good time.” They watched Belle and chatted for a bit and after a few minutes she came back over to the table “So, what’s his name?” 

She sat down with them and sipped her water “I don’t know and it’s not like it’s going anywhere. I’m just having a bit of fun,” Belle said breathlessly. 

“Please tell me you aren’t saving yourself for Gold,” Regina said. 

“He’ll come around but until then; I can dance and flirt with whomever I want,” Belle replied. They all laughed and Regina couldn’t help but feel sorry for her friend. She’d been saving herself for the District Manager of the bookstore – Albert Gold. He was much older than Belle and she’d been pining over him for months. Whenever he came around he did nothing but praise her and one time they sat and had coffee together but it hadn’t gone farther than that. Belle was completely into him. She hoped her friend wouldn’t get hurt. Regina told them she was going to the restroom and she went to freshen up.   
She re-did her make-up and took a few minutes to compose herself and when she walked back out into the hallway she crashed into a hard chest “Oh’ my God; are you alright,” a man with an accent asked as his hands gripped her hips. 

Regina looked up and shoved him “Graham! What the hell? Emma said you called in sick!” 

He smiled “I wasn’t feeling well but I’m better now,” he said smiling. 

She could tell he’d been drinking “You’ve done nothing but cause problems since you’ve been working with her. You’re an asshole,” she said. 

She went to walk away and Graham grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall “Wait just a bloody minute,” he said as he held her. 

“Get off me,” Regina said struggling. 

“You need to let me explain,” he said. 

“No, you need to let me go. I get that you moved back to Storybrooke but you don’t need to treat the other cops like crap. You transferred in knowing they all have families and they got stuck working the shitty shifts. You never stay late or go in when you’re needed; what’s your deal Graham? Are you that much of a dick?” 

“No, actually I’m not,” he said softly “If you’d just listen to me for a minute,” as he pulled her closer. 

“You haven’t changed at all. Let go of me,” she said coldly.

He took a step back released her and said “You don’t even want to hear what I have to say. Why do I even bother? It doesn’t matter because you’ll get tired of Hood. It can’t be as good as it was with me,” he said. 

Regina glared at him “Fuck you,” she said and then she headed back to their table and everyone could tell something was off “We’re leaving.” 

“What’s wrong,” Mary asked. 

“Graham. He’s here and we need to go,” Regina said. The women gathered their belongings and headed out “Drive us to the station. I need to talk to Emma.” The three of them got in the car and Mary did what Regina asked; she started driving to the police station. No one said a word the entire way there.

 

 

Once they arrived; Regina told Belle and Mary to wait in the car. She didn’t want to cause a scene. Yes, she’d had a few drinks in her and she was very pissed off but she needed to try and stay calm. She walked inside and unfortunately the first person who noticed her was Robin “Baby, what’s wrong,” he asked as he stood from his desk. 

She cleared her throat “I need to talk to Emma. Is she here?”

“Yes, she and David are having it out in his office,” Robin said.

Regina nodded “Good, David needs to hear this too.” 

He grabbed her hand “What’s going on?”

She let out a breath “Graham was at the club. He called in on purpose. He wasn’t sick at all,” she said. 

“What?” 

“We need to talk to David,” Regina said. Robin nodded and they walked to David’s office. Emma was shocked to see Regina and he motioned for them to come in “I’m sorry but I need to tell you what happened tonight.” Robin, Emma and David listened intently as Regina spoke about her confrontation with Graham. Robin was seething when she described how he held her against the wall; but she kept talking and explaining. Emma was livid and so was David “I doubt there’s anything you can do about this but you needed to know that he wasn’t sick and he was baiting me.” 

Emma crossed her arms over her chest “I told you. We didn’t need to accept his transfer. We were doing fine without him and now look what’s happening. I took tonight off and planned this for two weeks and this asshole calls in and he’s not even sick! He’s trouble David!” 

David held up a hand “Alright, calm down. We have to give him the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Bullshit on that,” Emma said. “You better write him up for this.” 

“Emma, I can’t. You know that. We have policies and procedures,” he said. 

“So, you’re just going to let this go,” she countered. 

David let out a breath “I have no choice but I will talk to him. Regina, did he hurt you?”

She nodded “No, not physically. The minute it was over; I told the girls we were leaving,” she said. 

“Emma; go home. Robin and I can handle the rest of this shift. You can walk Regina out or take a break if you want a few minutes with her.” 

“Mary and Belle are outside in the car; if you want to go see her,” Regina said. 

“Yeah’ I could use a hug after this conversation,” David said as he headed out of his office. 

Emma hugged Regina “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. Trust me; I gave it right back to him,” she whispered. Emma pulled away and then hugged Robin and didn’t say another word before leaving the office. Regina watched as her friend gathered her stuff and then headed out of the station. 

“Regina; are you alright,” Robin asked. 

She shook her head “No, I left a few parts out because I was embarrassed to talk about it in front of David and Emma,” she admitted. Robin sat on the edge of the desk and waited patiently for her to continue and when she started talking and telling him what Graham said to her – his blood began to boil “This is what I was afraid of. I didn’t want him to cause problems between us. This is why I’m not good at relationships; something always happens and things become fucked up,” she said angrily as tears began to fall down her cheek.

“This isn’t your fault. I didn’t believe you and Emma at first but now I know; he’s an asshole. He’s a conceited cop, who thinks he can manipulate people and David won’t let him get away with it. Trust me; they’ll be a conversation and maybe even a write-up but Regina – Graham has nothing to do with you and me.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him “I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you and no one is going to come between us. Do you understand?” Tears were rolling down her face and he wiped them away. She let out a breath as Robin stood and pulled her into his arms. He saw David come back inside; Mary and Belle were with him and he was getting them coffee. Robin kissed Regina quickly on the mouth and grabbed her hand “Now, I want you to go home and take a nice hot bath and I’ll call you tomorrow. I don’t finish until four and then I need to get some sleep.   
Are you going to be alright,” he asked as he held the side of her head. 

She nodded “Yes, I’m sorry you had to deal with this while you’re working.” 

He smiled “You and Roland are my priorities love. You are never a bother to me,” he said as he kissed her forehead “Do you want to use David’s bathroom to freshen up before you go out there?” 

He showed her where it was and then joined his friend; Mary and Belle were sipping coffee and sitting in the waiting area “Is she alright,” David asked. 

Robin shook his head “No, she left out a few bits. She was embarrassed but she told me. Let’s just say Graham had a few choice words to say regarding his past with Regina. It wasn’t pretty. I assured her you would at least speak to him about his behavior. Are you at least going to do that?”

“You bet your ass I am. I’m pissed. Emma is the best cop on this force and she’s being affected by his presence. I can’t just let this go.” 

“Wow, I think my feelings are hurt,” Robin teased. 

David laughed “You know what I mean.” Robin poured himself a cup of coffee and then finally Regina came out of the office. He walked the three women out to Mary’s car and then with one final hug and kiss she was on her way. Robin was seething. He did his best to hide it from her but he was going to have a few choice words for Graham Humbert and he would make sure David was in the room when he spoke to the asshole.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the lovely comments! I’m so glad you are enjoying this. I took a little break posting because I’m writing a Valentine’s fic and unfortunately my Uncle passed away. I’ve feeling better now and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Xoxo! 

CHAPTER 12

Regina took a bath and went to bed but she couldn’t sleep. She was aggravated. Graham had shaken her and she hated it. She was surprised she was up front with Robin about the altercation but she didn’t want to hide anything from him. She loved him. It scared her a bit but it was good. She needed someone like this in her life after all the heartache; after all the tears and disappointment. Graham; being one of them; she hated that he’d said those words to her about Robin. She could tell her boyfriend was seething mad but he was taking care of her; holding her in his arms as he ran his fingers down her back in David’s office. He was always doing things like that for her; he genuinely cared and loved her. She could tell. She cleared her throat and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. It was three o’clock in the morning and she was still awake. Regina didn’t hesitate; she grabbed her phone and dialed Robin. It rang three times and then he answered “Baby, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah’ I can’t sleep,” she said softly. 

“Have you slept at all,” he asked. 

“No,” she admitted. 

“I’ll come there when I finish.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“You’re calling me for a reason. I’ll come there when my shift ends.” 

Regina couldn’t help the tears that rolled down her face “Are you sure,” she asked. 

“Yes, I’m positive and don’t cry honey. I know you’re upset and I’ll hold you when I get there. I just need to finish up some paperwork and then I’ll leave,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she replied wiping her face. 

“Now, rest your eyes for a bit and I’ll call you when I arrive.” 

“Alright,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he replied. Regina let out a breath and placed her phone on the nightstand. She couldn’t believe she’d become this needy . . . thing. It pissed her off. She blamed Graham. Seeing him really put a damper on things and she couldn’t let it affect her relationship with Robin and Roland. She cared too much for them. A little while later; her phone went off and she quickly answered it “I’m here,” Robin said into the phone. Regina disconnected and then went downstairs to meet him; once they were up in her room he stripped all his clothes off “I’m not even showering. Come on,” he said as he crawled into bed. He opened up his arms and she snuggled close to him “Just close your eyes,” he whispered as he let out a breath and then kissed the top of her head. 

“Robin I’m sorry . . .” 

He grabbed her hand “Do not apologize. Just get some rest,” he said. She closed her eyes and in minutes Regina was asleep in her boyfriend’s arms. 

 

She woke up to a phone ringing – Robin’s phone. He cursed and then stood from the bed to answer it. Regina glanced over at the clock and it was eleven. At least they’d gotten some sleep “What’s wrong with him? Yeah’ I need about an hour and a half or so. Have you tried Humbert? That’s convenient. I have to call my son. No, don’t call her in. She’s working the overnight. I’ll see you soon.” Robin placed his phone on her dresser “Shit, this never ends,” he said angrily. “Will you take a shower with me,” he asked as he held out his hand. Regina stood from the bed and went with him into the bathroom. They got undressed and into the shower and when she started to ask him something he smiled and shook his head “Not now. I need time with you,” he whispered as he gently pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands over her head and kissed her. He was keyed up and annoyed. She could tell. He was kissing her hard, fast and she loved it. After the night she’d had she just wanted to feel. She hated he was leaving but this was part of the deal when you dated a cop. She moaned as his fingers gripped one of her nipples and she spread her legs a little when she felt one of his fingers reach down and begin to stroke her. She sighed and placed her head back against the wall “You’re so beautiful. I want to be inside you,” he said as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. She reached down and stroked his cock a few times and he groaned “Regina, I love you,” he said as his mouth took hers once again. She kept stroking his cock as their kisses grew heated. She shoved her tongue inside his mouth and gripped his hair. She lifted her leg and he grabbed her and then easily slipped himself inside her. He gripped her hips and she wrapped her leg around his waist as he began to move in and out slowly. She pulled her mouth away and closed her eyes. 

Regina placed her forehead against his “I love you too,” she whispered. 

“Does this feel good,” he asked. 

She bit her lip “Yes, don’t stop,” she said. He ran a hand over her ass and squeezed; she moaned as he continued thrusting in and out. She knew it would be fast, hard and intense and she didn’t care. She ran her hand down his arm and then back up again. Her nails dug into his shoulder as he pulled her closer and then he placed his arm behind her head “Fuck,” she whispered.   
Robin kissed her neck and she cried out “Tell me baby. Tell me how good it feels when I fuck you,” he said against her ear as he nuzzled her neck. 

She wasn’t used to him talking this way to her and it turned her on even more “Yes, so good,” she said as she gripped harder onto his arm. He took the hint and slammed into her even more “Fuck, Robin. Oh’ my God. Don’t stop! I’m going to come!” He carefully picked her up into his arms and she moaned as he started fucking her against the shower wall. It was risky and probably dangerous but he didn’t care. She watched his arm muscles flex as he held her. Part of her was afraid he’d drop her but she tried not to think about that as the orgasm swept over her body. He leaned his forehead against hers as he kept thrusting and then finally he released himself inside her and Regina whimpered and bit the side of his neck. It hurt but he didn’t care. Robin carefully pulled out and placed her down. He was surprised when she turned him around and pushed him against the wall. She kissed him – hard. He groaned as her mouth took his. She was biting and sucking on his lips and he couldn’t help it that he was hard all over again. She did amazing things to his body.   
He pushed her back a bit and turned off the water “Fuck this,” he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the bedroom “I don’t care how long it takes me to get there.” He fell down hard onto the bed and Regina rode him. It took Robin two hours to get to work . . .

 

January came and went. The weather had been somewhat mild but the beginning of February arrived bringing bitter cold and a few inches of snow almost every day. David must have spoken to Graham regarding his behavior because both Robin and Emma said he remained professional and cordial to everyone. He even volunteered for an event at the elementary school one Friday afternoon. Emma still didn’t trust him and watched him like a hawk. Regina couldn’t shake there was definitely something more going on with Graham but it was none of her business and she’d barely seen him since the altercation at the club. School was busy and she felt as if she were constantly grading assignments and essays. She saw Robin a few times a week and their relationship was blossoming. Regina hadn’t felt this way – ever. It was difficult to explain. She’d been in love before but Robin was special. There was an indescribable connection between them every time they were together. It frightened her somewhat. She knew he felt the same way based on the way he looked, touched and kissed her. Regina Mills was head over heels in love with Robin Hood. She was pretty sure he was head over heels in love with her as well. One Friday afternoon she wanted to surprise him at the station after school. She knew he was finishing work around six. It was five o’clock when she strolled into the police station. Regina smoothed down her skirt and fixed her hair as she walked inside but when she looked toward where he usually sat – she froze. A woman was sitting on the edge of his desk; leaning over and laughing with him. She showed him something on her phone and he laughed, wiggled his eyebrows at her and she slapped his arm. Regina could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she began to sweat. She was seething. The woman was beautiful. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dress and what man wouldn’t look at her. Regina kept watching as they laughed together; she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get out. She turned around and slammed straight into David. He was holding a stack of papers and they went flying into the air “Oh’ my God. I’m so sorry,” she said as she dropped to the floor to pick up the pile. 

He smiled “No harm done. Are you looking for Robin,” he asked as he bent down to help her. 

“I was but . . .” 

She was startled when Robin bent down and was now helping as well “Hello gorgeous,” he said. 

She passed the rest of the papers to David and stood “I wanted to surprise you on my way home,” she said softly. 

He reached for her hand but she yanked it away and Robin had a confused look on his face “Baby, what’s wrong,” he asked. 

David walked back into his office and Regina cleared her throat “It’s nothing. I’m just tired,” she said. She glanced back over at Robin’s desk and the woman was still sitting on the edge and obviously waiting for him “I need to go,” she said as she headed toward the door. Robin ran in front of her and blocked the doorway and her path from leaving “Robin, please . . .”   
“Look at me,” he said softly as he stepped closer to her. She looked into his eyes and she couldn’t help that her cheeks were flaming hot and probably bright red “That woman sitting at my desk is David’s new assistant and her name is Jasmine. She was showing me pictures on her phone of her and her husband Al at their wedding a few weeks ago,” he explained. Regina bit her lip and rolled her neck. She was mortified. Robin placed a hand on the side of her head and pulled her in quickly for a kiss on the mouth. He rubbed his nose against hers “I missed you today,” he whispered. 

She smiled “I missed you too,” she replied. 

“I finish soon. I can come over,” he said. 

“Roland . . .” 

“Mr. Popularity is at a friend’s tonight,” he explained. 

“I could make dinner,” she suggested. 

“That sounds lovely,” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Don’t be. We’ll talk more a little later,” he replied as he leaned in for another kiss. Regina smiled weakly when they parted and then headed out. Robin waited until she was in her car and driving away and then went back over to his desk. 

Jasmine smiled “Was that Regina? You should have introduced me,” she said as she stood. 

Robin sat back down “She was out of sorts and in a hurry actually.” 

“Oh’ alright but please talk to her about double dating. Al and I don’t really have any friends here yet,” she said. 

“I’ll talk to her,” Robin promised. David called Jasmine into his office and Robin started his paperwork. He had a date with his lady and they needed to talk. 

 

Regina tried really hard to calm down about what happened at the police station. She was embarrassed because she had been jealous. She’d never had this reaction before with Robin. She’d jumped to conclusions and he noticed. He knew her too well. Regina decided to make tacos for dinner but when she got home she made a batch of double chocolate chip muffins first. He had a sweet tooth and she knew he’d appreciate them after a long day. She hadn’t even changed her clothes; she was browning the meat when the doorbell rang. She answered it but before she could say anything; Robin had it closed and Regina was pinned against the door. His mouth took hers and she moaned as his fingers gripped her hips and pulled her close. His kisses were hot, fast and desperate. He groaned as her arms came around his neck. They kissed for a few more seconds but then she pulled back slightly and she licked his bottom lip “God, we are so good together,” he whispered. She hummed and then took his hand “What are you cooking,” he asked as he took off his shoes and then followed her into the kitchen.   
Regina walked to the stove and started stirring the meat “Taco’s and there’s muffins in the oven baking,” she explained. 

“Roland will be upset he’s missing all of this,” Robin said laughing as he held her around the waist from behind. 

“There will be enough muffins leftover,” she said. 

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek “Are you feeling alright” he asked. 

She cleared her throat “Yes, will you get the toppings out of the fridge?” Robin did what she asked and then she drained and finished the taco meat. She took the muffins out and then placed the shells inside to crisp for a few minutes. 

He leaned against the counter “You made the muffins from scratch?”

She shrugged “It was nothing. There’s a bottle of wine in the fridge if you want to pour us each a glass,” she suggested. He did that also and then set the island to eat dinner. Regina took out the shells and then they began to build their tacos. They started eating and she couldn’t help but notice he was staring at her “What is it,” she asked. 

“You amaze me sometimes. You’ve made a batch of muffins from scratch and our meal. You haven’t even changed clothes yet.” 

She bit her lip “It’s just tacos Robin.” 

“Are we going to talk about what happened earlier,” he asked rather suddenly. 

She took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat “I’d rather forget about it. I’m embarrassed,” she admitted. 

“Alright, but I’m just going to say one thing; you have absolutely no reason to be jealous. I’m sorry if it looked . . .” 

“Robin, it’s okay,” she said. “I jumped to conclusions and I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to apologize and I know but Jasmine wanted to meet you. She’d like all of us to double date. Her and Al don’t have many friends yet,” he explained. 

“Oh’ that would be lovely,” Regina said and then she continued to eat. 

“Great. I’ll talk to her about it,” he said. He moaned as he finished his first taco “So good,” he said. “I didn’t eat lunch today. We were too busy.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” she said. “Is everything alright at work,” she asked. 

“Yes, much better. Emma seems more relaxed.” 

“I’m glad,” Regina replied. He finished eating before her; so he started cleaning up “Thank you.” 

“It’s no problem,” he said as he started washing the dishes. She didn’t want to talk about what happened earlier with Jasmine but apparently Robin had wanted to. She was lost in thought and he picked up her plate “What’s wrong,” he asked. 

She shook her head “It’s nothing. I was just thinking.” 

He turned around and rinsed her plate “Rumor has it we’re getting a huge storm over the weekend. Did Emma talk to you yet about Henry and Roland staying here with you? David needs all hands on deck,” he explained. 

“Of course; it’s no problem,” she said. “How much are we supposed to get?” 

“A foot – at least.” 

“Wow, they can stay with me anytime. You know that,” she said. 

He kissed the top of her head “Do you want to go upstairs with me?” 

She smiled up at him “Already?” 

He took her hand “I want to spend time with you. Once the storm comes in a few days I’ll be busy.” Regina stood and grabbed a plate. She placed two muffins on it and then took his hand. They started up the stairs and he couldn’t help but laugh “Dessert is very important; especially if it’s something you’ve made,” he said seriously. 

“It is,” she said chuckling. Once they were in her bedroom; Robin moved fast, grabbed the plate put it on her dresser and lifted her into his arms. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist “I’m sorry,” she said seriously as she placed her forehead against his “I shouldn’t have assumed. . .” 

He sat down on the bed and she straddled his lap; he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek “Stop apologizing. You have every right to get territorial once in a while. Trust me; when we’re out – men look at you,” he said as he ran his fingers down her arm. 

“Do they really?” 

“Yes, and maybe you’re too caught up to notice but I do. Even women look and I’m not joking. I don’t like it but I keep my mouth shut. Plus, I think you’re forgetting that I work with one of your exes and that’s not at all comfortable at times,” he admitted. 

“Robin . . .” 

“It’s alright. I’m dealing with it. It’s harder for Emma. She really can’t stand him. Now, I think we’ve discussed this long enough,” he said as his mouth slowly takes hers. Regina sighed as Robin began to kiss her and in seconds all embarrassment was out the window . . . 

 

The Weather Channel was right for a change. By the time the weekend arrived a huge Nor Easter was on its way and school closed early on Friday. They had an early dismissal and Regina was informed by Roland that Emma would be dropping them off around five o’clock. That gave her enough time to run home and make lasagna for everyone to enjoy. She’d send Emma to work with a serving for her and Robin and Regina and the boys would have dinner. She’d gone food shopping on Wednesday and stocked up on the essentials just in case she lost power. They were calling for wind, and over a foot of snow; so odds were they were going to have to hunker down. She made sure they were stocked with batteries for the flashlights and plenty of water and snacks. Regina Mills was always prepared. When the boys arrived; they decided to get started on homework because they wanted to get it over with. Even Henry agreed with this and they spread their notebooks out on the dining room table and started with math. They were both struggling in this subject and Regina tried to make herself scarce as she gave them each a glass of water and then headed back into the kitchen to heat the lasagna and prepare the salad. She heard their voices getting loud at one point and finally Roland begged Henry to call Violet “This shit doesn’t make any bloody sense,” he said. Regina couldn’t help but laugh and a few seconds later; Henry’s girlfriend was on speaker phone and she was attempting to help them solve several problems. She came out to the living room to check on them and looked outside. Sure enough; the snow was sticking, the walkway and the roads already covered and the wind was starting to blow. She was afraid they were going to lose power sooner rather than later. So, she announced she was showering and changing and that they’d eat when she came back downstairs. 

The boys agreed and Regina took her time so they could get some more work done before they ate. When she came back down she heard Roland say “What a nightmare! Are we really ever going to use this shit?” 

Regina made her presence known “Language and it doesn’t matter you still need to know it,” she said. 

“We’ve finally finished with math so maybe we should eat and take a break,” Henry suggested. Roland nodded and they tossed their notebooks to one side of the table and helped set up the plates for supper. Regina brought out the lasagna and cut them all a slice and served salad. 

Roland was acting as if he hadn’t eaten all day “Alright, slow down,” she said. 

“It’s good,” he said. 

“I’m glad,” she replied. 

“At least mom and Robin got to have some too,” Henry said. 

“They’ll probably be stuck there for the next few days. That’s what happened last time and I stayed with Pop at the station. It was actually good though because they have several generators. It’s definitely warmer. They have heaters, blankets and it’s actually really comfortable. The showers were cold so you had to be quick though.” 

“You’re probably right it would be warmer there but they could come here. Mom leaves clothes here all the time. Does Robin have clothes,” Henry asked looking over at Regina. 

She cleared her throat “Actually, he left a few things here recently,” she admitted. 

Roland laughed “He has a drawer,” he teased. 

Regina looked shocked “He told you about that?” 

“No, he needs to learn to lower his voice when he’s on the phone with you at night,” Roland said. 

“Noted,” she said as she stood and grabbed her plate. The boys helped clear the table and then went right back to doing homework. They worked on Social Studies which didn’t take them long, a few Science questions and then Roland said he needed to work on Regina’s assignment so Henry went upstairs to take a shower and change. She sat at the table with Roland and noticed her phone was blinking – there were a few text messages from Robin. She read them and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips “I wish I was there with you. I miss and love you. I hope the boys are behaving,” he said. 

She replied “They are fine. We just finished eating. I miss and love you too. I’ll try to call you before bed.” She went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate and when she came back in a few minutes later; Roland was already upstairs and Henry was setting up the living room with blankets and pillows “What’s going on,” she asked. 

“We thought we could watch a movie before we lose power. I’m just setting up the floor for Roland he said he didn’t mind sleeping there and I’ll take your recliner. The couch is yours,” Henry said. 

“Alright, I suppose we could have hot chocolate and cookies out here. I’ll grab the tray. What movie are we watching,” she asked. 

“The first Avengers one; it’s been a while since we’ve seen that,” Henry said. She smiled and went to get their snacks. Secretly, she actually enjoyed all the superhero movies and shows but she wouldn’t admit it to them. Regina turned the radio on when she went back into the kitchen to listen to the most recent weather report. She gathered the mugs and cookies and leaned against the counter to wait and sure enough a few minutes later it was announced that they were under a state of emergency. Everyone was to stay off the roads indefinitely and they’d already cancelled school for Monday. This storm was no joke. She went back into the living room and Roland was downstairs and finished with this shower. Henry started the movie and they began to watch and have their dessert. 

Halfway through the film the lights flickered “Shit,” Henry said. 

“Language and will you go get the flashlights please,” she said to him. As soon as Henry came back into the living room – everything went black. 

“Wow, that was lucky,” he said as he handed each of them a flashlight. 

“Crap. I don’t think my phone is charged,” she said. 

Roland got up quickly “It’s no problem. I brought USB chargers for the phones. I never leave home without them.” He was digging through his bag and finally he found them. He plugged Regina’s phone into one and Henry’s into the other. 

“Now what,” Henry asked. 

“Now, we die of boredom Mate,” Roland teased. Just then Roland’s phone rang “It’s Pop! Hi, Pop,” he said enthusiastically as he answered his phone. “Yeah we lost power about ten minutes ago. Is it all over town? Oh’ man . . . whoa seriously? Alright, do you want to talk to Gina? Yes, I love you too and be careful,” he said. 

He handed his phone to Regina “Hello,” she said. 

“Hi baby. Is everything alright there?” 

“Yes, we’re fine. We were watching a movie though and now we’re not,” she explained. 

“Listen, power is out all over town. There are downed wires and there is a pole that fell across the end of your road. So, no one can get in or out of the cul-de-sac,” he said. 

“Oh’ that doesn’t sound good,” she said. 

He sighed “It’s not. They can’t come out and start to fix it until the storm passes which won’t be until tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping to come get all of you out of there but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to,” he said. 

“It’s alright. I have plenty of supplies here,” she said. 

“Yes, but I’m sure you’ll want a shower; even though it will be cold and a warm place to stay by tomorrow night. I’ll figure it out and you all can stay here. It’s been relatively quiet so Emma and I have been taking turns sleeping. Gabe and his family are coming tomorrow and so are Mary and David.” 

“Well, if you’re sure but if you can’t get to us – don’t worry,” she said. “Is the heat working?” 

“No, we lost power also but we have a generator and plenty of heaters. I wish I was there with you now,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” she admitted. 

“Get some rest and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you.” 

“I will and I love you too Robin,” she said. Regina handed Roland his phone “Well, we’re stuck here.” 

What’s going on,” Henry asked. 

“Downed pole,” Roland explained. “I wouldn’t worry. Pop will find a way to get to us tomorrow. But, I bet you won’t have power back for several days. It takes forever to fix a pole. It happened to us one winter.” 

“Are we staying at the police station tomorrow,” Henry asked. 

“Looks like we might have to,” Regina said. 

“No offense but by the time tomorrow night comes you are going to want too. It’s going to get cold here,” Roland said. “It will be cold there also but not as bad.” 

“I’m sure you’re right,” Regina replied. “Maybe, we should try and get some sleep,” she suggested. She decided to stay downstairs with them so she grabbed a few blankets off her bed and cuddled on the couch. Roland stayed on the floor and Henry insisted he was fine on her recliner. After about an hour of talking and giggling everyone somehow managed to drift off to sleep. Regina had text Robin one last time and said “Goodnight. Be safe and I love you.” 

She never saw his response until she woke up the next morning “I love you more. Goodnight my love.” 

 

 

When Roland Hood was right – he was right. Mifflin Street was completely blocked by the downed pole and it was estimated that power wouldn’t be back on until Monday night. Everyone was out of power but the hospital and police station had several generators. By the time three o’clock came the boys were restless. They’d shoveled the walkways around the house and the driveway at least three times. But finally, Henry called Emma and begged her or Robin to find a way to pick them all up. She told them to be ready and to only bring one bag each. Regina was stressing. She wanted to bring clothes for both her and Robin, but she also wanted to pack snacks for the boys. So, she broke the rule and packed two bags instead. By four o’clock Emma was outside with a 4x4 Jeep Police Cruiser and told everyone to get in. She glared at Regina “I said one bag,” she said. 

“I know but I brought clothes for Robin too,” Regina replied. 

“Mom how the hell did you get down the street,” Henry asked. 

“Language and you’ll see because we are going back that way. I had to drive very carefully over a few lawns,” she explained “So, everyone make sure you are buckled and hold on.” There was complete silence while she drove and Roland has his eyes glued to the window. 

Henry was looking out the other side “It’s crazy out there,” he said. 

“It really is. I took a chance coming out but I was curious and I missed my kid,” Emma admitted. 

“Have you been able to rest,” Regina asked. 

“Yes, actually we’ve all been taking turns sleeping. It’s been mostly Robin, Gabe and I because Graham conveniently is out of town for the weekend and won’t be back until Wednesday.” 

“What an asshole,” Henry said. 

“HENRY,” both women exclaimed. 

“He has a point,” Roland said. “He’s a complete git.” 

“Please stop with the language you two,” Regina said. “Is Mary at the station?”

“They were but David took her to the hospital because she was having cramps but hopefully it’s nothing serious. Gabe’s family is there also and Killian walked last night from the Marina when power went out in town.” They’d all been chatting and hadn’t realized that Emma had driven across three lawns in order to get passed the downed pole. There was complete silence as they all held onto their bags. 

“Are you all on call then,” Roland asked. 

“Right you are Hood,” Emma said smiling. The boys laughed and finally a few minutes later; they arrived at the police station. There were a few cars parked in the lot and a plow was clearing snow on the opposite side. Emma pulled up directly in front of the door “Go inside and Robin will get you settled. I’ll be in shortly,” she explained. They all got out carefully and Roland took Regina’s extra bag for her. They headed inside the police station and Robin was sitting at his desk on the phone. 

The boys quietly went over to him and Roland placed the bag down on the floor. He told Regina they were going to the showers and a minute or so later Robin finished with his phone call. He was out of his chair as fast as lightening and pulled her into his arms “Hello gorgeous,” he said softly against her ear. 

She smiled and took a step back “Hello, how are you,” she asked. 

“I’m fine. I’m glad you’re here. I missed you,” he said. 

“It was starting to get cold at the house. So, I’m grateful,” she admitted.

“When the boys are finished showering; go back. I’ve set up a few cots in David’s office for you and the boys,” he said. “There are a few heaters in there too.” 

“Have you been resting,” she asked as she squeezed his hand. 

He smiled “I love that you worry about me,” he said as he gave her a quick kiss. 

“I’m serious,” she said. 

“I’ve slept but I set up an extra cot next to yours; just in case I decide to take a nap with you.” Just then Emma came inside “Everything alright,” he asked her. 

“Yeah I’m going to shower and try to sleep again. Regina, come with me and I’ll show you where the showers are,” she said. They grabbed their bags and headed back to freshen up. The boys were finished rather quickly and they headed to David’s office to hang out. Robin asked Henry to set up another cot in David’s office for Emma and just then his other partner Gabe; came out and offered to take over. His wife and kids were set up on the other side of the building and they were already sleeping. They’d had a stressful night and were exhausted. It was a small station so it felt quite crowded at the moment but Robin didn’t mind because his family was safe. His family . . . he shook the thought from his head and A minute later; Killian came inside shaking snow off his coat; he’d been outside helping one of the other officer’s shovel the sidewalks and looked like he was ready to pass out. Robin told Henry and Roland to set up another cot for Killian next to Emma’s. In the midst of all this Robin’s phone went off; it was David.   
He’d been waiting to find out what was going on “David what’s up mate,” he asked as he answered his phone. They talked for a few minutes; it appeared Mary was fine but since the storm was still going strong they were staying at the hospital just to be safe. Once Regina and Emma came out of the bathroom; Killian headed back to shower and everyone was huddled in David’s office chatting. Gabe was already sitting at his desk and after a few final checks; Robin went to join his friends and son. Roland had passed out extra blankets and pillows and everyone was settling down already. Regina had passed out the snacks she brought with her to the boys and they were chomping away and drinking water. She lay down and Robin sat on the cot next to her “Tired,” he asked as his hand drifted through her hair. 

“No,” she replied as she pulled him gently to lie down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and then placed one of the blankets over them. They listened as the boys chatted and it didn’t take long for Emma and Killian to fall asleep. They were obviously exhausted. It was really early but everyone had been working hard. Henry had finally been able to check in with Violet and her family was safe and it appeared Roland had also spoken to Alice and everything was fine on their end. Regina could have sworn she heard her boyfriend’s son say he missed his girlfriend and her suspicions were correct when Robin looked down at her. She shrugged and smiled “I didn’t know,” she whispered. 

He let out a breath “I’m scared. He’s growing up,” he said softly as he ran a hand down her side. 

Regina whispered “It happens. Try not to worry.” The boys were laying down now and it appeared they were falling asleep as well. She gripped his hand “Go to sleep Robin. You’ve been cooped up here for a while now.” 

He groaned and then said softly “Now, that you’re here I can sleep.” She smiled and a few minutes later she drifted off as well. 

 

When the storm finally stopped; the real work began. The town worked diligently to get the streets, sidewalks and businesses plowed. But Monday came and clean-up still wasn’t finished so school was closed. The power on Mifflin Street was still not restored due to the downed pole so Sunday night Regina and Roland went to the cabin and Robin promised he’d be home Monday morning. Henry stayed with Emma and he was fine with that. Mother and son needed to spend time together. The entire department worked straight through the weekend and David had stayed home with Mary just in case. The doctor said it was a false alarm but Robin didn’t blame his boss for being concerned. Regina really needed clothes but it still wasn’t safe to travel to her house however she hoped her boyfriend would take her at some point on Monday because she’d need clothes for school on Tuesday. They would definitely be opening. Plus, she needed her briefcase and she still had homework assignments that needed grading. Now, that there was power Roland was busy doing laundry and cleaning the house. Regina baked a chicken and rice casserole for dinner on Sunday night and there was enough for leftovers for whenever Robin came home on Monday. The Hood boys had enough ingredients in their cabinets; so she made cookies from scratch and Roland was helping when Robin walked through the door at one o’clock Monday afternoon. He looked tired but was ecstatic when he heard them laughing in the kitchen. They hadn’t even heard him come in and they both jumped when they noticed he had been lingering in the doorway “Crap! Pop! You scared the heck out of us,” Roland said as he went over and hugged his father. 

“Sorry, what’s going on here,” Robin asked. 

“Gina and I are making cookies and there’s leftover chicken and rice casserole from last night. Do you want some? I’ll heat it up.” 

“That sounds really good. Yes, please but I’m going to shower first.” 

“I’ll make a pot of coffee too,” Roland said. 

“Thank you son,” he said. 

Regina was spooning cookie dough onto the sheet when Robin hugged her from behind “Can I talk to you,” he whispered into her ear. 

“Yes, I’ll be in shortly. I just want to put these in the oven and I’ll set the timer,” she replied. Robin nodded and then went straight to the bathroom where she knew he was probably going to shower and take his time. 

Roland put on the coffee and scooped a serving of the casserole into a bowl for his father “Are you coming back here or are you just going to ask Pop to take you home,” he asked. 

She hadn’t thought of that and stopped dead in her tracks “Oh’, I’m not sure. I suppose it just makes sense for him to take me home,” she said softly.

She put the cookies in the oven and he shrugged “I suppose,” he replied. 

She leaned against the counter “Or, we could get Chinese for dinner tonight and I can come back here,” she suggested. 

“Go on I’m loving this idea already,” he teased. 

She laughed “Then, I could drive you to school tomorrow morning.” 

“Sold!” They both started laughing and continued chatting again. She had forgotten that her boyfriend wanted to talk to her. She’d lost track and several minutes later; Robin came into the kitchen dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He gave her a look and she told Roland to take the cookies out when the timer went off. He had showered faster than she thought he would. Robin grabbed her hand and told his son to hold off for a few minutes on heating his food. 

He pulled her toward the bedroom “What is it,” she asked. He didn’t say anything but then he closed the door quickly and backed her against it “Robin . . .” she whispered as he slowly began to kiss her. 

He groaned “God, I missed you,” he said between kisses as his mouth roughly took hers “I hated being away from you,” he said as he placed his forehead against hers. She began to kiss him again and he grabbed her hips on either side and she couldn’t help but grind against him. 

She pulled back slowly “We can’t,” she said. 

“I know.” 

He sat on the edge of the bed and she joined him “I have a favor to ask and I know you’re probably exhausted but I need to go home.” 

His face fell and she noticed his demeanor changed immediately “Oh’, I just assumed you were staying,” he said. 

“Well, I need clothes for tomorrow but Roland and I were talking and if you take me home to get them; we could have Chinese for dinner later – my treat and I can drive him to school in the morning.” 

“You want to stay here with us tonight,” he asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand. 

“Yes, well Roland seemed to want me too and I’m sure you do as well,” she said winking at him. 

He laughed “Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?” 

“No, but maybe tonight you could show me,” she teased as she turned toward him and rubbed her nose against his. 

He bit his lip “That can definitely be arranged,” he said as he glided his fingers through her hair. 

“Good,” she said as she kissed him quickly. “Now then, your son made a pot of coffee and I don’t know about you but I’d like a cup,” she said. Robin stood and took her hand and they went out to the kitchen. He watched as Roland and Regina took care of the cookies and he couldn’t help but bask at them. He was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world – things just kept getting better and better.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

On February 1st Regina received an e-mail from the principal asking if she wanted to help chaperone the Valentine’s Day Dance at school on Friday the 10th. She responded immediately and said she’d be happy to help. She knew Robin was working on Valentine’s Day. He’d looked devastated when he told her but she was alright with it. Now, she’d have something to look forward to since she’d been asked to be a chaperone. Regina was upstairs at the Bookstore in a corner grading papers. She was almost finished but she heard giggling and noticed Roland was coming up the escalator with Alice. Regina glanced down; she had no clue what to do. But then a few seconds later she heard someone clear their throat and they were both standing in front of her “Hello Alice; Roland what’s going on,” she asked as she gave her boyfriend’s son a nervous look. 

Alice took a step closer “Miss. Mills my father has finally agreed to meet Roland. He’s coming here in about twenty minutes,” the girl explained. 

“I see,” Regina replied. 

“I asked Alice to the dance,” Roland said grabbing her hand “Will you please come downstairs to the café when Mr. Hatter gets here,” he asked. 

Regina sighed and let out a breath “Roland I don’t know.” 

His eyes bore into hers and he was literally pleading with her; he looked exactly like his father at times “Gina, please. I really want to take Alice to the dance.” 

“Please Miss. Mills I think it would be helpful,” the blonde girl added. 

Regina sat back in her seat “You owe me,” she said glancing over at Roland. “Listen to me carefully, when I come downstairs just; be cool. You understand?” 

He smiled “Yes, we can do that,” he said glancing over at Alice. The girl was beaming and Regina was taken aback when Roland rushed around the table and quickly hugged her “Go downstairs,” she whispered into his ear. He nodded and then they were on the escalator and walking into the café. She decided to wait a few minutes and finish grading the sheets in front of her but she was startled when she glanced down and saw that Robin had arrived. Her eyes went wide as he shook Mr. Hatter’s hand and now the four of them were all sitting at a table. She scrambled to get her things together; as quietly and nonchalantly as possible and then got on the escalator. Roland’s eyes met hers and she shrugged and mouthed “sorry” but he only smiled and then gently shoved Alice. She heard him say “Look there’s Miss. Mills” and the girl beamed up at her. Finally she was standing in front of them “Hello, small world seeing all of you here,” she said. 

Robin stood and offered her his chair and she sat down “Daddy, this is our English teacher Miss. Mills,” Alice said introducing them. 

Jefferson Hatter took her hand “It’s very nice to meet you,” he said kissing the top of her fingers. She noticed Roland make a face but she quickly pulled out of his grasp “Alice speaks very highly of you. I’m sorry I didn’t get to teacher conferences yet this year – I’ve been very busy.” 

Regina smiled “It’s nice to meet you also. That’s alright you can always set up an appointment if you’d like.” 

“I’ll do that,” he said smiling. Roland kept staring and Regina knew he could tell that Jefferson was definitely being overly nice. She wasn’t worried though because Robin was directly behind her with his hands on the chair. 

“I saw the kids earlier and I forgot to mention that I’m chaperoning the Valentine’s Dance,” she said looking directly at Roland. 

He smiled “Cool!” 

“Oh’ so you’ll be there then,” Jefferson said. 

“Yes, of course. Most of the freshman teachers volunteer,” she shared. 

Jefferson let out a breath and then looked at Robin, and then to his daughter “Roland has asked my Alice to the dance.” 

Robin finally spoke “Well, since Miss. Mills is going to be there. . .” 

A whole minute passed and finally Jefferson said “I suppose it will be alright.” 

“Thank you daddy,” Alice said as she stood and gave him a hug. 

“I’ll drop you off and pick you up though,” he said. 

“Thank you Sir,” Roland said as he stuck his hand out. 

Jefferson shook Roland’s hand and then stood “We should be going. Nice to meet you Officer Hood and Miss. Miss could I have a quick word,” he asked. 

“Of course,” she said as she stood and walked out of the café with him while Alice said goodbye to Roland.

Jefferson ran a hand through his hair “I just wanted to say I’m very glad you will be at the dance. Alice is getting older but she is still my little girl.” 

Regina smiled “I understand but I can vouch for Roland. He’s a fine young man,” she said proudly. 

“I can tell and I’ll take your word on that. One more thing; do you have a date to the dance,” he asked somewhat flirtatiously. 

She smiled “Oh’ actually – yes I’m seeing someone,” she admitted. 

He shook his head “Of course you are. How silly of me. I apologize,” he said. 

Regina shrugged “It’s alright.” 

“Well, we better be going. Alice; come along,” he said. Alice squeezed Roland’s hand and then she followed Jefferson outside. Once they were gone Roland stood and almost knocked Regina down as he hugged her. 

She held him tightly “Behave at the dance. Do you hear me,” she said into his ear. 

“Yes, I promise,” he said. 

“Good,” she said as he took his seat again. Robin had sat down next to her and she turned toward him “Good thing your father didn’t blow our plan,” she teased smiling at her boyfriend. 

“There was a plan,” Robin asked. “I was just coming in for coffee,” he admitted. 

“Somewhat of a plan,” Roland admitted. 

Regina laughed “It worked. I think you’re father being here was quite helpful and now you have a date to the dance,” she said. 

“It’s awesome. Pop - stop smirking,” Roland said somewhat embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry I’m just happy for you. Now then; I think this calls for a celebratory dinner. How about Chinese food at our house,” he said as he turned toward Regina. 

“Oh’ on a school night. I mean; the storm was different,” she said. 

“I’m pretty sure you have an extra outfit or two in my closet,” Robin said as he ran his hand over hers. 

Roland stood “Plus, I’d love a ride to school tomorrow morning,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She laughed “You two are gaining up on me; this isn’t fair,” she said. 

“How can you say no to Chinese food,” Roland asked. 

Regina smiled “You are right about that it is our favorite,” she replied. “Okay, you’ve talked me into it.” 

“It’s settled,” Robin said as they stood and he took her hand. The three of them walked out together but Robin was surprised when Roland asked if he could go with Regina. He agreed and said he’d meet them at home with the   
food. He watched as his son and girlfriend got in her car and then drove off. 

Regina headed toward the cabin and she couldn’t help but notice Roland looked a little nervous “Gina, will you help me with my outfit for the dance?” 

She smiled “Of course. Do you want to go shopping?” 

“I thought about it but I’m not sure,” he admitted. 

“We’ll check your closet,” she said. 

“I want to get Alice a corsage. She loves red roses. Do you think Pop will get upset I’m asking for your help,” he asked. 

“No, don’t worry. I’m sure he gets it.” 

“Oh’ good because I need a mom . . . what I mean to say is – I need a lady’s advice on these things.” 

“I get it Roland. Don’t worry.” 

He let out a breath “Okay, thanks. I’m just nervous. It’s my first dance.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” she replied. They chatted for a few minutes and then finally they arrived at the cabin. Roland let them inside and he announced he was going to take a shower and change. Regina offered to set the table   
and then once that was done she went to Robin’s room to make sure she definitely had clothes for tomorrow. She was rummaging through one of the drawers when she heard him come in and slam the front door “I’m here,” he yelled. 

She heard Roland say “Be right there,” and that’s when she found an extra pair of black pants and a sweater. Regina went to the closet to hang up the pants and once they were on the hanger she was startled when Robin turned her around and placed a searing kiss on her mouth. She laughed and then returned the kiss as he pulled her against his chest, “Dinner,” she whispered as his hands reached around and squeezed her ass. She pulled away and walked back into the bedroom. Robin stood in the doorway eyeing her “What is it,” she asked. 

He shook his head “It’s nothing. I just like having you here,” he said. “I’m going to change. Why don’t you and Roland start eating and I’ll be right out,” he suggested. Regina nodded and then went out to the dining room where the youngest Hood was already unpacking the cartons of Chinese food. Regina couldn’t help herself and grabbed a spring roll and bit the end off. Roland pouted at her; so she passed it to him so he could take a bite and then he gave it back to her. They took out the food and plated it as they chatted. Robin came out several minutes later; having decided to take a shower and change. Roland had fixed his plate and he sat down immediately and began to eat “How was school,” he asked his son straight away. 

“Alright; math really sucks. Violet was trying to help Henry and me during lunch. But it’s getting harder. I got a B on my history essay and my English teacher gave us a pop quiz today. It was killer,” he said teasingly. 

“She’s tough,” Robin joked. 

Regina couldn’t help but laugh “I’m sure you did fine.” 

“I think I missed one or two,” he admitted. “Pop, how was work?” 

“Nothing major – thank goodness.” 

“Gina said she’d help me pick out something to wear for the dance. Or maybe I might buy a new shirt. I’m not sure yet though.” 

Robin finished chewing a bite of his broccoli and took a sip of water “I think this is a special occasion. If you want a new shirt or two I think we can splurge.” 

“Cool. Thanks Pop!” 

“Just keep doing well in your classes. Maybe you and Henry should go for extra help in math?” 

“It’s probably a good idea because I got a C on my last quiz and we have one on Friday. Henry did worse than me.” 

“You could stay after tomorrow,” Robin suggested. 

“Yeah but then we have to find a ride home,” Roland said. 

“I’ll stay late,” Regina said as she chewed on a piece of her chicken. 

Roland looked at Robin and his father sat back in his chair and sighed “I think you keep seeing her as your teacher; which I get but the reality is – Regina cares about us Roland.” 

“You’re sure,” he asked looking over at Regina. 

“Yes,” she said seriously. “I can always find things to do in my classroom.” 

“Okay, I’ll call Henry after dinner. We really need the help.” 

“How’s art class going,” Regina asked as she took a sip of her drink. 

Roland smiled “Oh’ funny you should mention that; I just found out something interesting yesterday,” he said as he grabbed a spring roll. He cut it in half and gave the other piece to Regina and she smiled at him. “Mr. Hopper wants to display some of my drawings and possibly a painting I am working on at the art expo show in the spring,” he said as he took a bite of the roll.   
Regina looked shocked and placed her fork down with a bang “Roland; that’s amazing,” she said enthusiastically. 

Robin sat forward “What does this mean,” he asked. 

“They usually don’t allow freshmen to display their art. It’s only for the upper classmen. This is a huge deal,” she said. 

Robin couldn’t help but notice she was practically yelling and Roland was smiling “That should have been the first thing you told us.” 

Roland laughed “I only just found out. I’m still processing it,” he admitted. 

“This is awesome,” she said. Robin couldn’t help but notice that Regina was beaming at Roland. She really was proud of him. They continued chatting about the art expo and then when they were full Regina offered to clean up. Roland announced he was going to his room to read and said goodnight. Robin gathered the trash and told her to go shower and with a quick kiss to his lips she was high-tailing it to the bathroom. A few minutes later; when she was finished washing and had the towel wrapped around her body; that was when she realized she had nothing to sleep in. She opened the door slightly and yelled for Robin but he wasn’t hearing her. She was startled when Roland came out of her room and she kept the door cracked “Gina, what’s wrong,” he asked. 

“Can you get your father? I just realized I have nothing to sleep in,” she admitted. 

He chuckled “Alright, no worries. Pop! Hey Pop!” She heard him yell as she closed the bathroom door. She leaned against it and let out a breath. Sometimes, the back and forth drove her nuts. She was determined to stay at home the rest of the week. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be here; on the contrary but at times she felt maybe they were moving too fast. As stupid as it sounded; sometimes she missed her house. Maybe, she was just overreacting. It was probably just her hormones all out of whack.

She had no idea why this suddenly came over her and a few seconds later the door opened and Robin snuck inside “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t hear you.” 

She gripped the towel tighter “It’s alright. I don’t have anything to sleep in. This is probably why I shouldn’t stay here on school nights,” she said rather testily. She didn’t mean for it to come out like that but she was cold and getting frustrated. 

Robin leaned back against the door and crossed his arms “Well, we can fix that. You can ask me for more room in my dresser. After all; I have two drawers at your house,” he said staring at her. 

“I didn’t mean . . . It’s just,” but she couldn’t finish her sentence. 

He kissed her forehead “I’ll be right back. I’ll grab you a nice long shirt and a pair of sweats. I can tell you’re cold.” She nodded and he was out the door again. They’d only been dating a few months and so much had changed already. He’d bought her a promise ring, they’d said “I love you” and despite how hard she tried she couldn’t find anything wrong with this whole situation. She loved being with them and she could tell the feeling was mutual. But, was it moving along too fast? Maybe, she needed a break to just contemplate everything? But why; what would be the point in that? There was a knock on the door and Robin opened it slightly and handed her the clothes “I made tea. I’ll be in the bedroom,” he said as he closed the door. Regina got dressed and remembered that last time she had left a bottle of lotion in one of his drawers but she couldn’t find it in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and then quietly made her way to Robin’s bedroom. He was sipping his tea in bed and scrolling through his phone “Better,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed “Do you remember where I put that bottle of lotion,” she asked. 

“Yes, in the top drawer of the nightstand,” he replied. She nodded and then began to brush her hair; Robin was dressed in a white tank top and a pair of sweats and was already halfway under the covers. She took her time brushing and then reached into the drawer for the bottle of lotion. She pulled her pants up and began to lather the lotion over her legs. Robin hastily put his phone down and moved the blanket out of the way. He scooted closer to her “Let me,” he said softly as he took the bottle out of her hand. He shifted them so she was now sitting in between his legs and he was behind her. She heard him doing something and was startled when he tossed his tank top to the floor. His bare chest was rubbing slightly against her back as he lathered the lotion over her right leg. She bit her lip at the sensation and he leaned in close to her ear “Feel good?” 

“Yes, thank you,” she said softly. 

“If you let me take this off baby; I’ll rub your back,” he said. Regina lifted her arms and Robin pulled the long t-shirt over her head. She thought she would be cold but the way he was holding her from behind was keeping her warm. She heard him put the lotion on his hands and then he was rubbing her shoulders and her back. She couldn’t help the moan that emitted from the back of her throat. It felt glorious. He cleared his throat “Is there anything bothering you,” he asked. “You feel a little tense.” 

“No that feels good,” she said as she leaned into his touch. She giggled when his fingers brushed against her belly and then he moved his hands back up her arms and over to her shoulders again. Regina moved her head to the side and that was when she felt his lips brush against her neck “Are you trying to seduce me Officer Hood,” she teased.   
He hummed against her neck and then whispered “Actually, I’m trying to relax you.” 

“I think it’s working,” she said breathlessly. 

“Good,” he replied. She heard him put the bottle of lotion down on the nightstand and then he re-positioned himself against her back. Robin placed him arms around her and gently gripped each nipple and began to massage her breasts. She leaned back to give him better access “Have I told you lately how beautiful you are,” he said as he kissed the side of her face. Between his mouth, hands and bare back touching her Regina longed for friction between her legs. She could feel how wet she was getting with every passing second. She inadvertently rubbed her thighs together and Robin noticed “Someone is getting excited,” he teased “Maybe, you should take those off,” he whispered against her ear motioning toward the pants she was wearing. Regina quickly shimmied out of them and pushed them off the bed and she couldn’t help but spread her legs a bit for him. Robin reached down and cupped her sex and she moaned as he placed two fingers inside of her. She lifted her hips and he groaned “My God – so fucking wet,” he said against her ear. He kept stroking her and kissing her neck; she felt as if she were about to explode “I want you to come. Let me make you come just like this,” he said as his other hand continued to roll a nipple in between his fingers. She reached up and placed her arms behind his neck and whimpered “That’s it my love. Hold onto me,” he said breathlessly against her ear. Her whole body was exposed as he sat behind her. He was determined to make her orgasm in his arms. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. The feeling was intense, intimate and she was already feeling emotional. 

His skin touching her back; his hand massaging her chest and belly and at the same time his fingers were doing glorious things to her clit. She continued to hold onto him. He was hitting one particular spot and she felt the fire in the pit of her stomach begin to explode. She began to moan; she couldn’t help it and Robin coaxed her on “Come. Come for me Regina,” he said. She couldn’t breathe. The pleasure was beyond anything she’d ever felt. Her legs were numb but somehow she managed to thrust her hips upward; Regina closed her eyes, bit her lip and the heat spread like a wild fire over her entire body. She heard Robin’s name spill from her lips as the orgasm swept over her and he held on tightly. He kept massaging her clit slowly and finally; she closed her legs signaling it was becoming too much. He gently pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. Regina was still trying to catch her breath. She was a sticky mess but was startled when she realized tears were rolling down her cheeks. Robin gave her no time; he turned her face towards him and tongue kissed her. She tasted her juices on his lips and then he kissed away her tears. He rubbed her nose with his and whispered “Are you alright?” She nodded and then he pulled them down to the mattress. She cradled her head against his chest and he pulled the blanket over them “I love you Regina,” he whispered as his fingers carded through her hair. She couldn’t help that another tear was falling down her face and she quickly wiped it away “What’s wrong,” he asked softly. 

“Nothing; it’s just I’ve never felt anything like that before,” she admitted. 

“I like pleasing you,” he said seriously. 

“You are the most attentive lover I’ve ever had,” she replied.

“I like making you feel good. It pleases me,” he replied. 

She sat up and wiped her face “I have a confession to make. Several minutes ago when I was in the bathroom I was thinking about how this has been moving very fast,” she admitted. Robin sat up and leaned back against the headboard “I know maybe this isn’t the best time to talk about this but – that was mind blowing. What just happened between us; it was one of the most intimate . . . It was intense. We’ve always been that way – since the day we met. But, sometimes it scares me. Sometimes I think that maybe we should . . .” 

Robin looked concerned “Regina . . .” 

“Wait. Let me get this out. Maybe, we should slow down but then I realized; It doesn’t matter. It’s all about how we feel. I love spending time with you and Roland. I love being here and I love when you come to my house. It’s just . . . our relationship has moved so fast. It’s a little scary at times. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page because . . .” He didn’t give her time to finish. His mouth was on hers and she moaned as his tongue caressed and sucked. She pulled back slightly “Alright.” 

He kissed the side of her face “I thought you were going to break up with me or something,” he said as he pulled her against his chest. 

She looked at him with wide eyes “After THAT,” she said seriously. 

He shrugged “I wasn’t sure where you were going,” he admitted. 

“I’m sorry if I confused you. I love you Robin – so much sometimes I’m afraid,” she admitted. 

He kissed her forehead “I know exactly what you mean,” he said softly. He pulled her back down to the mattress and continued to hold her “I think we should get some rest,” he said. She was already drifting off “I’m glad we talked about this.” 

“Me too,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

“Goodnight Regina and I you,” Robin said as he kissed her brow one final time before falling asleep with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. 

 

The night of the dance Regina saw the dark side of Roland Hood for the first time. He was officially losing his shit. He had changed his outfit three times and couldn’t get his hair styled the way he wanted. The boys were getting ready at Emma’s house and Regina was driving them to school. They were meeting their dates at the dance and time was of the essence. Henry was calm. He wasn’t as nervous or as phased about the whole thing as Roland was. But her boyfriend’s son was hollering and it was time for her to put a stop to his ranting and see if she could help. She walked up to her God Son’s room and lingered in the doorway. She watched as Roland was trying to get his hair done; he was losing the battle “Bloody Hell; I can’t deal with this shit,” he said rather loudly. 

Regina finally made her presence known “Stop yelling and come with me into the bathroom,” she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him out of the room. She faced him in front of the mirror and began to fix his hair “Stop freaking out,” she said sternly. “I get your nervous but take a deep breath. You look handsome so calm yourself.” 

Roland let out a breath “Thank you Gina but I’m pissed at myself because the flower shop only had the shitty roses left. Do you think she’ll like the tulip corsage,” he asked. 

“Watch your mouth and yes I do. Roland she likes you for you. Whatever you get Alice won’t matter – trust me,” she replied. She fixed his tie and turned him around “Now, can we go downstairs and take a few pictures,” she asked. 

He smiled and then pulled her in for a hug “Thank you Gina,” he said seriously. 

She held him tightly “It’s alright this is all new for you,” she said as they walked out of the bathroom. Emma was waiting downstairs with her camera and she put the boys in all sorts of poses; then with the women as well. Finally they were on their way to the dance and once outside they met Killian who was taking Emma out to dinner. Once they were driving toward the school it was evident that both boys were nervous because no one was saying a word. Regina turned the radio on but that didn’t seem to help. 

Once she parked she told them to go ahead and she would wait a few minutes before she went inside. She told them to have fun and that she’d see them later. Regina kept her promise and waited ten whole minutes before she finally headed into the school. The dance was being held in the gym and she checked in with the principal Ursula Waters and was immediately assigned to help at the concession stand. She was glad she wore a simple black dress with pumps because if she spilled something no one would notice. The music was loud and there was a huge crowd of kids dancing on the floor. Her “Mom Radar” was on and she immediately found where Henry, Roland and a few of their friends were. She watched them but tried not to be too obvious about it. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

She couldn’t help but notice that the boy’s clothes matched their dates. Roland was wearing a red shirt with black pants, and Alice was wearing a red dress. Henry wore black and Violet matched him. Regina wanted to take pictures but she didn’t want to embarrass them. So, she’d have to sneak and do it when no one was watching or hopefully someone would ask her to snap a pic for them. After about forty-five minutes; Archie Hopper came to relieve her and he said she was needed on the opposite side of the gym near the entrance. She thanked him and headed over. Regina groaned when she noticed one of the school’s security guards Percival standing against the wall near the entrance to the gym. He always had a tendency to look her up and down; and she hated it. Despite the fact that he was tall, muscular and attractive; it made her uncomfortable. He smiled as she approached “Hello,” she said softly as she joined him. 

He grinned and licked his lips and it instantly made her stomach turn “Miss. Mills you look lovely tonight,” he said. She simply nodded and asked if anything was going on and he told her no and leaned back against the wall. She wandered away from him but couldn’t shake the feeling that he was staring at her. It was intrusive and downright creepy at times. Mostly, she just ignored him but she was starting to feel very exposed. Regina noticed someone walking toward her out of the corner of her eye and she groaned out loud because Sidney Glass was coming her way. She could tell he was already undressing her with his eyes; it appeared she was surrounded tonight.   
Sidney stood next to her “Hello Miss. Mills you look beautiful,” he said flirtatiously. 

“Thank you,” she replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“The kids seem to be behaving so far,” he said. She hummed and smiled; not really sure what to say as a slow song started. She watched Roland and Henry and they seemed to be doing fine. Roland was holding Alice the right way and she wondered if Robin had given him advice. Sidney cleared his throat “Would you care to dance,” he asked. 

She shook her head “We’re supposed to be working,” she said somewhat coldly as she crossed her arms. 

She could tell he might have hurt his feelings as he responded “Yes, of course. You are right.” She thought he would leave her be but he wasn’t going anywhere. Her stomach hurt and she could feel a slight headache coming on.   
Just when she’d decided to walk away she was startled when someone grabbed her hand from behind and whispered in her ear “Good Evening; Miss Mills.”   
She turned around rather quickly and placed a hand over her heart “Officer Hood,” she said laughing. Robin released her fingers and took a step back. She couldn’t help but notice Sidney was glaring at them; she cleared her throat “Mr. Glass do you know Officer Hood?” 

“We’ve never met,” Robin said as he shook Sidney’s hand. 

“No, we haven’t. Hood; are you Roland Hood’s father,” he asked. 

“I am,” Robin replied. 

“Interesting,” Sidney said. 

Robin turned toward Regina “I was in the neighborhood on patrol. I thought the principal would appreciate police presence,” he said smiling. 

“We have security guards,” Sidney replied rather testily. There was an awkward silence and Regina asked her co-worker if he would man her post while she took Robin over to meet the principal. He of course agreed and they headed over to the other side of the gym. 

Robin was right beside her “Everything alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, but we’ll talk about it later,” she said through gritted teeth. Ursula was at the refreshment table and Regina introduced them. 

The three of them spoke for a few minutes and then finally the principal said “Do you want to take a break and walk Officer Hood out?” Regina smiled and whispered to him that they were going out the side door. She didn’t want to draw attention; especially to Sidney or Percival. Once they were outside Robin put his coat on her and they walked toward his cruiser. 

He took her hand “Everything alright baby,” he asked. 

She sighed “Yes, you saved me. Sidney asked me to dance. Your timing was impeccable.” 

Robin chuckled “He looked as if he wanted to throttle me.” They’d reached his car and they leaned against it “How were the boys?” 

She smiled “Roland had a small meltdown with this hair but I handled it.” 

He turned toward her “Miss. Mills to the rescue,” he whispered as he kissed the top of her fingers. 

She gripped his hand “Are you really here for extra police presence,” she asked. 

He winked at her “Of course but I will admit I wanted to see you in that dress.” She smiled as he pulled her in for a hug “Will you dance with me for a minute,” he asked. They began to sway and he kissed the side of her face and then placed his forehead against hers. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck “Have I told you how sexy and romantic you are,” she teased as she looked into his eyes. 

He chuckled and so did she when she realized he was blushing “Not lately,” he admitted. 

“Well, you are,” she said. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as he kissed her quickly. 

The boys are sleeping at Emma’s. What time do you finish,” she asked. 

“Midnight; is that an invitation,” he teased as he kissed her forehead. 

“Well, we could celebrate Valentine’s Day early since you’re going to be working,” she suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

He laughed “I like where this is going.” 

She leaned in close to his ear “I’ll leave the door unlocked. Let yourself in,” she whispered. Her voice did things to him and Robin couldn’t help but reach down and grip her hips and pull her closer. He wanted to leave her with something to think about until he saw her later. So, he pulled her against him for a searing kiss. Tongues clashed and then finally she took a step back and began to take off his coat. Regina put it on him and then hugged him one more time. After a quick peck on the mouth she said “I love you” and then turned and began to walk back toward the school. Robin made sure she got inside and it wasn’t his fault that his pants were now feeling a bit tight. He got back into his cruiser and prayed the night would go by fast. 

 

It is common knowledge that Ursula Waters is a very smart woman and Regina figured her boss would pick up on the vibes between Regina and Robin and she knew she had when she walked back inside and up to the refreshment stand “Everything alright,” the principal asked. 

“Yes, anything going on here?” 

“Nothing at all actually,” she replied. “So, Officer Hood . . . is he single? He’s very handsome.” 

Regina laughed “No, he’s taken.” 

The principal turned toward her and placed a hand on her hip “Miss. Mills are you dating Roland Hood’s father?” 

She was somewhat alarmed but looked her boss straight in the face and said “Are you going to remove Roland from my class?” 

Ursula let out a breath; she seemed to be struggling with her answer “I should but at this moment . . . No.” 

“Yes, Robin and I are together.” 

“Make sure this doesn’t affect Roland and I’m fine with it. He’s a good kid.” 

Regina was relieved “So far everything has been fine.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” The principal sent her to help with the photo booth on the opposite side of the gym. Luckily, she didn’t have to deal with Sidney or Percival again. Archie Hopper was helping the students and that’s when Henry and Roland ran up to her “Mom and Killian are here,” her God son informed her. 

“I have to stay and clean up. Did you guys have fun? Oh’ can I take a few pictures or would that be too weird,” she asked them. 

The boys called a few of their friends over and as fast as possible Regina took a few shots; she hugged Henry and then pulled Roland aside “Your father is staying over. I’ll have him call you tomorrow,” she said. He nodded and ran off with his friends as she and Archie began to clean up. As the students started leaving the gym; they continued to chat and clean. Regina was surprised to find out that Roland had confided in his art teacher regarding Robin and Regina and described them all as a little family unit. She was shocked. 

Archie was adamant that Roland was fine and there was nothing to worry about “He simply misses having a mother. He knows that Robin is completely in love with you and all he wants is for the two of you to be happy. I wouldn’t worry. Also, he’s informed me that he hasn’t told any of his other teachers – he doesn’t trust them,” Archie whispered.   
Regina leaned closer “Ursula knows and she’s okay with it.” 

“Oh’ that’s good so you have nothing to worry about,” Archie replied. They talked about the art expo and he didn’t want to give anything away but he hinted that Roland’s painting had something to do with the police department. Regina and Archie headed to the other side of the gym to see what else needed to be done but they didn’t realize that Sidney Glass had heard their entire conversation . . . 

 

 

Robin finished his paperwork a few minutes after midnight when his relief arrived and he quickly sent Regina a text that he was on his way. He was excited to spend time with her; especially since he’d basically spent his whole shift with Humbert. Something strange was up with his fellow officer and a few of his co-workers were finally noticing the man’s cold demeanor. Graham had several “closed door meetings” with David and Robin hoped nothing major was going on. Humbert was also going out of town quite a bit and Robin wondered if it was simply a family matter of some kind. Finally, he was pulling up to Regina’s house and she had said to let himself inside. Once he closed and locked the door, he set the alarm and then took off his shoes. He called her name but she was nowhere to be found. He went upstairs and once inside her room; she yelled and said she was in the bathroom. He walked into the room slowly and his mouth must hit the floor because she was submerged in bubbles and smiling at him “Hello Officer Hood,” she teased as she bit her lip.   
He chuckled “Well, this is a most pleasant surprise.” 

She sat up slightly “Well, are you going to just stand there all night,” she asked. 

He began to undo his tie as he slowly strolled over to the tub; he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss “We’ve only taken a bath together once,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Her eyes were roaming over his body as he dropped his clothes to the floor “That’s true. How was your night,” she asked. 

“Not going to talk about it. I want to enjoy this time with you,” he said as he quickly pulled his underwear down. She leaned forward slightly “Should I sit behind you,” he asked. She nodded and then he carefully got in “It’s still   
hot,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and got comfortable. He sighed “Oh’ my God; this feels good.” 

She giggled “I’m glad.” She leaned her head back on his chest and they sat in silence for a few minutes, relaxing and enjoying one another’s presence. He kissed her shoulder and laced his fingers with hers. Robin ran his finger over her ring and she sighed “It’s beautiful. I can’t stop looking at it,” she admitted. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said against her ear. The bubbles were starting to dissipate and Robin couldn’t help himself; he ran his hands over her belly and started massaging her breasts. She moaned and the sound went to the pit of   
his stomach “God, I love when you do that,” he said as he began to kiss her neck. He reached down and stuck a finger inside her and she couldn’t help but open her legs for him “Already wet and wanting me.”   
She sat up quickly and water sloshed out of the tub; Regina turned around and straddled his lap “I need you now,” she said breathlessly. She was taking charge and Robin moaned when his cock slid inside her. It was clear by her actions that she wasn’t waiting. He gripped her hips and helped her situate herself on top of him; then she began to ride. He almost exploded when she gripped her own nipples and began bouncing and thrusting on top of his cock – it was glorious. 

He brought his hands around to her backside and rubbed; she whispered something he couldn’t quite understand but he assumed she was definitely enjoying herself. He leaned up slightly and began to kiss her; he licked the inside of her cheek and stroked her tongue; she hummed and gripped his hair in between her fingers. He released her mouth with a pop and whispered “I love it when you fuck me like this.” His words egged her on and she began to bounce harder “I’m going to come,” he said as he reached down and touched her clit “Baby, come for me.” She began to chant him name and his lips latched onto one of her nipples; he felt his release coming on and came inside her. His groans echoed off the bathroom walls and she began to whimper and finally she was bucking so hard on top of him, gripping his hair and screaming his name that the water was flying out of the tub. Regina’s hips slowed and her hands felt to his shoulders. They were both breathing heavily and Robin pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead “My God,” he said softly as he hugged her tightly and ran his hands down her back. She shuddered slightly “We should get out. The water is getting cold.” 

“Not much water left,” she whispered as she sat up and let out a breath. 

Robin chuckled “You are right about that.” She carefully stood from the tub; grabbed a towel for each of them and they wrapped themselves up. She went out to her bedroom and Robin followed “Alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, of course,” she replied as she dropped her towel and crawled into bed and under the covers. Robin joined her and she scooted into his arms. 

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head “My God you’re sexy,” he whispered. 

She smiled against his chest and let out a breath “I’m so sleepy all of the sudden,” she said. 

“Sleep my love,” he replied as he held her tightly. “What a great way to spend an early Valentine’s Day,” he whispered as he kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The rest of February flew by rather quickly and March was approaching fast. Robin had been saving for two years to take a road trip with Roland for Spring Break vacation. When he started dating Regina he decided to put extra money away not knowing if she would consider going away with them. They were renting a camper and driving to Orlando and it was only a month away. He still hadn’t mustered up the courage to ask her. Roland was pressuring him and finally one night they worked together to prepare a feast for Regina. They were going to ask her to go on vacation with them. They made roast chicken, oven brown potatoes, creamed spinach, gravy and biscuits. Roland even managed to make brownies and he iced them with chocolate frosting. By the time Regina arrived at six o’clock the table was almost set and the chicken was out of the oven and resting. When she walked into the kitchen Robin was pouring them each a glass of wine and Roland was taking out the biscuits “Wow, this all smells wonderful you two,” she said. She 

kissed Robin quickly and he handed her the glass “I hope you don’t mind that I let myself in? The door was open.” 

“No, not at all,” he said. 

“What’s the occasion,” she asked as she leaned against the counter. Roland was busy putting the bread in a basket and was grabbing the plates with all the sides and bringing them out to the dining room.

Robin began to slice the chicken “We just felt like doing this for you,” He said quickly. 

“Can I help,” she asked. 

“No baby just go sit,” Robin replied. Regina did what she was told and finally they were all sitting down and ready to eat. 

“This looks wonderful,” Regina said. 

“We slaved,” Roland said wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Roland Hood,” Robin said sternly. 

“What? I baked brownies and even iced them with frosting. It’s not every day we do this but it was fun.” 

Regina laughed “Wow, you really did go all out,” she said as she cut a potato and took a bite “This is so good.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Robin replied as he began to eat as well. 

A minute or two passed and Roland finally said “Pop wants to ask you something.” 

Robin glared at his son “Seriously? Right away; not cool.” 

“Stop dragging your heels Pop! Let’s talk about this. That’s why we cooked this awesome meal.” 

Regina looked concerned “Is anything wrong?” 

They both shook their heads “Nope,” Roland replied. 

“I’m listening,” she said as she buttered a biscuit and then took a bite. 

Robin cleared his throat “Well, Spring Break is coming up . . . and . . . well we wanted to ask you something.” 

Roland interrupted because he couldn’t take it anymore “Bloody Hell man . . . we are going to Disney World for Spring Break! Do you want to come?” Everyone stopped what they were doing and Roland continued “Pop is renting an RV and we’re driving. We’re staying on property at the camp ground.” Regina seemed shocked and Robin could tell he must be bright red. He was going to kick his son’s ass the first chance he got. Roland took a bite of food and then said “Talk . . . I broke the ice.” 

Robin took a sip of water and cleared his throat “Shit, you can be a right pain in the ass,” he said glaring at his son. 

“We don’t have much time to discuss this.” Regina couldn’t help but laugh at them “So, what do you think Gina?” 

“I’ve never been to Disney World actually but I’ve always wanted to go,” she admitted as she poured a little extra gravy over her chicken and then took a bite. 

“Really . . . never,” Robin said somewhat surprised. 

“No, I mean I’ve always wanted to but I just never had the chance I suppose.” 

“Did you happen to have plans for Spring Break,” Robin asked carefully as he buttered a biscuit and then popped a piece into his mouth. 

She shook her head “No, actually I was going to see what you two were up to. It’s just I wish I had more time to plan and put some money away for this,” she said. 

“You don’t have to worry about that; I’ve saved plenty of money.” 

“Robin . . .” 

He held his hand up “Wait; Regina we would love it if you would come to Disney World with us. Would you like to,” he said slowly. She was looking back and forth at them and she could tell they genuinely wanted her to go. She only had a month to prepare but could she really say no to them? She just told them she had no plans. Plus, what was there really to prepare for? But, why was she suddenly so nervous? She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. 

Roland looked as if he were getting frustrated “Please Gina; I need someone who will actually go on rides with me. I think Pop might chicken out!” 

“Now, wait a minute; I’m insulted,” Robin said. 

Regina giggled and shook her head “Alright this has caught me completely off guard. Can I have a day or so to think about this,” she asked as she turned toward Robin. 

“Yes of course,” he replied. 

“What! You need time to consider Disney World! What for,” Roland said as he stood from the table. 

“Son, lower your voice. She didn’t say no.” 

“Gina . . . please . . .” 

“Roland Hood; you are now excused,” Robin said angrily and somewhat loudly. 

Roland sighed “I’ll clear the table,” he said softly as he began to gather their dishes. She felt bad. It’s not that she didn’t want to go but taking a vacation together already? There was tension in the air and she hated it. Roland kept grabbing plates and walking back and forth to the kitchen “Pop are you finished,” he asked and when Robin whispered yes softly; his son left the room again. 

Finally she spoke “It’s not that I don’t want to go. It’s just we haven’t been together very long and taking a vacation together is a big step. I’m not saying no. I just need a day or so to think about it.” 

“I understand,” Robin said. 

Regina sat back and crossed her arms “Robin, you look just as upset as your son. Did you think I was just going to agree right away?” 

“I really don’t know,” he admitted. “I’ve never done this before.” 

She stood from the table “I’m going to talk to Roland. Give us a few minutes.” He nodded and she picked up her plate and went into the kitchen. He was rinsing the dishes “Can we talk?” He shrugged and kept washing “I need you to understand why I didn’t say yes right away. So, can you stop what you’re doing and look at me?” Roland turned off the faucet and leaned against the counter. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her “Do you know why I became a teacher?” He shook his head and then grabbed the pan of brownies and began to slice as she talked “I’m an only child. I was lonely growing up and I wanted to make a difference in people’s lives. Not just with kids but in families. Plus, I love books. A few years ago I found out that I can’t have children of my own,” she admitted. 

“Oh shoot,” Roland said as he sat at the island and served them each a brownie. 

She sat down as well “It’s alright. I’m dealing with it. But, I love being a teacher and I never thought I’d meet you and your father and fall in love.” 

“Are you scared,” he asked as he took a bite of his brownie. 

“I think so – yes.” 

“I get that. I’m pretty sure Pop is too,” he said as he stood and put on a pot of coffee. 

“Someday when you’re older and in a serious relationship you’ll understand how things work. It’s complicated.” 

They continued to eat and he said “I asked Alice to be my girlfriend and she said yes but she’s afraid to tell her father.” 

Regina took a bite of her brownie and said “Maybe, you should talk to her father. It might be a good idea if it comes from you.” 

“Do you think?” 

“Yes, most definitely,” she replied. 

“You might be right,” he said. Roland fixed her a cup of coffee and then said “I think her father was flirting with you at the bookstore.” 

Regina laughed “I think he was too but I shot him down immediately.” 

“I saw,” he said laughing. 

“Did Robin notice,” she asked. 

“I think so but he didn’t really say anything about it. Gina, can I just ask one more thing?” 

“Yes, go ahead.” 

“On a scale from one to ten – are you coming with us,” he asked. 

“Nine that I am,” she said softly. 

“Cool. Sorry if I was a jerk.” 

“You’re not a jerk. I’m honored that you want me to go with you,” she said as she kissed his forehead and hugged him quickly. Robin had been lingering outside the doorway and finally joined them “We’re having brownies,” she said as he entered the room. 

“I’d love one.” 

“Just so you know – I apologized,” Roland said. 

“I figured. It’s my turn. Can I have a few minutes with Gina,” Robin asked. Roland stood from the island and hugged her one more time and then he high-tailed it to his room. 

“Robin . . .” 

“Wait, you were right and you know me too well. I was upset that you didn’t agree to come away with us right away. I guess I’m exactly like my son or he’s like me. I’m an ass because I should give you some space to decide. So, I apologize. I’ve been so hesitant and nervous to talk to you about this,” he admitted. “I know things have moved somewhat quickly between us.”

“I don’t blame you for being unsure,” she said. He was shuffling on his feet and she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck “Thank you for dinner and I will call you tomorrow,” she said as she leaned in for a kiss. He pulled her closer and she moaned as he carded his fingers through her hair. 

He released her mouth and began placing kisses down her neck “Stay here tonight. It’s Friday and I’m working late tomorrow,” he whispered. 

“I don’t know,” she said softly as she placed her forehead against his. 

He let out a breath “I won’t push. Whatever you’d like to do is fine,” he said. She hugged him tightly and he ran his hands down her back. Regina looked up into his face and he smiled “Do you want a brownie to go,” he teased. 

She smiled “Sure. They are too good,” she admitted. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind as he packed her not one but two brownies. They walked out into the living room and Roland was watching television. They all sat together while they watched   
a show or two and then a little while later she announced that she was going. Roland stood first to hug her and Robin walked her outside “You really did slave over dinner. It was very good.” 

They leaned against her car “I like doing things for you.” 

“I know and I appreciate it,” she replied. “I’ll call you later. Go spend time with your son. I have some things to think about.” She kissed him three more times and then finally she got in her car and Robin watched as she drove away. 

He went back into the house and Roland immediately stood up again “Try not to worry Pop,” he said. 

“Why did she tell you something?” 

“No, we just had a nice talk,” his son admitted. 

“I should ground your arse for outing me that fast. I was working my way up to talking about it,” he said as he plopped down on the couch. 

“I broke the ice,” he said as he sat down next to his father. 

“Yes, but there’s a way to go about things son; especially when it’s somewhat delicate - do you get that,” Robin asked. 

“Yes, Pop. I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“I know you are. Let’s watch a movie,” Robin suggested. They snuggled with blankets on the couch and spent some quality time together. 

 

Regina needed her best friend and she didn’t care that she was working. She drove straight to the police station after leaving Robin’s house. She was completely torn and just needed Emma to help her sort through her feelings. When she walked into the station Graham noticed her immediately and stood from his desk “Hi is everything alright?” 

“Hello Graham, yes I’m looking for Emma actually.” 

“She’s in David’s office. Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait,” he asked as he motioned toward the bench in the lobby. 

“No, I’m fine,” she said as she sat down. “How are you? Are you adjusting?” 

He sat next to her “I’m better. I’ve been going through some things. My mother is sick,” he said softly as he sat back. 

“Oh’ Graham. I’m so sorry.” 

“I didn’t tell anyone. She’s dying and I’ve had to go out of town quite a bit. I recently told Emma but no one else is aware. I’m sure the other officers have noticed my behavior. It won’t be much longer. She has cancer.” 

Regina reached down and grabbed his hand “That’s awful. I sensed that something wasn’t right,” she admitted. 

“Did you?” 

“Yes, after that night at the club.” 

“Yeah,” he said as he gripped her hand tightly and held on “Regina, I’m so sorry about that night. I didn’t know how to deal and I took my anger out on you and I apologize.” 

“That’s in the past. I’m just sorry that you’re going through all this,” she said as she turned toward him. 

“Thank you but I should never have touched you that night. It was inappropriate. I’ve always been attracted to you and I think once we were good together but I failed you and I’m sorry.” He took his other hand and cupped her chin “Robin is a lucky guy. I blew it,” he admitted. Regina was shocked. She didn’t know what to say and then finally Emma was coming out of David’s office. They pulled away quickly from one another and Regina could tell her friend noticed something was up “I’ll let you talk to Emma. Take care,” he said. She nodded and then he walked back over to his desk. 

Emma sat down and hugged her “Everything alright?” 

“Yes, he was telling me about his mother,” Regina replied. 

“Yeah’ he told me yesterday.” 

“I just came from Robin’s and I really wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“I’m on a dinner break. Let’s go to the diner and I’ll eat while you talk,” she suggested. They headed out quickly and Regina offered to drive so her friend could feel like she was on a real break. Once they arrived; Emma ordered an omelet and Regina had just coffee 

“So, you hardly ever track me down at work. What’s going on?” Regina told her everything and when she was finished Emma’s food had arrived and her best friend was smiling “What is it?” 

Emma wiggled her eyebrows “So, the wimp finally asked you,” she teased.

“You knew about this?” 

“Of course I knew! Roland wants Henry to go but I simply can’t afford it right now. Robin wanted to take him anyway but I had to say no. He’s been trying to ask you for weeks but he’s been so damn nervous. Thank goodness he finally got it over with,” Emma said as she bit into a piece of toast. 

“Oh’ I see.” 

“What’s the problem? You don’t want to go?” 

Regina sipped her coffee and then cleared her throat “It’s not that. We haven’t been together long,” she said. 

“You can’t be serious? You’ve already admitted you’re in love and he gave you a ring.” 

“A promise ring; he didn’t propose marriage Swan.” 

“It doesn’t matter what kind it is. Regina, what’s stopping you?” 

“Sometimes, I feel as if we’re moving too fast. We only just met in August when school started. But, on the other hand - this feels right,” she admitted. 

“Do you love him?” 

“Yes,” Regina replied rather quickly. “I know it sounds crazy but I really do love him.” 

“Well, I can tell you he is completely in love with you. What have you got to lose? It’s Disney World and if you don’t go – you will regret it,” Emma said seriously. 

Regina sat back and sighed “I know. Roland really wants me to go. He thinks Robin will chicken out on the rides.” 

“He probably will,” and they both chuckled. They talked about other things; Killian, the boys and work until Emma finished eating her food. Regina treated considering she tracked her friend down on her break and chewed her ear out regarding her love life. Emma dropped a five dollar bill on the table and then they headed out. Regina brought her best friend back to work and then made a decision – she was going to Disney World and she wasn’t waiting until tomorrow to tell Robin. She was going back tonight. 

 

Roland fell asleep on the couch during the movie so Robin left him alone and went to his bedroom. He got dressed into sweat pants and a black tank top and crawled into bed. He couldn’t turn his brain off. He was thinking about everything that had gone on during dinner and he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang – it was Regina “Hello,” he said softly. 

“Hi, can you let me in,” she said. 

He stood from the bed “You’re here?” 

“Yes, I came back to talk to you.” 

“Roland is asleep on the couch. I’ll come out now.” 

“Alright; I just parked,” she said. They hung up and Robin couldn’t help but be happy she was back. He quietly went out to the living room and he noticed his son was still asleep. He opened the door and Regina came inside. He locked the door and she went straight to his bedroom. He was surprised when he walked in behind her and she turned around and slammed him against the door. “Whoa,” he said as her mouth took his in a heated kiss. He automatically pulled her closer and he couldn’t help but moan as her tongue began to devour his. She pulled back quickly and he slowly opened his eyes “I’ll go with you,” she said as she hugged him tightly. 

He wrapped her in his arms and laughed “Regina . . .”

“I want to go. I just . . . I was shocked and . . .” 

Robin pulled back and glanced into her face “Don’t go just because you know Roland and I really want you to. I want you to be comfortable with this.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to go away with the man that I love,” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He smiled “You’re sure about this?” 

She bit her lip “Yes, plus I have a feeling Roland is right about you. I think you’ll chicken out on the really cool rides,” she teased. 

He shook his head “Already gaining up on me. I’ll show you two,” he said as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

“I love you,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I love you so much,” he replied as he joined her. “So, you’re staying then? I’ll make a huge breakfast and we’ll tell Roland together.” 

She smiled “Yes that sounds good.” They scooted back onto the bed and got under the covers “Now, that I’m seriously thinking about all of this – I’m very excited.” 

“Good, because I think it’s going to be fun. Driving might not be but from what I hear the campground on Disney property is beautiful.” 

“I’ve never really been camping but I think I’ll survive,” she said softly. 

He laughed “You’ll love it. It’s Disney World after all. We’ll have plenty of time to talk. Let’s sleep,” he suggested. Regina snuggled into his arms and Robin kissed the top of her head. They were going to Disney World and he couldn’t wait.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

About a week or two later; one Monday morning Regina turned on her computer and her boss e-mailed her requesting a meeting during her free period. She responded right away; not the least bit concerned. Sometimes, Ursula just wanted to pick her brain regarding an issue or a student. So, instead of grading she’d be seeing the principal. When it was time; she headed to Ursula’s office and was ushered in right away “Close the door and have a seat,” her boss said quickly. 

“What’s this about,” Regina asked. 

“Roland,” Ursula replied. 

“Is he alright,” she asked as she sat down. 

“Yes, he’s fine. But we do have a situation.” Ursula went on to explain that there was a complaint. Apparently, word had gotten around that she was dating Roland’s father. One of the teachers felt this was unprofessional and that he should be removed from her class “We’ll move him to August’s class. It should be an easy transition and it doesn’t conflict with his schedule.” Regina was shocked she’d always been professional where Roland was concerned. 

Something wasn’t adding up “Who complained? I haven’t heard anyone say anything.” 

“It doesn’t matter Regina.” 

“Yes, it does. Who was it?” 

Ursula cleared her throat “Sidney Glass.” 

“Bastard . . .” 

“I know but technically it’s a complaint and I have to act on it.” 

“That son of a bitch has always had a thing for me. He’s doing this on purpose.” 

“I figured but I have to do this.” 

Regina sighed and let out a breath “Pull Roland out of his class. I want to talk to him about this now.” Ursula stood immediately and asked her secretary to go get Roland. Regina was livid; this was unfortunate because her boyfriend’s son was doing so well in her class and she hated that she had to change his schedule and move him. A few minutes later; the secretary came into the office and both women stood “Sit down,” Regina said to Roland as he sent a look her way. 

Ursula motioned for him to sit “You’re not in trouble. We just need to talk.” 

“Not at all,” Regina added. 

“What’s going on,” Roland asked. 

Regina shook her head and sighed “Miss. Waters thinks it might be best if we switch you to a different English class for the rest of the year.” 

“What! No! C’mon I’m doing so well,” Roland said somewhat loudly.

“Roland, I know this is upsetting but this has to happen. To be honest with you; I’m mad too because from what I hear from Miss. Mills you are doing very well.” 

“I am. Can I ask why? Is this because . . .” 

“It’s has nothing to do with you, me or you’re father. It’s just what’s best,” Regina said. 

“Is this starting today,” he asked. 

“Yes,” Ursula replied. 

“You’re joining Henry in Mr. Booth’s class. So, that’s good. Right,” Regina said. 

“Please excuse me but this sucks,” he said. 

“I know Roland but you’ll be fine. We have faith in you,” Ursula said. 

“Thank you Miss. Waters. May I please be excused,” he asked. 

“Yes and Thank you Roland,” Ursula said as he stood. Regina didn’t care that her boss was there; she also stood and pulled Roland in for a quick hug. 

He reciprocated and she grabbed his hand “We’ll tell your father tonight alright?” He nodded and then walked out. 

Regina sat back down and sighed “This is bullshit.” 

“I know but if you were in my position . . .” 

“I’d do the same,” Regina finished. 

“Don’t say anything to Sidney. I’m asking you to remain professional.” 

“For you and Roland I can do that.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry it came to this Regina. I really do think it’s probably for the best.” 

“I hope so. I’ll see you later.” She left her boss’ office and hastily headed back to her classroom. She knew she’d have to avoid Sidney for quite a while. She was completely pissed. Regina made a mental note to discuss Roland with August at lunch. She wanted to ensure an easy transition for her boyfriend’s son. There was only one option for dinner – Chinese. She’d drive Roland home and they’d talk to Robin about all this. It was going to be a long day. 

 

Roland seemed melancholy but when she told him she was driving him home and they were stopping for food – he perked up. They talked in the car and Regina knew Robin had finished early today and he’d already be home. She was sure he’d be surprised. When they arrived Roland grabbed the bag of food and headed inside. Regina was right behind him and he quickly began to unpack. Robin came out of his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She couldn’t help that her tongue darted out of her mouth; the water was cascading down his chest and he gripped the towel so it wouldn’t fall off. Regina looked away and told them she’d go get plates and drinks in the kitchen. She heard them laughing and a few seconds later; Robin came in to greet her. He somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and hold his towel up “Since when are you shy,” he whispered into her ear. Her face instantly flushed and she cleared her throat “For the record; I’m happy to see you.” 

“Roland . . . maybe you should go put on clothes,” she suggested. 

“He went to go change. I just want a kiss; I didn’t expect to see you.” 

She turned around and smiled up into his face “Surprise . . .” She leaned in for a kiss; it was hot, fast and rushed. She pulled away quickly and he pouted “What is it?” 

He bit his lip “I really want a night alone with you,” he whispered as he kissed her cheek and then moved slowly down her neck. 

“Before we go away perhaps,” she suggested. 

“I’d like that.” 

She pushed him slightly away “You really need to put clothes on Hood,” she said as she stepped out of his arms. He chuckled and left the room and then she gathered the rest of the things they’d need for dinner. When she headed out to the dining room Roland handed her a spring roll and she took it from him “Let me tell your father,” she said seriously. 

“He’ll probably be just as upset as me,” Roland said. 

“Tell me what,” Robin said as he already was making his way toward the table. Roland and Regina shared a look and they all sat down “What’s going on? Did something happen at school,” he asked. 

Roland sighed “Yeah . . .” 

Regina took a sip of water and cleared her throat “Roland has been removed from my class.” 

Robin put down his fork “What? Why?” 

“He’s moving to August Booth’s class. He started today. The principal thinks it might be best.” 

“It’s alright Pop. Gina and I talked about it.” 

“But he’s doing so well. Is this because of us,” he asked her. 

She shook her head “No, it’s best for all of us. He’s going to be in Henry’s class. So, it will be okay.” 

Roland smiled and took a bite of chicken “I’m fine with it Pop. The only thing; Alice is upset and I don’t blame her. We don’t have any classes together now. But, it will be alright.” 

Robin sat back “Well, it kind of sucks but if this needs to happen then I guess we have no choice.” 

“We don’t,” Regina added as she scooped chicken fried rice into her mouth. 

“Are you okay with this,” Robin asked her. 

“I have to be but yes. I have complete faith in Roland and August is a great teacher.” They talked about other things while they finished eating dinner and then she offered to clean up for them so Roland could work on his homework and Robin could help him if needed. Once she finished cleaning; she put coffee on and made a hot chocolate for Roland. She brought the drinks out to the table and she could tell they were finishing up. A few minutes later; her boyfriend’s son escaped to his room to call Alice. Robin sat on the sofa and she joined him “I’m not sure if I’m staying over,” she admitted. 

He placed his arm around her shoulders “Regina, are you alright?” 

She shook her head “No, not really,” she said softly. 

“Is there something more that you haven’t told me regarding Roland,” he asked. 

“Yes, but not now,” she whispered as she settled against his chest and gripped his hand. 

“Alright, we don’t have to talk now,” he said. He held her for a few minutes and they could hear Roland was talking to Alice. 

Then, he came out and plopped on the sofa next to Regina “So, are you staying over? I’m just wondering because then I can set my alarm a little bit later.” 

She smiled “You know; the two of you seem to enjoy gaining up on me.” 

“I didn’t say a word,” Robin retaliated. 

“You always want her here though,” Roland said matter-of-factly “You say it all the time.” 

“Alright, be quiet,” Robin said nervously as he shifted on the sofa. 

Regina laughed “I wasn’t going to stay but . . .” 

“You don’t have to baby . . .” 

“No, actually tonight I think I’d like to,” she admitted. 

“Are you upset,” Roland asked. 

“A little,” she said. 

“Me too but like you said earlier; it’s probably for the best. Now, if you drive me in no one can accuse you of favoritism,” he said seriously. 

She kissed his cheek “You are very smart,” she said as she placed an arm around his shoulder.

“See Pop,” he teased. 

“I’ve known all along how smart you are,” Robin replied. The three of them snuggled together on the couch and then a few minutes later Roland announced he was going to read and turn in. He hugged both of them goodnight and then Regina stood “I’m going to shower and change if that’s alright?” 

“Of course,” Robin said as he also stood. They walked to his bedroom and then she disappeared into the bathroom. She took her time and then when she was done; it was Robin’s turn. Regina got into bed and scrolled through her phone until he came back into his room. She snuggled under the blankets and he sat on the edge of the bed “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” 

“I’m not happy about Roland getting transferred. It seems one of the teacher’s brought it to everyone’s attention because . . . well I’m not sure but I think he was jealous?” 

She sat up and he glanced into her face “What do you mean?” 

“Sidney Glass . . . he’s always had a thing for me. He’s the one that told everyone that I’m dating you. Ursula had no choice but to move Roland because technically a complaint no matter who it comes from – is a complaint. Ursula knows Sidney. She’s sure he did it just to be spiteful.” 

Robin scooted under the blankets and pulled her into his arms and they lay down “I’m sorry. What an arse,” he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. 

“I know. But, I suppose Roland is right. Now, no one can accuse me of favoritism. Especially, since we’re going away together. I’ve been doing some research on Disney and I’m getting excited.”

He laughed “Me too. I’m sure it will be a great trip.” They chatted for a while and eventually Regina drifted off in Robin’s arms. He stayed awake for a bit. He was also somewhat upset about Roland getting transferred to a different class but he agreed with them – in the long run it would be for the best. 

 

Regina did a ton of research. She couldn’t help it. She knew exactly what she should pack for their trip to Disney World and she helped Robin and Roland as well. She insisted on buying all the groceries for the RV and when Robin argued with her she had to get loud. So, he had no choice but to let it go. The night before they were leaving she was staying over and they were getting up at six in the morning. Roland was already tucked away in his room talking to Alice. Robin had picked up the camper in the afternoon after lunch and they’d already packed it. She showered and her boyfriend was in there now. Regina was excited but she couldn’t help but be nervous as well. 

She’d spoken to Emma briefly; it turned out she’d done the drive years ago for work and even though it was a long one; she kept insisting it would be much easier since they were traveling in a decent sized RV. But would they get along? Would the confined space eventually drive them all nuts? Regina knew all she could do was just roll with the punches but she was confident that it would all work out in the end. Maybe, this trip would even bring them closer together. Robin came out of the bathroom wearing a towel and Regina was surprised how quickly her worry faded away at the sight of him. Sometimes, his attractiveness caught her off guard. Butterflies invaded her belly and she bit her lip as she gave him a once over. Her eyes roamed his chest, stomach and even his legs. He caught her staring and she quickly glanced down at her phone again. She felt the bed dip and he crawled toward her and grabbed her phone and placed it down on the nightstand “Hey,” she said. 

He smiled “You were checking me out.” 

“I’m allowed,” she teased. 

He chuckled “You most certainly are but . . .” He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and she raised her arms. Robin tossed the tee to the floor “If you get to look at me; I want the same pleasure.” Robin kissed the side of her face “We’re going away . . . I need you,” he whispered. His lips moved down her neck and she moaned. He kissed her mouth slowly and he shifted so they were lying down. 

She pulled back slightly “Roland . . .” 

“He’ll be on the phone with Alice until he passes out. Can you be quiet,” he teased as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

She smiled “Can you?” 

“I’m certainly going to try,” he said softly as he claimed her mouth with his again. His movements were soft and sensual and Regina could tell he wanted to take his time. His fingers reached between them and he gripped her nipples softly and when she asked him to suck on them; he shifted down her body and did what she asked. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his mouth on her. His tongue coasting and pressing on her skin; her fingers drifted into his hair and she rolled her hips. Since he was already naked; he only had one more piece of clothing to remove off her; he was able to quickly pull her shorts down and she kicked them off and they went flying to the floor. She shivered and when he asked if she was cold she nodded and they scooted under the covers. She grabbed his face and kissed him as he rested his arms above her head. Again; he was taking his time and she loved it. She could kiss him for hours. He was so good at it. But, after a few minutes; she felt how hard he was against her thigh and she reached over and squeezed his backside. He groaned into her mouth and placed a finger inside of her “So wet,” he whispered as he released her mouth with a pop and attempted to catch his breath. He pinched her clit and she bucked against him “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

Regina looked up into his eyes “Make love to me Robin.” He pecked her mouth with his again and then slowly adjusted himself to enter her. In and then out; he started slowly and it felt glorious. She loved this position. She could look at him and their bodies were brushing against one another. She told him how amazing it felt and he kissed her as he began to move a little bit faster inside her. 

“God, you feel so good,” he said against her lips “You always feel so fucking good.” She nodded as he placed his forehead against hers “Regina . . .” 

She watched as he bit his lip and began thrusting more “Lift my leg,” she said softly once he got a good rhythm going. He obliged and she smiled up at him “You always say I’m so beautiful but you are also,” she said seriously. He chuckled and began moving faster; she moaned a little too loudly and placed a hand over her mouth. She could feel it. The heat rising in her core; the sweat on her back; Robin was cursing and she tried to shush him. 

He shook his head “Come for me,” he whispered. He took her mouth in a heated kiss and that did it – Regina felt her body lift off the bed and she closed her eyes tightly in order to avoid screaming out. Robin apparently didn’t care how loud he was because he was groaning as he spilled inside her and reached his peak. They were both breathing heavily and he fell over to the side and pulled her against his chest. He started kissing her and she met him. It wasn’t rushed; slowly he savored her mouth and Regina couldn’t help that her eyes slightly watered as their tongues danced. They shared lazy kisses for a few minutes as they came down from their high and then Robin stood and went to the bathroom. She felt the loss of his body and snuggled under the covers. It wasn’t long and then he came back to the bed and she felt him gently rubbing a washcloth between her legs. It was warm and a nice gesture. He kissed her forehead and then went back to get rid of the towel and then a minute or two later; he was back in bed and pulling her against his chest “I love you,” he said into her ear. “It scares me sometimes,” he admitted “We’re so good together.” 

She sat up slightly and then placed a hand on her cheek lying on her elbow; she smiled “It scares me too.” 

“It does?” 

“Yes, we are . . . very physical aren’t we?” 

He ran a hand down her arm “Yes, it feels wonderful – every time I’m with you.” 

She bit her lip “I agree.” 

She lay back down and snuggled against his chest “We should go to sleep. Six will come along rather quickly,” he said softly. 

“You’re right. Big day tomorrow,” she whispered. They chatted for a few more minutes but then eventually Robin fell asleep first. Regina completely agreed with him – they were good together. She hoped they would survive this trip. It would be a huge step for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to live fifteen minutes from the Disney border. Let’s hope it sounds like I know what I’m talking about. Steven and I are moving back to Florida the end of March. It’s crazy but we need a change. If you’re a fan of “The Walking Dead” let me know. I love that show too. A gave it a little shout out in this chapter. Without further ado . . . the start of the Disney vacation. Hope you guys don’t think it’s cheesy or stupid LOL!

CHAPTER 16

 

When Robin’s alarm went off at five-thirty; it took him several minutes to get motivated but when Regina shoved him he was finally able to get moving. They got dressed, woke Roland and by ten after six; they were pulling out of the driveway and on their way to Orlando, Florida. The layout of the camper was simple; it was designed to hold five people comfortably and since they were only three, Regina knew there would be no issues. It was a “Cruise America Standard Size” and had a bathroom with a shower and toilet, refrigerator, hotplate for cooking, a loft above the driver and passenger seats, a table with booth seating and a large bed in the back. There was also a small barbecue that could be brought outside as well. Regina hated to admit it but it looked somewhat similar to the RV on “The Walking Dead” only nicer. When she first mentioned that the day before Roland had laughed and said something like “Hopefully we don’t run into any Zombies on this trip.” She’d laughed and made a comment about running into Daryl and his crossbow and Robin rolled his eyes “I don’t know what it is about him,” she admitted as she felt her cheeks getting red. Once they were on their way Roland immediately went to the back and fell asleep on the large bed. They were all still sleepy but Robin seemed fine; he brewed himself a cup of coffee and Regina was drinking one as well “Glad we got on the road early; there’s not too many cars,” he said. 

“How long will we drive,” she asked. 

He shrugged “I can drive for quite a while. I guess I’ll play it by ear.” 

“Alright, that sounds good.” 

“Did you sleep well,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, what about you?” 

“I sleep like a rock when you’re next to me,” he admitted. He reached for her hand and kissed the top of her fingers. 

“Where will we be stopping for the night?” 

“A campground in Maryland,” he said. “Then, depending on the timing and how far we can get I might stop at the Welcome Center in Georgia. But we’ll just have to see.” 

“Did you insure for two drivers,” she asked. 

“No, I booked this before I knew you were coming. But I can handle it.” 

“I know but I wish I could help.” 

“You do help Regina – trust me.” They chatted about the campground in Maryland and finally two hours later Roland woke up. He and Regina ate a bit of fruit and yogurt for breakfast but Robin said he could wait. She climbed to the back with Roland and they sat at the table reading, playing on their phones and talking about school. Regina was texting with Emma and then Roland called Alice to let her know they were on the road. Another two hours later; Robin was ready to stop at a rest area to eat his breakfast. They used the bathroom there and stretched their legs; they walked around the parking lot while Robin ate and then quickly they were back on the road again. Even though it was the beginning of their trip; Regina felt everything was going very well. The traffic was good and they were managing to stay busy. She made them sandwiches for lunch and Robin ate while he drove. She could tell the way he shifted in his seat that his back was hurting and she made a mental note to rub his back later on. They didn’t stop for another bathroom break until three and then he had to get gas. Roland and Regina stretched outside the RV while Robin went into the station to use the bathroom “So, what do you think so far,” he asked. 

She stretched her arm over her head “Not bad actually. If we were in a car it would be a lot different.” 

“True,” he replied. 

“Do we have a plan for Disney? What I mean is; do you know what rides and shows you want to see?” 

“Wow, I never thought of that Gina. That’s a good idea.” 

“We should make a basic itinerary,” she suggested. “Pick out your favorite things.” 

“I agree.” 

Robin turned the corner and joined them “What are we discussing?” 

“Gina was just saying we should make an itinerary for Disney.” 

“Oh’ that’s a great idea. Maybe, write it out day-to-day. But, make sure you leave room for swimming and Disney Springs. I heard they re-did it. It used to be Downtown Disney.” 

“Lots of shopping,” Roland explained turning toward Regina. 

“Nice,” she replied. 

“Alright, let’s get going. Are you sitting up front with me,” Robin asked. 

She smiled at Roland “Nope, we have an itinerary to write.” They got on the road and Robin then informed them they’d probably arrive at the campground around seven o’clock. It was only a few more hours and Regina was grateful. 

 

She and Roland discussed the itinerary fully; they talked about the best rides and they couldn’t help but tease Robin “I’ll show you two,” he yelled from the driver’s seat. A little while later; Roland wanted a snack; they shared a banana with peanut butter and she poured them iced tea. They continued to sit at the table; he read a book and Regina called Emma and they chatted. She spoke to Henry for a few minutes and then Roland got on the phone. Time actually moved pretty quickly. Finally, Robin yelled that they were only about twenty minutes from the campground according to his GPS. They all grew excited and Roland was on the phone obviously texting Alice. When they arrived; Robin parked the camper at the front and went inside to check in; he was back quickly and then followed the directions to the camp site he was assigned to. When he was parked he let out a sigh of relief and they all cheered “Roland, help me hook-up the camper. Then, we can all shower,” he said. They were busy for quite a few minutes and then the Hood boys brought the small barbecue outside. Regina showered first; she felt a headache coming on and then Roland took his turn. They had to shower somewhat quickly and it was a tight squeeze but it was manageable. She sat at the table to brush her hair and decided to take a pill for her head “Baby, are you alright,” Robin asked as he glanced down at the bottle. 

“Just a headache; I’m feeling hungry,” she admitted. “I think I’ll set the table.” 

“It won’t be much longer,” he said as he headed back outside. Dinner was burgers with macaroni salad and it hit the spot. Roland and Regina took a small walk after they ate while Robin took a shower. 

She felt a cramp in her stomach and stopped walking “Gina, alright?” 

“Yeah just a stomach ache; that can happen when you travel,” she replied. 

“So, today wasn’t too bad.” 

“No, it was a lot better than I thought it would be,” she admitted. 

“Pop seemed tired and he was complaining about his back while we were cooking.” 

“I’ll make sure he takes something. Don’t worry,” she said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They did a loop around the campground. It was a small place and as they passed other families they smiled and said hello but she was definitely feeling tired and before they knew it they were back at the RV. 

As they walked inside Roland said “Do you think we’ll make it do Disney tomorrow?” 

“I don’t know,” she said. 

“We’ll have to see,” Robin replied as he came out of the bathroom. “I’m going to try.” 

“Whatever you can do is fine,” she said. 

“Yeah we don’t want you to overdo it,” Roland said as he jumped up into the loft to get his bed ready for sleep. 

Regina started setting their bed up and she couldn’t help but glance over at her boyfriend who was towel drying his hair and smiling at her “It’s not polite to stare,” she whispered. 

He smiled “Sorry, but my girlfriend is just so beautiful,” he teased. 

“Good grief,” Roland said from the loft. They both laughed and Robin laid down to rest. Regina grabbed her phone “Can we take a picture and send it out?” 

She smiled “Yes, look down from the loft and I’ll stand in front of you,” she said. She held up the phone and snapped a great shot of them. “That’s a great picture. Post it,” she told him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, technically you aren’t my student anymore.” 

“Do you want to climb up here? There is plenty of room,” he said. Regina smiled and then hauled herself up next to him. Robin couldn’t help but open one eye and watch them as they scrolled on their phones and giggled. They tried to be quiet but he didn’t really mind; he loved seeing them like this. He just wanted them to enjoy “I can’t wait to shop for Alice. I’m torn on what to get her though.”   
“You could surprise her with a few things. A lady always likes to be surprised,” she said. 

“Really; I saw a Tinkerbelle bag online she might like,” he said. 

“I’ll help you. Don’t worry.” After a few minutes; Robin heard her say goodnight to Roland and she jumped down from the loft and slid into bed with him. She didn’t know he was still awake so she was startled when he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her back “Robin, you should be sleeping,” she whispered. 

He grabbed her hands and nuzzled his nose against her neck “I just want to hold you,” he said softly as he held her close. Robin drifted off quickly obviously exhausted from the drive and Regina nodded off not long after. 

 

Robin’s alarm on his phone blared at seven the next morning and he felt rested; he changed his clothes and let Regina and Roland sleep as he went outside and unhooked the camper. He wanted a real breakfast and he’d heard there was a “Waffle House” about an hour away. He woke his son and told him to climb in with Regina; he didn’t want him falling out of the loft. Once he checked out of the campground he started driving. About twenty minutes later; his girlfriend woke and sat at the table “Robin, you should have woke us. We could have helped,” she said. 

“I wanted you to rest,” he replied. They talked about where they were and he explained that he wanted a big breakfast. She changed her clothes and then woke Roland; who also got dressed. Forty-five minutes later they were making their way into the restaurant. Once they ordered coffee and food Regina stepped outside to call Emma quickly. Robin actually decided he wanted to check in with work and Roland joined the party and called Alice. Once their food came and they started eating Robin let out a breath “So, I’m thinking we won’t make it much further than either the Georgia or maybe the Florida Welcome Center.” 

Roland bit into a piece of toast and said “Pop, that means we won’t be able to shower. Unless, we go to a truck stop,” he said. 

“You’re right,” Robin replied as he looked over at Regina. 

She shrugged and scooped eggs into her mouth “I hear they are pretty clean. Or we could just go without,” she said. 

“So, you want to sleep at a Welcome Center,” Roland said. 

“Yes, most likely; even if we make it to Florida Disney is still three hours from the border of the state,” Robin replied. 

Regina pushed her plate back “I’m with you guys. So, whatever you decide to do is fine with me. I am going to use the restroom here though,” she said as she stood from the table. Once they were all finished the three of them got back on the road; Regina took the passenger seat and Roland sat at the table and read. They talked about past vacations, listened to the radio and Regina laughed as Robin bolted out a few tunes. Conversation was never a problem with them. She was glad about that; it was amazing that they communicated the way they did. So far; in the months they’d been seeing each other; they’d never had an altercation. Sure, they’d had a few squabbles but nothing serious. She hoped this vacation would bring them all closer together. She was lost in thought and was startled when Robin grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her fingers.

He smiled “I love you,” he whispered. 

“You better because I might be showering at a truck stop,” she teased. They all laughed and Regina winked at Robin. They took several breaks to stretch, and fill the gas tank and finally several hours later Robin announced there was a “Pilot” about five miles away. That’s where they would have a shower, buy snacks, drinks, maybe yogurt and fresh fruit. Robin wanted fresh coffee and she was yearning for a nice cup of tea with honey. They all had bag packs filled with the things they’d need for freshening up. Robin stayed with the RV while Regina and Roland went inside. He promised to wait for her and it was actually cleaner than she thought it would be. She took her time since there was lots of space and then after fifteen minutes she decided she better hurry up because Roland was probably waiting for her. He was and then once she purchased honey, fruit, a few yogurts, tea bags and fixed a large tea; they headed back outside to the camper. They put the groceries away while Robin went inside to shower. Regina could tell something was up with Roland “What’s wrong,” she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. 

He shrugged “Are you nervous about sleeping at a rest stop,” he asked. 

She shook her head “Your father is a good cop. I trust him. He’ll keep us safe. Are you scared,” she asked. 

“No, not really,” he replied. They continued to put things away and once Robin was back; they were on the road right away. He seemed determined and they were stoked to get all the way to the Florida Welcome Center. Once Robin parked the camper they all got   
out and stretched their legs and then once back inside they locked the door and then Regina made them sandwiches for dinner. An hour later they were getting ready for bed. Roland climbed up into the loft and she could tell he was texting someone; most likely Alice. Robin pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear “My gun is on the floor next to me.” 

“I figured,” she replied. 

“I’m going to get up early. I just want to get there,” he said. 

“I’m all for that,” she replied. It didn’t take long; everyone fell asleep rather quickly because they were pretty exhausted from traveling.

 

At three o’clock in the morning Regina woke to use the bathroom and when she quietly got back into bed she was somewhat startled when Robin pulled her close. He tossed the blanket over their heads and started kissing her “Robin,” she said softly against his mouth “We can’t.” 

“Quiet,” he said as his mouth took hers again “Please, just let me kiss you for a few minutes.” His tongue swiped her bottom lip and she did what he wanted. She enjoyed his kisses. His lips ignited a fire in her belly and every time he kissed her it took everything in her not to moan out loud. She accidently thrusted her hips against his leg and he released her mouth with a pop “Fuck . . . don’t do that.” She smiled and then rubbed her nose against his “We should get some sleep.” Regina pulled the blanket off their head and he kissed her cheek “Goodnight my love.” She snuggled against his chest and the realization hit her – they were getting to Disney World tomorrow and Roland wasn’t the only one who was super excited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a blizzard and I was told this might be appreciated after Sunday. I'm not Adam or Edy so please don't worry about the end!

CHAPTER 17

When they finally drove down “World Drive” and straight through the “Walt Disney World” gates located on either side of the road; both Hood boys were hooting and hollering. Regina videotaped it and Robin yelled that she better not post it or show anyone. When they finally arrived at Fort Wilderness Campground and checked in they were given a map to their “spot” and when they parked and got outside Regina was in awe. It was beautiful; there was a picnic table and grill ready if they wanted to start cooking. Robin and Roland worked quickly to hook up the camper so they could shower and get ready before their dinner. After a little while Robin showered; while Roland and Regina took a short walk to investigate the camp ground. They came to find out they were located in a prime spot; they were really close to the boat that would take them to the theme parks but it was farther to the buses. The lodge wasn’t far either and Roland knew there were a few places to eat inside and an arcade. The swimming pool was also nearby and there was a slide . . . “This is going to be the best vacation ever,” he said as they headed back to the RV. Robin was half dressed when they stepped inside “Pop, you don’t know what you’re wearing yet,” his son teased. 

Robin shrugged “I need your help,” he said to Regina. She laughed and proceeded to pick out outfits for both of them and she chose a sundress for herself “I heard the “Hoop-Dee-Doo Revue” is an amazing show. But, we don’t have to dress too fancy.” 

“I’m hungry,” Roland said. They agreed that they should finish getting ready and finally the three of them headed out for the short walk to “Pioneer Hall.” They had awesome seats at a table toward the front and once the show started it was non-stop action. There were slapstick comedy skits, singing, dancing and in between food was served: fried chicken, ribs, baked beans and corn bread. Regina was told by Roland to save room for dessert – strawberry shortcake. She was glad she did because it was one of the best she’d ever had. It went by so fast; she was sad when it was over. Robin thought it was cool that the actors were taking photos after and they decided to wait and take a few pictures with the cast. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. When they were on the way back to the campsite Robin grabbed her hand “That was so cool and this was only the first day of being here,” Roland exclaimed. 

“You didn’t think it was lame,” Robin asked. 

“No, and the food was so good.” 

“I have to agree with you there,” Regina added. 

“Are we getting up early tomorrow,” Roland asked. 

“That was originally the plan remember,” she replied. 

“We could eat breakfast here and that way by the time we get to Magic Kingdom we’ll be ready for the rides,” Roland said. 

Robin rolled his neck and Regina smiled at him “Are you nervous?” 

“A little,” he admitted. 

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you,” she teased. They all laughed and Regina couldn’t remember ever being so happy in her whole life. She was looking forward to tomorrow. 

 

Robin didn’t want to admit it but he was afraid to go on Space Mountain. They’d gone on Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, Pirates of the Caribbean and The Haunted Mansion. However, Space Mountain was in the dark and he wasn’t having it. They were heading toward Tomorrow Land and once they were near the entrance he yelled at Regina and Roland “I’m going to pass on this one. You two go ahead.”   
Roland was upset and Regina told him to hold on and walked back toward Robin “Are you sure,” she asked. 

“Yeah love; I’ve had enough for today.” 

She gave him a quick peck on the mouth “See you in a bit,” she said. He nodded and watched as she put her arm around Roland and they headed toward the entrance to the ride. Robin bought a bottle of water and walked around a few of the shops. He knew they were going to be a while. Then, he headed back toward the ride and sat to wait for them. Forty-Five minutes later he heard them laughing and coming toward him. 

He smiled “So, how was it?” 

“Gina was screaming almost the whole time,” Roland replied excitedly. 

“Hey! It was dark and we couldn’t see a thing,” she said shoving Roland slightly and they all laughed. She turned toward Robin “I think we should head to the front of the park. I need the bathroom and then we should grab a bite to eat and wait for the light parade.” They all agreed and she offered to take the bag from Roland. She had a feeling she was going to need it. Her suspicions were correct. She’d had cramps for days and her period never came. But, she had a feeling it was here now. She told Robin she might be a few minutes and he and Roland grabbed a table inside Casey’s Corner. They decided to grab a few hot dogs before the parade. She took her time in the bathroom; splashed water on her face and brushed her hair. When she came out Robin was waiting for her “Did Roland find a table,” she asked. 

“Yeah, he’s inside. Are you alright?” 

“Yes, remember when I had a headache and cramps?” 

“Oh . . .” 

“Yeah, no swimming for me tomorrow,” she replied.

They found Roland sitting at a table and the boys went to go get the food. Twenty minutes later; they came back over to her carrying a few hot dogs and a huge order of cheese fries. After one hot dog she was full; her stomach was bothering her “Gina, do you want to share my fries,” he asked. 

“No, I’m good,” she said as she sat back and placed a hand on her stomach. 

“Oh’ shit are you having female problems,” he asked. 

“Roland Hood that is not appropriate,” Robin said as he leaned in close to his son.

“It’s alright. Yes, and I assume Violet filled you in on a few things,” she replied as she answered his question.

“Yes, we can go Gina. If you aren’t feeling well,” he said. 

“Are you nuts? I’m seeing this parade and Wishes is supposed to be an amazing fireworks show. We are not missing it. We should be lining up to watch it. So, let’s go,” she said as she stood. Robin threw out the garbage and they walked down the sidewalk and picked a spot right on the street. 

The three of them sat down and Roland said “We shouldn’t move. I’ve hear this is going to fill up fast as people lineup.” So, they sat. They had to kill an hour. They took a few photos but then people started gathering next to them and behind as well. When there was fifteen minutes until the parade was supposed to start Regina glanced back and there was a sea of people. They all admitted it was a tight squeeze and Roland was really getting annoyed because a family that was sitting next to him was driving him nuts “They keep pushing. I’m going to lose my shit soon,” he said to Regina. She glanced back at Robin and he shrugged. They really didn’t want to start a fight in Disney World but if the kids didn’t stop pushing she was going to have to say something. The lights went down signaling the start of the parade and now the kids’ mom was pushing her way into the crowd. 

Regina lost it “Excuse me but we’ve been sitting here for an hour. So, can you please tell your children to stop pushing my son?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and the woman backed up and scolded her three kids “I’m sorry it came out that way but I lost my temper,” she said to Robin. 

“Go Gina,” Roland whispered “That was awesome.” They all laughed and the parade was finally arriving. Several floats went down Main Street with beautiful shimmering lights and the characters were dressed in amazing costumes that were lit up also. Their favorite float was Elliot from Pete’s Dragon. They waved to the actor who sat on the top of the dragon and then smoke was snorted in their direction. Robin caught the whole exchange on video. However, the most amusing moment was when the mouse himself; Mickey of course – blew a kiss to Regina. Robin yelled at him teasingly and Mickey placed his hands over his mouth and giggled “Damn even Mickey is after Gina. Pop you better look out!” 

They all laughed and then decided they should stay put as half the people headed toward the park entrance to leave. They were sticking around for the fireworks show and wanted to keep their stellar spot “Are we staying after to shop a little? I think I want to get Alice that Tinkerbelle bag I saw,” Roland said. 

“Yes, I’m alright if you are,” she said to Robin. 

“I’m good,” he replied. Once the crowd started thinning out they moved to the center of the street and stood together to wait. Regina stood in front of Robin and Roland next to her. He was going to attempt to video tape everything but it wouldn’t be easy. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her close “Alright,” he asked. 

She leaned back and glanced into his face “Yes, thank you.” 

“No, thank you,” he replied. He kissed the top of her head and the lights went down. The crowd cheered and Roland told them to look to the sky because Tinkerbelle was about to fly out of the castle. As soon as she did the fireworks started and the music began to play. Regina leaned back against Robin’s chest and they swayed to the music as Roland did his best to videotape the show. It was beautiful and she couldn’t believe she almost hadn’t come with them. When the show ended; they watched as the huge crowd of people headed to the front of the park to leave. They waited on the sidewalk and then a few minutes later decided to walk around the shops. Roland found the bag for Alice and Robin bought a grumpy sweatshirt. Regina found a mug for Emma and a shirt for Henry and bought a few packages of shortbread and fudge for the trailer. Lots of money spent but they were excited with their findings of the night and it was Roland’s idea to head out. The crowd was massive and Regina didn’t care that Roland was a teenager she grasped onto his shirt so they wouldn’t lose him and Robin held tightly to her hand. There were several boats coming and going. Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long and once they were seated she placed her head on Robin’s shoulder and Roland looked out the window “Good day,” her boyfriend said as he kissed her forehead. 

“Yes, it was . . . is it corny if I say magical,” she teased. 

He laughed “No, my love.” 

“Are you ready for tomorrow,” she asked. 

“Don’t remind me.” 

“I’ll protect you,” she said as she held his hand tightly. 

“You better,” he replied as he pulled her close. Roland rolled his eyes at them; he wondered if his father was going to be brave enough to ride “The Tower of Terror.” He laughed and shook his head – he doubted it. 

 

Robin looked up at “The Tower of Terror” and shuddered. He had to go on. He’d passed on “The Rockin’ Roller Coaster.” He was too chicken. So, he couldn’t pass this up. He couldn’t let Roland and Regina down. So, he was doing it. They’d gone to the bathroom and he heard her laughter. He turned around and she was smiling at him. That smile; it hit him hard and when she was standing in front of him she said “So, what do you think? Are you joining us?”

He shrugged and let out a breath “Yes, I’ll do it.” 

“Yes, that’s awesome Pop,” Roland exclaimed. 

They got on line and Regina held his hand “I’m proud of you. It will be quick. You’ll see,” she said. He hoped she was right. He wanted this to be over. Robin’s stomach turned and he was sweating. Regina whispered in his ear “Babe, you don’t have to do this.   
There’s still time,” she said. 

He shook his head “Hell no. I can do this,” he replied. They continued on and he had no clue what anyone was saying. Finally, they were ushered onto a large car with about ten other people. He pulled the bar down as he sat between his son and his girlfriend “What the hell was I thinking. Bloody hell,” he whispered. Regina grabbed his hand and the car lurched forward “Shit.” 

“Just close your eyes if you want,” she said. He didn’t care how stupid he looked – he closed his eyes once the huge doors opened looking out into the park. The car dropped and everyone screamed. Regina was leaning toward him and Roland was hooting and hollering. Then, it moved back up and dropped again and then again. Robin did nothing but keep his eyes closed until Regina finally told him it was safe to open them. 

Roland was cheering as they walked off the ride “That was awesome. Gina! What did you think?”

“It was intense. I think your father is in shock,” she said seriously. 

“I’m fine. Never again though,” he said. They laughed and headed out into the gift shop where Regina bought Robin an “I Survived the Tower of Terror” shirt and Roland a keychain. They also bought their picture even though Robin argued because he clearly looked terrified with his eyes closed the whole time. When they walked outside a photographer grabbed them and snapped a photo of them in front of the tower also. Regina knew it was going to be a good one and promised Roland they’d look at the Photo Pass pictures when they got back to the RV. They were ready to go and Roland even admitted he was still tired from Magic Kingdom the day before. Once they were on the bus and headed back to the campground Roland informed them he was going to check out the arcade and the general store. 

Regina smiled “Are you sick of us already,” she teased. 

Roland shook his head “No, I’m tired but not enough to go to sleep. So, I figure I’ll check things out. If it’s okay with you Pop?” 

“Yeah, just be careful.” Roland took a shower and Regina sat at the table with her phone while Robin lay on the bed and rested his eyes. When his son was ready he said “I’ll be back in one hour.” Regina couldn’t help but think her boyfriend’s son was leaving on purpose but that was a crazy notion. She watched as Robin slowly came off the bed and sat in front of her “So . . .” 

She glanced up into his face and put her phone down “What’s up?” 

He grabbed her phone and placed it on the other side of the table “Will you take a shower with me?” 

She sat back “You’re crazy. There is no way we’ll fit in that shower together.” 

“I’m crazy for you and we can try,” he said as he kissed the top of her hands. 

“Robin . . . Roland will be back soon.” 

“No, he won’t. He clearly said he’d be back in one hour. The clock is ticking though.” 

She smiled and stood from the table “Give me five minutes and then come join me,” she said as she tossed her shirt over her head. He licked his lips as she disappeared into the bathroom and then he stripped all his clothes off . . . 

 

On the last day of vacation while they were at Animal Kingdom; Robin received a disturbing call from his co-worker and friend – Gabe. While Regina and Roland took an ice cream break Robin listened as his friend told him a sad tale. He’d caught his wife in bed with another man in the middle of the day. He left and didn’t have anywhere to go. So, he’d called Robin and asked if he could stay at the cabin since they were away. He could not deny his friend. He told Gabe where he kept the spare key and said he was welcome to stay for as long as he needed. By the time he hung up the phone he was exhausted. Robin noticed Roland had gone into one last store to pick up a few more things and Regina was waiting for them sitting on a rock wall. Robin joined her “Everything alright,” she asked. He shook his head and began to explain what happened “I told him he could stay at my cabin until he found an apartment. Hopefully, that won’t take too long. Do you think Roland and . . .”   
She placed an arm around his shoulders “You and Roland are always welcome. You don’t even have to ask.”

“I know it’s just that this has been a very confining trip for all of us.” 

She snuggled closer to him and glanced into his face “It’s been an amazing trip and this is going to be difficult for Gabe. We should give him some time,” she said. 

He kissed her forehead “Thank you.” Roland joined them and she made a joke about him being completely broke and he admitted he was now. They all laughed and headed toward the park entrance. They took a few more photos around “The Tree of Life” and then got on a bus to go back to the campground. They’d agreed that they’d leave at four in the morning. Even though it was very early Robin was determined to get home and only stop one night this time. When they got back to the RV they cleaned up, organized their purchases and showered. Robin explained to Roland what was going on with Gabe and he was excited to stay at Regina’s house for a few days “I hope you guys don’t get sick of me,” she teased as they sat at the table eating sandwiches.   
Roland laughed “Yeah’ right. Pop probably wishes we would never leave and move in with you forever,” he joked. 

“Bloody Hell . . . will you shut your mouth,” Robin said. 

Regina laughed “Robin, it’s alright.” 

“Do you enjoy embarrassing me,” he said to his son. 

“Gina knows I’m teasing.” 

“Well, if you do get sick of me there are plenty of rooms in my house to escape to,” she replied. 

Robin shook his head “Not going to happen,” he said as he lifted his eyebrows at her. She smiled and cleared her throat “We should turn in early.” Roland jumped into the loft and turned over and Robin slid into bed with Regina. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her “I was thinking that when summer comes we could go away – just the two of us.” 

“Oh . . . what did you have in mind,” she asked softly. 

“Well, whatever you’d like; we could drive to Long Island and stay at a house on the beach. I like the water and there’s plenty to do,” he said as he kissed her cheek. 

She smiled “That sounds lovely.” 

They were startled by Roland “I’m sorry to interrupt the planning of a future romantic weekend but we are getting up very early tomorrow.” 

They both giggled “Alright, we get it. No need to be so cheeky,” Robin yelled. He pulled her closer “I will admit; I can’t wait to get home. It’s been wonderful but . . . I miss home,” he admitted. 

“I can understand,” she said softly. Eventually they all drifted off to sleep – their Disney World trip was over. 

 

 

The drive home didn’t go so well. Robin insisted on driving practically straight through and when Roland and Regina tried to stop him – they’d had a huge fight. All three of them said things they shouldn’t have and she didn’t want to argue anymore so instead she and Roland chose to ignore Robin. He drove from Florida all the way to Maryland. They’d stopped at a Rest Area to sleep and then he was adamant on getting on the road as soon as possible. Roland sensed that things were not good but she insisted that once they got home everything would be okay. They’d never been in a fight. In all the months they’d been together especially one like this. They pulled into Regina’s driveway at three o’clock on Sunday morning. Roland chose one of the spare rooms downstairs as they headed up to her master suite. She watched as Robin stripped his clothes off and went into the bathroom to shower – without her. There was a lot of tension in the air and she was afraid something like this would happen. Their vacation had been too perfect. She didn’t want it to end this way but when Robin came out of the bathroom dressed in sweat pants and a tank top; towel drying his hair – she knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping with her “I’m sleeping in a different room.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“Regina I need to rest maybe tomorrow we can talk.” 

“Maybe . . .” 

“We will talk,” he said sternly. 

“You’re that mad? Roland and I were only thinking of you. There was no reason to rush home. It’s like you were obsessed with getting here.” 

“I’m not talking about this now,” he said. 

“So, this is how we’re going to remember our first vacation? We’ve never had a fight – ever. In all the months we’ve been together.” A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. 

Robin tossed the towel to the floor “Baby, please don’t cry. I’m beyond exhausted.” 

She straightened up “Fine. But you did that to yourself. I don’t care where you sleep. I’m taking a shower.” 

“Regina . . .” she walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Not one disagreement in months and they have a quarrel over something stupid. She stripped her clothes off and got into the shower. Once she was finished she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into her room – he wasn’t there. Regina got dressed in shorts and a tank top and for the first time in months . . . she cried herself to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm posting a chapter today. Sorry it's so short. I'm moving to Florida this week so please cross your fingers that nothing crazy happens. Thanks for continuing to read and review. I"ll try to keep posting every other week. XOXO

CHAPTER 18

Regina smelled bacon when she woke up and headed downstairs to investigate. She lingered in the kitchen doorway and watched Roland pouring waffle batter and frying bacon on the stove top. She noticed he’d already set two plates for them but she decided to quietly walk to the den to look out the window – the RV was gone. Robin was nowhere to be found and she assumed he’d dropped it off. She went back into the kitchen and Roland had turned the stove off and was plating their food “Gina, don’t be mad but I was hungry.” 

“It’s alright,” she said. 

“Pop, left not long ago to drop off the RV and before that he went food shopping. You’ll see the refrigerator is stocked and so is the freezer,” he said as he poured her a cup of coffee. She sat at the island and he joined her “He slept in a different room last night,” Roland said softly. 

“Yeah . . .” 

“So, you guys haven’t talked yet,” he asked. 

“No,” she replied as she took a bite of her waffle. 

“You will,” he said seriously. “It will be alright Gina.” 

She smiled “I know. Thank you Roland for breakfast and . . . was this a pep talk?”

He laughed “No, but I will admit that I was wondering if you’d drop me off at Alice’s house? I’ll be home for dinner – if you want. But, I’d like to see her. She’s excited about her presents.” 

He went to stand to do the dishes and she stopped him “No, I’ll do those. You cooked,” she said “Yes, I’ll drive you. I’ll make dinner. What would you like? I’m in the mood to make something good.” 

He laughed “Anything . . . well tacos are my favorite.” 

“I should have known,” she said as she shook her head. Roland got ready and gathered his things while Regina finished cleaning. She locked the house and they headed out. It didn’t take long and they were outside Alice’s house “Do you need me to pick you up?” 

“No, Alice’s father will bring me home. Is six alright?” 

“Sure. Have fun. I hope she likes all the things you bought her.” 

“Thanks Gina; see you later.” She watched as Roland headed up the walkway and Alice ran out to meet him. She ran into his arms and he picked her up and spun her around. Regina didn’t want to intrude so she pulled away and headed down the street. She was startled by the Bluetooth – Robin was calling. 

She answered “Hello?” 

“Regina . . . I just got to the house. Where are you and Roland?” 

“I’m driving home now. I dropped him off at Alice’s. He was excited to see her.” 

“Oh . . .” 

“He requested tacos for dinner and he’ll get a ride home later. You weren’t around so I told him it was okay.” 

“Yes, of course. So, I’ll see you soon?” 

“Yes. I’m on my way. See you in a bit.” They hung up and it wasn’t long and she was pulling into her driveway. She took a deep breath. She wasn’t ready for this altercation. Regina was nervous. How was she supposed to act? She hated that they’d fought. Once she was parked; she walked up the path to the front door and headed inside. She heard music playing in the kitchen and called his name “Robin, I’m home are you . . .” She was surprised to see a dozen red roses sitting on the island. They were gorgeous. He’d already put them in a vase and she was startled when he walked into the kitchen behind her “Hi,” she said softly as she turned around and faced him.  
He took two steps toward her and she leaned against the island and crossed her arms “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

She bit her lip “Is that why you stocked my refrigerator with food and bought me flowers,” she replied. 

He shrugged “Well, if Roland and I are still welcome to stay here – we eat a lot. The flowers were an apology,” he admitted. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“You were right. I know you and Roland were just trying to help. For some reason; I was obsessed with getting home. It wasn’t you or him; I was just tired of living in that RV. I wanted a bed and a house again. I hated sleeping without you last night. It was bloody   
torture. Can you forgive me?” 

She smiled “Yes, I love you Robin. As long as you know we were just trying to help and I can understand it was becoming cramped and tiresome. But, we did have fun.” 

He took another two steps and she wrapped her arms around his neck “It was wonderful. The most fun I’ve had in a long time but it’s good to be home,” he admitted. 

She hugged him and placed her forehead against his “Did you see Gabe? How is he?” 

He sat down on one of the stools and she stood in between his legs “He’s upset. But, now I think he’s becoming angry. He took a week off of work to regroup but . . . I don’t know. I’ve never seen him like this.” 

“I’m sorry. That’s awful.” 

“After talking with him I realized what an ass I was. I love you so much Regina and I don’t want us to fight. I don’t like it.” 

“Me neither,” she said as she rubbed her nose against his. 

“I’m going to ask Roland to go to the cabin with me tonight and we’ll grab a few things if that’s alright?” 

“Of course; there’s plenty of room here.”

“I’m the luckiest son of a bitch in the entire universe,” he whispered as he leaned down and gently took her mouth with his. She smiled as he kissed her and she couldn’t help but thrust her hips against him. He groaned and weaved his fingers through her hair. He released her mouth with a pop and licked her bottom lip “Let me take you upstairs and show you how sorry I am,” he whispered into her ear. 

She laughed “The best part about fighting is making up,” she said as she took his hand and led him toward the stairs. They raced up to the master suite and they didn’t emerge until Roland came home a few hours later. 

 

Two weeks went by and Robin and Roland were still staying with Regina. He couldn’t help but love going to sleep with her every night and waking up with her in the morning was one of the best things about living with her. She drove Roland to school every day and his son was over the moon that he didn’t have to take the bus. Robin couldn’t find anything wrong with their current living situation– he loved every moment and it made him nervous because part of him wanted to just tell Gabe to rent his house and they’d live with Regina. But, that was bloody crazy and Robin knew it. They hadn’t been together long enough and he couldn’t invade her space like that. But as he watched her now getting ready for bed the night before Roland’s art expo he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like. She caught him staring at her and she smiled “What is it?” 

He shook his head “It’s nothing. I wish I didn’t have to work tomorrow. This is one of the biggest moments of Roland’s life and I couldn’t manage to switch. It’s not fair to ask Emma since technically she’s on a vacation.” 

Regina climbed into bed and motioned for him to join her “Roland gets it and Henry promised to take loads of pictures and video. I can understand how you feel Robin. But, Roland is very talented I’m sure there will be other shows.” They lay down for sleep and she snuggled against his chest and sighed “I like this,” she admitted. 

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close “You like what exactly?” 

“This . . . falling asleep with you; and waking up in your arms; it’s nice.” 

He hummed “I was thinking about that a few minutes ago. Are you sure it’s okay that Roland and I are still here? I’m going to talk to Gabe about finding a place . . .” 

“Robin, he’s upset and rightly so. Give him time. This house is big enough for all of us,” she replied. 

“Roland loves that you drive him to school but if you want him to take the bus occasionally . . .” 

“No, I’ll take him,” she said seriously. 

He began to run his fingers through her hair “Alright . . .” 

“Don’t feel bad about not being able to make it tomorrow night. We’ll all be there for Roland and it will be wonderful and when you come home from work we’ll show you all the pictures and videos. It’ll be great,” she said as she laced her fingers with his. He leaned down and pecked her lips with his and she smiled “We should sleep,” she said against his mouth as she giggled and then turned toward him. 

He rubbed his nose against hers “I’m not tired and I want to take care of you,” he whispered. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck “Well, I guess I’m not that tired,” she said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He kissed her again . . . and they didn’t fall asleep until much later. 

 

Roland was nervous about the art expo. He had a small booth of his own set up with several drawings on easels and his painting was already unveiled and hanging on the wall behind him. He was the youngest student in the school at the expo and that’s why he was nervous. There were other artists who were much older than him and their pictures and paintings were better but he was proud of his work. It was an honor to be asked to be here when Freshman Students weren’t really allowed. His friends were here and even though his father wasn’t; he knew Robin was proud of him. Roland watched as his best friend took out his phone again and nodded at him. Henry had taken a video of Roland setting up his area and that’s when he explained what his painting was about and his friend taped it. Regina, Emma, Killian, David, Alice and a few of his friends were there as well. Roland cleared his throat and began to talk “I painted this for the police officers of this town. My father is a cop and I know what it’s like to worry as he goes off to work every day protecting the citizens of this city. These officers put their lives on the line every day and I just wanted them to know how much they mean to me. So, I’d like to donate this painting to the police station and ask that it be hung in the lobby to remind people that these officers have families and friends that love them. So, thank you for stopping by my booth and feel free to ask questions,” he said smiling. Henry turned the camera on the painting and it was simple but beautiful; the Storybrooke Station stood in all its glory, small but true and a cruiser was parked out front. There were two officers leaning against the car and Henry could tell it was Robin and Emma. The picture was so lifelike and when Henry turned the camera on Regina he caught her beaming at the portrait. He turned his phone off and started snapping pictures. David accepted the portrait and Roland said he could take it at the end of the night. 

When Ursula Waters walked up to talk to Roland she patted his back and Henry asked for a photo. David got in the picture as well and finally he motioned to his friend that he was going to walk around with Alice and look at the other exhibits. He decided he would take pictures all night and when he noticed the editor of the school newspaper talking with one of the counselors he bravely walked up; introduced himself and showed the pictures to him. The editor told Henry to come to the next meeting and they could talk about the pictures and maybe writing a small piece for the next edition of the paper. It appeared Henry had found something he loved and he wondered why it had taken him so long to realize it. 

 

Roland presented the painting to David at the end of the expo and as he gathered the rest of his drawings Regina patiently waited for him. She was so proud and even though Robin couldn’t be here she knew Henry had caught plenty of pictures and video of the night. It had been amazing and Roland handled everything like a champ. When he was ready to go; she helped him carry a few things out to her car and once they were on the way to the mansion he finally spoke up “Well, that was awesome,” he said.   
She laughed “It was truly amazing. I’m so proud of you Roland.” 

“Thank you Gina. It was great. I’m excited,” he admitted. 

“Well, your father will be home late but we’ll watch the videos in the morning after he wakes up. You should be the one to show him everything,” she said. 

“Okay, yeah that would be great.” When they finally arrived Regina made them tea to calm themselves down and she served them a few Oatmeal Raisin Cookies also. After that; Roland said he was actually very tired and he went upstairs to shower, change and go to bed. She cleaned up and then did the same heading up to her master suite. She decided she was too wide awake and began grading the pile of papers that were beckoning for her attention. Before she knew it; she heard Robin come in downstairs and the clock on her nightstand read eleven-thirty. She heard him set the alarm and then walk up the stairs. She took a sip of her now second cup of cold tea and then looked down at the papers in her lap; she only had a few left. 

He entered quietly and smiled at her as he entered the room “Hi baby,” he said as he approached the bed and leaned down for a quick peck on the mouth. 

“Hey, are you alright,” she asked. 

“Yes, very tired. It was busy for some odd reason. I’m going to shower,” he said. She nodded and was determined to finish the pile before he came out of the bathroom. After three more short essays she was finished and finally took her glasses off and snuggled under the blanket. 

Robin joined her not bothering to put anything on at all and pulled her close “So, how was it,” he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

She smiled “Roland will tell you about it in the morning.” 

“Fair enough,” he replied. 

Regina could tell something was wrong “What’s going on,” she asked. 

He shrugged “Am I that obvious?” 

She sat up and faced him “I know you are upset you missed the show but Robin; your son is talented and there will be others.” 

He nodded “I know. I get that. It’s just something else . . .” 

“What,” she asked. 

He cleared his throat “Strangely enough; Gabe found an apartment. He’s moving out tomorrow. So, Roland and I can go back to the cabin on Monday or Tuesday,” he said softly as he glanced into her eyes. 

She bit her lip “Oh’ well that’s good,” she said. 

He smiled “Yeah it is. I think he’ll be okay.” 

“I’m glad for him,” she said. They lay back down and she snuggled against his chest “It’s a new start for him. It might be hard for Gabe to realize that now but . . . well maybe we can help? I can make lasagna or a baked ziti and we’ll help him move in tomorrow.” 

Robin kissed her forehead “I’ll ask. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” She nodded and laced her fingers with his. She didn’t want him to go. It was plain and simple. She liked having them here and she wondered if he felt the same way. But it was ridiculous to think that they could stay. Moving in together after only being in a relationship for a few months . . . it was nuts. So, Regina put the thought out of her mind and eventually both she and Robin drifted off into a restless sleep. 

 

On Monday Regina couldn’t sleep. It was the first night that Robin and Roland were back at the cabin. She packed a bag and decided she didn’t want to sleep without him. It wasn’t that late yet and by the time she got to his house she knew he’d be happy to see her too. When she parked the car; she sent him a text and went toward the front door. Robin was already opening it; and she nearly drooled – he was wearing nothing but a friggin towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked as she eyed him and let her in “Hi, how are you,” he asked teasingly. 

She shrugged “If I’m being honest – I couldn’t sleep.” 

Roland came down the hall already in his pajamas “Hi, Gina. Wow, that didn’t last long,” he said laughing. “I’m going to bed. Since you’re here are you driving me to school?” 

“Of course,” she said. 

“Goodnight son,” Robin replied as Roland went to his room. Robin grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her toward his bedroom “So, what are we going to do about this,” he asked as he shut the door behind them. 

“What do you mean,” she asked as she pulled down the blanket on her side of the bed. 

“Well, we can’t seem to sleep alone. It’s kind of a problem,” he teased as he dropped the towel and climbed in next to her. 

She bit her lip and snuggled close to him “I really don’t know. We don’t have to decide now – do we,” she asked. 

“No, I’m only teasing my love,” he said as he pulled her closer. 

She sighed and laced their fingers together and Robin wrapped the blanket around them “I love you,” she whispered. 

He kissed the top of her head “And I you.” He knew it was crazy but he wished he and Roland didn’t have to move out. But they’d only been dating for a few months and it was insane. He didn’t want to think about it though. But the harsh reality was they were both having a difficult time staying away. He pulled Regina closer and it didn’t take long – they fell asleep in one another’s arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI all! I moved to Florida so this will slowly be updated from now on. Probably every other week. I've had no time to work on the story much but I do have a few chapters written in advance. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this. Please cross your fingers that Steven can find a job soon. I start working after Easter but I only found something part-time. XOXO!

CHAPTER 19

She tried to stay away from him but it didn’t last long. After two nights in a row; sleeping alone Regina broke down, packed a bag and hauled ass to the cabin on Thursday night; around ten o’clock. She’d sent him a short text message that she was on her way and he simply replied “Thank God.” She laughed as she got in the car and headed to her boyfriend’s house. She was surprised that both the Hood men were awake and Roland laughed when she arrived. She heard him say under his breath “This is becoming a habit.” He bid them goodnight and told his father he was going to read his English assignment for a while and then go to sleep. She walked to Robin’s bedroom and when he closed the door behind them he quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless “It’s only been two days since you were here and I was going crazy,” he said against her mouth. She deepened the kiss and he couldn’t help but grip her hips and grind against her “God, I’m already hard and wanting you,” he admitted as he moved his lips down her neck. She hastily tossed her shirt over her head and his eyes glazed over as he took in her bare breasts. He didn’t wait or ask permission, he walked them backwards and when the back of her knees hit the mattress they both fell. He hovered over her kissing and sucking on her nipples and it took everything in her not to cry out from the pleasure of it. Robin undressed them; he didn’t take his time. It was rushed, hurried and sloppy. They were naked in literally seconds and when she scooted under the blankets he hovered over her and kissed her again and she moaned as he spread her legs with his knee. He tested to see how wet she was and placed a finger between her folds. He groaned and rubbed his nose against hers “My God, you feel so fucking good,” he whispered as he slowly entered her “Are you ready?” 

“I’m always ready for you,” she admitted. He smiled and in one quick thrust he was inside her. Regina gripped the blanket and closed her eyes and Robin began to move steadily inside. It was in that moment that he knew there would never be another woman for him – ever. She was it for him. He would never want anyone else except her. Regina came a few seconds later; pulling him down for a searing kiss and he joined her rather quickly. He was somewhat embarrassed that he didn’t last longer but she had that effect on him. They snuggled under the blanket and she immediately wrapped her body around his. He kissed her forehead and she sighed and laced her fingers with his “That was intense and fast,” she said softly. 

He chuckled “I wish I could have lasted longer. I’m sorry.” 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that and I finished before you. It was hot,” she admitted. 

“I hate being away from you. I know that sounds crazy but I was already missing you.” 

“Me too,” she replied. 

He let out a breath “Sometimes, I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all real.” 

She giggled and snuggled closer “It’s real.” 

Robin sighed “I guess we’ll have to get used to sleeping without one another again. It’s just a little bit difficult for me.” 

“Me too; we better get some sleep. I have to get up early.” They stayed quiet and held onto one another and eventually they fell asleep but Robin couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he should have mentioned them all living together. It was too late for that now. He’d bring it up another day.

 

They’d managed to somehow get back into the groove of being on their own once again. Robin picked up extra shifts and since Finals were approaching Regina had a lot of papers to grade and extra tutoring sessions to attend. There were nights when she literally couldn’t sleep and she would drive to the cabin and spend the night. Sometimes, after his shift was over at the station Robin wouldn’t even bother going home – he’d stay with Regina. Roland was old enough to be on his own sometimes and he knew exactly where he could find his father if he needed him. Their romance was a whirlwind of emotions; passion, laughter, friendship. It was more than either of them could ask for. Regina was at the bookstore one night winding down and walking through the stacks when she came across something she’d never really looked at before – wedding planners. After a few seconds of touching the covers she shook her head and hastily walked away. This was insane. It was perfectly normal to be on cloud nine. She was in love with Robin and they had a healthy relationship. Yes, it was still new, exciting and fun but should she really be thinking about weddings . . . were her feelings that serious for him? Her phone went off in her pocket and it was her best friend “Hey, Em,” she said casually. 

“Regina . . .”

“Emma are you crying? What’s wrong?” 

“Oh’ my God; I don’t know how to say this . . .”

“Just tell me.” 

“I just want you to remain calm. There was a robbery at the diner . . . and I’m on my way to the station but you need to get to the hospital.” 

“What happened,” Regina said as she held onto one of the stacks. 

“Robin . . . Robin was shot in the back,” her friend sobbed. No, she gripped the shelf tighter and bit her lip. She told Emma she’d go right away and carefully took a breath. He wasn’t dead “I’ll be there as soon as I can but we have the asshole in custody and he needs to be questioned. Regina . . .” 

She cleared her throat “I’m here.”

“Call Roland; the two of you need to go. They said they were going to bring him into surgery as soon as he arrived. The ambulance called ahead. He’s probably there by now. Just take your time,” Emma said. 

“I’ll be careful. See you later.” Regina sat down at one of the nearby tables to catch her breath. She dialed Roland and told him to be ready and to grab phone chargers; and explained what happened. When she was finally able to stand she walked out of the bookstore to her car. Once she was buckled she hung up with Roland and headed to Robin’s house to pick up his son. She couldn’t believe this was happening. For the first time in months; reality set in – she needed him. She loved him and Regina prayed to the Gods he would survive. But, she had to focus right now. Not just for Robin but for Roland as well.

 

They say when tragedy strikes the world stops spinning and you see things from a new perspective. Regina had been through more than enough throughout her life but nothing like this. She knew when she got involved with Robin that something could happen but she never imagined this. She had her arms wrapped around Roland and his head was on Regina’s shoulder as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind. His father had been shot in the back and was in surgery. They hadn’t heard anything else except that. They still didn’t know the details of the robbery; only that it was during the day in broad daylight and Regina knew this town would never be the same again. She also was told that Robin was brought into surgery immediately and as soon as they had any news someone would come out and speak to Roland. She was taken aback when Roland’s stomach growled and that’s when she realized it was getting late and they really should eat something “Do you want to go to the cafeteria,” she asked. 

He shrugged and turned to face her “Can I call Henry? Maybe, he can come here and bring us something to eat.” 

She smiled “Yeah’ go ahead. I think it would be good for both of us to have company.” She watched as he walked to the window. She listened and it appeared Henry was going to see if Alice could come as well. He hung up and sat back down next to her “They’re coming,” she asked. 

“Yes, they should be here in a little while. How long do you think this will take Gina?” 

“I really don’t know,” she admitted. 

“Pop is strong. He’ll survive this,” Roland said matter-of-factly. 

She let out a breath and took a few dollar bills out of her purse “Can you go to the vending machine and get us something to drink?” She watched him walk down the hallway and go around the corner. She sat back against the cushions and ran a hand through her hair – she was terrified. She tried to stay calm for Roland but it was becoming more and more difficult as the minutes passed. Regina was grateful Henry was coming because he would provide a distraction for them. A minute later; Roland came back carrying two bottles of water and a diet coke. He figured they could share it and it might keep them up. After finishing the soda; Henry, Emma, David and Alice arrived. They were talking for a bit and finally Emma pushed the food in their laps. Henry made them sandwiches from home and even brought fruit and a bag of pretzels. 

She watched as Alice sat talking to Roland while he ate and Regina couldn’t help but smile and watch them. Alice was rubbing his back while he ate and unscrewed the cap of the bottle and handed it to him. It was sweet and endearing and Regina couldn’t help the thoughts going through her mind as she pushed the sandwich away toward Emma. What if Robin didn’t survive this? What is this was it? The tears began to fall and Emma immediately reacted and pulled Regina into her arms. She finally broke down. She tried not to do it in front of Roland but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t know how long she was crying but finally Emma began to rub her back and Regina leaned against the cushions “I need him. I couldn’t take it if something . . .” 

“He’ll make it,” Emma said seriously. 

“I didn’t realize it until now but I need him,” Regina whispered as Emma continued to rub her back. “He’s my best friend and . . . the love of my life. He can’t die.” Henry, Roland and Alice moved to another sofa and watched in silence and David sat down on the other side of Regina. 

He took her hand “I’ll go see if I can find anything out,” he offered. Regina excused herself to the bathroom to wash her face. She took a few minutes to re-group and when she went back to the waiting area David had already returned. 

He sat back down and called the kids over “They were actually just about to come out and tell us that the surgery is over. They are moving him to ICU. They got the bullet,” he said. 

“That’s a really good thing,” Emma said. 

“It is,” David added. “Sometimes, they can’t get it out at all and it causes damage. But, the nurse said the doctor will be out shortly to speak to you Roland. They won’t let you see him. It’s immediate family only,” David said solemnly to Regina.

Roland stood and stretched “I’ll handle that don’t you worry,” he said confidently staring into Regina’s eyes. The grown-ups all shrugged and Emma convinced Regina to finish her sandwich. She and Roland also shared the fruit and finished their waters as well. Twenty-five minutes later a doctor finally came to greet them and asked for Roland Hood. 

He stood “That’s me. How’s my Pop,” he asked. 

They were all standing and the doctor stuck out his hand “I’m Doctor Horowitz and I performed the surgery on your father Roland. He’s doing well. He’s stable and we’re taking good care of him.” The doctor went on to explain that the bullet did tear the spine and they wouldn’t know the extent of the damage until Robin woke up. 

Roland nodded “When can we see him,” he asked. 

“They’re still getting him settled in the ICU. So, I would say it’s going to be about another hour or so before you can go in but I must tell you it’s immediate family only,” Dr. Horowitz said sternly. 

Roland motioned for Regina to stand next to him and grasped her fingers “This is Regina. She’s my Pop’s fiancée. I need her with me,” he said matter-of-factly. Not one person moved a muscle but when the doctor looked down at Regina’s hand she quickly put her arm around Roland’s shoulders. 

She cleared her throat “He’ll need to hear my voice,” she said seriously.

It was obvious the doctor wasn’t stupid but he shook his head and smirked “I’ll allow it but only for fifteen minutes or so tonight. Robin will need his rest. You should all go home,” he said. He patted Roland on the shoulder “A nurse will come get you when it’s time to go see your father.” 

When Dr. Horowitz turned the corner Regina shoved Roland “Maybe, warn me next time,” she said. 

He laughed “It worked though.” Emma and David decided they’d better get the kids home so after a fifteen minute long session of saying goodbyes Roland and Regina were sitting on the couch again by themselves “Are you alright now Gina,” he asked. 

She shrugged “I think so. What about you?” 

“Pop’s alive,” he said seriously. 

“You’re right,” she replied. They sat together with their phones charging in the wall and finally an hour later a nurse came out to bring them to the ICU. When they arrived she was glad to see his room was closest to the nurse’s station. When they walked in; he was hooked up to several monitors and the nurse said someone would be with them shortly. They each kissed Robin on the cheek and Regina motioned that Roland should sit in the chair next to his bed and she leaned against the wall near the doorway “He looks good,” she said softly. 

“He does. A little pale but I guess that’s normal.” Roland took Robin’s hand “It’ll be okay Pop. Gina and I are here and everything will be fine. We’ll take care of you,” he said seriously. Five minutes later a familiar face walked in and Regina felt a million times better   
“Hi, Mrs. Potts,” Roland exclaimed. 

She hugged each of them and walked to the other side of Robin’s bed and explained she was going to check his vitals “I’ll be taking care of him all night. I volunteered when I heard they brought him in,” she explained. 

“We’re so glad,” Regina said. Roland offered for Regina to switch spots and she finally was able to really get a good look Robin. Her eyes softened as she grabbed his hand “I’m here,” she said softly as she kissed his fingers. 

Mrs. Potts jotted a few things down and said “I’ll give you a few more minutes but then you should be going. Don’t worry I’m going to take good care of him. If you leave your cell number I’ll call you when he wakes. I think he will at some point tonight,” she said smiling. Roland offered to go with Mrs. Potts so Regina could have a minute alone and he’d give the nurse the contact information. Once she was alone with Robin she couldn’t help that her eyes began to well with tears. 

She scooted closer and placed her head on his chest “Robin, I know it’s a lot to ask but please wake up. Roland needs you. But I need you too and I didn’t realize how much until tonight. You’re my best friend and the love of my life and . . . I promise to take care of your son if anything happens but I don’t want it to come to that. I love you so much. I don’t want to live without you so please . . .”

“Gina, Mrs. Potts said we have to go now,” Roland said as he peeked his head into the room. She nodded and quickly kissed Robin on the mouth and then grabbed her purse. They waved to the nurse on the way out and she wiped her face “Alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, I think so,” she said. 

They made their way out of the hospital but what they didn’t realize was that upstairs in the ICU unit Robin Hood was slowly waking up. He moved his right hand ever so slowly and whispered “Regina . . .”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research ... I hope you find everything believable. Enjoy this pretty long chapter!

CHAPTER 20

At three in the morning her phone was shrilling on Robin’s nightstand. They’d spent the night at the cabin so Roland could pack his father a bag of clothes. Mrs. Potts’s sweet voice confirmed that her boyfriend was awake and already asking for his lady. Regina couldn’t help the tears that flowed “I need you and Roland to stop at the nurse’s station when you arrive in the morning. Dr. Horowitz will speak to you before you see Robin. It’s important.” 

“Is everything alright?” 

“He’s fine dear. But the doctor will need to speak with you.” 

“I’m so glad he’s awake. I’m sure he’s going to want to get up and move around as soon as possible.” 

“Yes . . . well you get some rest now.” Regina thanked Mrs. Potts and placed the phone down on the nightstand. She couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn’t right but she’d ignore it for now. Robin was alive and awake and that was all that mattered. 

 

The next morning they showered, got dressed, packed a few things for Robin and then headed to a local restaurant for breakfast. Regina wasn’t sure how long they’d be allowed at the hospital so they ate a huge meal of eggs; bacon, toast and Roland had a side of pancakes as well and shared them with Regina. They were stuffed by the time they finished eating and around ten o’clock they were finally approaching the nurses station at the hospital. They explained who they were and the nurse on-duty immediately took them to a private room in another area and said Dr. Horowitz would be with them shortly. Regina knew something wasn’t right. Twenty minutes later; the doctor came in and sat down with them and immediately began to speak. She wasn’t sure how to react at first. Roland was listening to the doctor intently as he spoke but Regina was having trouble processing it. She heard things like “Physical Therapy and once he goes home we’ll send someone to the house to teach him how to get around.” The doctor asked if they had any questions and Roland shook his head. He looked at Regina and she did the same and Dr. Horowitz said “There are support groups for all of you to attend if you’d like. But, know the diagnosis could change at any moment depending on Robin. He’ll have to work hard but he’s up to the task. We’ve already spoken. Your father is a hero in the community Roland. You should be very proud of him. I know with all your support he’ll get through this.” They thanked him and he walked out and Regina placed her head in her hands. She couldn’t believe this. Robin couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t walk and they didn’t know if he ever would again. Roland hugged her and she started to cry “Gina, it’ll be okay,” he said as he held her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said rubbing her face. “You’re a kid and you shouldn’t have to deal with me blubbering like an idiot.” 

“Do you think I didn’t cry myself to sleep last night,” he asked. 

“Roland . . .” 

“It’s okay. I’m not a kid anymore. I’m a cop’s son. Trust me it won’t be easy but we’ll get through this. But, I’m sure he wants to see us. So, let’s go,” he said. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and they headed back toward Robin’s room. Roland raced inside but Regina leaned against the wall outside his room and needed a minute to catch her breath. She heard the chatting and Robin was already asking for her and God Bless Roland – he covered and said she was in the bathroom.   
Inside the room she heard Roland ask if he was in pain and Robin said he was on plenty of meds “Where did you stay last night,” Robin asked. 

“Oh’ I have a bag. We stayed at the cabin. I brought you a few things,” he said as he unzipped the duffle and began to take things out. Regina decided she better join them and when she walked into the room she couldn’t help but notice the way Robin’s eyes lit up as she leaned against the wall and smiled at him “I’ll put some of the things in the drawer for you in case you need them,” Roland said. 

“Thanks son. Hello, beautiful,” he said as he tried to sit up a little straighter.

She smiled “Hi.” Roland showed Robin everything and then put a few things in the bathroom for him. 

Robin kept staring at her and finally he whispered “Come here.” She sat on the chair next to his bed and he took her hand and kissed the top of her fingers “You look nice today.” 

She smiled “Really, that’s the first thing you say to me?” 

He shrugged “I always think you look pretty. Did Dr. Horowitz talk to you,” he asked. 

“Yes, he told us,” she said. 

“He told me he was going to and he also told me that we’re engaged,” he said smiling. 

She laughed “That’s your son’s fault,” she said outing Roland. 

“I had no choice,” he yelled from the bathroom. 

They both laughed “I think we can only stay for an hour or so,” she said softly. 

“I know. Regina, you were my first thought when I woke,” he whispered. 

“Mrs. Potts told me,” she replied as she placed a hand on his face. He started coughing and Regina poured him a glass of water and he downed it quickly “Is it the anesthesia,” she asked as she fluffed the pillow for him “Do you want to go to sleep,” she asked. 

“No, not while you are here. But, I need to thank you.” 

“For what,” she asked. 

“Being here and taking care of Roland.” 

“At times I think he was taking care of me,” she admitted. 

“How many weeks of school are left,” he asked. “Everything is a little foggy.” 

“Three. I sent Ursula a text this morning explaining everything. I told her we’d be at school on Monday.” 

“I’ll probably still be in the hospital,” he said softly. 

“We’ll figure things out – don’t worry.” 

Robin glanced at his son “Can I have a few minutes alone with Gina,” he asked. 

“Sure, I’ll take a walk,” he said. 

Once Roland was gone Robin glanced into her eyes “I may never walk again,” he said seriously. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“It’s a possibility.” 

She stood from the chair and began to pace “We will deal with it.” 

“I won’t do that to you,” he said seriously. 

She stopped dead in her tracks “What is that supposed to mean,” she asked glaring at him and placing a hand on her hip.

Robin sat up slightly “I didn’t mean . . . I don’t know. I just know that I don’t want to put you through all of this,” he said waving his hands in the air. 

She took a step toward him and held up her hand “Do you see this ring? I accepted this from you because I knew there was something special about us. I want this life with you. Despite all the things that come with being involved with a cop; I knew what I was getting myself into and I love you.” She was getting loud and Robin looked uncomfortable but she didn’t care “We’re best friends, lovers and I don’t give a shit if you never walk again – I need you.” Tears were falling down her cheeks and she wiped them away “You were asleep and you didn’t hear me say it but I need you Robin and I’ve never spoken those words to another man – ever.” 

“I’m sorry . . .” 

“No . . .” 

“It’s just . . .” 

“Just nothing . . . I need you,” she repeated.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

“I love you and I’m not going anywhere; do you get that?” 

“Yes,” he replied. She sat back in the chair and Robin took her hand. They were silent until Roland came back in carrying two bottles of water. He handed one to Regina and she drank it down rather quickly. They all started talking and trying to figure out a plan.   
Roland wanted to stay with Henry on the weekends “You’ll need a break,” he told Regina. Robin agreed and said he’d talk with Emma. After a few minutes a nurse came in to check his vitals and see if he needed anything. She was gone rather quickly and said someone would be in shortly to get him up and in his wheelchair “Have you used the bathroom yet,” Roland asked. 

“I have a catheter and there’s a bag,” he said as he showed Roland under the blanket. 

“Will you have to wear that all the time,” Roland asked again. 

“I’m not sure,” Robin admitted. 

“Does it hurt or anything?” 

“No, but it seems kind of gross.” 

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle “I’m sure you won’t have to wear it for long and if you do . . .” 

“I’ll get used to it,” Robin said. 

A few minutes later when the nurse came in she glared at Regina – it was time to go “Roland, let’s go for a while and come back after lunch,” she suggested. Roland hugged Robin and then he reached for Regina; she kissed him quickly on the mouth and he pulled her close “I love you,” she said into his ear.

“You’re not mad at me,” he whispered. 

“No, of course not,” she replied. They kissed again and then Regina smiled at the nurse and they headed toward the door. The last thing she heard Robin tell the nurse was “that’s my fiancée and my son”. Roland giggled and they headed out – it was time to pay Emma a visit at the police station. 

 

When they got to the police station – all eyes were on them. They walked straight to David’s office and once he noticed them he motioned for them to come in and he hung up the phone “Roland, Regina have you been to see Robin,” he asked. They all hugged and he told them to sit “How is he?” 

Roland looked at Regina and he cleared his throat “He can’t feel his legs.” 

David let out a breath and placed his head in his hands “But the doctor is confident that with hard work Robin can fight this,” Regina added. “We were looking for Emma.” 

He sighed “She’s out on a call. When are they moving him to a private room?” 

“It’s going to take a few days I would gather,” Regina said. “It seemed as if they were going to start him on physical therapy right away. They practically forced us to leave.” 

“I wish I could go see him,” David said. 

“You’re his boss. Maybe they’ll make an exception,” Roland said. “Or, you could sneak in when Mrs. Pott is there.” 

Regina laughed “He does have a point. She usually works overnight.” 

“Emma really wants to see him too.” 

“That’s why we’re here we wanted to let her know he’s okay,” Regina said. They chatted for a few more minutes and finally they saw Emma in the lobby. She noticed them right away and practically ran into the office. She grabbed Roland first and hugged him tightly and then reached for Regina “He’s alright,” she said into her best friend’s ear. 

“Is he really,” Emma asked. 

“Yes, but . . .” 

“He can’t feel his legs,” Roland said. 

Emma placed a hand over her mouth “What . . . no. Oh’ my God,” she said as she sat down in one of the chairs. 

“He’ll be alright. The doctor said he just has to work hard,” Roland said. 

Emma glanced into his face and she hugged him again “You’ve been through so much. Do you want to hang with Henry this weekend? I’m off,” she said. 

Regina smiled “Robin was going to ask if Roland could hang with you on weekends until school finishes.” 

“Yes, of course,” she said hugging Roland close. 

“Gina, can you take me home to pack a bag? Then, we can go back and see Pop again and then I’ll go to Henry’s,” he said. 

“Yes, of course. Why don’t you go talk to some of the other officer’s,” Emma said. “They want to hear how your dad is doing,” she said. He nodded and walked out and Regina sat next to Emma. David leaned against the desk and crossed his arms “Is Roland okay?” 

Regina smiled “I think so but you’re right. He’s still a kid. He needs time to process all of this.” 

“I was so worried,” Emma said softly. 

“The guy who shot him . . .” 

“He’s going away for a long time,” David said. 

“Was anyone else hurt at the diner,” Regina asked. 

“No, Robin got everyone out the back,” Emma said. 

“He’s a hero,” David added. 

“I really wish they would let me in to see him but I guess that’s out of the question. Will you tell him that I’ll take good care of Roland?” 

Regina smiled “He knows you will Emma. We’ll all work together and so will Granny. She’s probably a mess.” 

“She is,” Emma said. “She closed the diner today but she’s adamant about opening it up again tomorrow.” Regina gathered her things and decided to give Roland a few minutes with Robin’s friends and waited in the lobby. 

She was surprised when Graham came strolling in with one of the other officer’s “Regina, how’s Robin,” he asked sincerely. 

She shook her head “He’s alright but he can’t feel his legs.” 

“Oh’ my God,” he replied as he sat next to her. 

“He has to work hard but the doctor says he could fully recover.” 

“We’d like to go see him when he’s up to it,” Graham said. 

Regina smiled “I’m sure he’d like the company once he’s in his own private room.” 

Roland came into the lobby and she stood “I’ll tell Robin you were asking for him,” she said to Graham. He nodded and headed toward David’s office and Regina and Roland walked out of the station.

 

Four days after the shooting; Robin left the ICU and was finally in a private room on the fifth floor. Regina and Roland were on their way to see him; he wanted to hang out with his father while working on his homework. But, she could sense something wasn’t right with her boyfriend’s son “Is something bothering you? You’re awfully quiet.” 

He shrugged “I think something is up with Alice. She’s been acting different. I think maybe she likes someone else.” 

“Roland, did you talk to her? I find that hard to believe.” 

“Well, I haven’t exactly spoken to her about it yet.” 

“You should. I’ve seen the way she looks at you. Maybe there is something else going on. Communication is very important trust me. You should talk to her,” Regina said seriously. 

“I know. Especially, since school is finishing soon for summer break. I’ll talk to her as soon as possible,” he said. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

“I can’t help but be a little nervous though,” he admitted. 

“You could talk to your father,” Regina suggested. 

“Yeah, I might,” he said as he looked out the window. A few minutes later; they pulled into the hospital parking lot and made their way inside and then up to the fifth floor. The minute they stepped off the elevator they heard laughter from the room right in front of the nurse’s station and sure enough; David, Emma and Gabe were visiting with Robin. Roland ran right inside and hugged his father; while Regina leaned against the wall next to Emma and watched. They talked about school and then finally Robin eyed Regina and David realized it was probably time for them to go. After a lengthy goodbye the three of them were left alone and Roland began to work on his homework on Robin’s bed and Regina sat on the chair next to his bed.   
He reached for her hand and then pecked her mouth quickly “How was your day,” he whispered. 

“Everything is fine. Did you have therapy today,” she asked as she ran her hand over his cheek. 

“Yes, I’ve been practicing going in and out of the wheelchair and I took a shower for the first but it took a very long time and was difficult,” he admitted. 

She kissed his cheek “I’m proud of you,” she said. “You must have felt better after a shower.” 

“Yes, I’m hoping that I can get out of here in another week. I just want to be home,” he said softly. 

Regina shifted in his seat “Roland is there something you want to talk to your father about,” she asked. 

He rolled his eyes “Gina . . .” 

“I think you should. I’m going to take a walk while you two talk,” she said as she kissed Robin quickly on the lips and headed out of the room. 

Robin peered at his son “What’s going on?” 

Roland began to pack up his books “I think maybe Alice likes someone else but I’m so nervous to talk to her about it. School is ending soon. Gina thinks I should definitely talk to her.” 

“I agree. Roland, the only way you’ll find out the truth is to openly talk to her about it. But, I find this hard to believe. The two of you are crazy about each other,” Robin said. 

“I know. I’m not sure what’s going on,” he admitted. 

“Gina is right. You need to talk to her.” 

“Alright, I will.” Regina had been waiting out in the hallway but she couldn’t interrupt the moment “Pop, are you scared?” 

She heard Robin sigh “A little and I miss you and Regina. I hate being here but hopefully soon I’ll be home.” 

“Yeah, I think Gina is scared too and I think she misses you. I heard her crying the other night.” Her eyes widened and she closed her eyes “But, I think every day it gets better,” Roland said. 

“She was crying?” 

“Yeah but she doesn’t know I heard her.” 

“Okay, well maybe I need to talk to my lady too,” Robin said. They both chuckled and Regina decided she better come back into the room “There she is.” 

“Everything okay,” she asked. 

“Yes, but I think it’s your turn to talk to Pop now. I think I’m going to take a walk,” Roland said. 

Regina watched Roland head out into the hallway and she shrugged her shoulders “Sit over here. We need to talk.” She did what her boyfriend asked and glanced into his face. He cleared his throat and said seriously “How are you feeling?” 

She smiled “I feel fine Robin. I mean; I’ve been thinking about a lot of things as I’m sure you have too.” 

“What have you been thinking about?” 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about when you come home.” 

“What about it?” 

“I want to be there for you. I want to help. I’m off the whole summer and I know Roland wants to work.” 

“Regina, baby whatever you want to do is fine . . .” 

“Well, good because . . .” she stood up and placed a hand on her hip “I want to move in.” 

“What . . .” 

“I want to move in and I’m thinking of putting my house on the market,” she said seriously. 

“What! Wait! Regina, no you can’t be serious; that’s your home.” 

She sat back down and reached for his hand “You and Roland are my home too.” 

His eyes were welling with tears “Regina . . .” 

“Robin, I love you,” she said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek. 

“This is madness,” he whispered as he looked into her eyes. 

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, of course I do. God, yes I love you so much,” he said. 

“Then, let me do this. Trust me,” she said. He pulled her toward him and kissed her until they were both gasping for air. He pecked her lips with his mouth a few more times and Roland cleared his throat from the doorway “We need more time please Roland,” she said. Roland chuckled and went back into the hallway as Regina placed her forehead against Robin’s “I’ll let you tell him,” she said. 

“I think you should reconsider this,” he whispered as he pulled her closer and held her. 

“Maybe, but for now I need to get home. So, I’ll wait for Roland outside in the hallway and you can talk to him again,” she said. 

She went to stand and he grabbed her hand “Wait,” he pulled her down for another kiss and their lips met. He groaned as her tongue coasted over his and his fingers drifted into her hair “I love you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“I love you so much,” she said in between kisses. He chuckled and she walked out into the hallway and told Roland to say goodbye. She leaned against the wall – maybe she was nuts. She’d been thinking about this for days and when she’d spoken the words out loud she’d secretly wondered if she was crazy. A few minutes later Roland joined her “Ready,” she asked. 

He smiled “Yes, and you are a complete loon if you sell your house.” 

She glared at him “Why do you say that,” she asked as they stepped onto the elevator. 

“Well, it’s not necessary. There has to be another way,” he said. 

“What do you suggest,” she asked as they started walking outside toward the car. 

“We move in with you and we put one of those wheelchair things in so Pop can get up and down the stairs and we rent the cabin out to someone.” She hadn’t thought of that. They got into her car and she started it up “I think it makes sense. I mean; why give up both properties when you don’t have too,” he added. 

“You’re right and who is to say Robin won’t regain feeling next month or next week even,” she said. 

“Exactly,” Roland replied. 

“We’ll research the wheelchair lifts after dinner,” she said as they drove toward her house. They were silent because her head was spinning – Roland was right. They didn’t have to give up anything and most importantly there was still a possibility that Robin would heal. So, why jump to conclusions straight away?

 

On Saturday Roland packed a bag and went to sleepover at Henry’s. Emma was working a day shift and she planned to take them to dinner and a movie in the next town over. Regina wanted to spend some alone time with Robin so she also packed a bag with extra clothes for him and her. She really wanted to learn how to help him do things and showering was something she thought he might need help with – hence the extra clothes she’d decided on at the last minute. She also grabbed a few picture frames for him as well to decorate his room. When she stepped off the elevator she saw Mrs. Potts right away and the woman motioned for her to come over to the nurses station “Hello, Mrs. Potts,” Regina said brightly as she navigated the bag on her shoulder. 

The nurse smiled “Hello dear; your Robin is having physical therapy at the moment. It will be a few minutes but you can wait in the area around the corner for him to finish and I’ll come get you.” 

“Oh’ sure; can I ask how he’s doing?” 

“He’s determined to get out of here that’s for sure.” 

“Did he tell you I’m thinking of selling my house,” Regina asked. 

The older woman smiled “He talks about you all the time and yes he was talking about it with one of his friends on the phone.” 

Regina couldn’t help the blush that crept over her cheeks “I haven’t decided yet. Roland and I are trying to think of something else. Listen, I want to learn how to help Robin. Do you think if you have time we can talk?” 

“Actually, he’s due for a shower today. So, you could help with that. He’s doing rather well on his own but he shouldn’t do it alone. I’m sure he’ll show you. I better check on my patients. I’ll talk to you in a few minutes,” she said as she scooted over to the room next to Robins. Regina went to the waiting area and decided to check her e-mail and Facebook page. She even managed to find time to check Twitter; she liked seeing what “The Walking Dead” cast members were up to. Twenty minutes later; Mrs. Potts told her Robin was finished and she could go see him. When she walked into the room he was sitting in his wheelchair dressed in sweat pants and a white tank top that was soaked through. She couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him – he looked gorgeous. 

No, more like sexy, hot and if they weren’t in a hospital she’d want to . . . she shook her head and noticed Robin was smiling at her. She shouldn’t be thinking like this. He downed his water and she put her bag on the floor “There’s my beautiful lady,” he said. 

Mrs. Potts closed the door to give them some privacy and Regina approached him slowly “I’m here to help you take a shower,” she said teasingly. 

Robin bit his lip “Well, today is officially the best day ever,” he said. She leaned down for a kiss and he whispered “I’m sorry I’m all sweaty.” He pecked her mouth a few times and she rubbed her nose against his “I miss you terribly.” 

She smiled “That’s why I’m here. I miss you too. Henry is sleeping over at Emma’s and we can spend the whole day together. 

“I like this plan,” he said as he kissed her a few more times. “I really need to take a shower. I can do it mostly on my own but transitioning from the chair to the bench is difficult. It takes some time.” 

“Well, we have plenty of time so let’s get started,” she said. Robin grabbed a new set of clothes from the dresser and put them on his lap and then wheeled into the bathroom. It was huge. There was enough room for him to go straight into the shower but first he had to get undressed. Regina watched as he slowly took everything off. He was right – it took time but she leaned against the wall and honestly was impressed with him so far. Once he was undressed he wheeled into the shower but then let out a breath “What’s wrong,” she asked. 

“I forgot my towel. I need to put it on the bench and then carefully slide off the chair.” Regina went to retrieve the towel and placed it on the bench for him and then he began the transition “I’ve only done this once by myself. So, can you just stand next to me,” he asked. She nodded and waited for him to make his move. Finally, he lifted himself and he managed to get off the wheelchair. She moved it out of the way and Robin let out a breath “Jesus that takes forever.” 

“You did fine. Now, take all the time you need,” she said. She sat down in his chair and watched as he turned on the water. He took his time and she couldn’t say that she minded. At one point he teased her for staring and she simply shrugged and said “It’s kind of hard not to.” They shared a laugh and she was glad he seemed much better. His spirits were up and she wondered if it was because she was here and spending some much needed time with him. When he was done washing and rinsing off; he drip dried and explained that this was now the hard part. He had to get from the wet bench back onto this wheelchair. He asked her to wheel it inside and hold it as steady as she could because he was going to attempt the transition quickly. Robin also asked her to put a dry towel down and once she did that and gripped the handles of the chair he quickly made his move “Great job,” she said as he got comfortable in the chair. She wheeled him out to his room and he let out a breath “Just take a minute,” she said. He nodded and continued to dry himself off. He wheeled over to the bed and motioned for her to sit down while he dressed himself. He was just putting on a clean pair of sweats and a black t-shirt with socks.

He was so exhausted he had to ask for help with the socks and for the first time she finally felt like she was helping. He drank down a ton of water because he was clearly tired and at one point she noticed he was wincing in his seat “What is it,” she asked.   
He shrugged “To put it bluntly my arse is sore. I have to ask Mrs. Potts for some ointment,” he said somewhat embarrassed. 

“I can help with that too,” she teased as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

He chuckled “You are amazing. I hope you know that,” he said. He patted his lap and she was unsure “Sit down. I want to hold you.” She sat on his lap and swung her legs around “I miss waking up with you.” 

She smiled “I miss you more.” 

“I’ve been lonely,” he admitted as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I know but hopefully you can come home soon. Will they let you go outside? It’s nice out and I think fresh air would do you some good. I can go ask Mrs. Potts,” she suggested. 

“I’d like that; thank you,” he said as he pecked her mouth a few times. She jumped off his lap and walked out to the nurse’s station and it didn’t take long. She strolled back in with a smile “I guess we’re going outside?” 

“Yes, we should bring that water bottle. Mrs. Potts says I have to push you though.” 

He groaned “Alright. Let’s go.” It didn’t take long and behind the hospital there was a pretty courtyard with benches and trees. Robin pointed to one and Regina brought him over and he explained how to set the brake. She could tell immediately that he was happy to be outside “This is lovely.” They started chatting immediately and this was what she missed – this whirlwind romance they shared. They kissed, hugged, talked and smiled at one another and it didn’t matter that he couldn’t walk. She loved him so and told him 

“There’s a lot even I don’t understand yet,” he admitted. 

She gripped his hand “We’ll learn together.” Robin couldn’t help but get emotional after that and Regina listened as he talked. A few tears fell but she wiped them away and slipped onto his lap once again. He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged and kissed and a few minutes later; someone cleared their throat. 

She shot off his lap quickly and back onto the bench and a tall, red haired man with glasses chuckled “I’m sorry to interrupt but my name is Archie and I’ve been assigned to your case Officer Hood,” he said putting out his hand. 

“Nice to meet you; this is my girlfriend Regina,” he said. 

They shook hands also “I thought you were engaged; at least that’s what it says on your hospital report.” 

Regina laughed “Robin’s son said that so I could get into the ICU to see him the night he was shot.” 

Archie smiled “I see. Well, I am the psychiatrist assigned to your case and I’m available twenty-four hours a day if you need. I’m here for your family and friends as well. I just wanted to introduce myself.” 

“Do my doctors think I need a psychiatrist,” Robin asked. 

Archie sat down on the grass in front of them “Well, the police department requires it actually. I’m not sure if you’re aware but I think it might be a good thing.” 

“So do I,” Regina added gripping Robin’s hand. 

“If you don’t mind we can talk for a bit right now. I’d rather be out in the sun than in a hospital room myself,” the doctor said. They both nodded “Actually, I’m curious about the two of you. How long have you been together?” 

They both smiled “Well, since August actually when school started,” Regina shared. They went on to discuss her being Roland’s teacher and their dates. Then, they even talked about their most recent trip to Disney World. Archie wasn’t writing anything down; he just listened as they talked. 

Finally he said “Regina, I know it might be painful but can you talk a little bit about the night Robin was shot.” 

She cleared her throat and Robin took her hand “I was at the bookstore. Emma called; she’s my best friend and Robin’s partner. She told me to get to the hospital right away. I picked up Roland and we went immediately.” 

“But what was going through your mind? Can you recall,” he asked. 

She took a deep breath “When I look back on it now all I remember thinking was that I just wanted Robin to be okay. I needed him to be alive. I was so frightened. Robin and Roland make me very happy and I didn’t want to lose that.” She felt a few tears fall and Robin wiped them away. 

Archie nodded “When you saw him – you felt much better then?” 

“Yes, even though he can’t walk right now – I don’t care. I love him so much and I’m grateful he’s alive.” 

The doctor smiled at them “It’s very obvious you both care deeply for one another. Just prepare for difficult times ahead but I’m confident you’ll get through this. So, Robin how do you feel about Regina,” he asked. 

He chuckled “I have a lot of feelings for Regina,” he said gripping her fingers. 

“Try to explain,” Archie said. 

“Well, with not being able to walk I wonder if I can protect her the same way I used to. I want to be able to still do things for her; cook, clean and it might be difficult now.” 

“Okay . . . what else?” 

Robin cleared his throat and shifted in his chair “It’s okay,” Regina said softly. 

“I’m concerned about . . . sex,” he said seriously. 

Archie nodded “Ah’ yes and we can discuss that but I don’t want you to worry – it will be possible.” 

“Even though I can’t feel,” he said somewhat embarrassed. 

“Yes, you and I can discuss that at a later time. Also, I have a colleague of mine that is a sex therapist. She’s brilliant and has helped many couples in your situation. But, I think that’s enough for today. You’ve both done well and I’ll come by in a few days to check on you,” he said as he stood from the grass. 

“Thank you,” Regina said as she also stood and shook Archie’s hand. 

“Here’s my card,” he said handing it to Regina. They exchanged a few more pleasantries and watched as Doctor Archie Hopper walked back into the hospital. She placed his card in her pocket and slid back onto Robin’s lap. 

He began to play with the ends of her hair “Are you feeling better,” she asked. 

“Yes, I think therapy will be a good thing,” he replied. 

“I agree.” 

Her stomach growled and he chuckled “My lady is hungry. Maybe, we should head back to the room,” he suggested. 

“Maybe, I can go get us some Chinese food? Do you think they’ll allow that?” 

“Hopefully, Mrs. Potts won’t tell,” Robin said. “I’m dying for some Chinese. Will you stay until visiting hour’s ends,” he asked as they headed back inside. 

“Yes, for sure,” she replied. Robin needed the bathroom as soon as they got to the room so Regina thought she would go find Mrs. Potts and give him some privacy for a few minutes to talk to her. 

She was at the nurse’s station and eating a sandwich apparently on a break “How was your time outside,” she asked. 

“It was lovely. I think Robin really needed it. I had another question; is there any way I could sneak some Chinese food in for him,” she asked. 

Mrs. Potts pondered that one for a whole minute before she glanced around and whispered “I don’t see anything. But, be quick when you come back with it,” she said seriously. 

“Thank you so much. I watched him take a shower and he seems to be doing well. Do you have any idea when he can go home?” 

The woman shook her head “No, but I’m thinking next week. Then, they’ll send a nurse over a few times a week to check up on him and see how he’s doing around the house.” 

“That would be great. I think he’s really getting restless,” Regina said. 

“It’s understandable dear. He wants to be with his family.” 

“Well, I don’t want to take up anymore of break time. Thank you so much Mrs. Potts.” The woman smiled and Regina headed back into Robin’s room. He was still in the bathroom and she asked if he needed any help and he hollered that he was alright. She decided to order the food and have it delivered to the hospital entrance and then she’d go down and pick it up. She only ordered; two egg rolls, a chicken and broccoli combination for them to share and a wonton soup. The restaurant said it would be about thirty minutes so she checked the time and then scrolled through her e-mails on her phone. Robin came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later and shook his head “Are you alright,” she asked.   
He nodded “Yes, going to the bathroom is a pain in the arse. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“I ordered the food and they’ll deliver it and I’ll go down and get it,” she said. 

“Mrs. Potts knows . . .”

“She’s going to pretend she doesn’t see anything,” Regina explained. 

“Maybe, after dinner we can ask her for that ointment.” 

“Oh’ I’m sorry. I forgot all about that.” 

“It’s alright baby. We can wait until after dinner,” he said. “I might need your help.” 

“It’s no problem,” she said as she sat on his bed. “Do you want to eat in the chair or up here?” 

“I’ll need the tray so I’ll get up in the bed. I just need a minute to rest,” he admitted. Regina had a few text messages from Emma. She’d sent a few pictures of the boys and showed them to Robin. Then, they took a selfie and sent it back to their friend. Regina noticed the time and decided she better head down to the lobby and wait for the food. Robin said he’d attempt to get back into bed but if he felt he couldn’t he’d wait for her to get back. By the time she got down to the hospital entrance the Chinese delivery guy pulled up and she quickly paid him and practically ran back to the elevator and then once on his floor she tried her best to act casual as she walked back into his room. He was still in his wheelchair so she put the food down and closed the door “I just need your help scooting onto bed,” he said. They made the transition quickly and Robin pulled the tray over “Wow that smells delicious.” She smiled and set up the food for them. When he finally took a bite of his egg roll she laughed because he basically moaned “I have the best girlfriend in the whole world. I can’t believe I didn’t think of this,” he said. 

She began to eat “It is good. Roland and I did get Chinese one night after school because we were both so exhausted and didn’t want to cook but I’d rather eat Chinese with the both of you,” she said smiling. 

“I agree.” They chatted about school ending and Robin mentioned that he’d probably go home to the cabin at first because it would be easier and that’s when Regina brought up the wheelchair lift. She and Roland had looked up the pricing and it was a pretty penny so for now it made sense for Robin to stay at the cabin “You could always just . . . I don’t know move in with us,” he said. “You don’t have to sell the house. It’s too beautiful of a property and it’s yours.” 

She took a sip of water from his cup they were sharing “Well, I figure I can spend most nights with you and occasionally stay at home. That’s basically what we were doing before,” she said. 

“Yes, we’ll figure it out. Plus, you need to have a life outside of me and Roland – it’s only fair.” 

She shrugged “I like hanging out with you and Roland but I know what you mean,” she said as she scooped chicken into her mouth. They continued talking and Regina almost spit rice out of her mouth when she noticed Robin’s foot move “Did you feel that,” she asked him after she told him what she saw. 

He shook his head “No, I didn’t but my physical therapist said it can happen. We’re going to try and use a walker in a few days. I’m just trying to get a little bit stronger,” he said. 

“That would be much easier,” she said. They devoured all the food and she tossed everything in the garbage. The sun was setting and Regina closed the blinds and Robin put the television on for them. She had forgotten about the photos she’d brought and she placed them near the windows so it would be easier for him to see. He sat back against the pillows and motioned for her to climb into bed with him; they got comfortable and watched a few shows and then Mrs. Potts knocked on the door and entered “Hello,” Regina said smiling. 

“I’m just seeing if you need anything. Did you enjoy your dinner,” she asked winking at them. 

“Yes, and thank you,” Robin replied. “There is something I could use. I need medicine for my arse,” he admitted. 

“Ah, are you getting sores? I have just the thing. I’ll go get it now,” she said. Regina stood from the bed and Robin looked uncomfortable. 

She gripped his hand and then kissed his forehead “Don’t be embarrassed. I’ll do it,” she offered. He nodded and a minute later Mrs. Potts was back with the ointment and explained to Regina how to apply it. She left the room quickly again and closed the door behind her. Robin turned onto his stomach and Regina helped him pull down his pants and glanced at the sores “They’re not that bad so don’t worry,” she said as she opened the tube of cream and began to gently apply it to his backside. He shifted and groaned “I know it’s cold. Sorry,” she said softly. 

“It’s okay,” he said muffling into the pillow. 

“Does it hurt,” she asked. 

He lifted his head and she closed the tube of ointment and put it on the tray table “No, it’s alright. I think I should let it dry. Actually, this is quite comfortable,” he said. She sat in his wheelchair and rolled up to the bed “It’s getting late,” he said softly. 

“I know. I hate to say this but I should go soon. I don’t want to but we’ll get in trouble if I get caught in here after visiting hours.” 

He sighed “I know. Regina, this has been the best day; I can’t thank you enough.” 

She kissed his softly “Stop thanking me. I love you Robin.” 

“I love you so much,” he said.

“Do you need anything else before I go,” she asked. 

He nodded “No, I can call Mrs. Potts if need be,” he replied. 

“Tomorrow I’ll drop Roland off so you can have some quality time together,” she said. 

“I’d like that.” It was a long goodbye and Robin didn’t want to let her go but finally she was grabbing her purse and heading out of his room. She waved to Mrs. Potts and decided Robin was right – it had been a beautiful day. Despite everything; they were blessed and she was very thankful.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

It took two difficult weeks and finally Dr. Horowitz told Robin he could go home. It was the last week of school as well so Emma volunteered to pick Robin up and bring him to the cabin late Thursday morning. His favorite nurse Philip walked them out and helped him get into Emma’s cruiser and told Robin he’d see him in a few days at the house for physical therapy. They’d become fast friends and Robin was already looking forward to Philip’s visit. He was happy to have another man to talk to because there were so many things constantly going through his mind. He was lucky Philip had been assigned to his case. So far, he loved all his doctors and that also included Dr. Archie Hopper as well. Once they were on the road; Emma started talking immediately “I miss you at the station. I hope you can come back to work part-time. It’s so boring without you,” she admitted somberly. 

Robin chuckled “I’m sure you’re surviving.” 

“Yeah I guess,” she said shrugging. 

“I am thinking of coming back part-time but I’m not sure where. I’ll have to speak to David about that in a few weeks,” he said. “How’s Henry?” 

She smiled “He’s in love with photography. I’m so proud of him.” They chatted about the boys and then finally they pulled up to Robin’s cabin. Emma helped him into the wheelchair and got him inside and then went back out to the car to retrieve everything else. 

He went into the kitchen immediately and she offered to make them something for lunch “Regina went shopping. So you have everything you need. I can make soup and sandwiches,” she suggested. 

“That sounds good,” he said as he pulled up to the counter and watched her start fixing the soup. She put the cold cuts on the counter and Robin started making the sandwiches. 

Once they were sitting down at the dining room table she cleared her throat “So, is Regina going to stay with you? Have you guys talked about that yet?” 

“No, not really but we’ll probably just keep doing the same thing. She’ll stay here once in a while but I’ll make sure she gets alone time.”

“Between you and me; she is over the moon that you are home.” 

“I feel the same,” he said softly. 

“I’m going to take Roland for the weekend so you two can spend some time together. I’ll come back tonight after dinner and pick him up.” 

“Don’t they have school tomorrow?”

“Only a half day. I’ll drive them.” 

“Well, alright if you’re sure,” he said as he sipped his soup.

“I’m sure.” 

“Does Regina know,” he asked. 

“Yes, so you have her to yourself for the whole weekend.” 

“Okay . . .” 

“What’s wrong,” Emma asked. 

“Nothing at all; I appreciate it. I’ll bring my bowl to the kitchen,” he said as he left the room. Emma shrugged and finished her sandwich and then cleared the rest of the table. She stood in the doorway and watched Robin; she couldn’t help but think he looked upset but she didn’t want to push or smother him. 

She leaned against the counter “I’m going to head out but I’ll be back later to get Roland,” she said. 

“Okay, I would walk you out but . . .” 

She shook her head “Bye partner,” she said as she leaned down kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug. 

“Be careful,” he yelled after her. 

“I will,” she hollered back. When Robin heard the front door close he hightailed it to his room . . . he had an important call to make before Regina and Roland got home from school. 

 

When they walked into the cabin Roland called for his father and he yelled that he was in his bedroom. Roland walked in and started talking to Robin immediately but Regina had to lean against the door jamb in order to avoid falling over. He was doing crunches and only wearing workout shorts. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair. Robin sat against the bed and wiped his forehead “Pop, I’m going to Henry’s tonight but I’m staying for dinner.” 

“Oh’ yeah I thought maybe we could order Chinese since it’s my first night home,” he said as he glanced into Regina’s eyes. He smiled at her and she nodded “Will you go order the food Son?”

“Sure and I’ll take a shower too. I have to pack a bag also,” he said as he ran out of the room. 

“You know . . . I can’t help but notice that you kind of have a staring problem milady,” Robin teased as he motioned for her to sit with him. 

She laughed “Stop being so cocky,” she said as she sat in front of him. 

“So, I heard I have you all to myself for the whole weekend,” he whispered as he placed a hand on the side of her face. She smiled and he didn’t wait; he leaned in to take her mouth and their lips met. As they kissed his fingers drifted into her hair and their tongues clashed. It was the most intense kiss they’d shared in weeks and Regina moaned and scooted closer. Robin roughly pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn’t help but move her hips slightly and he groaned as she deepened the kiss. She was startled when she felt him get hard and she pulled away from him “What is it,” he said softly as he stared into her face. 

She licked her lips “Oh’ I wasn’t expecting you to get excited or rather . . .” She looked down at his lap and so did he “This is going to be interesting,” she said as she placed her forehead against his. He nodded and she scooted off his lap and stood “Do you need help,” she asked. 

“No, I’m going to change and I’ll be out in a few minutes,” he replied as he lifted himself up carefully onto the bed. Regina went out to the kitchen and set the dining room table and Roland finally emerged from the bedroom dressed in pajamas carrying his bag. A few minutes later; the food arrived and Robin came out and sat at the table with them. Roland plated everyone’s food and began to chat about school and working at the YMCA over the summer. He was excited to be a counselor and Regina assured him she’d drive him. She couldn’t help but watch her boyfriend. Regina noticed how much happier he seemed to be home – he was practically glowing. Again he caught her staring; he always did and she scooped rice into her mouth and then took a sip of water. When she glanced up again he was still smiling at her and she bit her lip and smiled “Is that good,” Robin asked her. 

“Yes,” she said softly. 

Roland shook his head “Thank God I’m getting out of here for a few days. You guys are being way too mushy,” he teased.

Regina stood and began to clear the table “Smart ass,” she whispered as she headed to the kitchen. 

She heard Robin say “Don’t tease us. We’ve been lonely and miserable for weeks,” he said seriously to his son. 

“Sorry Pop. I’m only joking.” 

“I know. It’s alright. There is going to be a lot of adjusting going on in this house.” 

“I know but Gina and I will help.” 

“Yes, we will,” she said coming back into the dining room. “Will you finish,” she asked him. 

“Sure,” Roland replied as he went into the kitchen. 

“Will you do me a favor and get my walker from the bedroom there is something I want to try,” Robin said. She did what he asked and then he went next to the sofa and Regina put it in front of him “I want to try an exercise that Philip taught me. All you have to do is hold the walker and I’ll try to pull myself up.” She stood in front of him and Robin tried standing up a few times but didn’t have much luck. He took a break and then tried again. He managed to partially stand and then had to sit back down “I’m done. That’s tiring,” he said. She sat on the sofa and he stayed in his wheelchair until the doorbell rang; Emma and Henry had arrived. They all talked for a few minutes and then finally the three of them left and Robin sat back and closed his eyes – they were alone. For the first time since before the shooting they were completely alone and he was terrified. He couldn’t stop thinking about being with her but he was nervous. It’s what he had talked to Archie about earlier. He’d promised the doctor he’d talk to Regina about his feelings and he meant it. It was just a matter of timing and he knew he had to have a conversation with her tonight. 

She reached for his hand “Do you want to take a shower? I can try to help.” 

“Well, I can’t wheel myself in there so I’ll have to take a bath.” 

She smiled “I can take a bath with you – if you want.” 

He cleared his throat “Yes, but it won’t be pretty. I’ll have to climb in and out of the tub.” 

“Okay.” 

They were both startled by Robin’s phone ringing on the living room table and he picked it up “Hello, Doc. How are you? Everything is good. Yes, I will. How about you stop over on Monday perhaps? Alright, that sounds good. Thanks for checking on me. Have a good night.” He closed the phone and put it back on the table “Doctor Hopper; I called him earlier and he was just confirming a session,” he explained. 

“Oh’ is everything alright,” she asked. 

Robin smiled “Yes, baby I’m sorry I don’t want you to worry. I had to talk to him about . . . something private.” 

“Oh . . . I see.” 

“It’s not like that; it’s just a delicate subject and I needed advice.” 

“Is this about . . . us?” 

He groaned “Yes . . .” 

“Robin, you can talk to me about anything. Tell me what’s wrong. Is this about . . . us being physical?” 

“Yeah . . .” 

“I see. Do you not want to,” she said softly. 

He glanced up into her face “What? Babe, of course I do. But, I’m just nervous.” 

“I understand. We’ll take this slowly,” she said as she knelt on the floor in front of his chair. 

“Alright; yes that sounds good,” he replied. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to . . . please you,” he admitted. 

“Robin, that’s not true,” she said as she reached up and hugged him “But, we’ll figure it out slowly.” 

“I think I would like to take a bath. Will you help me,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, most definitely.” Once inside the bathroom she leaned against the wall and patiently watched as he got undressed and then put on the water. He carefully got into the tub and Regina only had to help him a little bit. Once he was comfortable he   
motioned for her to get in with him. 

He put up a hand “Take those clothes off slowly,” he teased. She laughed, shook her head and did what he asked. He carefully made room for her and she sat in front of him and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed “Alright,” he whispered as he kissed her shoulder. 

She reached for his hand “Yes, this feels good but I meant what I said; we don’t have to jump back into being physical. We can take our time.” He hummed and ran a hand down her arm and began placing kisses on her neck “Robin . . .” 

He chuckled “I can still take care of you,” he whispered as he hands began to move beneath the water. She shifted slightly and he pulled her back even closer “Do you want that,” he whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe. 

She shook her head “You don’t have to. We just talked about it. We’re going to take this slowly.” 

He kissed her neck again “So, you don’t want me to keep kissing you,” he whispered. 

She moved her neck and giggled “I didn’t say that,” she said breathlessly. He ran a hand over her breasts and pinched each nipple. Regina couldn’t help but part her legs for him and he immediately reacted by reaching down and stroking her clit “Robin . . .” 

“Baby, let me do this for you,” he said as he kept touching her. She responded by gripping his hand and nodding her head “Good, just relax.” Regina bit her lip and closed her eyes as Robin continued to touch and tease her with his fingers. His strong, soft hands were moving over her breasts, down her belly and gently touching her clit – it felt glorious. She couldn’t help the moans that emerged from her lips as he kissed her shoulder “Do you want it harder,” he asked. When he pressed a finger deep inside her she gripped his thigh tightly and moaned his name “You sound so sexy. Do you like this,” he asked as his fingers began to move faster inside of her. She responded with a breathy “Yes and please don’t stop.” Robin was happy to oblige her request and kept going. She wrapped her arm behind her head and around his neck to give him more access to her body. Regina lifted her leg up higher and he continued pounding into her with his hand. She whimpered and ran her fingers though his hair “Robin, Oh’ God . . .” He squeezed one of her breasts and she moaned again; he could tell she was very close. 

Her breathing was becoming labored and when she whispered that she was about to come he turned her head to kiss him and her body shuddered in pleasure. He slowed his finger and let her come down from her high. He pulled her against his chest and held her as she caught her breath “I love you so much,” he said softly as he kissed her shoulder and gripped her hand. She wiped her face and he wondered if she was crying “Baby, are you alright,” he asked. “Did I hurt you?”   
“No, not at all,” she said softly. She unwrapped herself from his embrace and turned around and sat on the other side of the tub. He grabbed her feet and began to rub them. She cleared her throat “I’ve never been so scared in my whole life,” she admitted. 

He nodded “I’m sorry.” 

She smiled “Don’t apologize. You’re right. This is very overwhelming and . . . I love you so much,” she said as she wiped a few more tears off her face. 

“And I you,” he replied as he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her fingers. “Now then; I have to attempt to get out of this tub. Would you like to help,” he asked. Regina smiled and got out first wrapping a towel around her body. Then, Robin emptied the tub and waited as she quickly got dressed and then came back to assist him. They were learning and he truly believed . . . together they could accomplish anything. 

 

Robin woke in the middle of the night around three and desperately needed the bathroom. He made it by himself not bothering to put clothes on but when he was finished and tried getting back onto his wheelchair he was unable to move. To put it bluntly – he was stuck and he wasn’t sure what he should do. This had never happened before and just when he was about to yell out to Regina she beat him to it; knocked on the door and then walked in “Babe, are you alright,” she asked rubbing her eyes.   
He let out a breath “I’m stuck.” 

“Do you need help cleaning up,” she asked seriously. 

“Jesus, no,” he said somewhat embarrassed. 

“Stop, whatever you need I can help,” she said. 

“I just need to get back onto my chair so you might have to actually lift me a little bit.” 

“I can do that.” 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“I won’t. We’ll take our time,” she said. He nodded and began to rub his legs. He hoped it would get the muscles working or something. It didn’t. It took about ten minutes but finally Robin was back in bed and Regina was helping him to flip onto his stomach. She insisted on wiping him down with the warm, wet wipes from the hospital and then the ointment for his sores. He argued with her at first but when she raised her voice and told him to “Shut the hell up,” he placed his face onto the pillow and let her get started. She was basically massaging him and he felt bad about arguing with her. He couldn’t help the moans and she laughed “Does that feel good?” 

“Yes, thank you,” he said softly. She rubbed his legs, back and then once he was dry she applied the ointment to his backside. He groaned and she shook her head and giggled “You have magic hands,” he said. When she was finally finished; Regina lay next to him and helped him flip over onto his side. She grabbed the blanket placing it over him but stopped dead in her tracks “What is it,” he asked. 

She smirked “I guess you really enjoyed that massage,” she teased. 

“Why do you say that,” he asked. She motioned for him to look down and he followed her eyes “Oh . . .” 

“Do you feel that,” she asked. 

He shook his head “No. I didn’t think that would happen.” 

“I’ve been doing research,” she admitted. “I think when I pulled the blanket over you; it stimulated something.” 

“Really,” he asked. “You’ve already been researching all of this?” 

She shrugged “I happen to care a great deal about you.” 

“My God; you are so amazing and beautiful,” he said as she pulled her toward his chest. She snuggled against him and he kissed her quickly. “We should get back to sleep,” he said. Robin didn’t know how he was so lucky but he thanked the Gods for Regina because he had no clue how he would be going through all of this without her. 

 

The next morning; his mood was definitely better because she woke to lazy kisses and soft touches that stirred butterflies in her belly. They lingered in bed together for twenty minutes and then finally she got up to cook them breakfast. It didn’t leave much time for her to get ready for school and she was grateful it was only a half day. It was also the last day of the school year and she was ready to have free time with Robin and Roland too.

She’d be home around one but just because they had a half day that was no excuse to be late. After a quick shower; she kissed Robin goodbye and ran out of the cabin. He decided to get a workout in while he had the house to himself. So, he went to his bedroom, stripped off his shirt and got on the floor. For forty-five minutes he conducted several of the exercises Philip taught him and by the time he was finished he was dripping with sweat. He went to the kitchen to hydrate himself and to have a snack. He rested for about a half an hour and wondered if he should chance taking a bath when he was alone in the house and decided – he wanted to go for it. It took a long time because he was trying to be careful but an hour and a half after that he was sitting in his wheelchair catching his breath. He dressed in gray sweat pants and a white tank top and rested. After a few minutes; he heard the door open and Regina yell for him. Robin glanced over at the clock on his dresser. It was already one o’clock. She came in carrying an overnight bag and dropped it on the floor “Robin, did you take a bath? Your hair is wet.” 

He shrugged “I did. But, nothing happened.” 

She placed a hand on her hip “But, something could have.” 

“I worked out and I really wanted to wash up.” 

“You could have fallen down. Why couldn’t you just wait until I got home?” 

“I wanted to see if I could . . .” 

“Just don’t do it again; I stopped at the deli and bought sandwiches and macaroni salad. Are you hungry?” 

“I’m starving,” he admitted. “But I’d like a kiss first,” he said smirking as he reached out for her. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her. Regina moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and when he nibbled on her bottom lip she pulled back and placed her forehead against his “Why don’t you change before we eat,” he suggested. 

“Yes, but only if you promise to never take a bath without someone in the house again. I’m serious because if anything happened to you Robin . . .” 

He grabbed the side of her face and kissed her again; his tongue swiping against hers and he groaned as her fingers coasted through his hair “I promise,” he whispered as he kissed each cheek and then pecked her lips once again. She stood from his lap and Robin went to the dining room. He would do what she asked but was determined to get better . . . sooner rather than later. 

 

 

She loved having time alone with him. They cooked, baked, watched a few movies, talked, kissed and he’d taken care of her twice already. He insisted on it and she didn’t want to deny him. Regina thought it would feel different but it didn’t. Robin was still amazing, sweet and attentive. He always made a point to touch or kiss her and she loved it. She wondered if it was because of everything that had happened or if it was something else. Sunday they cooked a traditional chicken dinner with gravy, green beans, stuffing, biscuits and Regina baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Roland was due home around five and they wanted to hang out with him before he started camp the next morning. Robin set the table at four-thirty and then joined Regina in the kitchen to help with whatever she needed. The chicken was already on the counter resting and she was finishing up the sides “Baby, what can I do,” he asked. 

She waved and then said “Oh’ can you get the cookie dough out of the fridge and do you think you could start forming them on the baking sheet?” 

“Yes, I can do that,” he said. They worked together and then finally the door opened and Roland yelled “In here,” Robin said. 

“I smell food. Hey, you two,” Roland said. He hugged them both and went into the fridge for a bottle of water “Making cookies Pop?” 

“Yeah but I can’t quite reach the baking sheet,” he admitted. 

Roland helped Robin while Regina continued to get the sides plated and then pulled the biscuits out of the oven “Those can go right in” she said motioning toward the cookies. When the table was set and the chicken carved by Roland who was shown by his father; the cookies came out and she turned the oven off. When everyone was seated Regina motioned for them to start eating and Roland immediately began talking about his weekend with Henry and the YMCA. He asked how his father was feeling and again he asked Regina if she minded driving him in the morning “its fine. Actually, I thought your father could come with us and we could have breakfast out after we drop Roland off,” she said. 

“Yes, as long as we’re back by noon because Archie is coming for a session,” he replied. 

“Oh’ I didn’t realize. Will you want me to sit in,” she asked. 

He smiled “Sure. I’d like that,” he said smiling. 

“Are you sure,” she asked.” 

“Yes, baby. It’s fine. I’d like that.” When dinner was over; Roland offered to clear the table “I’d like to help,” Robin said. 

She rubbed his shoulder “Ro and I can get it. Why don’t you sit down in your chair? Maybe, we can all watch a movie together,” she suggested. He nodded and she watched as he transitioned onto the couch instead of his recliner and Regina helped Roland finish in the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later saying he wanted to shower, change and get a bag ready for camp the next morning. 

Regina joined Robin on the sofa and they searched for a movie to watch but she wasn’t sure what they were both in the mood for. Roland came out not too long after and “What do you want to watch,” she asked.   
He shrugged “Pop, can I sit in your recliner?” 

“Yeah, I’m good here,” he said smiling as he motioned for Regina to lie back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as she breezed through the movies on the Firestick.   
Roland motioned with his hand “Gina, can you go back? Can we watch Fantastic Beasts again? It was so cool!” She nodded in agreement and the three of them settled back to watch it. Robin held her close and at one point he wanted to swing his legs up on the sofa so she could lie between them. She grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered them with it. Even though it wasn’t cold; it was still comfy. Halfway through; Robin said he needed the bathroom so they waited patiently while he went and she gathered tea and cookies in the kitchen and then brought them out. 

They checked their phones while waiting for Robin and that’s when Regina remembered she needed to ask Roland something “Did you ever talk to Alice?” 

“Oh’ yeah, I forgot to tell you what happened. She’s going away for vacation to a musical summer camp. She didn’t know how to tell me and she was upset. She doesn’t really want to go but her father is making her.” 

“Wow. That’s a lot,” Regina said. 

“Yeah, but I’m going to be busy all summer and so is she. I told her not to worry and that I definitely want to be with her.” 

She smiled “That’s sweet Ro. I’m glad it worked out.” 

“Yeah, me too; do you think we should check on Pop?” 

“I’ll go,” she said as she stood from the sofa. Regina knocked on the bathroom door “Robin, are you okay?” 

“Yeah baby; I just need another minute and I’ll be right out,” he yelled. 

“Alright,” she replied. She went back to the living room and sat down “He’s fine.” 

“How is he doing really,” Roland asked. 

She smiled “I’d say better. He’s really trying and I have faith that he’ll be alright.” 

“Me too,” he replied. Five minutes later; Robin emerged from the bathroom and insisted he was fine. They re-started the movie and had their snacks. When Fantastic Beasts was over; Roland yawned and explained that he wanted to call Alice and then turn in early. They bid him goodnight and Robin shifted in his seat. 

Regina noticed and turned to face him “What is it?”

“My sores,” he admitted. “I want to try and sleep on my stomach tonight.” 

“I’ll help with your medicine,” she said. He nodded and moved into his wheelchair and then headed toward the bedroom. Regina wanted to finish cleaning up but said she’d be in shortly. Robin heard Roland on the phone with Alice so he entered the master suite   
and began to get undressed. Regina entered a few minutes later and closed and locked the door behind her “Alright,” she asked. 

He nodded “Yeah, I’m not wearing anything to bed. I want the sores to get air,” he said. 

She smiled “Get comfortable and I’ll tend to them. I’m just going to change quickly.” 

“Why don’t you take your time,” he said smirking. She laughed and shook her head and let him watch her change into shorts and a tank top. Then, he got into bed and rolled over onto this belly. She began to rub the ointment over his backside and he felt immediate relief “Thank you,” he whispered. Regina continued to caress him and Robin almost fell asleep until she lay next to him and turned onto her side “Much better,” he said.   
“I’m glad.” 

“Have I told you how amazing you are lately,” he whispered. 

She couldn’t help but notice his eyes begin to water and she replied “Don’t, it’s alright. I know.”

“If I didn’t have you . . .” 

“You do and you’re getting better at things already. Robin, you took a bath with no one in the house. That was very brave.” 

“I just . . . I’m cop. I’m not used to feeling this . . . needy.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair “I get it. I really do. But, when two people are in love and in a relationship this is what they do for one another.” 

He let out a breath “But, we haven’t been together that long.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You have been an amazing boyfriend since the day we met; loving, attentive and generous. Why wouldn’t I want to help you? You’ve helped so many people through the years.” She wiped a tear from his cheek and he sighed “I’m with you . . . Always.” He pulled her close and kissed her quickly and she pulled the blanket over them “C’mon lay on your belly. I’ll sleep like that too,” she said as she reached for his hand. He smiled and closed his eyes and Regina couldn’t help but watch him as he fell asleep. She meant everything she’d said and he was right because they hadn’t been together that long. But, it didn’t matter to her. Robin was the first man in a very long time that made her feel special and loved and she wasn’t going to give up on him.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Doctor Archie as Robin liked to call him; was ecstatic that Regina was present for this first session at the cabin. The doc seemed a little surprised because Robin had mentioned that he wanted to talk about more personal matters but all in all he knew it would be fine. She made tea and put out cookies and he dived right in asking how they’d been doing their first few days home together. They talked about Roland and how he had spent the weekend away and that was when Archie sat back and said “So, you had time to talk.” 

“Yes, we did,” Robin said. 

“Alright and what else,” he asked as he took a bite of one of Regina’s chocolate chip cookies. 

Robin and Regina looked at one another and she couldn’t help but blush “We’ve been somewhat intimate,” she admitted. 

“Okay, somewhat,” he repeated. 

“I’ve decided I’m not quite ready for sex. I’m a little nervous,” Robin said softly.

“By sex you mean intercourse,” Archie said. 

“Yes,” Regina responded. 

“Well, that’s perfectly understandable. Did you enjoy yourselves,” he asked. They both nodded in the affirmative and Robin reached for her hand. “Well, that’s good. Is there anything you’d like to talk about Regina?” 

“Well, I think we should mention to Doctor Archie that you took a bath alone in the house. We’ve discussed it and Robin understands that I think it’s too dangerous,” she said. 

“Why,” Archie asked. 

“Why . . . what,” she replied. 

“Why do you think it’s dangerous for Robin to take a bath when no one is home?” 

She shifted on the couch “Well, what if he’d fallen?” 

“But, I didn’t. I just wanted to see if I could do it. I did. So, I won’t do it again,” Robin promised. 

Archie nodded “Ah’ I see so you were basically out to prove yourself?” 

“Yes, and I understand that it upset Regina because she is right – I could have hurt myself.” 

“Yes, that’s true but this whole process is about learning; isn’t it,” Archie said. 

“Yes, it is,” Robin replied. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk about?” 

Robin rolled his neck “What is it,” she asked. 

He cleared his throat “It’s nothing really. Maybe, we can talk about it next time. I’m getting a bit of a headache.” 

“Are you sure,” Regina asked. 

“Yeah’ baby I’m sure.” Archie nodded and stood from the couch; he shook their hands and she walked him toward the door. 

The doc stopped and turned back to face them “We’ve had a great talk today. I could come back in a few days and if you need anything at all please give me a call,” he said. Regina nodded and smiled and then came back in and sat next to Robin on the sofa. 

He smiled and let out a breath “That went well.” 

“It did,” she said. “Are you sure there isn’t something bothering you?” 

“No, baby; I’m alright,” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and leaned into his touch and pressed even closer toward him “In case I haven’t told you lately – you’re amazing,” he whispered. 

She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his “You not only tell me but you show me. Thank you,” she replied. Later on in the afternoon; Roland arrived home from camp and Regina made him his favorite for dinner in honor of his becoming a counselor – tacos. As they put out the food; Robin insisted on helping but when he attempted to wheel toward the table the bowl of chopped tomatoes slipped off his lap and crashed to the floor. It only cracked on the side but the tomatoes were no good and he groaned in frustration and placed his head in his hands “Babe, it’s not a big deal. We don’t need tomatoes,” she said as she began to pick up the mess. 

“I can do that,” he said somewhat testily. 

“I’ve got it,” she insisted. She handed the broken bowl and the garbage to Roland “Can you bring out the rest of the stuff,” she asked. He nodded and headed back toward the kitchen “You’re being too hard on yourself. It’s not the end of the world.” 

Robin wheeled over to his spot and let out a breath “I’m sorry. It’s just . . .” 

“It was an accident and it could have happened to anyone,” Regina insisted as she bent down and kissed his forehead. She took her seat and Roland came out with the rest of the toppings and the shells. Roland started chatting to calm the situation and they began building their tacos “What happened at camp today,” she asked. 

He took a sip of his water and said “Well, they are having a special day for the camp counselors next week. It’s basically family day. They barbecue and everyone mingles and finds out what we do. It should be really cool. It’s next Friday if you and Pop want to come,” he said. 

“Sounds like fun,” Regina said glancing over at Robin and smiling. 

“Yes, we’ll be there. You just let us know the details,” he said as he shifted in his seat. 

“I understand it might be weird for you but it’s a small town and everyone knows what happened,” Roland said as he bit into his second taco already. 

“It’ll be fine,” Robin said as he smiled at his son. 

“I’m sure it’s going to be a great summer. I’m going to train to be a lifeguard,” he told them. 

Regina lifted her eyebrows “Wow, that’s amazing.” 

Roland smiled “I’m excited. Once I’m certified I can teach the little kids. I think it’ll be cool.” 

“I’m proud of you Ro. You’re accomplishing so much,” Robin said as he pushed his plate away. “I think I can only eat two tonight,” he admitted. 

“I’m done at three,” Roland added. 

“That’s shocking,” Regina teased. They laughed and chatted for a few more minutes but she could tell something was wrong with her boyfriend. She asked Roland if he wouldn’t mind clearing the table and she said she’d join him in the kitchen in a little bit to help. 

“What’s bothering you,” she asked as she reached over and took his hand. 

Robin sighed “Roland is right. I’m nervous about being out in public like this. I know I shouldn’t feel that way but I can’t help it. Everyone does know what happened but . . .” 

“Robin, you saved lives. In the eyes of everyone in this town you are a hero. Yes, I can understand why you would be nervous but . . .” 

“I know,” he said softly. 

“Do you? Do you realize that by getting all those people out of Granny’s . . .” 

“Yes, it could have been a lot worse.” 

“It could have but you got everyone out and in turn – you took a bullet. You can’t walk right now but I know in time that will change.” 

“It might change. Nothing is certain Regina.” 

“You’re right. But, Roland and I are here for you and the people of this town – they are too.” Robin wiped his face. He couldn’t help the tears that had fallen and Regina kissed him quickly on the mouth “I’ll help your son clean up and maybe we can watch a movie together?” He kissed the top of her hand and then went over to the sofa. Regina cleared the rest of the table and joined Roland in the kitchen. She didn’t tell him what happened but they worked quickly and he was all for watching a movie. 

They came out to the living room and Robin was asleep in his chair. He must have been emotionally exhausted but didn’t want to admit it. She motioned for Roland to go down the hall to his room and he nodded. They both decided to let Robin sleep. Regina decided to call Emma and let her know about the camp counselor day; she answered on the first ring “So, how’s the patient doing,” her best friend asked. 

Regina sat on the bed and crossed her legs “He fell asleep in his chair. Roland and I decided to let him be. I think he’s beating himself up – he seems emotional.” 

“Makes sense,” Emma said as she responded while chewing. 

“Are you on break or something?” 

“Yeah, we’ve all been pulling extra weight but I don’t mind. The money is good and Henry decided he’s going to camp this year. I think he’s going to be a counselor or something.” 

Regina laughed “Actually, that’s why I’m calling. Roland is a camp counselor and there’s a special day for them to bring family. I wanted to know if you’d come. Maybe, you should ask Henry about it.” 

“I’m sure I’ll hear about it when I get home. How’s therapy going?”

Regina leaned back against the pillows “It seems to be going well.” 

“Have you guys been able to . . .” 

“Emma, I’m not going to talk about my incredible sex life with you,” she teased. Just then Robin wheeled into the room and Regina could feel her face flush. He smiled and shook his head and closed the door behind him “Is Roland asleep?” 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“I guess he woke up. I’m not finished with this conversation let’s meet for lunch one day this week or at least try to,” Emma replied. 

“Will do,” Regina said. She placed her phone down on the nightstand and Robin pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. 

“Do you feel better,” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said as he began stripping off his clothes “I think I’m just overtired or something.” 

“I’ll lie down with you,” she said as she began to get undressed. 

“Everything okay with Emma,” he asked. 

She chuckled “Yes, just Emma being Emma as usual. I’ll meet her for lunch one day this week so we can catch up.” 

“That’s nice,” he said as he clumsily got into bed naked. He pulled the blanket over him and Regina stripped down to just her underwear and got in next to him. Robin smiled and bit his lip “It’s not often you don’t wear anything to sleep in,” he said smiling. 

“I’m wearing underwear,” she teased as she lay next to him. He rolled over onto his side and she did the same “I love you,” she whispered as she glanced into his face “You know that Robin right? I love you. I wouldn’t change anything about our relationship as fast and as a crazy as it’s been.” 

“I know. I love you Regina.” 

“But . . .”

“No, there is no but,” he said. 

“Good,” she replied. “I know you’re going to be frustrated at times but I want you to know that I’m in this for the long haul.” 

He bit his lip “Are you proposing? I mean I know technically on paper the hospital has us on record as engaged,” he teased as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

She smiled “No, I’m not proposing that would be silly after only a few months of being together.” 

“Would it,” he said somewhat seriously as he glanced into her eyes. She sat up quickly and he chuckled “I guess that answers my question.” 

“You were only joking right?” 

He laughed “Yes, Regina I’m crazy about you but . . . I mean; it’s not a ridiculous notion but you’re right we’ve only been together for a few months. I will not lie – I adore you. But, I think you know that already,” he said as he closed his eyes.

“If we’re being honest; I don’t think they’ll ever be anyone for me but you,” she whispered as she lay back down. 

“I feel the same way,” he replied. She could tell he was drifting off. So, she kissed him quickly on the mouth and then on the cheek and settled against his chest. His arm came around her and it took quite a while for her to fall asleep because she couldn’t help but   
think about what he’d said. Was it really too soon? 

 

The week went by quickly and finally family day at camp arrived. Regina and Robin showed up around noon and there were a lot of other parents there. Emma managed to get the whole day off because yes Henry had decided to follow in Roland’s footsteps and start training to be a counselor as well. So, she really wanted to support them both. Regina and Robin worked together to transition from the car to the wheelchair and once they were settled they headed over to the check-in area by the lake. Both boys noticed them immediately and said they should grab a spot under one of the trees and wait for the head counselors to begin with their speeches. Regina sat next to Robin’s chair on the ground and crossed her legs “Alright,” she asked reaching for his hand. 

He smiled “Yes, this is nice. Everyone seems to be having fun already.” A few minutes later Emma joined them and the lead counselors began talking about the start of summer and what would be happening over the course of the next few months. All of the new counselors were introduced; Roland and Henry included and when it was over the crowd cheered. 

Emma was beaming at the boys “Henry says they are going to walk us around and then there are snacks in the lodge after. Am I just being sappy or is anyone else totally proud of our boys right now,” she said wiping her face. 

“Swan; are you getting emotional,” Robin teased. 

“Shut up. I’m serious. They’re growing up and it’s scary.” 

“They’re good kids,” he replied. 

“The best,” Regina added as she stood and then wrapped her arms around Emma and hugged her. Roland and Henry approached and told them to follow them but as they headed toward the woods it was getting more and more difficult for Regina to push the wheelchair.

Robin told her to stop and shook his head “Where can I wait for you guys? I can’t go on the path,” he said seriously. 

“Yes, you can. We’ll help,” Emma said. 

“No, it’s too rocky. Roland, where can I wait,” Robin asked. 

“The lodge,” Henry said stepping in. “There are probably people already there.” 

“I’ll go with him,” Emma said as she grabbed the wheelchair. 

“No, you won’t. You’re not missing this,” Robin said somewhat loudly.

“I can come another day,” she said as she began to push his chair back toward the other direction “We’ll meet up with you guys in a bit.” Regina wrapped her arms around both boys and they headed into the trees. 

“You should have gone,” he said angrily. 

“You’re my friend and I’m not going to let you sit alone. So, be quiet,” she replied seriously. They went inside the lodge and there were mostly grandparents hanging with some of the counselors. Emma found a table and they sat down. She grabbed them each a bottle of water from the refreshment table and joined Robin. He drank his water quickly and then shook his head “Robin, don’t beat yourself up.” 

“I’m not. But, I’m already missing out on things . . .” 

She slid closer to the edge of the bench “What about if you looked at things from a different perspective?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if you hadn’t survived?” 

“Emma . . .” 

“No, I’m serious. You have a son and a woman that loves you . . . friends.” 

“Trust me; I keep trying to focus on that but sometimes it’s difficult. I may never be able to do the things I’ve always done my whole life. What if I can’t be the man Regina needs,” he said seriously as he stared into Emma’s face. 

She smiled “Robin, seriously; Regina loves you. She won’t care if you’re this way for the rest of your life. She loves you for the man you are.” 

He ran a hand over his face “I know but things aren’t the same and I don’t want her taking care of me.” 

“Isn’t it more like a partnership? At least that’s the way she described it to me,” Emma replied. 

“She did?” 

“Yes, she says you’ve been working together to figure things out and so far it’s going well? Do you agree?” 

He smiled “Yes, so far it’s been great.” 

“Well, then I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” They chatted about work and what’s been going on and Robin wanted Emma to feel out David about slowly coming back to work. Even if it was doing paperwork a few days a week because he was really going stir crazy; she said she would talk to their boss asap. About forty minutes later; the lodge began to fill with people and finally Roland, Regina and Henry walked inside. The boys shared with Robin what they had showed her; the trails, lake and the counselor cabin where they were allowed to hang out during break time. Refreshments were served; sandwiches, chips and drinks and there were even cupcakes after. Around two; the adults were told it was time for them to go and the boys were headed back to work. Emma offered to push Robin toward the parking lot while Regina walked next to him “I’ll pick Roland up later and take the boys to dinner,” Emma offered. 

“Oh’ I can get him,” Regina said. 

“I don’t mind. I’d like to spend time with them while I have the day off. I’ll bring Roland home around eight or so if that’s alright?” 

Robin smirked “That’s fine. Thank you Emma and I know what you’re up to,” he said. 

“I’m not up to anything,” she insisted. 

Regina couldn’t help but blush because she knew her friend had planned this – to give them some alone time “We’ll see you later,” she said as she helped Robin into the passenger seat of the car. Emma winked at her friend and then headed over to her cruiser. Once Regina packed the wheelchair away and got in the driver’s seat she was surprised when Robin grabbed the side of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. It was the kind of kiss that took her breath away; his tongue glided over hers and his fingers tugged on the ends of her hair. She moaned and slowly pulled back from him “What was that for?” 

He kissed the tip of her nose and whispered “I think I just realized what might of happened if I hadn’t survived.” 

“Robin . . .” 

“Wait. I need to get this out. I’m sorry I’ve been so moody.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” 

He put a finger up to her lips “Yes, I do. You’ve been nothing but amazing and I’ve lost my temper a bit.” 

“It’s understandable.” 

“I’m going to try better. I’m just letting you know.” She leaned forward and kissed him again and when they parted she hugged him tightly. He whispered in her ear “Let’s go home. I need you.” 

She glanced into his face “There’s no hurry.” 

He smiled and kissed the top of her hand “I’m ready. We’ve waited long enough.” 

Regina started the car “Well, in that case officer you better buckle up – it’s going to be a bumpy ride.” Robin laughed and gripped her hand; his belly fluttering with excitement – he was ready.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry this took so long!

 

CHAPTER 23

She couldn’t concentrate on the road. Robin was kissing her ear, moving his lips down her neck and she was squirming in her seat. Regina moaned as his hand slowly moved under her shirt and gripped her nipple “You better stop that,” she said seriously. He chuckled and continued kissing her as she attempted to keep the car on the road “Robin . . .” she practically moaned as his lips attacked her neck “You’re going to leave a mark,” she practically yelled. He released his mouth and kissed the side of her face “We’re almost there,” she said. 

He held onto her hand “Thank God. The minute we get home I’m ravishing you,” he whispered. Regina laughed and finally a few minutes later they were pulling into the driveway. She put the car in park and quickly got his wheelchair out of the trunk. Robin practically jumped into the chair and she giggled as she began pushing him inside the cabin “Straight to the bedroom. Do not pass go and do not collect two hundred dollars,” he yelled. She laughed at his Monopoly reference and did what he asked. She couldn’t help that she was already wet for him. His teasing in the car did wonders and she hoped things wouldn’t feel rushed between them. Once they were in the bedroom Robin had his shirt and pants off rather quickly and she burst out laughing “I’m sorry but I haven’t felt this way in a long time,” he said as he shifted onto the bed rather clumsily. He leaned back against the pillows stark naked “By all means . . . take your time. I want to watch you take your clothes off.” 

Regina smiled “I get the feeling you like watching me undress.” 

“That is a given,” he replied as he began to stroke himself. She bit her lip and stripped down to her panties and just for fun slipped a finger inside and touched her clit. Robin groaned out loud and she closed her eyes “Are you already wet,” he asked. She nodded and couldn’t help that watching him stroke his cock was totally turning her on. She watched as he moved it up and down in his hand and she longed for him to be inside her. He licked his lips and she couldn’t take it anymore – she unsnapped her bra and shuffled out of her underwear and kicked it across the room. He motioned for her to climb onto the bed and she straddled him. Their mouths met in an intense and heated kiss and she moaned as Robin’s fingers pulled her hair “My God . . . I love you so much,” he said almost angrily as his mouth claimed hers. She reached down to touch him and he was somewhat hard but not enough for their liking “Don’t wait; just ride me,” he begged. “Just feel me Regina. I want to please you,” he whispered against her ear as his teeth bit down on her lobe. She adjusted herself and began rubbing her clit along his cock; they both moaned and he massaged her breasts in his hands and kissed her again. Even though he wasn’t that hard; her body was on fire and she just needed to be this way with him. It had been too damn long. Robin was groaning as he watched her move her body against him “Shit, you’re so bloody gorgeous. I’m so lucky,” he said as he glanced into her face. He stuck a finger inside her as she continued to move along his cock and she began to moan “You like that – don’t you?” She nodded and began to grind faster on top of him “That’s it beautiful. Fuck me. Take what you need. I would give you the world Regina,” he said. He watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip; she whispered his name and he grabbed her ass cheeks and moved her faster. He wasn’t going to come. He knew that. 

But, he didn’t care. He just wanted to take care of her and make sure she felt loved and cherished. It didn’t take long and she was screaming his name and grabbing her breasts as she came on top of his cock. She collapsed against his chest and her face cradled his neck. Robin ran his hands up and down her back as she began to catch her breath “Alright,” he asked. She nodded and carefully rolled off him and he pulled her back against his side “I want to hold you.” She kissed his chest and reached for his hand. They cuddled for a few minutes and then Regina glanced up into his face “What is it,” he asked. 

She smiled “It’s nothing. I just like looking at you,” she teased. 

“The feeling is mutual,” he replied. 

“Robin, are you alright,” she asked. 

He smiled “Yes, are you satisfied?” 

“Yes, of course,” she said. 

“Good. That’s all I care about at the moment. We’ll figure out the rest as we go along,” he said as his fingers drifted through her hair. She nodded and pulled the blanket over them as he kissed her forehead. They lay together for quite a while and when the clock read seven; they decided they better get up and shower because Roland would be home soon. They washed together; it was the first time in a while and they were so attentive with one another. Regina could tell Robin felt lighter; he was more flirtatious and smiling at her. Something had changed within him and she was glad because she knew he’d been upset over his accident for weeks. He was coming around and she couldn’t be happier about it. After their bath; around eight; they were dressed and cuddling on the sofa when Roland rushed through the door “Everything alright,” Robin asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry but I’m expecting a call. I’ll see you guys in a bit,” he said as he high-tailed it to his room. They both burst out laughing as Regina placed the throw over them “It must be Alice.” 

Regina nodded “Of course. Young love.” They continued to snuggle on the couch; it was nice to enjoy the quiet. They could barely hear Roland in the next room. They could tell he was talking to his girlfriend and Regina was glad things were good between the young couple. Robin was holding Regina in his arms and running his fingers up and down over her shoulder. She shivered slightly and he pulled her closer “Sorry, it’s a little chilly.” He re-adjusted them and she lay back against his chest “That’s better,” she whispered. 

He moaned “Good. I’m comfortable and I want you to be as well.” 

“I am,” she replied. She gripped his hand and let out a breath “Actually, I’ve been thinking about something.” 

“Oh . . . what is it,” he asked. 

“Well, I could get a lot of money for my house.” Robin stopped moving his fingers and she continued talking “I could move in here and with the money from my house . . . well you don’t have to go back to work right away.” 

“Regina, that’s your home. We’ve already gone over this. I can’t ask you to give it up.” 

“You’re not asking me to. I want to sell it.” 

“If you’d never met me you wouldn’t be saying all this . . .” 

“Yes, but I love you and I want to do this Robin,” she said seriously. She sat up and faced him and he had a somewhat dejected look on his face “Don’t look so sad,” she said as she placed a hand on his face. 

He sighed “I will admit the thought of you being with us all the time – I want that. But, I hate that you would have to sell your house.” 

“It’s too big for one person,” she said seriously. “The cabin is big enough for all of us and we’ll have money if you want to add on a deck in the back. Roland and I were talking about that last week,” she admitted. 

“We’ve always wanted a screened in porch and maybe a pool but . . .” 

She placed a finger of his mouth “That’s a conversation for the future but for now . . .” 

“The future,” he said smiling at her. 

She shook her head “Don’t be so cocky.” 

“Do you want a future with me,” he asked as he pulled her even closer and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“You know I do,” she whispered as she rubbed her nose against his. 

He sat back and glanced into her face “Are you absolutely sure that you want to put your house on the market?” 

She let out a breath “Yes.” 

“I will support you . . . Always,” he said seriously. Regina kissed him and that’s when they heard the door to Roland’s bedroom open. She pulled back and she heard him mutter “good grief” under his breath. 

“We need to have a chat,” Regina said. “Why don’t you sit in the recliner so we can all talk,” she suggested. 

“What’s up,” Roland asked as he sat down in his father’s chair. 

Robin motioned for Regina to take the lead on this conversation “How do you feel about me moving in and will you help me organize my house so I can put it on the market,” she said somewhat quickly. 

Roland looked somewhat shocked “Are you sure about this?” 

Regina smiled “Yes, we were talking and in the long run; maybe we can put an enclosed porch and a pool in the back,” she suggested. 

“Pop, you’re okay with Regina giving up her mansion?” 

“It’s her decision. She’s a grown woman and a determined lady. As long as you’re okay with this situation,” he asked his son. 

“I want you guys to be happy and I’m not going to be here forever so I’m totally fine with it.” 

“You’re only going to be a sophomore; you aren’t going anywhere yet,” she said. 

“I know; but still,” he said. “I’m sure one day; I’ll be going off to college. So, when do we start?” 

Regina ignored the fact that just the thought of Roland already leaving them made her stomach hurt and she quickly changed the subject “I’ll speak to my friend about getting my house on the market as soon as possible and then we’ll go from there,” Regina said. 

“I still think you might be a little crazy but that’s okay,” Roland teased. “Well, if that’s all then I’m going to turn in early. Goodnight,” he said as he kissed each of them and then headed to his room. 

Robin and Regina got comfortable again and she sighed “Well, that was easy but it usually is with Roland.” 

“He’s very easy going; always has been. I think he got that from his mother,” Robin admitted. They were quiet for a few more minutes and Regina couldn’t help that she was practically falling asleep in his arms “Tired,” she heard him whisper. She nodded and he   
nudged her “Come, let’s go to bed.” She got up slowly and he managed to pull himself into his wheelchair. Once they were in the bedroom they quickly got dressed into pajamas and slid into bed together. Regina didn’t know why she was suddenly so tired and she quickly fell asleep while Robin held her. He on the other hand; was wide awake because his mind wouldn’t stop racing. If Regina was really going to give up her house to move in with them then maybe he should do something for her as well . . .

 

Two weeks later; Regina’s house was on the market. She’d actually done it. She was still somewhat shocked. She and Roland had already cleared the master suite of all her belongings and brought them to the cabin. Some of the items she tossed away and a few she gave to Emma. She was going to sell the house furnished. She’d get even more money and when the realtor told her how much the house was worth – she’d almost fainted. They were definitely getting an enclosed porch and a pool for the cabin and maybe even a hot tub. That was something that she’d always wanted. Then, the rest she’d save. They were going to be comfortable for quite some time. It was going to be a lot of work. She was hoping to have the house sold before the summer was over.   
The realtor told her there was a famous actress who was looking for a summer home and it was possible the mansion would sell easily. Regina was hopeful. There was so much positivity in her life right now. She was grateful for many things. Summer vacation was in full swing and her relationship with Robin was at an all-time high. They were enjoying each other more than they ever have. He was working hard in physical therapy and Philip was coming to the house a few times a week. He was impressed with Robin’s progress and a few times he was able to stand at his walker and hold on. He was constantly practicing that exercise but the longest he could stand was for a minute and thirty seconds. Then, he would have to sit down. But, he was improving every day and Regina was ecstatic for him. For the first time in a long while she planned a ladies night with Emma. They were going to have dinner and see a movie. Regina was super excited to spend time with her best friend. So, with one final look at the house she decided she would come back tomorrow to grab a few more things and she headed back to the cabin. She knew Killian, Henry, Roland and Robin were going to hang out while the two of them went out. She’d filled the house with groceries and Killian offered to grill for them and they were also probably going to catch a movie on the Firestick. Although, Henry said something about roasting marshmallows and Regina secretly hoped they’d be back in time for that. When she pulled in Robin’s driveway there were already several cars there and she knew the guys had arrived. When she walked in she heard noise in the kitchen and Emma came barreling out of the bathroom “What’s wrong,” Regina asked. 

“I got called into work. I’m so sorry. I know we planned this whole night. I’m so pissed.” 

Regina sighed “Slow down. It’s alright. You have to do what you have to do. I’ll hang out in the bedroom while the guys bond. Robin deserves to have time with his friend too.” 

“Yeah they wondered if they should stay and I told them you’d probably not want to ruin their night. Killian put the baked potatoes in the oven already and he’s firing up the grill for the steaks. He did say there is enough if you want.” 

Regina smiled “Good because I’m not about to turn down a steak,” she said. 

“I’ll call you later. Maybe, I can stop by after. I heard a rumor there might be S’mores,” she said. They hugged and Emma let herself out. Regina decided to make a huge salad for the guys but she went outside to say hello beforehand. They’d set up a few chairs and Robin was sitting in his chair while Henry and Roland tossed a football around. 

She smiled and kissed Killian on the cheek “Thanks for cooking. I thought I would make a salad if you are all interested.” 

“Aye, sounds like a good idea love,” Killian replied. 

Regina leaned down and gave Robin a kiss on the mouth and he rubbed his nose with hers “Sorry your movie night got cancelled. You can join us if you like?” 

“Nope, I’ll eat but I think I’ll read in the bedroom for a while but if you make S’mores I’m coming outside for that.” They all laughed and she waved to the boys and then headed inside to make the salad. She could use some alone time to read and maybe even work on lesson plans for the beginning of the school year. It would be a good idea. But first, she was going to make her boys a salad . . . 

 

When the sun finally set; Regina changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt and decided to venture outside to see how the guys were doing. She watched from the living room and it appeared they were getting the fire pit ready. She sent Emma a text to let her know; she hoped her friend would be able to at least join them for dessert. Robin was standing up with his walker and she watched to see how long he would last – he was doing rather well. Even Roland said something to him and then finally he sat down in defeat. It seemed he was getting stronger every day. The picnic table and chairs were set up with the makings for S’mores and for the first time Regina realized why Robin wanted to make the outside area more family friendly. A covered patio and a pool would be wonderful in the back and there was certainly plenty of room. Just when she was about to join them; Robin caught her staring and smiled at her. She bit her lip and decided she better venture outside “Everything alright,” he asked her. 

She nodded “I was hoping to hear from Emma, but nothing yet,” she replied. 

Henry and Roland had joined them and were taking out the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate “Mom, will not want to miss this,” Henry said. 

“Trust me. I know,” Regina replied. 

Robin patted his lap and she carefully sat down and he wrapped his arms around her “Did you enjoy your book?” 

“Oh’ actually I was building lesson plans instead,” she admitted. 

“Already,” Roland asked. 

“I know. But, if never hurts to get started early. The first few weeks of school are a pain,” she said.

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Henry said. 

“I’m with you mate,” Roland replied. Killian was working on the fire while the boys set up all the ingredients on a few plates on the table. Then, they gathered a few sticks from the yard for everyone. 

Regina shifted on Robin’s lap “Are you uncomfortable,” he asked. 

“No,” she whispered as she turned slightly and smiled at him. 

He winked at her “Have I told you lately how much I love that smile?” 

She bit her lip “Not lately; although this morning you did show me how much you appreciate me,” she whispered. 

He chuckled lightly “Don’t get me started or I’ll want to do that to you again later.” 

She blushed and went to reply but Killian yelled that the fire was ready if anyone wanted to get started on their S’mores. Regina stood off Robin’s lap and pushed him closer to the flames and the boys sat on the ground and were already assembling the ingredients on their sticks. 

“I’ll make you one first,” Regina said as she began to put one together for Robin. Just then Emma burst into the backyard and everyone laughed. She kissed Killian and she immediately began to make her dessert “Did you eat dinner? I can make you a plate,” Regina said. 

“No, but it’s alright. I’ll have this first and if there’s a potato left I’ll bring that home.” 

Regina handed Robin his stick and he asked “Was it anything serious at work?” 

Emma shrugged “Yes, but it’s alright now. There was a house fire. It was pretty bad but the family is safe. I’m sure they’ll get a collection going at work for the family.” 

“That’s horrible,” Killian said as he bit into his marshmallow. Conversation was light and after three S’mores Robin suggested the boys stop eating. 

“You’ll be sick,” Regina said seriously. 

“You’re probably right,” Roland replied. 

“Do you two want to help me at the house tomorrow? I’ll pay,” Regina said. 

Both boys smiled “Are you paying with cash or with food,” Henry asked. 

“That’s rude,” Emma said. “You should do it for free because you’re good kids.” 

“I’d do it for enchiladas and apple pie,” Roland said smiling. 

“Oh’ that’s a good one,” Henry said laughing. The adults all shook their heads and Regina contemplated what Roland suggested. 

She smiled “Okay, if you help me tomorrow I will do what you requested. But, tonight you sleep at Henry’s if it’s alright with your mom.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice. That means they want alone time,” Roland teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at Regina. 

“Don’t start. Do we have a deal,” she asked. 

“Definitely,” Roland replied. They shook hands and Roland and Henry went inside so he could pack an overnight bag. 

Emma sat at the picnic bench next to Killian and smiled “So, you two want to be along huh,” she teased. 

“I knew nothing about this,” Robin said. 

“So, what if I want alone time with my boyfriend,” Regina replied. 

“What if I wanted time alone with Killian?” 

“I have to work early love,” he said. 

“I know but I’m just trying to make a point. I want her to say it,” Emma said smiling. 

“Fine, I want to be alone with Robin tonight so I can have my way with him. Will you take the boys?” The men were hysterical and Emma couldn’t help giggling. 

Finally, she snorted and stopped laughing “Yes, I’ll drop them off tomorrow.” 

“What’s with her mate,” Killian asked Robin. 

“I’m not complaining,” he replied as he bit his lip and smiled at Regina. She blushed and he reached for her hand. He pulled her down onto her lap and began kissing her. 

The boys rushed outside and they parted way “We’re ready,” Henry said. 

“What about cleaning up,” Killian asked. 

“I’ll do it. Thank you for cooking and Emma - don’t forget to grab that potato,” Regina said. The four of them headed inside and she began to clean up the fire pit. She could sense Robin’s eyes on her “What is it,” she asked. 

He shrugged “What is with you,” he asked. 

“Can’t I want alone time with you,” she said seriously. 

“Of course but . . . I don’t know lately you seem different.” 

“Do I,” she asked. 

“A good different,” he replied. 

“I don’t know. I just feel lighter somehow. Does that make sense?” 

He smiled “It does and I love you for it. You’re glowing and it makes me very happy Regina.” 

“I’m proud of you Robin. You’re working so hard and . . . I don’t know. I just wanted to spend time alone with you tonight.” 

He pulled her back onto his lap “Your wish is my command. Now, let’s get inside so I can give you an encore of this morning’s shenanigans,” he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows. She couldn’t help but giggle as they went inside . . .


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Robin was standing for a whole three minutes in front of his walker. Philip was right beside him and glancing down at his watch. By now it was longer. At least it felt that way. He yearned to take a step and he carefully slid his right foot forward. His friend was leery but waited and with a grit of determination Robin slid his left foot – he had officially taken a step. He dropped into his wheelchair and wiped his forehead. He was exhausted. It had been a week since the cookout with Killian and every day he was trying harder and harder to walk again. He wanted to go back to work. Yes, he could handle a desk job but he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to be out in the field again. He couldn’t do that unless he walked again. Philip sat next to him and clapped him on the back “That was amazing. Robin, seriously well done,” his physical therapist said. 

“Thanks, I was pretty determined today.” 

“You took a step. This is a momentous occasion. We’ve done quite enough work and I believe you said Roland and Regina would be home from the mall soon. So, I’ll see you in a day or so alright?” Before he left Philip grabbed Robin a bottle of water and then let himself out of the cabin. Once his friend was gone; Robin scooted onto the sofa and contemplated what he’d just done. It had taken weeks but finally he’d technically walked. The doctors had told him that it would take time and to not get discouraged if it didn’t happen right away or at all. He didn’t want to think about the possibility that he may never walk again. 

Just when he was about to get up from the sofa his phone rang and it was David “Hi, Mate. Everything alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, I just wanted to let you know that our son Neil was born last night,” his friend said proudly. 

“Mate, that’s wonderful news! Was he a bit early?”

“A little bit, but not by much. Mary and the baby are doing fine.” 

“I’ll let Regina know when she gets home. Is there anything we can do?” 

“No, but maybe soon you all could come over and meet the baby? Mary would love the company and I know she’s been missing Regina since school ended and she stopped working so much.” 

“We will see you soon. Call me in a few days after they get home and we’ll figure something out,” Robin said. After a few more pleasantries they both hung up and Robin sat back in his chair. The morning had started out perfectly and that was fine with him. Soon his family would be home and he could share the wonderful news with them. Robin headed to the kitchen to grab a snack and a drink. He was excited to tell Regina and Roland about his step. He wondered how much longer they’d be at the mall in the next town over. It wasn’t often they went shopping but Regina said she wanted to get a new swim suit. Personally, he was very interested to see what she came home with and if Roland had picked out anything as well. He hoped they could go to the beach this summer. As 

Robin sat on the sofa to start eating his snack he was interrupted by his phone that was ringing again; it was Roland calling “Son, are you two on your way?” Robin heard a commotion in the background; someone was screaming “Roland, what’s going on?” 

“Pop! Just stay calm. Emma is going to come get you.” 

“What’s happened?” 

“Regina and I were in an accident. I’m okay but we were hit on the driver’s side and they just took her away in an ambulance.” 

“Oh’ my God,” Robin whispered. 

“Pop, she didn’t look good. There was a lot of blood,” Roland said. 

Robin could tell his son was practically in tears by the sound of his voice but he had to help him remain strong, “Try not to worry. Just go to the hospital and get looked at. I’ll meet you there.” 

“Yeah’ Emma and Henry are on the way to get you,” Roland said. 

“Do you feel alright?”

“I think so but I’m worried about Gina.” 

“She’s a fighter.” 

“I hope so because I’m not ready to lose another mom. I love her Pop!” 

“You and me both kid. Try to stay calm and listen to what the doctors and nurses say to you. Let me gather a few things and I’ll see you soon.” Robin couldn’t believe this was happening. He quickly got back into his chair and then wheeled himself to the bedroom to get his phone charger and his wallet. It was difficult to keep his head straight but once he had everything he waited outside for Emma. She had sirens blazing when she pulled up and she was screaming for Henry to get the wheelchair in the trunk as she helped 

Robin into the passenger seat “What happened,” Robin asked as they were finally on their way to the hospital. 

She wiped her face - it was obvious she’d been crying “We think the guy ran a red light. He might have been on his phone.” 

“Aunt Regina will be alright,” Henry said seriously. 

“I hope so kid,” Emma replied. 

“Roland said there was a lot of blood,” Robin said. 

“Yes, there was,” she said. 

“I can’t lose her,” Robin whispered. 

“You won’t. None of us will. Regina is a warrior and she’s survived a lot more emotional nonsense. She’ll pull through. We just have to have faith.” 

“Yes, we need to hope for the best,” Henry added. A few minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot and they quickly got Robin in the chair and headed into the Emergency Department. Emma spoke to the woman behind the desk and they were quickly ushered inside where Roland was sitting on a table and getting a few stiches in his head. Emma and Henry waited in the hallway while Robin went inside with Roland. 

“Your son here is doing just fine,” said Doctor Hyde and I’ll give you an update on your fiancée as well,” the doc said. He was tall with dark features and an accent of some sort. He talked slowly and was concentrating as he finished up with Roland.

Roland smiled at Robin and he knew his son had once again told a lie about them being engaged “Is Regina alright?” 

“Yes, we’ll get to that. I just need another minute or so to finish with Roland here,” Doctor Hyde said. 

“Does he have a concussion,” Robin asked. 

“No, he doesn’t seem to and just a few scrapes and bruises. These are the only stitches. So, I’d say you were very lucky. But so was Miss Mills. Alright, Roland you are all set. I want you to get up slowly and drink your water. You can stay in the waiting room while I speak to your father.” Roland carefully got down from the table and went to meet their friends in the hallway. Robin heard Henry and Emma greet Roland and then Doctor Hyde turned to Robin “Miss Mills suffered two broken ribs, a few cuts and bruises and a concussion. She is going to be in a lot of pain but she was very lucky. We’re keeping her here for a couple of days. You and Roland can see her but only for a few minutes. She needs to rest,” Doctor Hyde said seriously. 

“I understand,” Robin replied. 

“I’ll take you and Roland to her room,” Doctor Hyde said as they headed out into the hallway. Emma and Henry agreed to meet them in the waiting area while Roland and Robin went to go see Regina “She’s conscious but heavily medicated. Mrs. Potts is taking care of her. She’s on duty overnight and she’ll let you know how she’s doing but there’s not much to tell right now. If you need anything just let one of the nurses know and they know how to get in touch with me,” he said as he reached out and shook Robin’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Roland said as he shook the doctor’s hand also. Dr. Hyde was called on his cell and he excused himself and headed down the hallway. “Pop, you go in first. Then, let me know when I can join you.” 

“Are you sure,” Robin asked. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Robin wheeled into Regina’s hospital room and he couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his face. He thought he’d lost her. He moved over next to her bed and grasped her hand. She was asleep and he didn’t want to disturb her. Robin simply kissed her palm and held on tightly. 

She had several cuts and bruises on her face and he could tell she was wrapped with blankets around her chest area. But, things could have been much worse. She’s alive and well. Yes, she’ll have to heal but . . . after a minute or so he felt her squeeze his fingers and he looked up “Hi, baby,” he whispered. 

She smiled weakly “So, how bad is it,” she asked. 

“You have to be very careful. You have two broken ribs,” he replied. 

“I’m alive. What a pair we make,” she whispered. “Is Roland alright?” 

“Yes, he’s just fine. A few scrapes and bruises that’s all.” 

“I was so scared,” she whispered. Robin placed his head near her side and she ran her fingers through his hair “I love you.” 

“I love you Regina,” Robin said as he gripped her fingers again. 

“I love you. I’m so sorry the car came out of nowhere.” 

“Don’t talk about it now,” Robin said as he kissed the top of her hand.

Roland strolled into the room and she smiled “Can I hug you,” he asked as he high-tailed it over to her bed. 

“Be careful,” Robin said as Roland cradled Regina’s head in his hands. 

“How long are you going to have to lie flat,” Roland asked as he carefully pulled a chair up next to her bed. 

“I think until tomorrow. Will you two come in the afternoon,” she asked.

“Duh,” Roland said. “Pop, we can’t stay long. Mrs. Potts was giving me a look. That’s why I came in.” 

“Mrs. Potts is working overnight. She’ll take care of you,” Robin said as he kissed Regina’s hand again. 

“I know. I’ll be alright. I don’t want you two to worry and Roland you should rest also.” 

“I’m okay Gina. I promise,” he said as he kissed her forehead. He gave her another hug and said “This one is from Pop since he can’t reach.” 

Robin had almost forgotten about the steps he took but wasn’t sure if he should say anything “What is it,” she asked. “You have a look.” 

“I almost forgot. I took a step this morning,” he told them. Roland and Regina both looked shocked and a few tears fell down her cheek. She wiped them away “It was just a step but it’s progress,” he said. 

“I’m so proud of you babe,” she said as she squeezed his hand. 

“Well, you needed good news to get you through. Now, just focus on resting. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Roland hugged her one more time and they headed out of the room and down to the waiting area. Emma stood quickly and offered to push Robin out to the car and Henry put an arm around Roland. They headed to the cruiser and he told himself he didn’t want to break down in front of the kids but when he got in and sat in the passenger seat – he broke. 

The tears flowed down his face and Emma hugged him. Henry and Roland sat in the back seat while Robin cried and then finally he wiped his face and apologized “We understand,” Henry said. They headed back to the cabin where Emma fixed them all something to eat. She and Henry stayed until about six o’clock and then Roland took a shower and went straight to his room. He said he wanted to call Alice and then go to sleep. Robin went to his room and was at a loss. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep and part of him just wanted to cry. He’s paralyzed and still hasn’t been able to walk and now Regina and Roland get into this terrible accident. He knew about broken ribs. There were two months left of summer but it would take at least that time for her to heal. Hopefully, she would be alright to go back to school the end of August. Surely, the school would hold her position for her if she needed a little longer. Finally, Robin decided he better take something to help him fall sleep and several minutes later he was in bed and drifting off . . . it had been a hell of a day.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

When Robin woke the next morning; he’d thought it had all been a nightmare. But when Roland knocked on his door and suggested they get ready to go to the hospital – reality set in. Roland and Regina had been in an accident but they were alive. He couldn’t help but also feel that not only was he injured but now Regina was as well. It was a lot of responsibility for Roland and as they ate breakfast at the table; Robin knew he’d have to talk with his son “So, I called Emma and she says one of the officers from your department is coming over to take us to see Gina. Then, she’ll pick us up after work. She suggested Chinese today for the four of us.” 

“Sounds good,” Robin said. 

Roland could tell something as bothering his father by the look on his face “What is it Pop? Are you worried about Gina?” 

“Yes, but mostly I’m worried about you Roland. How are you going to handle all of this? I’m hurt and now she is . . .” 

“Mrs. Potts told me last night not to worry. They’ll be sending someone to the house every day. I wonder if it will be your friend Philip.” 

“She said that,” Robin asked. 

“Yes. She told me not to fret – her exact words.” Roland scooped eggs into his mouth and when he was finished eating he pushed his plate back “I can do the normal stuff around here but whoever comes every day will take care of you and Gina. Plus, Emma and Henry can help and Granny too,” Roland said as he began to clear the table.

 

“Alright, if you can remain positive then so can I.” 

“You’ll see. It will all work out. I’ll clean up the kitchen quick. We should get going. Someone will be here around eleven to take us to the hospital. That’s what Henry told me last night.” Robin watched as Roland headed into the kitchen. He proud of his son and couldn’t believe how easily he adapted to change – he definitely took after his mother. Robin wasn’t as easily convinced. Things were going to get even harder around here and he had to ensure that they were all comfortable. But he wasn’t sure how. 

 

 

It took Doctor Hyde and two nurses to sit Regina up in bed later that morning. The doctor sat on the edge of her bed when the nurses left “How is the pain,” he asked as he stared into her face and then checked her pupils.

She grimaced and held her side “It’s bearable but . . .” 

“I can give you something . . .” 

“Yes, that would be appreciated. How long will I have to remain here,” she asked. “I really want to go home.” 

“I’d like to keep you another night for observation and if you can stand and walk on your own then tomorrow you can go home. The police department has made arrangements for a nurse to come every day until your family feels you are well enough to be on your own.” 

“Oh . . .” 

“It’s necessary in the healing process Regina. I’m sure your family will agree.” He accidently touched her hand and he couldn’t help but swipe his thumb across the top of her fingers. She glanced into his face and he smiled “Sorry,” he whispered as he cleared his throat “Anyway, I’ll check on you tonight. You should get some rest.” He stood from her bed and all she could do was nod at him. When Doctor Hyde turned around they both were startled by Robin and Roland; who had made their way into the room. He walked toward them “Regina will fill you in on her progress,” he said as he made his way hastily out of the room. She shifted on the bed and Roland ran straight to her and carefully put his arms around her neck. 

Robin approached the bed “You look much better,” he said as he glanced into her eyes. 

She smiled “I feel a little better I suppose.” 

“At least you are sitting up now,” Roland added.

“Yes, it was strange having to lay flat.” 

“Roland; can you give Gina and I a few minutes? I’d like to talk to her.” 

“Sure, I’ll go take a walk,” he said. “I’m hoping Mrs. Potts is still here.” 

“I think she is,” Regina said. 

When he was gone Robin wiped his brow “Regina . . .” 

“Is something wrong,” she asked. 

She reached for his hand “No, it’s just . . . Doctor Hyde.” 

Regina rolled her eyes “You saw that right? He touched my hand and the way he was looking at me – it was weird,” she admitted. 

“I thought I was imagining it. I had to ask if you noticed it also,” he said. 

“I can’t wait to get out of here,” she said as she let out a breath. Robin grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips “I knew it would be difficult but I hate hospitals,” she admitted. “I just want out of here.” 

He noticed a few tears fall down her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly “Baby, you won’t be here long and once you’re home and comfortable; Roland and I will do our best to take care of you.” 

“I know,” she whispered. He got as close to her bed as he could and they held hands until Roland came back in a few minutes later “Come in,” she said when she noticed he was lingering in the doorway. He pulled a chair up and they chatted for quite some time. They explained they were dropped off by Gabe and that Emma might be by to pick them up later on. A nurse came in an hour later to check her vitals and soon after that Regina was brought her lunch. She didn’t want the pudding so of course Roland ate it and then offered to go to the cafeteria to get something for him and his father to share. 

Once they were alone again Robin laced his fingers with hers and decided he couldn’t hold back anymore “Regina . . . I was so scared,” he admitted. He couldn’t help that his eyes were watering and she began to cry also. They wiped their faces and Robin carefully got onto the bed from his chair and they somehow managed to sit up and hold one another “I thought I’d lost you,” he said against her ear. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said. 

“What happened exactly,” she asked. “I don’t really remember much.” 

“The accident; well, as far as I know the other driver ran a red light. So they were probably distracted by something,” he said. “I don’t know the details yet. I suppose we can ask Emma or David when you’re ready.” 

“Yes, I’d like to know what happened. One minute we were laughing and talking and the next thing I remember is being in the ambulance. It was so scary. I thought something had happened to Roland.” A few minutes later; Roland came back with lunch. A sandwich for them to share; along with fruit, chips and bottles of Gatorade; they sat around talking and watching television and then a nurse came in who wanted to try to get Regina to walk. So, Robin and Roland were told to come back in about half an hour. They went outside to the courtyard and were surprised to find none other than Dr. Archie Hopper sitting and having his own lunch under a tree. He smiled as they approached and offered for them to join him. They talked about Regina and Roland’s accident. Archie was concerned about Robin’s son and he was grateful for the doctor’s assistance. It appeared Roland really was okay and was more worried about Regina, “Make sure you take time to be a kid Roland. Go to the movies with your friends and spend time with your girlfriend. Yes, Robin will need help at home but he’s the parent and you are still the child.” 

“Yes, sir; I understand,” Roland replied. They talked about more pleasant things in life; music, movies, food and then finally Archie glanced down at his watch “I should be going. It was nice talking with you two and Robin I’ll come by the house to check on you all in a few days.” 

They watched as the doc headed inside “He’s right you know. You are the kid and you need to be having fun. It’s summer,” Robin said. 

Roland shrugged “Pop, you always say that family is the most important thing in life. Well, I’m right where I need to be.” 

“Wow, you sound just like your mother sometimes.” 

“That’s a good thing.”

“Yes, it is. I wish we could have had more time with her,” Robin admitted. 

“I know what you mean.” 

“Let’s go back and see how Gina has done,” Robin said as he attempted to move his wheelchair. Roland helped and pushed him all the way back to her room and they could hear her inside talking to the nurse and giggling so they waited in the hallway. 

“Your husband is handsome and is that your son,” the nurse asked. 

“Oh’ he’s not my husband. He’s my boyfriend and that’s his son. But, I love them both,” Regina admitted. 

“You’re lucky to have them. My boyfriend and I broke up after three years together.” 

“Oh’ I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright we just wanted different things out of life. But, I love what I do. Now then; are you comfortable and do you need anything?” 

“No, thank you. I’m fine. Do you think I’ll be able to go home tomorrow?” 

“I don’t see why not but Doctor Hyde will be the one to decide that.” Robin and Roland made their presence known in the doorway and the nurse smiled “Well, I’ll let you spend time with your men. I’ll see you later,” she said as she headed out into the hallway. 

Roland leaned against the wall “She seemed nice.” 

“Toni Jean, she helped me walk. I did well. So, it looks like I’ll be going home tomorrow as long as Doctor Hyde says it’s alright,” she said. 

“Well, that’s good news,” Robin replied. “Are you in any pain?” 

“Just a little,” she said a she held onto her side. “I need to practice my breathing exercises if you two don’t mind.” 

“Go ahead. We saw Doctor Hopper so we can tell you about that while you do your exercises,” Roland said. She listened as they talked about their chat with Doctor Hopper. Regina agreed with the doctor whole-heartedly – Roland was a kid and he needed to have fun and enjoy himself this summer. She wondered what they could do to ensure he still enjoyed himself while he was out of school. She’d have to talk to Robin about that. They stayed for a few more hours until; Killian Jones knocked on the door and strolled in. 

Robin smiled “Hey mate! Are you our driver,” he teased. 

“Yes,” he said as he leaned down and kissed Regina on the cheek. “How are you feeling love?” 

“Tired but I’m alive,” she said. 

“Emma is a wreck worrying about you but alas she has to work a little late. So, it’s just us men. We are going to pick up Henry from the bookstore on the way to the cabin.”

“Sounds great,” Roland said. “I’ll call Henry and let him know we are leaving soon.” He kissed Regina on the cheek and went out into the hallway and Killian followed him so that Robin could have a moment alone with his girlfriend. 

“Call me tomorrow and we’ll figure out a way to pick you up,” he said. 

She smiled “I hope I can come home,” she said as she gripped his hand. 

“Have faith. You’ve done well so far,” he said. He kissed her hand and she leaned as far down as she could and he managed to buss her lips with his “I love you,” he said seriously as he glanced into her face. 

“I love you more,” she whispered. 

“I doubt that,” he replied. She watched as he went to join the other men and couldn’t help the tears that fell. Yes, she was alive but how much more heartache were they going to have to endure? When would it end? 

 

The next morning Regina was surprised when Mrs. Potts brought her breakfast “How are you feeling,” the older woman asked as she placed the tray down.

“Much better and thank you I’m feeling hungry,” Regina replied.

“I wanted to let you know that I have been assigned by the police department to come and check on both you and Robin throughout your healing process. It’s only for the next month but it’s three times a week,” the nurse said smiling. 

“Oh’ I’m relieved but they didn’t have to do that. I’m sure we could manage.” 

“Robin is an asset to the department and even though he isn’t working right now . . .” 

Regina took a bite of toast “Yes, I’m not sure what his plans are. I know he wants to go back to work even if it’s only part-time.” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be back in a few minutes to check your vitals. Then, I’ll speak with Doctor Hyde. Hopefully, you can go home today and then tomorrow I’ll be over in early afternoon to check on you.” Regina thanked Mrs. Potts and continued to eat her breakfast. The eggs were runny so she didn’t bother to eat them. But, she ate the toast, fruit, and yogurt and drank her tea. She pushed the tray away and glanced over at her phone. There were a few text messages from Robin and one from Emma. Once she responded; she lay back against the pillows and let out a breath. She couldn’t help but feel weary. Overall, they weren’t having much luck. Robin was in a wheelchair and now she would be laid up for at least a month or so. Yes, she was going to sell her house but she was going back and forth with that. It was a rather rash decision but it seemed to make sense. They couldn’t live there. Robin wouldn’t be able to navigate and yes he could walk again but . . . what if he didn’t? She would get a pretty penny for the house and even though there technically wasn’t an offer on the table yet . . . her head hurt. She had to try and concentrate on healing first. Maybe, they could stall for a month or two? But what would be the point in that? When she was better she would call her realtor and ask how things were going. There was a knock at the door and Doctor Hyde slowly approached “Good Morning Regina and how are you feeling today,” he asked.

His behavior toward her was unsettling and she cleared her throat and scooted farther back against the pillows “Good morning. I feel great actually. Do you think I could go home today?” 

He was looking at her chart and she was holding her breath for his answer “I don’t see why not. As long as you feel comfortable walking. There is nothing out of the ordinary going on.” 

“Oh’ I’m relieved. Thank you Doctor.” 

“You are quite welcome and I should apologize for my behavior. If it seemed I was a little forward. You may not believe this but you look similar to someone I used to know. She was very special to me,” he said softly. 

“Oh’ I’m sorry. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Regina said softly.

“My wife; she had the same dark features as you. She was full of life and we planned to have a baby but it just wasn’t in the cards for us. She died a few years ago. She had cancer.” 

“Oh’ I’m so sorry.” 

He smiled weakly “Thank you. It was difficult. But, I have to believe she is at peace. You’re very lucky. I always tell my patients to be thankful for what they have. But, I’m sure you know that,” he said softly. 

“Well, that’s enough sadness for now. You have a lot to look forward to. I hope you feel better soon.” He stood and lingered in the doorway for a minute and then turned back around to face her “Robin is a lucky man. I hope you both know how blessed you are,” he said seriously as he headed out the door. Regina watched as he hastily walked out of her room and she let out a breath. Life was cruel at times. She felt sorry for the man. She contemplated Doctor Hyde’s story for a minute or two and then sent Robin a text that she needed to be picked up. In no time he was responding and saying he’d already had a plan and that he’d see her soon. She was going home and the doctor was right – they are incredibly blessed to be alive. 

 

Her homecoming consisted of Chinese food, brownies, her best friend, Killian, Henry, Roland and of course Robin. Emma basically did everything for them while Regina took a shower. Robin stayed in the bathroom with her while she got ready. Everyone else set the table, ordered the food and then Henry and Killian picked it up. Everyone seemed ecstatic that she was home; especially Robin. She sat on the sofa and Robin took a spot next to her; Emma insisted they eat casually and not at the table and everyone was fine with that. They spread around the room and Roland sweetly fixed them each a plate and once they were all settled down; Emma finally revealed what happened with the accident “The guy was on his phone. You don’t need the details but he’ll pay a hefty fine.” 

“I don’t know how people can do that,” Henry said seriously. 

“Assholes,” Roland added. 

“Roland . . .” Robin said. 

“He’s right mate but watch your language,” Killian said. Everyone laughed and the boys began cleaning up.

Emma was sitting on the floor and she stretched her legs out in front of her “So, what’s next,” she asked. 

Regina shrugged “Hopefully, I’m well enough to go back to school when the summer ends. I should be.” 

“You have two months so let’s hope,” Robin said. 

“Oh’ I’m not sure I mentioned it but Mrs. Potts is the nurse assigned to my case. She’ll be here a few times a week.” 

“That’s brilliant,” Robin replied. 

Emma smiled “I might have had a hand in that . . . it’s just you trust her. So, I thought it would be a great idea.” 

“Thank you,” Robin said to Emma as he carefully wrapped his arm around Regina’s shoulder. Once everything was cleaned up; Killian suggested they leave and they gathered their things “Thank you again.” 

Emma smiled “It’s not a problem. Do you need anything before we leave?” 

“No, I think we’re alright,” Roland said. “I can handle things here.” Once everyone was gone Roland went to his room and Regina slowly made her way to the master bedroom with Robin on her heels. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to get undressed. He grabbed her pajamas out of the dresser and then he began to change as well. 

Once Robin scooted onto the bed he asked, “Are you in a lot of pain love?” 

She shook her head “No, it’s not that bad but I’m sure the meds will wear off eventually.” 

“Just wake me up if you need them,” Robin said as he attempted to get comfortable. 

Regina slowly and carefully positioned herself next to him and then finally she let out a breath “Robin, do you believe in bad luck. Like . . . maybe we have this dark cloud hanging over us,” she said softly. 

He reached for her hand and squeezed “I’m not sure. It seems we have been having a bit of bad luck or maybe a lot,” he admitted. “But, I keep telling myself that I should be grateful for the things that are going right in life.” 

She wiped a few tears from her cheek and sighed “I know but . . . it seems as if things just . . .” 

“I know,” he said softly as he gripped her hand. 

“I’m just grateful it was me and not Roland that was hurt. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to him,” she said. 

“Baby, let’s try not to think about that right now. You need to rest and we need to focus on you healing.” 

She sighed and Robin carefully pulled her into his arms “You’re right,” she whispered. He kissed the top of her head and after a little while they somehow drifted off to sleep. 

 

A few days later; Mrs. Potts walked with Regina around the house; she didn’t think it was a good idea for her to go outside just yet. But, she wanted her to walk. Then, she stuck around while Regina took a shower and got dressed and then made them an amazing lunch of sandwiches, soup and salad. That wasn’t part of her job but she insisted and on top of all that – she prepared them a huge pot roast with all the fixings for dinner. This was sure to last them several days and Robin was practically in tears at the gesture. She was great company for them. She talked about the hospital and some of the things she’d seen over the years. When three o’clock came they were sad to see her go but she said she’d be back in two days. She informed them she was on her way to the hospital for the overnight shift. They were stunned that someone of her age could do all of this and then go to work. But, she simply said she was used to it; gave them each a hug and let herself out of the cabin “Wow, that lady is something,” Robin said as he shifted from his wheelchair to the sofa.   
Regina smiled “She sure is. Robin, I was talking to her about something outside and I’d like to run it by you,” she said somewhat seriously. 

“What is it,” he asked. 

She turned toward him on the couch “Roland deserves to do something fun this summer. Don’t you think? I don’t want him to be taking care of us. He needs to be a kid.” 

“Yes, I agree. What did you have in mind,” he asked. 

Emma and Killian are taking Henry on a camping trip next week and she mentioned that maybe Roland could go? Since, Mrs. Potts will be around; I think we should let him. Or rather, you should let him,” she said quickly. 

He smiled and bit his lip the way he always does and she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks getting warm at the sight “I think that’s a great idea. He’s still a kid after all even if he doesn’t think so,” Robin said. 

“We can talk to him when he gets home today,” she replied. 

“Sounds good,” he said. “Is that all?”

“Yes, except how are you feeling,” she asked. 

He chuckled lightly “You want to know how I’m feeling?” 

“Yes.” 

“Regina, I’m fine. You were just in a horrible car accident. No need to worry about me,” he said. 

“I always worry about you,” she admitted. 

He ran his fingers through her hair “There’s no need and I must admit I worry about you too. But, where will that get us,” he asked as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

“Worry Worts,” she teased as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They both laughed and decided to just relax and watch a movie until Roland came home. They had quite a few things to discuss.


End file.
